Rumors Ruin Reputations
by Killer Instincts
Summary: [COMPLETE]The guy's are in high school when some things happen and Kagome finds out she's the prophesied last miko, whose the number one target for demons. Things get a little dangerous. And on top of that, they've got a martial arts tournament to fight.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Now I am only going to say this once so this counts for my entire fanfiction, 

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (only the plot of this story), or any other characters mentioned (unless noted.)

Also if anything is underlined (i.e. Harley Davidson) then it is a registered trademark that also does not belong to me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER ONE

I'm not a Morning Person

Inuyasha Osuwari rolled over slightly as he pulled his comforter up over his head, shielding himself from the 'stupid lamp' his older brother had turned on.

"Get up Inuyasha you will be late." The twenty-one year old Sesshomaru Osuwari ordered coldly, as he looked down at his half-wit brother with an emotionless face. His red eyes glaring ruthlessly. 

"Damn it five more minutes." Inuyasha groaned

Sesshomaru shook his head no, "Up Inuyasha now!" He demanded receiving nothing but a crude gesture from Inuyasha's middle finger. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Fine have it your way little brother." And with that, the tall graceful albino flipped his long white hair over his shoulder before he gracefully walked down the steps and into the kitchen to get some of the breakfast his aunt was cooking, leaving Inuyasha to his stubborn self.

Inuyasha grinned happily in his victory as he closed his eyes and embraced sleep openly once again. Inuyasha was your average, lazy, devil-may-care; every girl loves him, bad-boy, punk…sixteen-year-old boy. Inuyasha was unfortunately a heart breaker surprise…surprise. 

Inuyasha had long waist lengthsilky **black **hair and amazing **amber** eyes that just seemed to melt the hearts of every girl in his path. _Feh_. He was about average height and built, but he was amazingly strong and fast for his age and size, you could say he was a good fighter. _He could definitely stick up for himself if that's what you're asking. _But of course as any good fighter has, Inuyasha had an ego the size of the equator. But he did have a sweet side hidden behind, that stubborn head of his…

Inuyasha rolled over on his stomach, letting out a deep sigh, as he flew back towards Never Never Land once again until-CRACK!

Inuyasha felt something-hard land repeatedly on his back. Surely breaking a few ribs with each harsh landing. He groggily glanced over his shoulder to see his little six year old sister, Rin; riding his spine like a 'horsy'; which was pretty bad considering he had a water bed. Inuyasha groaned heavily, "Alright…I'm up."

Rin Jumped off of Inuyasha and stood at the foot of his bed smiling genuinely up at him. Her dark brown eyes sparkling in awe of her older sibling. Inuyasha smiled back at her…he couldn't help but have a soft spot for the little brat, especially since she put up with Sesshomaru so much. Honestly how she did it no one will ever know. Everywhere Sesshomaru went, everything Sesshomaru did, Rin was right there behind him in his wake or as his shadow. She adored Sesshomaru like a god, though personally, why anyone would willingly follow that stiff around was beyond Inuyasha.

"I take it Aunt Misao sent you up here to be my alarm clock, huh?"

Rin giggled and nodded her head, her cheeks turning bright red from her excitement. _Poor kid. _She couldn't answer Inuyasha, Rin hadn't said a word in four years- not one sound since their parents had died in a car crash four years ago, back when Rin was just peaking the terrible twos. But that didn't seem to stop her, she was a normal annoying, little sister; Inuyasha loved her, and even though Sesshomaru acted like he thought she was just a waste of space, you could tell that deep down he adored the kid more than she adored him. 

After their parents had died the three siblings had stayed in the same house that they had grown up in, living right next door to their aunt and uncle, and their cousin Kouga. Their Aunt Misao pretty much took care of them, buying the groceries, doing the cooking, and the cleaning, pretty much everything Inuyasha's mother used to do. And since the house and everything was taken care of, and with all the insurance they had collected, they really weren't that much of a burden to their god parents, _well at least they tried not to be!_

"Hey Rin you 'wanna' do me a favor." Inuyasha asked as he slowly whipped the sandman's leftovers out of his eyes.

The small girl wrung her hands together and shook her head yes excitedly from receiving a grown-up task. 

"Can you pick me out something to wear?" Then with an evilly filled lazy grin Inuyasha added: "you always pick out something that's just right." And with that Inuyasha stumbled off down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Rin with the task that he was too lazy and tired to do. 

Rin began fussing through the mile high piles of cloths on the closet floor and behind the bed looking for something that caught her little eye.

After Inuyasha had brushed his teeth, washed his face, and raked through his hair recklessly with his fingers he returned to his room to find little Rin's selection left out on his messy bed. A black T-shirt with the words 'I can't help but get the feeling that one day I will be describing you to my physiatrist', a pair of black denim jeans with a chain hanging from the side, and a pair of black Van's skater shoes. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh to himself when he noticed that she had even picked out a pair of black and blue flamed boxers for him.

Inuyasha quickly got dressed and ran down the large staircase. He inhaled the smell of his Aunt Misao's home cooking…_the best chief in all the land_. He could smell bacon and eggs and pancakes-_oh my._ "YES…there is a God!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he took a stool at the bar beside Sesshomaru, and engulfed a large stack of pancakes in one mouthful and hastily began to ram beacon strip after beacon strip in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

The college bound Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes; "honestly I would have thought that you would have ended up with better manners dear brother."

"Stuff it Sesshomaru."

Their aunt just sighed and shook her head in disappointment, "honestly boys can the two of you ever get along." She flipped a pancake in its pan and handed another twenty-four stack to an awaiting Inuyasha. The forty-one year old Misao Sumi smiled to herself as she watched her nephew chow down his breakfast. She had to admit that both her godsons were rather…a challenge. But she loved them both, especially the younger one. Inuyasha had such a unique personality. She flipped her low ponytail over her shoulder as she turned her attention towards the little Rin, who was trying her best to get Sesshomaru's attention with a drawing she had done of him. _If only he would act like he appreciated her_.

"I doubt they'll ever get along mom." Kouga sneered from the stool on the other side of Inuyasha, poking his fork in his cousin's face for affect.

Inuyasha growled angrily at Kouga, still unable to speak from his packed jaws. 

"Are you about ready to go yet Inuyasha?" Kouga sighed, "I have to meet my girlfriend you know."

Inuyasha nodded and then quickly put his large mountain of dirty dishes in the sink, gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek, gave Rin a wink, and took off after Kouga towards the back door.

Sesshomaru just shook his head in despair, "Please try and remember to keep your dignity intact today little brother."

Inuyasha turned around, running backwards out the door and quickly flashed his older brother a double bird before turning back around and headed towards Kouga's parked pick-up truck in the garage.

Inuyasha jumped into Kouga's truck through the window like a race car driver as Kouga reared up the engine with a **bang** and headed off towards the high school. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome moaned from under her covers as she heard her alarm clock suddenly begin to blare angrily at her. "Stupid machine!!" she fumed as she dug her face deeper into her black plush pillow, hoping to drown out the annoying buzz. _Nothing doing_. "Damn thing!" she growled to herself before she blindly swung it across the room, putting the demon possessed noise to silence.

_Ah bliss_. And with that Kagome Hirugashi, was free to return to Never Never Land. To be perfectly honest Kagome wasn't your average sixteen-year-old. She was pretty don't get me wrong…she had pretty features, a nice shaped body, long silky black hair, soft pale even skin, beautiful deep grayish-blue eyes, and a sweet smile; one problem…everything was hidden behind BLACK. 

Kagome was a punk…and a punk not to be reckoned with, she had a bad reputation and she wasn't to be messed with- but it wasn't her fault, about three years ago a couple of false rumors were spread around her school, completely destroying Kagome. For awhile she had done all she could to fight them, trying to stop them as best as she could, but it just made things worse, so in the end she just gave in…and accepted the bad-girl-stay-away image. But for some odd reason…she actually liked it that way. She knew who her real friends were, and she was never picked on-well sometimes she was, but only by the really stupid people, everyone was too afraid of ending up on the bottom of a river tied to a rock, than to mess with her or any of her friends. Which was just the way she liked it.

"Kagome Hirugashi are YOU still in bed?" Kagome's mother growled as she made her way up the stairs and into Kagome's room. Mrs. Hirugashi rolled her eyes and flicked on the light causing Kagome to stir groggily under her comforter. Mrs. Hirugashi giggled to herself as she ripped the sheets off of her teenager. "Come on sweetie, UP UP UP, your sister Kikyo has already left for school. Come on we want an early start for our first day of school don't we?" 

Kagome groaned and just rolled over causing her black cami-pajamas to wrinkle even more. "Screw school…I'm not going to school."

Mrs. Hirugashi sighed, "Come on Honey, please I don't want you to have a bad start. And besides…while you were babysitting your little brother Souta yesterday, your sister and I went out and bought you this cute little pink sundress for you to wear. See sweetie isn't it just darling." She held out the dress for her daughter to see.

_Figures_. That sounded like something Kikyo would do. Kikyo was Kagome's twin sister, but they really didn't consider each other as family…more like mortal enemies. Kikyo was your typical preppy girl and mama's favorite, she was cold and mean to almost everyone she had ever encountered. She was rude and cruel and was never afraid to admit it; she was not to be taken lightly. Not to mention the fact that if anything, other than her hair, was black and came into contact with her it was to have a prayer said over it and burned immediately, or _God forbid_. But luckily Kagome's eight-year-old little brother Souta didn't turn out that way, he was actually pretty cool, once you got passed the whole video game freak.

Kagome sighed in defeat as she slowly sat up and whipped the sleep out of her eyes. Her mother lowered the sundress closer to her, waiting for her daughter's approval. Kagome looked at the dress in fear_…the horror…the horror_. Kagome glanced up at her mother sheepishly, giving her the best puppy-dog face she could muster. Mrs. Hirugashi just sighed, " Kagome, are you sure you don't want to wear just a little bit of color for your first day of school?" 

Kagome shook her head no, with a hell-no expression on her face, her mother sighed and nodded in defeat, "Alright I guess I can give it to your sister, I'm sure she'll like it…it's lucky you two wear the same size." She added that last part mostly to herself.

Kagome smiled as she stood up and staggered out of her bedroom, down the hall and into HER personal bathroom. Kagome loved her bathroom; she and her father had designed it themselves before he passed away three years ago. It was a dark bathroom; the tiles were black, matching the sink, tub, and commode. The walls were painted gray in a special stone pattern to make it look like a dungeon, and it had a black border around the top and bottom with the outline of dancing bats. The rug was made to look like a pile of skeletons, and her shower curtain, which had been the hardest to find, had a bunch of teenage zombies in the middle of a limbo contest. But the one thing that was Kagome's favorite, that stuck out the most was her coffin shaped medicine cabinet…her father had made it himself as a Christmas present for her. _See her bathroom was the essence of her personality_. Not to mention the fact that her sister and brother where band from going in there, it was Kagome's and Kagome's alone. Sometimes when she felt like being by herself she would go into her 'dungeon' and lock the door, staying in there for hours at a time.

After she had brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her hair, pulling it back into a tight ponytail, Kagome went to the makeup…a very stressful process for most girls, but for our heroine a two second job, considering she hardly wore any makeup at all. As strange as it sounds Kagome actually preferred a natural face. Instead of black lipstick…incomes clear lipgloss. 

Mrs. Hirugashi walked by Kagome's bathroom and peeked in. A smile spread across her face as she observed her daughter at 'work' she sighed to herself, _things could be worse, she could have **tattoos**_. 

Kagome finished, and then took off to her room, quickly rummaging through the piles of cloths on her floor for anything clean. Finally settling on a black System-of-a-down band T-shirt, a pair of tight black denim jeans, and her favorite pair of worn black converse shoes. _Obviously nothing special_. Kagome smiled in approval as she looked at herself in the mirror, while she carefully began to put three earrings in each ear, leaving two holes empty in her left and one in her right. 

Kagome quickly grabbed one of her chokers that looked like a dog collar from her stained dresser, a couple dozen of her black rubber bracelets and her favorite crossbone ring. She slowly slid the ring up-over her black finger nail, and was out the front door and headed down the street towards the high school before her mother could stop her.


	2. chapter 2

These characters do not belong to me. Duo Maxwell From Gundam Wing, Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin, and Asuka Langely from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

These characters are mine, if you dare take them I will rip your heart out and feed it to my pet shark, Jim. Katsumi Sagara; she's is mine all the way (I based here on my whack-o sister) Nobunaga Matsumoto (a.k.a. Spike-based on my cousin, Chris) Spike's mine, all mine…Mwahahahahahahah. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER TWO

Meet the Gang**, **Crew, Whatever!

Inuyasha turned the music up as loud as it could go on Kouga's stereo, a big grin spread across his face at the look Kouga was giving him. Inuyasha was pretty sure the entire United-States-of-America could hear their sound system thumping. _Kouga was such a pansy_. He hated loud music which was kind of ironic considering they were both members of an amateur heavy metal rock band, PACK. They were actually pretty good, but of course you ended up deaf if you were exposed to too much. But with the right stereo system the guitar solo their friend Duo played was _sweet_. 

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the car as soon as Kouga screeched to a stop in his student parking space, the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Inuyasha? School doesn't start for another twenty-five minutes?"

"Feh. I have to go meet Kikyo."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow; "You still go out with 'The Gloomy Girl'?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, although he had to admit his girlfriend was pretty cold and zombie like. "I know she's a little…morbid, but at least she's not a loud mouth like your girlfriend." And with that he took off leaving his cousin Kouga before he could defend himself. Kouga just narrowed his dark blue eyes. 

"Mutt-face" Kouga growled under his breath. He quickly tightened his long waist length black hair in its pony tail before Kouga headed off towards the school, his muscular build outlined by his black football jersey. _GO FIRE CATS!_

~*~*~*~

Kagome made her way through the front doors; she glanced around the lobby for a sign of one of her friends…_no luck_. She looked down at her schedule she held in her hands. _Locker number 413._ Kagome walked across the large lobby and turned left; heading down the long hallway that stretched around the school, destination…her locker. 

She could feel eyes on her, she could here the harsh whispers being said about her to the 'poor unsuspecting freshman' as she slowly weaved in and out of the heavy hallway crowd:

"That's Kagome Hirugashi over there if you don't want to get beaten to a bloody pulp stay away from her." Or "Who that girl…oh no, she's not exactly the best person to get mixed up with, if I were you I wouldn't hang around with her or any of her friends." 

Poor Kagome couldn't help but feel like trash. She just kept her gaze on the dull gray tile floor, trying to keep herself distracted from the glares she kept receiving. She and her friends weren't as bad as everyone made them out to be they were actually pretty harmless. But what was the use to try and argue. 

Kagome turned the corner, and suddenly she didn't feel so alone anymore, a bright smile spread from ear to ear as Kagome quietly sneeked up behind an unaware girl facing the inside of her locker. Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl picking her up off her feet in a big bear hug. "SANGO!" Kagome squealed. 

Sango Sakamoto, a junior like Kagome, had been Kagome's number one best friend for the past three years…ever since the rumors had started. 

Like Kagome she was an outcast too, but she had become one willingly. Sango was never really a big fan of popularity, though everyone knew that she was pretty enough to make it. Sango had long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. Most of the time she had it pulled back in a high ponytail but today she had left it down, revealing her hairs natural silky length, framing her gentle face. She was a pretty girl-no doubt about that; she had deep blue eyes, a good personality, and a long slender body. She had to be a good head taller than Kagome. 

Sango had a unique air about her; she was a very kind and trustworthy person. But she was always really serious and decided, she had a straight-humorless face…until you got to know her, then things went just a little too wacky for their own good, especially when a certain **unmentionable someone** was around, then all hell broke loose. Sango was also a big athletic person, the principle had even offered her a spot on the cheerleading squad, but she had turned him down, she liked track and the martial arts team better. 

"Hey Kag! What's up? Why didn't you call me yesterday? I thought we were going to go bargain hunting."

Kagome's smile widened even more at the mention of her nickname, Kag. "Sorry I was so busy babysitting Souta…. I completely forgot about it." It was nice to be with a friend again.

"That's alright yesterday we had Kohaku's tenth birthday party anyway and I promised my mom I would help, I couldn't have made it anyway. Plus my dad ended up coming so somebody had to play messenger between my mom and dad." 

Sango shut her locker door after she had finished decorating it, and turned to face her friend. Her hair draped over her shoulders, completely flowing over her black pullover hoodie, with 'Saved by the Bell' written across the front. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary today, just her hoodie, some faded jeans, and white and red stripped Adidas tennis shoes. That was just the way Sango was…keep things simple. 

"They're still not speaking to each other?" Kagome asked.

Sango sighed, "No, my mom's still mad at my dad for leaving. It's been seven years, you'd think they'd have grown up and gotten over it by now…So have you found Kouga yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him, but I think they're supposed to have a band meeting or something this morning?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah I think your right."

"Hey speaking of band members, do you know where they're meeting? Katsumi promised me she was going to help me with something this morning?" Kagome glanced around the hall for a sight of her blue-haired comrade.

Sango nodded, "yeah I think I saw her go in that direction, opposite of the meeting…she looked a little upset so I didn't bother her." She motioned to her right.

Kagome and Sango's eyes widened in realization as they looked at each other in horror, "Kagura!!" they both shrieked in unison, as they took off down the hallway as fast as they could pushing and shoving their way through the large crowd. They quickly turned the corner as they ran farther down the hallway towards the science wing. _CRAP!_

Kagome swerved around another corner and came to a complete stop, nearly toppling over a couple of marching band boys carrying their tuba's. There stood Katsumi, screaming and hollering threats at another girl on the other side of the hall. Kagome sighed in relief as she noticed Kouga holding Katsumi back, keeping her from pounding the other girl to the ground.

"Face it bitch you're **trailer trash**!" Kagura sneered, glaring daggers at Katsumi Sagara with her dark burgundy eyes. Which just made Katsumi even angrier. Katsumi growled as she tried to rip out of Kouga's grip, her blue pigtails flailing in her anger. Katsumi was always really spirited; a little too spirited in actuality. She was incredibly hyper, _when she wasn't about to beat you to death_. But unfortunately she was also gifted with an unpredictable temper. Katsumi was relatively short and curvy. And incredibly tough for someone of her stature.

"Let me go Kouga," Katsumi shrieked, "I'm gonna rip her HEAD OFF!" 

"No way Kitty." Kouga protested, tightening his grasp on Katsumi's hood from her pullover sleeveless sweater, his hold was slipping on her arm, he tried to stiffen his grip as best as he could without hurting her. When he noticed Kagome approaching him a sigh of relief spread across his face. "THANK GOD!" he exclaimed, "I don't think me and Duo could keep them apart much longer." They both knew that for some odd reason Katsumi would only listen to Kagome when she was angry. She wouldn't even listen to her boyfriend Duo.

Kagome examined the scene quickly, she saw Kouga holding back Kitty and the preppy cheerleader Kagura glaring evilly from behind another boy named Duo who stood in between the girls. Kagura was in her usual pink and off-white stripped sundress, and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun…_she looked just as much of a bitch as she always did_. Everyone hated her that much was obvious.

Kagome rushed in between them, taking her ground next to her friend Duo. "Come on Katsumi, settle down." Kagome coached as she reached out and caught one of Katsumi's flying arms. Kagome held on to her wrist securely, trying her best to calm her friend down without being stabbed by one of Kitty's spiked bracelets.

The angry fire burning in Katsumi's eyes slowly began to die down. And then without warning Katsumi wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck… "KAGOME!" she squealed completely forgetting about her date-to-the-death with Kagura. That was Katsumi for you-_completely unpredictable_. 

Everyone sweat dropped. Even Kagura did as she stomped away angrily, probably to go complain to her older brother Naraku- but that's for later in the story. 

Katsumi pulled away slightly, giving Kagome a big grin, "Thanks Kag." She whispered to Kagome so no one else would hear. Kagome glanced over at Duo Maxwell as he walked up behind Katsumi and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of Katsumi's head, giving Kagome a wink with his sky blue eye's, his long brown braided hair draping over his shoulder. 

Those two had to be the weirdest couple ever! Duo and Katsumi just like all of Kagome's friends were just wearing black until they found something darker… they both were to weird for words. _Did I mention they were both FREAKIN AWESOME_!

Katsumi had shoulder length bright-neon-blue hair that she always had put in low pigtails, with these really cool hair-wraps around the braided part, and her bangs were always swept to one side covering up her left eye. She had large sparkly green eye's, that seemed to reflect the world around her with excitement and hilarity.

Katsumi was wearing her usual skin-tight black pullover sleeveless sweater that formed to her curves and had the words 'la la la…I can't hear you!' written in red to make it look like blood on it. A pair of black and red horizontal stripped capri-pants, black Birkenstock's, and so much gothic jewelry that it looked like she had robbed Hot Topic, including her favorite skull nose-ring. 

Duo had on a navy Harley Davidson muscle T-shirt, a pair of black leather pants with multiple rips and holes in them, a pair of black flip-flops, and two black spiked wrist cuffs. And of course the coolest choker on the face of the earth. It was a cross that he had made himself, out of two nails that were welded together in the form of a cross and knotted to a thick black strip of ribbon that tied around his neck. Kagome had begged Duo for months to make her one, and when he finally did she had worn the thing forever, she still had it at home on her dresser.

Kagome was just about to say something when she heard the loudest SMACK echo through the school. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Sango jump on top of a boy and give out a battle cry. "DAMN YOU LECHER!!" Ah finally the **unmentionable someone** had arrived. He had probably just tried to grope Sango; he always did every morning, which everyone figured was just his way of saying 'I love you'. And since Sango was the only person he ever did it to…

Kagome sighed, Miroku Hayashi was probably the biggest pervert in the school, and he just happened to have a crush on Sango, which of course everyone in the world knew except her. But if that wasn't funny enough she had a crush on him, and he was to blind and brainless to see it, so things between the two of them was always really awkward, but mostly it was nothing but slap-stick comedy…_free entertainment_.

Sango growled as she smacked him across the hall and began hitting Miroku repeatedly with Duo's black and white-lightning guitar! _See what I mean_.

Miroku, like Duo, was a senior this year. He had short black hair and a small little rat tail in the back. His deep violet eyes were always reflecting Sango's every move, unbeknownst to her of course. 

Today he was wearing his usual, a purple muscle T-shirt, baggy black jeans, shiny black combat boots, and a black wrist band with a PACK patch sown on-Kagome had made it for him. And at least seven earrings in his right ear. Kagome couldn't help but giggle to herself…the way he acted with Sango trying to beat the crap out of him was always too funny for words…those two really should just stop fighting it.

"Hey Guys!" Kagome said smiling as Kouga bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She had the sweetest boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Every one smiled happily, "Well the gangs all here!" Duo said as Katsumi rested against his chest.

"Not quite." Kouga said sighing, against Kagome's returning kiss on his cheek, "Inuyasha's around here somewhere," Kouga could hear Kagome growl at the sound of his cousin's name, she **hated **Inuyasha. She thought he was nothing but a sexist pig, who thought about nothing except getting laid, which was kind of true. "And I think I saw Spike looking for Asuka, right before I found Katsumi."

Miroku nodded in agreement as he staggered trying to stand up, he was a little beaten from Sango's rage. "I saw Spike too. He said he was going to the guidance counselor for a schedule change."

Everyone nodded and then just sort of stood there in awkward silence until Sango added, "How come you guys made Inuyasha the manager of the band, when he's never around?"

Miroku, Katsumi, Kouga, and Duo; shrugged their shoulders in unison, "He did start the band." Katsumi moaned. _Stupid Inuyasha_. 

The PACK, probably the most loudest and offensive band ever put together, consisted of the following members: Katsumi as the singer (she mostly just danced around and screamed cusswords at the top of her lungs-which actually looked and sounded really cool.) Inuyasha as the drummer (he was pretty good on that drum set of his.) Duo as lead guitarist (wicked awesome.) Kouga as back-up guitarist, (Kagome thought he looked so cute up their on the stage at the local nightclub, Creepy Coffin Coffee Club a.k.a. CCCC or 4-C, where they had most of their gigs.) And Miroku on the keyboard (musician was a definite turn on of Sango's…so all was right with the world.) And of course their biggest fans, Kagome, Sango, Spike and his step-sister Asuka. Oh did I mention that Kagome wrote all of their songs…though she didn't put as many cusswords as there ended up. Katsumi always ended up changing it around a little, which didn't bother Kagome at all, as long as she didn't have to go up there and sing-she was happy. _Stage fright_.

"Hey guy's what's up?" 

Everyone turned around to see Spike and Asuka running towards them. Spike stopped next to Kouga and smiled, "Sorry I'm late…I had a little schedule problem." 

Spike stood tall in his black Slip-knot T-shirt, black denim vest, and baggy washed denim jeans. His green spiky hair poking out from under his black backwards baseball cap in every direction. His hazel eyes sparkled. 

Asuka by his side smirked at everyone, before sticking her tongue out at Katsumi, who just stuck her tongue out right back at her in response; _it was there way of saying, morning_. Asuka had on a black zip up short sleeved polo shirt, a black school girl mini-skirt, and tall lace-up boots that covered her entire calf. Her reddish-brown hair had a collection of purple, green, and white strips blended in and she had her locks pulled back by two black bat clips. Her blue eyes showed brightly from behind her thick black eyeliner and her veil of bangs.

Ten minutes filled with-laughter-and-stories-of-summer later

"Well Guys I've 'gotta' go." Kagome sighed as she slowly backed away from Kouga, "We've only got five minutes left till school starts and my first class is all the way on the other side of the school near the auditorium." Kagome waved goodbye as she hoisted her book-bag up over her shoulder and took off into the direction of her first class. _ENGLISH_………………………………………………_Mr. Himura_.


	3. chapter 3

Yes, Coach Hiei is Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

CHAPTER THREE

Isolation…Help ME!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome walked down the hallway brushing her way through the heavy traffic as she kept her thoughts to her friends. 

Kagome's best friend Sango was wicked awesome, she was dependable, and was always there to watch Kagome's back, ever since those rumors Sango had become Kagome's truest friend, she had stuck up for her when no one else would. They always did everything together, they were practically inseparable. 

Katsumi was awesome, she was really cool, and incredibly creative, she had to be the biggest rock-n-roll fan to have ever worn purple mascara. She also was an amazing actress-I mean she has been in every school play for as long as anyone could remember. She could take on any character any role at…the drop of a dime. Seriously I mean sometimes she would pretend she was a pirate or whatever she could think of…and she could keep in character for weeks, _literally- you learn to ignore her after awhile._

Duo was totally cool, his parents were awesome…they were both punks too, so he was sort of born into the whole punk thing…literally he has baby pictures of himself running around in a diaper and an over-sized Leonard Skinnard T-shirt on. Plus having the parents cool with the whole band thing, they held the PACK practices at his house, not to mention the fact that if Kagome ever wanted to get a tattoo Duo's dad said she could come down to his parlor and he'd do one free for her. Kagome's mother had had a mental melt down when she found out.

And Kouga Sumi, Kagome's boyfriend…he hadn't always been a punk friendly person, I mean you could tell he wasn't one because he was on the football team and all, but he was trying. When he found out about the rumors that were said about Kagome, had been made up by a couple of his friends he went ballistic and decided to join the _dark side-it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. _So Kouga was sort of a newly born punk who had not completely matured yet. 

And of course there was Miroku, he was so sweet, he was always looking out for 'his girls', which basically meant that if anything ever happened to Sango, Kagome, Asuka, or Katsumi; someone was going to die a horrible and painful death. He was like the older brother Kagome had always wanted to replace Kikyo. 

Of course next there was Nobunaga Matsumoto a.k.a. Spike, he was totally cool, he was sort of a dare-devil though, all he ever did was try and wreck stuff or hurt himself, he was like a walking reenactment of the movie Jackass. Like there was this one time he rode his Moped off the roof of his house and into his below ground pool, in nothing but a Speedo…it was the funniest thing Kagome had ever seen in her life, of course Spike had been grounded for all eternity. It was a miracle he had survived. But other than that he was sweet, he was always sticking up for her, he had even gotten into a fight with a 'former' friend over her-according to his sister he just had a crush on Kagome. But if he ever found out she told Kagome he would kill her. Those two were always arguing, but they did have a lot in common, like they both are big into art…though they would never admit it. Every where he went, he had his video camera permanently attached to his hand. He video taped ALL of The PACK'S gigs at 4-C, he has a mile high stack of filled video tapes in his bedroom.

Asuka Langley was really nice; she was of course Spike's younger stepsister; a sophomore. She was really creepy though, sort of gory, she loved to fight, and she was really big into drawing morbid anime, and you had to admit she was really good at both. Like there was this one picture she drew of a guy chained down with a sword through his heart. And a caption down at the bottom that said, 'Your blood will boil, your skin will burn, your soul will bleed; to be locked forever, in pain for all eternity; and never die.' _Some pretty dark crap if you ask me._ She was amazing, she had a really weird personality…she was incredibly stubborn, and she had a temper like no other…of course hers was fairly predictable, unlike Katsumi, who would loose her cool over almost anything. 

And all that left was Inuyasha…they weren't friends. Kagome was sort of anti-Inuyasha. SHE HATED HIM WITH A PASSION! The whole school knew that those two hated each more than anything in the world. They had never gotten along for the four years Kagome had been living here. He was such a jerk, why girls liked him so much was past her, I mean he had a new girl hanging on his arm every week and he was constantly cheating on them anyway. Grrrrrrr! I guess it was because of that whole bad boy image that made him the most popular guy in school, but that still didn't change the fact that Kagome thought he was the spawn of Satan. And she had a perfectly good reason too. He had done something to her a while back, and she had never forgave him…**of course he never apologized either.**

~*~*~*~

Kagome slowly turned the corner and walked into the crammed classroom. She moaned when she noticed only one seat was left open and it just happened to be next to a boy with long black hair and amber eyes.

Inuyasha smirked, "look what the cat dragged in."

Kagome stuck her middle finger out at him as she dropped her book-bag on the floor and collapsed into her seat. _I think God hates me_. "Screw you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, "When ever you're ready."

Kagome glared at him, "Where were you this morning…you let everyone down."

"That's none of your business." He snapped, pissing Kagome off even more.

"Did you forget about the band meeting this morning, or were you just THAT eager to get into my sister's pants." Kagome hissed glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Take that back he growled…Kikyo's not like that."

Kagome snorted, "Please you don't live with her. Besides it's not like you care about her, she's just another name added to your list."

"It's not like that…Kikyo's different, bitch" He yelled as he jumped up out of his desk and glared down into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome jumped out of her seat too, her annoyance matching his, "what was that… don't call me that you asshole." She growled as she glared angrily at him their eyes parallel to one another as they stood there threateningly, both completely oblivious to the stares they were getting. "Fine. If you actually give a rats-ass about her than you'll now what her favorite color is."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he racked his brain for the answer. "It's blue" he said triumphantly.

"Wrong stupid it's red…what's her favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"That's yours dumb ass."

__

Oops. _Oh yeah that's right._

Kagome was just about to rip Inuyasha in half when she heard someone clear their throat in front of them. They both turned their heads in the direction of the interruption in unison. Both sweat dropped when they realized that the teacher had walked in. Kagome sunk down into her seat as her cheeks turned at least five shades of red. 

__

The teacher just smiled as he leaned back against the edge of his desk. He had long red hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, and bright doe like green eyes that were masked by his unruly bangs. "I take it that you two are Ms. Hirugashi and Mr. Osuwari?" 

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in unison.

He smiled, "Good I've been warned of the two of you…according to this letter sent to me from the principle here in my hands, both of you are in isolation together."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in horror. "WHAT!?!?!?" 

The teacher nodded, "That is what it says…the two of you are to have all the same classes together, and you are supposed to be paired up with one another for every project and assignment assigned this year."

"Are you sure?" Kagome shrieked.

"That I am."

Inuyasha banged his head on his desk as the class roared into laughter, _why me._ "Why? What did I do to deserve this." He moaned before banging his head on his desk again. He'd heard of this kind of thing happening to people before but it's one of those things you doubt would ever happen to you.

The red haired teacher grinned as even he had trouble suppressing a laugh. "Well…My name is Mr. Himura, Kenshin Himura. You can just call me Mr. Ken for short, that you may."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "This is all your fault." She hissed.

Inuyasha just banged his head again for his reply. _So this is why people commit suicide._

~*~*~*~

Kagome jumped up eagerly when she heard the bell ring, anything to get away from Inuyasha although she knew she was just going to be stuck with him for another hour. _Damn it all!_

Kagome searched the halls looking for someone she could take out her rage on. _Like I said-I think God hates me_. 

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha slowly made his way towards Biology II, to be perfectly honest he still didn't understand this whole isolation thing yet, all he knew was that he was basically handcuffed to Kagome for the rest of the year. _Yep that pretty much summed it up-just shoot me now and get it over with. _Inuyasha turned the corner and walked down the science wing, third classroom on the right. He opened the door and walked in just in time to hear the bell ring.

That class turned out to be relatively boring, it was taught by some little pink-haired child prodigy or something or other, named Washu, who just kept saying she was the worlds greatest genius over and over…_go figure_. And of course Kagome had been in there too so that didn't help much, but luckily she sat on the other side of the classroom with Sango and Katsumi so it wasn't a total nightmare.

Finally when it was time for third period Kagome quickly jumped up and took off at lightning speed towards the girls locker room, at last martial arts class the greatest elective to have ever been conceived. 

Kagome quickly changed into a pair of black cotton workout pants, a black tank top with a little pink bunny wearing demon horns, printed across the chest, her black and red stripped belt, and she hastily pulled on her black shin-guards and arm protectors. Kagome had been in the martial arts class for three years and had been working through the summer program long enough to earn her junior black belt. She was one of the highest in the class, and she was finally a high enough rank to join the martial arts team, and that gave her a good feeling. Though she wished she had started in middle school, she knew she would have had a higher belt, and a sooner chance to join the team.

Kagome entered the gymnasium, as she looked around for her friends, they weren't to be seen…_darn they must all have it fourth period,_ that was just her luck, she spotted Inuyasha leaned up against the wall in the corner to her left. Kagome sighed as she made her way towards him, losing all aspects of her self pride with every step. Kagome plopped down on the floor next to him and flashed him a small smile. "Hey Inu…" Kagome just trailed off when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"What the heck are YOU doing over here?" he growled.

"What's the use you know we're just going to end up paired together for something anyway."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eye's _she was right_.

They sat there for awhile in silence until finally Inuyasha decided to speak. "I ran into Kikyo this morning. We broke up…she said it was over"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow "and you are telling me this because?"

"I figured you were 'gonna' here it anyway, I might as well tell you…you're the first person I've told." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled at her weakly before he turned back around and closed his eyes again.

For a brief moment Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha…she had actually seen hurt in those pathetic eyes of his, but of course her pity didn't last long. "You mean she basically dumped you like yesterdays trash and you willingly STUCK UP FOR HER this morning!?" Inuyasha winced at the first part. He didn't know why but he had felt differently about Kikyo, he had definitely dated her longer than he did most girls. They had been together throughout the whole summer, breaking his one week record. He actually thought she might have been the one_-oh how stereotypical he had been_. But apparently she thought differently. 

The events from this morning began replaying themselves in Inuyasha's mind, bringing back all the remorse:

__

Kikyo grabbed his arm and led him into an empty classroom. A small smirk spread across his face, **man she's persistent**. Kikyo whirled around and stared at him with those soulless eyes of hers, her face was expressionless as usual. He half expected her to rip his shirt off but instead she took a few steps away from him, never leaving his eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said, her voice empty of all emotion.

"For what" he asked as he took a step closer to her trying to close the gap but she just backed away even further.

"You don't love me anymore" she whispered.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "What? Where the heck did that come from?"

"Inuyasha you no longer belong to me…I feel as if you have given yourself to another…and have no more a longing for me or to be with me. You are always some where else when you are near me."

"B…bu…but Kikyo, I…of course I still belong to you…what the heck gave you the idea that I didn't." He growled as he began to pull his hair out of his head. He reached out and grabbed Kikyo by both arms bridging the space between them and forcing her to look him in the eyes, but she just turned her head away and stared down at the floor.

"Face it Inuyasha…we no longer belong to each other, we have both obviously fallen for another…you…you just haven't realized it yet. I…I love…Naraku now."

Inuyasha glared down at her…"What?"

"Don't be a fool Inuyasha…you knew this was coming…you have fallen for another girl, completely forgetting about me…tell me who is she? Do you love her."

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about…and what the hell does that jerk Naraku have to do with anything." 

"We part here Inuyasha." And with that she pushed away from him and walked across the room, opened the door, and just before she walked out she called to him over her shoulder. "I feel that this is the end Inuyasha, although your heart no longer belongs to me, I believe that your soul always will be mine…unless you will come to hell with me…we break all ties here." **Fool-I will always own you puppy…I know your secret** she thought to herself as she slammed the door behind her.

Kagome and Inuyasha just sort of sat there for a moment watching as the gymnasium slowly began to fill up. It seemed like just this morning Inuyasha would have followed Kikyo to the ends of the earth and back, but now that was the last thing on his mind, the thought was absurd. Inuyasha had been loyal to her and had given her his all, he had bought her things and took her places…and she just ran off for Naraku using the excuse that _he_ Inuyasha had fallen for another girl. _Puh-leeze_. Kikyo had obviously done nothing but used him…and yet he knew she had been special to him… but Inuyasha knew there was no use- so then and there he just gave up on her. _Who in the hell talks like that anyway…? "We part here Inuyasha." She needs to be put in a straight jacket and carried off to the loony-bin._

At last the teacher made his way in, turning heads from every direction. He was new; the school had had to hire a new martial arts coach since the last one had been carried off to rehab, after meeting Katsumi and Asuka. 

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the small little man. He had to be maybe three feet tall at the most, four with the black-spiky hair. He glanced around the room, his face was stern and angry.

"My name is Coach Hiei …got it." He glared angrily at a couple of green belt boys in the corner who were snickering at him. "Do you find something funny."

The tallest boy nodded, sticking out his chest proudly. "Yeah, why did they replace Coach Kamiya with a…troll?" a couple of people laughed but honestly Kagome and Inuyasha were to afraid too because of the look on the coach's face…like he was going to rip them apart and tear them to pieces. 

Coach Hiei motioned for the boy to come to him, his face was still stern, but it was full of confidence. Coach Hiei pulled off his long black cape that had been draped around his shoulders, revealing his white T-shirt and black sweatpants. Kagome felt her heart stop when she saw the size of his arms and his belt rank. _Sixth degree black belt-holy crap!_

The boy, who Kagome recognized as Hojo, did as Coach Hiei instructed, taking his ground in front of the short statured man, a big smirk spread from ear to ear-_dumb ass. _

And then completely without warning Couch Hiei grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and his right arm and slung him clear across the padded basketball court, landing against the wall under the goal with an echoed bang. "Anyone else have a comment," he asked turning around to face everyone else lined up against the wall. 

Everyone shook their head no frantically.

"Good…now this is an example of a fool," he gestured to the dizzy eyed Hojo, "this is an example of a fool who won't make it on _my_ martial arts team. As you all know, only a selected few get chosen to be sponsored by our school to go to the Martial Arts High School Division Competition in Texas. And unlike your previous coaches, I won't let just anyone on my team. I'm only aloud to take sixteen this year, eight from both of my classes, instead of your usual fifteen…"

Kagome glanced around the room, there had to be at least fifty to sixty people in there, and this was just third period, fourth was always even more packed_. Oh no what if I don't make it…or worse what if I'm the only one who does and I have to go alone. I need Sango…sniff._

"I will be holding tryouts for our schools entry competitors over the rest of this week, on Friday the lucky few who make it will get a letter from their first period teacher…any questions?"

A girl all the way in the back with wavy blue hair pulled back in a low ponytail, raised her hand hesitantly, she was shy you could tell by the look on her face. 

"Yes?" Coach Hiei asked, his voice still hard and stern but you could tell his face had softened just a little.

"If…if we…when is the competition being hel…held?"

Coach Hiei nodded and glanced down at a clipboard he pulled out of nowhere, "It says here, from November 29 through December 1st, Yukina." 

__

He knew her name? Hey wait…it's right after Thanksgiving, sweet I've heard of an Anime Convention being held in Texas…right where we'd be staying, now I HAVE to make IT! Kagome thought. 

__

Hey…we'll be there during the Disturbed concert…it's right next to where we'd be staying; now I HAVE to make IT! Inuyasha thought.

"Any OTHER questions?"

Silence.

"Alight then, I want to see just how bad you weaklings are…I'll pair up each of you with a sparring partner and give each pair a number, observing each couple as they go in numerical order to the center of the mat and…spar."

He went around and did as he said; of course pairing Inuyasha and Kagome together and gave them number nine. The funny thing was, you could tell the short spiky haired teacher liked Inuyasha, he had stopped and complemented him on Inuyasha's belt, and had even asked if Inuyasha wanted to just sit out on the sparring activity, (Inuyasha turned him down). _I mean come on I know Inuyasha is a black belt and the highest student in the room…but letting him sit out of class_? Of course the teacher had made his comments sound sort of rude but you could tell there was favoritism in there. _I heard it with my own ears…it's creepy enough to make your skin crawl._


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

And What do You Know…A Flashback party.

Kagome watched in interest as the first group walked out onto the temporarily padded gymnasium, she couldn't help but frown…a red belt versus a yellow, that didn't seem fair. But after Coach Hiei had signaled for the fight to start, and the two went at it; Kagome's first expression changed drastically, _damn the yellow belt girl is kicking the red belt boys ass. _The fight went on for what seemed like an eternity until the coach finally stopped them, the girl winning of course, and the boy was even sent to the nurse for a bloody nose. _Girl power!_

The second pair went up, a smile spread across Kagome's face…Spike, she hadn't seen him come in-_must have been late, as usual_. He was a junior black belt just like Kagome was. Spike and his partner only fought for what seemed like a matter of seconds. Spike's partner…a tall red headed boy with the same belt as Spike, seemed to run circles around poor Spike, until Spike grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slung him to the floor…_GO SPIKE!_

The fights seemed to go on forever, until finally number nine took the floor. Kagome quickly stretched during the fight before hers and Inuyasha's and when it was finally their turn, she pushed off the wall she was leaning against and took off onto the middle of the padded area. Kagome stood there for a minute or so. She stayed motionless facing Inuyasha waiting until they were told to go…and GO.

Kagome and Inuyasha bowed to one another and then stood in silence for a brief second, examining their opponent. They had been in the martial arts class together ever since freshman year but they had never fought one another…_if you don't count that one time after school in the hallway last year._

Kagome was the first to push off, jumping up into a roundhouse kick, she felt her foot hit hard against Inuyasha's arm as he blocked her, knocking her to the floor. Kagome did a quick tip-up, _he's holding back, he could have punched me just then…that jerk_. Kagome launched at him again with a side kick to the stomach, hitting him square in the chest. 

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a small thud_, damn that hurt more than it should have_. He hurriedly jumped to his feet and quickly attached Kagome with a three punch-back kick combo. Kagome easily blocked his punches but that kick caught her by surprise, she staggered backward a little but quickly caught her balance, and with that she kicked off, throwing targeted punch after targeted punch. Inuyasha blocked all of them. And then out of nowhere Kagome did a perfect crescent kick hitting Inuyasha in the head…_ouch_.

Of course the audience couldn't see a thing, it was like Kagome and Inuyasha had formed into a black blur. Everyone's jaws dropped even Coach Hiei was a little shocked, as they watched Kagome get knocked all the way over to the bleachers…and then just got right back up, called Inuyasha a _jackass_, and went right back to fighting, becoming a black blur once again. They fought for what seemed like all eternity, until finally Kagome dropped down to the floor and in one fluid motion swept her foot under Inuyasha trying to knock his feet out from under him but he just jumped out of the way. Kagome did a quick tip-up, but instead of landing on her feet, she used the momentum of her push to side kick Inuyasha in the stomach, knocking him over. She quickly snapped up and put her foot right above Inuyasha's neck holding him flat on the floor. Inuyasha just grabbed her foot, "You're coming down with Me." he growled before he pulled her to the floor. She landed right next to him on her stomach with a loud yelp.

Kagome rolled over and sat up next to the boy beside her, they sat there for a moment before they both broke out into laughter. Kagome curled up into a ball holding her sides as she fell back to the floor laughing her head off. 

Inuyasha chuckled to himself, but the second Kagome fell back on the floor he couldn't hold it in any longer…Inuyasha began laughing hysterically.

"Oh you're coming down with me." Kagome laughed in a mocking voice which just made Inuyasha laugh even harder. 

Everyone sweat dropped. _They're getting along…they're laughing together!…the world is going to end._

Ten minutes later. 

Kagome sighed as she sat back up and whipped the tears from her eyes, and then it hit her. Kagome starred at Inuyasha wide-eyed for a moment before she punched Inuyasha in the shoulder. "You jerk you tried to hold out on me…you know I could so kick your ass."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "yeah right like that could ever happen…and besides I wouldn't have had to hold back if you weren't such a stupid wimpy little girl."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah."

"Think again jerk. If I'm not mistaken this stupid wimpy little girl just kicked your ass."

"No way, I let you win…and besides I PULLED you down, so I think **I won**."

"NO WAY! You cheated!!!"

"NO I DIDN"T…YOU DID."

Glare.

_I knew it would never last._

Inuyasha and Kagome both stood up and dusted themselves off before each went to the opposite side of the room. Flashing middle fingers and death glares at each other ever so often during the retreating fights.

~*~*~*~

Finally, at the end of the day Kagome rushed off towards the school entrance completely leaving the rest of her history class in her dust.

Kagome turned the corner and ran across the lobby, pushing the double doors open, and walked outside to the schools pickup line, _ah fresh air_. Kagome smiled when she noticed Sango, Duo, Spike, and Asuka over by a vending machine. 

"Hey guys." Kagome said smiling until she realized that Duo and Spike were laughing at her.

"I can't believe the two of you are stuck babysitting each other for the whole year." Spike roared before he fell to the cement laughing himself to death.

Duo grinned evilly. "Of course the two of you deserve it after what happened last year."

Sango nodded in approval, "He has a point."

Kagome glared at Sango, who just shrugged her shoulders, "Well…"

Oh Kagome remembered the event well. Last year at the end of the day on the last day of school Kagome and Inuyasha, had had well…a disagreement.

_Kagome sighed as she glanced around the large lobby for Sango, they were supposed to go to her house for an 'end of school all night movie bash' but apparently she hadn't come out of class yet._

That's when Kagome saw Inuyasha. He was laughing with Miroku about something but when he spotted her on the other side of the lobby, he just rolled his eyes at her and approached her angrily. "Where's your sister bitch?"

Kagome glared at him, "Don't call me that asshole."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders before whispering the forbidden name in her ear. That did it, Kagome was having a bad day already considering she had almost failed one of her classes. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him down to look her straight in the eye. "Call me that again and I will rip your heart out."

Inuyasha just pushed Kagome off of him (gently) and narrowed his eyes even more…

"I dare you" he growled.

Kagome tightened her fists in anger "I'm warning you…leave me the hell alone."

Inuyasha smirked, "Or you'll do what, rip my heart out…OH! I'm terrified." He said laughing in a mocking voice.

"GO AWAY INUYASHA!"

"Not until you tell me where Kikyo is."

"Go find her by your own damn self."

"Hey I just asked a simple question…you don't have to be such a bitch."

"I told you not to CALL ME THAT!" Kagome shrieked as she punched Inuyasha, he just barley dogged it.

"What the heck was that for witch?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NAMES ASSHOLE!" Kagome shrieked as she gave out a primitive battle cry and jumped on top of Inuyasha sending them both to the floor. Kagome began punching Inuyasha in the head over and over again, leaving a stack of bruises on his cranium.

Inuyasha jerked away from Kagome and glared at her, "WHAT THE HECK, WATCH IT WENCH?!" 

"Stop calling me name's dumb ass?" Kagome growled before leaping on top of him again, this time she forced him to roll over on his stomach as she held his arms on top of his back holding them there in a death grip. She sat on his back straddling his hips with her thighs. In any other circumstance Inuyasha would have found that seductive, but…

"GET OFF ME!" 

"Say mercy bee-at-ch." Kagome spat triumphantly.

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME!"

"Say mercy bitch." Kagome jerked one of his arms harder. Inuyasha could even hear the muscles in his biceps begin to rip and tear.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!"

Kagome just tightened her grip even more, **she's going to pull my arm out of socket. **"I SAID SAY MERCY!" Kagome growled demandingly. As she introduced Inuyasha with her foot, hitting him right in the middle of the back of his skull.

"MS. HIRUGASHI MR. OSUWARI!"

Kagome turned around just in time to see the teacher whose class she had just barely passed, running out of the cafeteria towards them. **Uh oh!**

Kagome sighed as she slowly returned from her flashback. She giggled when she saw Spike down on the ground falsely quivering in fear, with Duo standing over top of him with his foot on Spike's chest and his hands on his hips with a victorious grin spread across his face.

"I said bark Inuyasha." Duo growled in a mocking voice, trying his best not to laugh.

Spike just yelped in fake fear, "WOOF KAGOME WOOF."

Kagome threw her head back giggling hysterically.

"Actually I think I made more of a growl sound."

Everyone turned around fearfully to see Inuyasha standing behind them with an annoyed scowl on his face. _Uh oh…were dead_!

Kagome moaned under her breath when she noticed that Inuyasha had a girl hanging on his arm, seductively looking up at Inuyasha with a contented grin. _I knew it…he didn't care about Kikyo at all._ "I think I liked your last leach better." Kagome growled angrily at Inuyasha. _And of all people he goes for that stupid cheerleader Sakuya Kobayashi. _(Insert a picture of the girl you hate most drawn in anime style as Sakuya.)

He was just about to say something when he heard Sakuya whine, "Inuyasha can we go some where else…I don't like her." Sakuya turned to look at Kagome mouthing the word _LOSER_ to her.

Inuyasha nodded and they walked off, leaving everyone else standing there with pissed off glares.

~*~*~*~

Kagome waited until she saw Kikyo walk out and then the two made their way home together in silence. Both way to pissed off about their day to speak…both oblivious to the fact that they were pissed off at the same boy.


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Fighting Fridays **part I**

School for that week seemed to go by slowly, but finally Friday arrived.

Kagome walked up to her locker with Sango by her side, both chattering away about that 'stupid Sakuya' and how they hated her having to sit with them at lunch… "Why can't Inuyasha just go sit with her dim-witted friends instead of bringing that stupid trend whore over there with us…honestly. OH OH OH and don't even get me started on last night…he came over to my house to work on our science project…and he had the nerve to bring her with him. He-She-THEY are driving ME crazy!" Kagome growled as she jerked her door open, throwing her books into the rectangular box with a loud bang.

Sango just sighed and shrugged her shoulder's "Well it is Friday…and they started dating on Monday...So…they should be breaking up soon."

"TGIF!" Kagome growled.

Suddenly Kagome felt someone tap her on the arm, Kagome glanced over her shoulder right before she let out a loud squeal, "SHIPPOU!" 

Kagome threw her arms around the short spiky-haired, now deaf freshman. "when did you get back?"

The small boy shrugged his shoulders, "yesterday."

"But I thought you were going to move to Japan with your grandpa?"

Shippou Kitsuni shook his head no, "Nah…I like it here better…no uniforms."  
Kagome grinned down at her once-upon-a-time next door neighbor. Shippou had to be the most awesome pre-teen to have ever stepped on a skateboard…he was so funny, and incredibly witty…he could get himself out of any bully-beating that ever came his way. He was really good with stereo equipment too so he had helped PACK out a lot. He was also…incredibly colorful, he purposely made sure his cloths never matched. Like today he was wearing a bright orange baggy T-shirt that said 'the clowns are going to kill us all, they're plotting our deaths as we speak.' A pair of green based camouflage cargo pants, and tye-dyed Converse shoes, and his short red hair was spiked up like Clay's from American Idol. _Like I said colorful_. I mean his nickname was 'Rainbow' for crying out loud. 

Katsumi, Duo, and the rest of the gang, with the exception of Inuyasha, walked up beside Kagome and Sango, Katsumi going into hysterics at the sight of Rainbow. 

"RAINBOW-RAINBOW-RAINBOW-RAINBOW." Katsumi repeated excitedly as she jumped up and down with her arms around poor Shippou's middle, literally sucking the life out of him.

"Hey Kitty." Shippou gasped when she finally released him. 

Shippou felt someone begin tugging at his sleeve. Spike pulled it a little harder forcing Shippou to look at him." Shippou" Spike whined in a nasally voice. "Did you get me my chocolate pocky like I asked.". [Pocky is sort of like little chocolate (or all kinds of other flavors) sticks that are really good. Japanese junk food basically.] 

Shippou nodded, "yeah they're in the front pocket." He gestured to the front of his bright neon red book-bag. And without hesitation Spike attacked Shippou's bag tearing through the zipper, throwing things left and right in search of his beloved treasure. Spike let out a loud yelp as he pulled out his box of delicious treats. Holding them close to his chest he flopped down on the floor, leaning against the lockers, and began naming each stick before stuffing it into the gaping hole that was his mouth.

"Good bye Gary…I hardly knew thee." Gulp. _What like you've never named your food before._

Shippou dropped his book-bag to the floor and quickly unzipped it. "I actually got everyone something…let's see here." Everyone plopped down on the floor as 'Santa Shippou' handed out his presents.

Shippou pulled out a CD, a black Kimono with little white cherry blossoms glowing in blue flames, and a maroon obi with a white skull pattern that went with the kimono. He smiled, "I got The Pillows CD and a hand made Kimono by my grandmother for an extra special Kagome." Kagome hopped up and down in excitement as she ran her index finger over one of the white flower petals on the kimono repeatedly. 

"YES! Shippou thank you, thank you, thank you, you're a god."

Shippou blushed as he went back to his bag and pulled out a small manga and handed it to Sango, "it's limited addition." He added. Getting a kiss on the cheek from Sango and death glares from Miroku. Shippou went back to his bottomless bag again and pulled out a magazine with two girls in bathing suits on the cover and handed it to Miroku, "I got the lecher his hentai." Miroku flipped through the pages anxiously.

"Yes…babes in bikinis…sweet." Sango glared angrily at Shippou and then at Miroku. 

"Pervert" she growled under her breath, completely unaware that Miroku was just going to go home and paste a picture of her face onto every girl in the magazine.

Shippou pulled out a rolled up wall scroll and handed it to Duo, "It has a really awesome gundam on it." 

Duo grinned. "how did you know about my gundam collection."

"Kitty." Shippou reached his arm down and pulled out a medium sized neko mask and handed it to Katsumi, "Here Kitty."

Katsumi smile brightened as she glanced down at the gothic painted mask, "Thanks Rainbow, it's awesome…I tried to get one off of Ebay but the guy robbed **me**, he took **my** money…and never sent **me my **mask." She whimpered as she hugged the mask gently. "It's mine I tell you MINE." She began to laugh evilly while rocking back and forth, but everyone else just ignored her. _You get used to her after awhile_.

"I got Kouga this cool license plate." He pulled it out and handed it to Kouga. It **was** pretty cool, It had Kouga's name written on it in Japanese characters, and a pretty anime girl on it in a really skimpy kimono, holding a sword in her hands, near her face, like she was just about to lick it…or cut her tongue off, _either one_.

"I got Asuka…." He pulled out a small stuffed animal that looked like a little demon possessed panda. It had narrowed red eyes and it was using it's middle finger to pull down the bag of one of his eyes while sticking his tongue out at you, and he had the words 'you suck' written in Japanese on his little black T-shirt he was wearing. Asuka loved it. 

"And last but not least I got Inuyasha this cool T-shirt." He pulled it out and held it up waiting for some one to take it but when no one did, "hey where's Inu?" 

Kagome sighed, "He's with his newest arm accessory somewhere."

Shippou rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll give it to him later…" and he began to stuff it back into his bag when Kagome stopped him. 

"I have first period with him. I'll give it to him." 

Duo laughed as Shippou handed the black T-shirt to Kagome, "actually you have every period with him."

Kagome moaned as the rest of her friends filled Rainbow in on what he had missed. She glanced down at the T-shirt; it was black with a really awesome anime character on it that had a huge sword in his hands. He had long silver hair and little white dog ears at the top of his head. He was wearing a bright red kimono that looked like a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. 

"It looks like Inuyasha's sharing his name with one of the latest anime…the shows supposed to be based on a myth or prophecy or something" Shippou added, still laughing from what he had just heard. He pointed to Inuyasha's name written in Japanese next to the silver haired demon looking boy. 

Kagome sighed as she glanced down at her DBZ watch. "School starts in ten minutes I'd better go if I want to get this shirt to Inuyasha, and still have time to get in an argument with him before the bell rings." And with that she took off.

~*~*~*~

Kagome walked through the halls keeping her eyes peeled for the black haired, amber eyed enemy. She turned the corner and quickly ducked her head, shielding her eyes with her bangs, it was Yusuke Kobayashi a.k.a. Sakuya's older brother; he was also one of the guys who had started those rumors about Kagome because she wouldn't do…._ Well you get the picture_. Part of her wanted to jump on top of him and rip his head off. And the other part of her…well it wanted to kick his ass too, but she was on probation right now because of last year, and she knew she couldn't touch him without being expelled…_curse you guilty conscience. _

Kagome turned down past the mathematics wing, and bumped into Inuyasha just as she was about to turn towards the auditorium. "Watch where you're going." He growled.

Kagome glared at him and then handed him the shirt, "Here."

"What the hell is this for."

"It's from Shippou."

"Rainbows back?" He asked eagerly as he glanced around for his little buddy.

Kagome nodded, "he got here yesterday…so you're coming to my house again tonight for science right?" she asked with a rude sneer at the end of her sentence.

Inuyasha nodded, he started to say that he couldn't because of another band gig at 4-C tonight (which she knew she just wanted an excuse to argue) but he was quickly cut of by Kagome "**without** your lapdog right?" 

Inuyasha glared at her, "Sakuya's not a lapdog."

"Oh I'm sorry I mean your stalker for the week."

Inuyasha stared at her angrily. "What the heck did I ever do to piss you off so damn much." _She seriously needs to get laid_.

Kagome snorted, "Please don't tell me you've forgotten already about what you did to me you jackass?"

Inuyasha nodded. "What? Is it about that whole fight thing last year?"

Kagome shook her head no, "No stupid before that…on my first day of school when I moved here?" _hello…hint hint_. 

Inuyasha shook his head. 

"Come on it was in the middle of eighth grade, right when lunch started…"

"I poured my milk on your head…Oh yeah! That's when I thought you were Kagura…that's the day when she made fun of my little sister because she can't talk."

"That's it."

"That's what this is all about?" Inuyasha yelled throwing his hands up in aggravation. "COME ON! It was an accident, I thought you were someone else and I mean you had to admit she deserved it.'

Kagome stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips, "YEAH SHE DID…and she still does, but I didn't."

"Come on I apologized, get over it already!"  
" No!…you didn't apologize…you just laughed and said 'Oops wrong person' 

and the you just left me in the middle of the cafeteria crying my eyes out!!!!" 

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear of Kagome's outburst, "I…I…didn't?"

"No stupid you didn't"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with those pathetic puppy eyes of his, "I…I thought I did."

"No dumb ass you didn't." Kagome's voice softened with each word.

"Sorry Kag." Inuyasha whispered as he hung his head, shielding his eyes with his bangs.

Kagome just gave out a deep sigh, "whatever."

Inuyasha slowly peeked up at Kagome, "I really am sorry…I was just in a really bad mood that day because of Kagura." He punched his fist into his palm to emphasize his hatred of the witch. "I mean come on…my little sister, that was low!" he growled to himself.

Kagome pointed her finger in his face, "That still doesn't change the fact that I STILL hate you!"

"God, what else have I done wench?" Inuyasha groaned.  
" Everything…you still call me named and you're still are a complete jerk…why 

can't you just grow up!?!?"

"Oh good God, I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me? Blood."

"It would be a start." 

"SHEESH… Kagome I'm sorry here let me cut myself to show you just how

bad I feel!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, lifting his arm up, he began **pretending** he had a small pocket knife in his hand and started to chisel away at his wrist. 

"Don't be an ass." Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha just ignored her, "Oh! Look at all the shiny red stuff."

Kagome tightened his fists in anger, "SEE this is just what I MEAN! YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!"

"DARN IT KAGOME WOULD YOU JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY."  
"NO!"

"Women" Inuyasha moaned under his breath, "Just tell me where Rainbow is and I'll get out of your face."

Kagome had a good mind to kick him where it hurts, but she just gave up and pointed in the direction from which she had came, "He's right in front of Mr. Ishioka's class." She snapped. Inuyasha nodded, and took off in that direction. 

Right when he was out of sight and ear shot of Kagome, he sighed and turned to face the direction he had left her, "I'm really sorry, Kagome!" He whispered softly. He knew he had caused her a lot of trouble over the years. He really did feel sorry for her, I mean she had gone through a lot…especially their freshman year. Kagome had had so much happen to her, her father had died and those rumors had started because Kagome wouldn't have sex with a guy she had met at one of **Inuyasha's** parties. He couldn't help but feel to blame. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she entered the empty classroom, and literally collapsed in her seat, she didn't like it in there alone, but she figured it was probably best after her little explosion. She ran her finger's along the grain work on her desk, eyeing the doodles people had left behind.

Just then Kagome heard the door open and close. She didn't look up to see who it was until she heard a familiar voice. "I heard you were alone in here."

Kagome looked up as a big smile spread across her face. 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been kind of busy. Hope you didn't miss me too much. Okay I know you guys are probably sick of reading this from all the other fanfics you've most likely read but I would appreciate it greatly if you guys would just take a minute or two from your time and review my story and tell me what you think. I'll love you if you do!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER SIX

Fighting Fridays **part II.**

"Miroku?" Kagome asked as she gazed up at her friend curiously. "What are you doing in here, your class is all the way on the other side of the school."

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders, "I heard you were stuck in here with just Inuyasha so…I got a schedule change."

Kagome jumped up out of her seat and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, "Thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you! Miroku have I told you how much you rock?" she said excitedly.

He grinned, "Only about a million times but I don't mind hearing it again."

She giggled, "Cute…real cute." That was so Miroku, he always had some sarcastic comment to say…but that's why she loved him so much…he was awesome…and completely sweet. 

"So you wanna go walk along the hall with me, we have five minutes till school starts?" Kagome asked as she glanced down at her watch, the watch Miroku had given her for her birthday two years ago.

He nodded, "Sure…I've got time to kill…shall we?" He quickly opened the door taking on the role of a gentleman and took her arm in his, before they walked down the hall with silly expressions on their faces.

~*~*~*~

"So…have you decided how you're going to ask Sango out?"

Miroku shook his head no, as they blindly walked around the school, zigzagging in and out of the crowd, with no specific destination in mind. "I don't know…I mean, s-she doesn't exactly like me, Kagome…she kind of hates me…she thinks I'm a complete jerk…have I mentioned that she hates me? I mean-she has a shirt that says 'Anti-Miroku' on it for crying out loud."

"Oh please…Miroku, she obviously likes you…I mean besides her beating you up every time you touch her, and she thinking you're the biggest perverted pig to have ever walked the halls…and that whole restraining order thing –she definitely likes you. She's always acted like she likes you. It's a girl thing, trust me."

"Thanks Kagome, that makes me feel **so** much better." He hung his head in self-pity; "she sure has a weird way of showing affection." 

When he heard someone call out Kagome's name from behind them they both turned around and watched as Sakuya and a couple of other cheerleaders stomped up towards them. _Oh great here comes trouble_.

"Nice skirt." Kagome giggled as she walked around Sakuya scanning her cheerleading uniform with a smirk. _That has got to be the shortest and slutiest skirt in history…where's a tape measure when you need one? _

Sakuya glared menacingly at her. "Watch it…I know where you live." Sakuya smirked as she pushed Kagome away from her. 

Kagome tightened her fists …_Come on Kagome you're on probation-keep calm…10…9…8…7…6…5…4-oh screw it._ "What do you want?" Kagome snapped.

"I want you to stay away from Inuyasha."

"You're kidding right?" Kagome laughed.

"NO! I'm tired of you taking up all of his time; he's always to busy for me, he's mine bitch-so stay away from him."

Kagome snorted. "You're an idiot…in case you haven't heard I tried to kill your 

lame-ass boyfriend last year …we're not exactly crazy about each other, dumb ass."

"Oh yes you are…you were hanging all over him last night at that disgusting trailer of yours." 

"Sakuya why don't you just go away and stuff your damn flat pompoms." 

"Listen here…STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND FREAK!"

"OH! You so do not want to get me mad today. Trust me, if I could have my way I would have your damn boyfriend stay as far away from me as possible…but in case you haven't noticed we're sort of STUCK TOGETHER!"

"Leave Inuyasha alone…he's mine." And with that Sakuya struck Kagome across the face. 

__

Oh she's dead now.

Kagome leapt out at Sakuya trying to strike her down with a good punch but Miroku quickly stopped her. "Settle down Kagome, she's not worth you getting expelled over." He coaxed, he had to keep Kagome away from Sakuya he knew just how angry Kagome could get, and it wasn't pretty. 

"Just let me beat some sense into that fat head of hers." Kagome growled as Miroku began to pull her away from Sakuya. "She hit me damn it…NOBODY HITS ME! WITHOUT GETTING THEIR ASS KICKED!"

"Look at you," Sakuya fumed, "Your so…barbaric, no wonder Inuyasha can't stand the sight of you, you're absolutely abusive." Sakuya smirked at the flame she had emitted in Kagome's anger…but she could tell that her plan to get Kagome expelled wasn't working, and all because of Kagome's friend Miroku, he was trying to calm her down, and it was working. _He's getting in the way_. So she did the only other thing she could think of…Sakuya turned her attention to the boy.

"I'm amazed **you** aren't covered in bruises from hanging around with a monster like Kagome, I can't believe how much of a loser you are Miroku." She grinned happily at her own 'cunningness' "…Hey wait a minute aren't you that guy who works at that gay bar downtown."

Miroku just shrugged his shoulder's, completely unfazed by her remark, what people think or said about him had never really bothered him all that much. "Nah…but my uncle's husband does…you'd like Sam. He-I mean she's pretty cool, she used to be a cheerleader too, of course she didn't wear the skirt though…it was before the whole operation thing and all. But she has a lot of trophy's and stuff. You two would get along great…you know now-that-I-think-about-it you look 'kinda' like her in this light…I can definitely see it in the eyes"

Sakuya's jaw dropped. _What the heck_. "EWE! Disgusting you little bastard…I ought to have Inuyasha come and kick your ass."

Miroku sweat dropped, Inuyasha was his best friend they were like 'brothers from another mother'…_just how stupid is this girl?_ He just shrugged his shoulders again. "That was a pretty good insult…now if you just say it again, with a little growl at the end-you might seem a little more threatening."

Sakuya blared at him, "YOU JERK!!! You better watch it I am THE most popular girl in this school…I COULD RUIN YOUR LIFE JUST LIKE THAT!" she snapped her fingers for affect.

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders again. "And this is supposed to scare me how?" he asked sarcastically. Popularity had never really been all that appealing to him anyway.

"I MEAN IT I COULD RUIN YOUR REPUTATION JUST LIKE I DID KAGOME'S." _Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that. _Sakuya put her hand's over her mouth in horror, _Kagome wasn't supposed to find out_.

__

"THAT WAS YOU?" Kagome shrieked, "YOU HELPED START THOSE RUMORS?" Kagome went to leap on her again but Miroku just tightened his grip around her waist even harder. 

Sakuya growled angrily as she watched Kagome scream in fury while she tried to pull away from Miroku. _Darn it-let her go_. Sakuya growled as she once again attacked Miroku. "Why aren't you sticking up for your friend, Hayashi?"

"Leave him alone!" Kagome whaled, "I'm the one who's 'gonna' beat your damn head in and POP your damn WATER bra."

Sakuya just smirked G_reat_ _I've got her as mad as I can possibly get her…she's right where I want her-if only that stupid lecher would let her GO. If I could just get him angry enough to release her. _"What you CAN'T even stick up for yourself-you have to let her do it for you? Just how big of a loser are you, Hayashi?"

"The biggest." Miroku shined her the biggest and most goofy-toothy grin possible

"I SAID LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE…"

Sakuya stomped her foot on the ground. _Damn it_. She glared angrily at the 'freaks' in front of her as a couple of her cheerleader friends stepped up from behind her, joining in on the verbal assaults.

"I swear…look at her, she like TOTALLY needs to go to some anger management classes or like something." One girl barked with her valley-girl accent.

The other girl, Kagura grinned, "yeah I know what you mean…but at least she's not as bad as that other friend of theirs…oh-what-was-**her**-name?" Kagura grinned evilly as she added an extra little enthusiasm and venom to her words, trying to get the others to follow along.

The first girl nodded in understanding "Yeah- I like totally know who you mean…you're talking about that Sakamoto girl-right?"  
Kagome and Miroku's eyes both went up in flames as they glared at the cheerleaders, daring them to continue.

Sakuya grinned evilly as she quickly caught on. "I think the whore's name is…Sango."

__

That did it.

Kagome screamed out her rage, her eyes so full of hatred that it was like it wasn't her anymore, she tried to push Miroku off of her kicking and screaming all the while. Sakuya let out a gasp as she saw just how murderous Kagome was looking at her. _She's going to KILL ME!_

Miroku glared at them, he was furious…too furious for words…nobody talks about his Sango and lives to tell the tale. Part of him wanted to release the even-more-furious Kagome in his arms-but he couldn't do that…_not to Kagome_. He knew she would literally rip them apart while she was in her primitive stage. He racked his brain for something to do-he was making sure they weren't going to get away with what they said. 

So instead of beating them to a bloody pulp like Kagome wanted to do; he somehow miraculously held Kagome with one arm as she tried to rip out of his grasp, and with his other-free hand he began searching through his many pockets for something.

He grinned triumphantly as he pulled out a small folded up piece of paper with little hearts and cherubs scribbled on it. "I swear Sakuya if you don't leave us the hell alone and take back what you said about Sango, I'll have this printed on the FRONT page of the school newspaper." _Ah! The perks of being on the newspaper staff._

Sakuya's eyes widened like a dear-in-the-headlights when she recognized the wrinkled piece of paper. _It was the note she had written during English yesterday. That letter had to be the most sexually R rated letter in existence._ "How…how di-did you-you get th-that?" Sakuya stuttered.

"My uncles the janitor…he found it on the floor."

"Give it back…that's not yours." She tried to snatch it away from him but he just pulled it away from her.

"Finders keepers-losers weepers."

She tried to grab it from him again but Miroku just held it over her head and out of her reach, "I swear if you don't give me that back…" Sakuya demanded angrily.

"You'll what?" Miroku snorted, "ruin my reputation…Oh! I'm so scared-I'm quivering in my boots. Get out of here Sakuya-NOW!"

Sakuya glared angrily at the 'freaks' as she gathered up her friends and high tailed it out of there with her tail-between-her-legs. She ran as far as she could, knowing just how much embarrassment and trouble she would get in if anyone read that note.

Kagome turned around to look at her friend; her face still flushed from her screaming, "Why wouldn't you let me have her?" she barked at him.

"Come-on Kagome it was obvious what she was trying to do-she wanted to get you mad enough to do something stupid and then get you expelled…I couldn't let that happen to me best friend now could I?" Kagome smiled as she glanced at the letter.

"What's that?" She asked still a little angry that she wasn't able to kill Sakuya, but she was grateful to her friend from saving her from making a stupid mistake…_I still think we should have wrung her neck for good measure though_.

Miroku grinned, "It's a note Sakuya wrote to Inuyasha…here read it… it's the biggest load of crap I've ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. I know that that article of parchment has surely scarred me in some form or fashion. Oh I know that my therapist will most definitely be displeased…what ever shall I do?"

Kagome giggled as she took the note from him. "Don't use so many big words Miroku you might hurt yourself." She quickly read the note scanning over each word, her face turning a darker shade of green with each syllable… "NASTY…Ewe-gross here take it back-take it back!" She crumpled the note up into a ball and threw it at him, smacking Miroku right between the eyes. "YUCK!!! Miroku you pervert-throw it away! How can you keep something like that?"

Miroku was just in the middle of defending himself when they heard the bell ring-signaling that they were late…_CRAP!_

They both took off sprinting down the empty hall, quickly turning corners and skidding into fore-walls. Kagome, with Miroku at her heels; rushed past classrooms as they made it down the Language wing, until they came to their door, C-17. They peeked in through the small rectangular window just in time to see the teacher staring back at them his face pressed against the glass as he began to make funny faces at them. _Uh-oh_! 

Mr. Himura grinned about five minutes later when he was done distorting his face and motioned for them to come in. Kagome gulped as she slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, the class was rolling around on the floor laughing. "Ms. Hirugashi Mr. Hayashi, I am pleased you could make it to my classroom, that I am. Better late than never, please take your seats." He exclaimed excitedly, with a big smile. Kagome sweat dropped. _He isn't mad at us?_

She reluctantly took her seat where she had left her stuff, Miroku beside her, and unfortunately Inuyasha behind her.

"Class I have great NEWS." He held up a small stack of papers high over his head. "Two of our very own, have been accepted for the martial arts **team.**"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as she crossed her fingers and closed her eyes for good luck. _Oh please…oh please…oh please…_

"Hayashi, Miroku…."

The black belt jumped up out of his seat, "I MADE IT?!?!" The teacher grinned and nodded as Miroku through his dignity to the wind, stepped up on top of his desk, and began in a round of his infamous victory dance _The funky Chicken_. Sweat drop. Kagome sighed, how anyone on God's green earth would dance like that willingly was way over her head-_how ridiculous_. 

"Ah yes and our other finalist-drum role please." A couple of people began beating on their desk rhythmically. "…MS. HIRUGASHI!"

Kagome screamed as she leapt out of her seat. "OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD!!!!" She began jumping up and down with her acceptance sheet in her hands and then without hesitation Kagome jumped up on top of her desk and joined in on a round of _Funky Chicken_ with Miroku. _Yeah! Now I can go to the anime convention! _

The rest of the class simultaneously turned to stare at Inuyasha, everyone had thought that he was a shoe-in. He had been on the team last year and had brought home the second place trophy, he was one of the highest belts in the school; very few people ever made it to black belt. He was also **the** schools best sparer. Something wasn't right. _I mean how did a junior black belt like Hirugashi and an amateur black belt like Hayashi beat a full on almost second degree black belt like Osuwari_.

"Oh I'm sorry class I missed one…we have a _third_ winner…Mr. Osuwari." The teacher exclaimed, grinning evilly before he hastily passed Inuyasha's papers down the row to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, trying his best not to look too excited, when in reality he was on cloud nine. He knew Mr. Himura had played a trick, you could tell by the evil little glint in his eye. He had scared the crap out of Inuyasha, the teen was afraid that they might have been disappointed with his second place and had decided to drop him, _stupid teacher…waste of tax dollars_. Inuyasha grinned inwardly as he watched Kagome dancing up on her desk along with Miroku, half debating to just give-in and join her. _Yes! Now I can go to the Disturbed concert._

~*~*~*~

Finally the hours passed on, and martial arts class came. The period went by pretty fast, until the end when Coach Hiei had had a message on the schools announcements ring over the intercom, asking the **team** to please meet in the gym. So Kagome, Inuyasha, and to her delight Spike stayed behind; along with a few other people Kagome and Inuyasha didn't recognize, one dark headed boy who was quite and self kept named Daisuke Osagawa and another loud mouth, hyperactive, purple haired, clumsy nit-wit named Taki Ishinomori. 

Kagome waited patiently as she kept her focus on the gymnasium doors watching to see who entered. The biggest smile possible spread across her face as she watched Duo and Katsumi walk in mano y mano. Kagome waved to them and they walked over to her and sat down beside her. "This is so awesome." Katsumi and Kagome squealed together.

The girls sat chatting away until they saw Asuka and Sango walk in, they ran over to each other, the four girls meeting in the middle of the basketball court, jumping around in hysterics at seeing one another.

Unnoticed by the hysterical schoolgirls, another girl walked in. She was tall and rough looking. She was a senior, with spiky blue hair that reminded you of Sonic the HedgeHog. She had mischievous amber eyes and a bold smirk permanently set in place.

She had on a black short sleeve t-shirt with the Japanese flag on it and a white long sleeve shirt on under that. She was wearing a pair of shiny red lether pants, and a lot of gothic jewelry; spiked choker, bike chain bracelet-the works. 

She smirked as she walked through the back door right beside Duo, she sat down beside him and smiled, "She looks happy." The senior stated as she glanced at Duo for a moment and then back to the four girls in the middle.

Duo nodded, "yeah I've never seen your sister so happy, Ryoko." 

Ryoko Sagara, Katsumi's older sister, leaned up against the wall as she kept her eyes on her younger sibling and her friends, "so Inuyasha…you still go out with the other Hirugashi girl?" 

Inuyasha growled under his breath, "H-E-double L…NO!"

Ryoko grinned as she kept her gaze on Kagome, "Good, I never really liked her-too stuck up…what about the **other **Hirugashi?" she turned to look at Inuyasha on the other side of Dou, an evil sneer spread from ear to ear. "She's a lot cooler than her mirror image…I think you and Kag would make a cute couple, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot her a bird and received one back. "Shut up, Ryoko. That's not funny. We hate each other and you know it."

Ryoko sighed, "Or is it that you just LOVE Kikyo still…and it's just so hard to look at anything that reminds you of her."

Miroku walked in through the same back door that Ryoko had and sat down beside his fellow senior, having heard most of their conversation he joined in. "Nah, I doubt it…I think he just has a crush on Kagome instead. Hey! Maybe that's why he went out with the 'Gloomy Girl' in the first place." He looked up into Inuyasha's eyes as he feigned hurt, his hands cupped together while he acted like he was begging. " Maybe he was just trying to go for the next best thing to Kagome." 

Inuyasha smacked Miroku across the head leaving a fairly visible knot. "What the heck was that for?" Miroku whined as he rubbed his newest bruise.

"That was for being a pain-in-the-ass." Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth. 

Duo snorted, "I think I'm 'gonna' have to agree with Miroku on this one."

SMACK!

"Owe! Watch it Inuyasha!" Duo whined as he began to rub **his** newest bruise.

"STOP talking about Kagome and Kikyo-I hate that witch now so don't mention her name around me-got it?" Inuyasha demanded glaring equal daggers to each of his friends, with the exception of Ryoko; in all honesty-he was kind of scared of her. She was a tough girl; it was no surprise that she made it on the team. She was known for getting into fights, and always winning. All you have to do is look at her rough appearance and you could tell she wasn't someone to bargain with. But she wasn't as bad as people made her out to be-on the contrary. She was in actuality really nice…and incredibly protective of her family and friends. Inuyasha and Ryoko were a lot alike in someways. 

"Speaking of the devil." Ryoko groaned. Everyone turned to look in the same direction as she was. 

Inuyasha followed their gaze to the front doors…KIKYO! 

"How the heck did she make it on the team? She's not even in the martial arts class." Duo asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe she lost her way?" Ryoko thought aloud.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders as he answered their questions. "I over heard the coach and the principal talking yesterday, the principal said we had to take a student from the student council with us on our trip, to be an assistant coach or a suprivisor or something like that. I guess they chose her."

"That's stupid." Duo remarked as Katsumi, whining like a puppy, walked over and sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her back against his chest.

"I really don't like her." Katsumi moaned as she laid her head against Duo's neck, "No offense Kag."

"None taken." Kagome stated as she took a seat beside Miroku, scooting away from him just enough so that Sango could sit between them. Sango took her seat inbetween Miroku and Kagome and sighed as everyone watched Kikyo walk up to them. 

Kikyo flashed everyone a big smile before she turned to Inuyasha. "I've missed you." She sighed as she sat down on the floor beside him. Looking up in his eyes with an unpleasant aspect to her. "I think about you all the time when I'm with Naraku."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop at the mention of that jerk Naraku. Inuyasha knew what Kikyo was trying to do…get him jealous-_well not this time sweetheart_. "I wish you wouldn't" Inuyasha snapped, shocking Kikyo, her smirk fading away. "I don't want anything to do with you…if you know what I mean?"

Kikyo glared at him, and then nodded. "Well that's fine with me **mutt**." She stood up and dusted herself off and marched over to the other side of the gymnasium to stand with her boy-toy for the moment, Naraku Onigumo. 

Naraku was not exactly the nicest person on the block either. He was the leader of the school's only gang; but what was sad was that the gang, **Youkai**, was nothing but a bunch of rich kids with bad tempers-_let's just say the gang was relatively pathetic._ But on the other hand the senior Naraku was not a push over like his Youkai members. He was cruel and ruthless, he was known for beating up girls for no reason. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, Inuyasha had been asked to join Youkai, he had turned them down, and Naraku had tried to have Inuyasha beaten; luckily Inuyasha had been stronger than Naraku had thought and Inuyasha had gotten away with out to much damage. But that didn't change the fact that Naraku still wanted Inuyasha dead. _Damn you Kikyo, it would figure you would pull a stunt like this._

Everyone watched in disgust as Kikyo and the long-black-wavy-haired Naraku started flirting repulsively in the corner as they waited for the rest of the team to come.

"This isn't for little ones." Ryoko growled as she covered her sister, Katsumi's eyes with her blue finger-nail painted hand.

"Just for the record…I was adopted." Kagome stated as her left eye began to twitch in disgust. She crossed her arms over her chest as she kept a look out for Kouga; he never came. It seemed like forever, as she sat there next to Spike and Sango. 

"That has got to be the grossest thing I have ever seen." Sango moaned as she covered her face with one of her books she had pulled out of her book-bag. They were starting to kiss now…oh God!

"I don't know I find it rather entertaining…sort of like HBO…only in person."

Everyone turned to look at Miroku with disgusted, grossed-out, freaked-out, angry, annoyed, and just all-around horrified and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Please tell me you and Ms. Kikyo never participated in such unmoral and secular activities Mr. Inuyasha." Miroku asked as line after line of that letter from Sakuya to Inuyasha flowed through his mind.

Inuyasha's face turned BRIGHT red as Kagome and Miroku burst into incredibly loud laughter; everyone just stared at them like they were idiots, completely oblivious to the little inside joke about the note.


	7. chapter 7

Okay, I know you're beginning to wander about my story but I promise it will get better, I have a lot planed for this fanfic, I figure it will ultimately end up being around forty to fifty chapters, I mean hey the plot really doesn't start for another two chapter's. (FYI even though there aren't many chapter's on the internet I have officially written fifteen chapters in rough draft form and I'm proofing them now-so sorry this is taking so long.) And yes the Ryoko in the last chapter is Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo. I hope you guys really like my story; I'm trying my best to put real teenage personalities to my characters. Also if you guys could, would you please tell me what you think of Katsumi, I've worked really hard on her and I want you to tell me what you think of her. 

Okay this is just a side note, these characters are mine:

Sanosuke Fujishima: based on my friends Mitch and Todd

Asami Haruno: based on my friend Melissa

Daisuke Osagawa: based on my friend Turner 

Kenji Shingumi: Based (by looks-the red hair) on my friend Shannon (he's a guy.)

Taki Ishinomori: based on my friend Turner

And unfortunately Yusuke Kobayashi: based on my good 'ol' pall Jake (hate 'em')

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Unexpected…

Kagome waited for what seemed like forever keeping her eyes peeled for a certain someone, _where's Kouga?_ She turned to look at Sango questioningly. Sango just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure he's just running late, Kagome…he'll be here in a minute or two." Sango placed a hand on her distressed friend's arm trying to comfort her, but Sango already knew there was no use, she knew he wasn't coming.

Duo sighed; he was going to have to be the one to break the news to Kagome since everyone else was to chicken too, _figures…I'm always the one who has to do this stuff_. He took a deep breath. _Here goes_. "I'm sorry Kagome, he didn't make it."

Kagome turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, full of confusion. "W-what?" she whimpered. _What did Duo mean 'he didn't make it'. It's not like Kouga's in the hospital or anything. WAS HE IN A WRECK…I TOLD HIM TO STOP DOING DONUTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HIGHWAY! OH MY GOD WHAT IF…_Kagome began to frantically chew her fingernails and rock back and forth.

Duo hastily corrected himself, "I have first period with him…he didn't make it on the team. They didn't give him a form, they said that he couldn't be on the team because he was already on the football team and all…and the last football game is going to be on the week we're 'gonna' be gone."

Kagome let out a deep sigh, oh how stupid she felt. She hung her head as she began to debate on whether or not she should toilet paper the football coach's office, she even wanted egg it, but it was a stupid subject to get upset about. Kouga wasn't coming, she was going to have to spend a week without him; it wasn't fair…but she would get over it.

She sighed as she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her; "It'll be okay Kag…I promise." Katsumi assured her getting a hug back in response. 

Kagome smiled half-heartedly and nodded, she had never been the needy type of girlfriend anyway, _as long as he's a live_. Spike beamed evilly, thoughts of having Kagome all to himself-no Kouga-for a week flooding through his mind. He quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind giving her the biggest bear hug possible. _She's mine I tell you MINE Mwahahahahah!!!!!_

Kagome smiled Spike's arms; things weren't going to be that bad. She had all of her other friends. Spike was there, and she knew how much he cared about her; he would be there to keep her company.

Coach Hiei looked at his watch as the final student walked in, "alright time to call attendance... 

"Fujishima, Sanosuke."

A tall muscular boy stood up his shiny black hair glistening in the light. He had narrow blue eyes although they disobeyed his big smile; he looked really carefree and laid-back in his denim jeans, white T-shirt, and leather jacket. Asuka thought he was cute, he definitely wasn't bad to look at. "You can call me Sano, Coach?" Coach Hiei nodded and went back to his list, as Sano sat back down.

"Haruno, Asami."

A small sophomore girl stood up. She had long burgundy hair, bright green eyes, tons of cute little freckles on her face, and a cheery smile; she was kind of pretty in that little school girl uniform of hers, she was amazingly blessed in the upper area, if you know what I mean. She had an intelligent air about her though. "Present, Sir."

"Hayashi, Miroku."

Miroku waved his hand in the air, obviously to lazy to get up. Coach nodded and continued. Checking off the names as he went.

"Hirugashi, Kagome."

Kagome giggled as Spike came to a conclusion to the incredibly stupid joke he had been telling her, forcing the coach to have to repeat her name just to get her attention, " Ms. Hirugashi." Kagome waved her hand quickly and went back to listening to another one of Spike's jokes. _How do you get a clown of your bike…hit him in the face with a shovel_.

"Kobayashi, Yusuke."

Yusuke stood up, running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and winking at all the girls with his turquoise eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha both found themselves growling at him. Inuyasha couldn't help it, and neither could Kagome. _That jerk and his sister started those rumors about me…I'm 'gonna' kill 'em'._

"Langely, Asuka."

Asuka grinned evilly as she was just about to poke her brother in the back of the head, when her name was called giving her away to her prey-to-be. She sighed and raised her hand half-way. _DARN I almost had him_.

"Matsumoto, Nobunaga."

Spike stopped in the middle of his impersonation of his shovel smacked clown, "Spike…sir." Coach Hiei nodded before Spike began teasing Kagome, "Awe come on! You know you want to be tickled…I know you do." Kagome shook her head protesting him, but before she could say anything Spike attacked, tickling her sides as she kicked and pulled trying to get away, laughing hysterically all the while. Coach continued, turning up his volume so he could be heard over Kagome's laughing fit.

"Maxwell, Duo."

Duo waved his hand before going back to his conversation with Katsumi and Ryoko about the stupidity and meaninglessness of reality TV shows.

"Onigumo, Naraku"

Naraku nodded, his curly black hair following his every movement. Then he went back to kissing Kikyo… _NASTY-get a room!_

"Osagawa, Daisuke."

One of the boys who had stayed behind just like Inuyasha, Kagome, and Spike; raised his hand, he had dark-dark navy-blue hair, and black eyes, he looked like he was a senior possibly a junior. He seemed to be sort of dark and mysterious. Daisuke was definitely quiet and self-kept. He didn't speak; he didn't smile; just sat there in his baggy Korn T-shirt and black-denim jeans. 

"Osuwari, Inuyasha"

"Feh…" Inuyasha raised his hand before continuing with his plans for the concert. _Okay I can buy those tickets I saw online and then I guess I can take my car with me and…_

"Sagara, Katsumi."

"Arrgghh, I be present 'capin' me be at ye orders." _Oh no-she's acting like a pirate again…oh well things could be worse, last time she acted like a rock star, trying to sneak into a party and ended up getting herself arrested for impersonation of a celebrity-or something like that._ Coach Hiei looked at her with a raised eyebrow, debating whether or not she was sane enough for his team, but continued anyway.

"Sagara, Ryoko."

"Here" Ryoko's harsh voice rang through everyone's ears, as the coach continued. She glared angrily at Naraku…she had a major bone to pick with him, although no one knew it but her, Naraku had tried to have Katsumi beaten. Ryoko had been there to smack down his lackeys before they got to her sister, but she hadn't been able to get Naraku himself. Oh how that asshole was going to pay…_I'm 'gonna' kill 'em_._'_

"Sakamoto, Sango."

Sango raised her hand, "Um sir…I was wandering…do they have another weapons division this year. I heard that over the summer they thought about banding it?" 

Coach shook his head no; "It's still available." He stated. Sango smiled happily, she had won first in weapons last year; it was her best event.

"Shingumi, Kenji."

An average sized pale-skinned boy stood up; he had shoulder length reddish-blonde hair that seemed to spike-out in all directions covering up one of his black eyes in the mess. He looked sort of sad, his face was emotionless at first, but he smiled…right at Kagome. Something was different about him; he seemed to have a wild side buried under his frozen exterior. Kagome liked him. He was wearing all baggy-black clothes, so she knew he wasn't a jock or prep…she figured he was new. _I he's gonna fit right in_.

"Ishinomori, Taki."

The other boy, who had stayed behind, raised his hand. He had short spiky bright-purple hair, big blue eyes, and the friendliest and most outgoing smile Inuyasha had ever seen. He looked like he was maybe a junior, he looked older than a sophomore, but he looked younger than a senior would. In all honesty he looked sort of…clumsy. Inuyasha couldn't help but wander how he got on the team. _I guess only time will tell_.

Coach Hiei stood out in front of his team, an angry glare permanently stuck on his face. "Alright from here on, you privileged few will call me Hiei."

Everyone silently nodded. 

"For those of you who have never been on the team before, listen closely, from November 29 to December 1st we will be competing in a martial arts championship in San Antonio, Texas…that's a thirty hour drive so be prepared. We leave in…nine weeks and four days." He quickly checked his handy-dandy clipboard to make sure he was right before he continued. "So for the next three months or so we will be meeting here every Monday, Thursday, and Friday after school to practice. You have to be in tip-top shape if you want to get anywhere. Now as I have heard a few of you have made plans for while we are up there…"

_OH NO!_ Kagome whined_ the once-in-a-lifetime Anime Convention!!!! _

_OH NO!_ Inuyasha whined_ the once-in-a-lifetime Disturbed concert!!!!_

"That's fine with me." _Whew!_ "As long as it does not interfere with the competition or your physical health and so-forth…you have curfew of ten-o-clock. Break it and be forewarned you will be removed from the martial arts **class** altogether. We will be staying at a local hotel, and we will be going down by a chartered bus…that we will have to fund through a car wash ourselves." Everyone moaned. "But if you legally drive and have a vehicle of your own, you may come down of your own accord, BUT you will still have to participate in the car wash…we still need money for our hotel accommodations. Now who in here is interested in the weapons division."

Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Daisuke all raised their hands in unison. "I can only allow three entries." Miroku sighed as he lowered his hand, knowing that he didn't stand a chance. He glanced around the room, he knew that the others were far better than him and his Staff. _That sounded really perverted_.

Hiei nodded and pointed his pencil at Sango, "weapon?"

Sango smiled, "Sais sir." She lifted up one of her weapons and smiled.

Hiei grinned as he scribbled a note down on his clipboard before he looked back up at her, "Ah yes Ms. Sakamoto, I saw a recording of your weapons competition last year-very nice."

He glanced over at Inuyasha, "weapon?"

"Sword and Tonfa's which ever one you want me to do."

Hiei smirked, "I saw a recording of your entry last year as well…impressive." He turned and looked at Daisuke, "weapon?"

"Daggers and Nunchuakus…sir."

"Alright…but I will need to see a demonstration-after school-before I can give you an entry form." Daisuke nodded and Hiei went on. "Okay now, this year they have a new division…called…Style Off. According to this." He held up a small brochure, "It's supposed to be worth fifty points for each team-so it is very vital that we win this division, it's worth to many points not to. It says this:

This year we have something new for our lovely student competitors! Style Off our newest event, is made especially for out martial artists who are quick on their feet and calm under pressure. This event is worth a whole fifty points for an entire team. A great win for those who are shooting for best _High School Team_ in our competition, and if that is not exciting enough, the winners of our Style Off will also win a full funded four-year scholarship to the college of their choice.

To participate in Style Off one must be a junior black belt or higher (no one under this rank will be permitted for safety reasons.) You must have a signed agreement from a parent or legal guardian and you are to have a birth certificate proving that you are over the age of fifteen. Once you have signed our non liability forms you may enter our Style Off!

Style Off is a unique way of showing off your talent. Two contestants from each high school will perform their skills in front of our selected judges against a separate high school's competitors. The two contestants will take a three minute trial where they will take the stage, and work their magic and abilities together to come out on top. They will be required to use their minds, and by the spur of the moment take the instruction given to them by one of our authorized judges. This may include a random personally developed kata-to a combatant demonstration with his or her partner-or possibly a presentation of ones skills with a random weapon. We encourage creativity and individuality as long as it stands within our guide lines, is safe and not risk taking or life threatening in anyway OR anything that is immoral or distasteful. Any one who decides to disregard our rules will be disqualified immediately, no exceptions. We look forward to seeing you, and we wish you luck!

As I have said this is a very important division for us, fifty points, that's no joke people we need these points …so Kagome, Kenji, I have seen both of you in action. Kagome I have watched you, you always have a way to get yourself out of any predicament. Whether it be a move or an attach, I've kept an eye on you, you used to be a gymnast if my research is correct-so you take what you've learned from both your martial arts training and your gymnastics training and combine them together, making your own personal style. And Kenji, I have watched you. You're the best sparer in here. From my understanding you were raised in a dojo? Learning three forms of martial arts, Tae Kwon Do, Aikido, and Muay Thai."

Kagome looked at Sango who just nodded her head and whispered to Kagome. "It's true, he took down three boys with one blow yesterday, it was amazing, you couldn't even see him move-he was so fast…you wouldn't expect it but he's strong-could even give Inuyasha a run for his money." 

Kagome just nodded-wow Tae Kwon Do, Aikido, and Muay Thai. That was a hefty résumé. I mean just think about how powerful some one could be with such a combination. Tae Kwon Do was probably the easiest to learn, it was the best technique for sparring, and Aikido is mostly hand movements meant for self defense, very impressive; and of course Muay Thai, which is the technical term for kick boxing, was the most amazing. That's some hard stuff, _if you know what I mean._


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

He Stuck Up For…Me?

Coach Hiei looked down at his watch one more time; "Alright that's it for today. We'll discuss the rest of the tournament details during our first meeting on Monday; Kagome, Kenji; I want you two to stay after for a few minutes. The rest of you are dismissed."

Kagome watched, as everyone got up and slowly made their way towards the exit, she received a wink and a kiss on the cheek from Spike, before she turned her attention back to the coach. 

"Alright you need to get these papers signed." He quickly handed Kagome and Kenji a small stack of pink sheets of paper to each of them, before continuing. "You need to get a parent signature at the bottom where it is indicated. Any questions?" 

Kagome timidly raised her hand. "Why did you choose me."

"Like I said, you have a **unique style**."

"But why me…why not Inuyasha."

"I said it was because you had a **unique style**…you can do back-flips, Mrs. Hirugashi; Inuyasha cannot. Plus he is already in the weapons division-and according to the hand book, rule 52A clearly states that each student is only allowed to enter in one division other than sparing. Though I will admit I had chosen you for the Style Off long before Mr. Osuwari had signed onto weapons." 

"You chose me first but why…he's a way better fighter **than me**…he's stronger **than me** and a higher belt **than me**. Wouldn't he have been a better choice **than me**?"

"Ms. Hirugashi…I have already given you my answer, Inuyasha is an excellent fighter-yes. But he has no _style_. He fights with his fists not his mind." He tapped his temple with his index finger for emphasis. "Now unless you want me to change my mind and relieve you of your good fortune you will let me speak."

Kagome nodded and mentally zipped her mouth shut, she was to afraid too disobey by the tone of his voice from his last warning. 

Coach Hiei smirked before he continued, "Alright the two of you are dismissed, when you have your parents look over the sheets I handed you and give you permission to enter the Style Off we will continue our discussion…you are free to go."

Kagome hastily stood to her feet, grabbed her boa she had been practicing with during class, and took it over to the 'weapons wall' across the gym; placing it beside the other practice boas before she turned around, and headed for the girls locker room. She was just out the gymnasium door when she turned around and smiled at the boy walking a few steps behind her. "So you're new here huh?"

Kenji just nodded as he kept his head ducked in a humble sort-a-way. 

Kagome giggled. _He's shy, how sweet_. "You'll like it here. This school is kind of weird when you first start-I mean some people here can be sort of mean and all but most of us here at Deep Forest High are relatively harmless. This school can be kind of cool if you meet the right people. I'm Kagome." She quickly offered him her hand flashing him her most friendly smile.

Kenji glanced up at her giving her a small smile as he hesitantly shook her hand softly. "Kenji." _She's pretty when she smiles_.

"So Kenji have you made any friends yet?"

He shook his head no.

__

For someone who's supposed to be so strong he seems so shy and insecure…awe. "Well why don't I introduce you to some of mine, you would get along great with Duo and Spike." She gestured towards his AFI T-shirt. "They love that band…so what lunch shift do you have…you can sit with us-if you like."

Kenji's smile widened a little, he liked this girl; she seemed nice. "I have second."

Kagome moaned. "Man." She mentally kicked herself. "We all have first…I'm sorry."

He just smiled as he kept his gaze on the tile floor. "It's fine…" and with that he tried to walk away but Kagome stopped him.

"Wait…after school, do you know where the Creepy Coffin Coffee Club is located?"

Kenji nodded timidly. "Yeah 4-C, my mom works in the store above it."

"Awesome, my friends' band is performing tonight, you should come, I can introduce you to my all my friends. What do you say?"

"Sure…I'll see if I can make it." He whispered before he ventured off to his next class.

Kagome smiled happily as she ran into the locker room and quickly changed before she made her way towards the cafeteria; she had made a new friend. _He's perfect for Asuka._

~*~*~*~

Kagome immediately made a beeline for the lunch room; luckily, not all the food was gone. Because she had stayed behind for so long she was literally the only person left in the cafeteria; for some odd reason no one ate in there, everyone always went and ate outside. Once she had gotten her usual pizza and french-fries…and a cookie. She made her way towards the school entrance, out the double doors and onto the front steps. She inhaled the fresh air; she loved it outside in the sunshine. Kagome surveyed the front lawn looking for her friends; she quickly spotted them down by a tree at the edge of the front yard near the road- their usual spot. 

With enough balance to shock a tight-rope-walker Kagome slowly worked her way down the tremendously sloped lawn-weaving in and out of people; keeping her eyes on the green grass, making sure to watch her footing. 

She was just about halfway to her friends when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Slowly she turned around to see Yusuke and his sister Sakuya glaring angrily at her. _Here we go again_. 

Yusuke swung his arm around and knocked Kagome's tray of food to the ground, her pizza landing in the grass. "I heard what you did to my little sister, freak."

Kagome glared menacingly at him, _he dare ruin **my** french-fries_.

"What's wrong **slut**? Cat got your tongue?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she heard Sakuya snicker at her brother's remark. But Kagome was not going to let them get the best of her…not now-not ever. She just smiled maliciously at him, before she dropped down to her knees and began to gather up her things. Suddenly she grabbed a big handful of pizza sauce and grass and smeared it into Yusuke's light colored-brand new-Khaki pants. _Take that ass-hole_. And then stood up again with another handful and introduced it to the shirt of Sakuya's cheerleading uniform. She had seen someone do that in a movie once and had always wanted to try it. (Princess dairies-except it was ice-cream.)

Yusuke's eyes filled with anger, as he had to physically hold himself back from slapping Kagome across the face; instead he just pushed her down and laughed at the 'fallen freak.' Luckily, even though Kagome was on the ground and being laughed at she didn't loose her temper _or_ her verbal insulting skills: "Jackass." Kagome growled. 

Yusuke glared at her, "Why you little…tramp. Who the hell do you think you are-learn some manners, bitch." And with that all knowledge of right and wrong was erased from Yusuke's memory as he did something he never thought he would do to a girl. He spit on her.

In that brief moment Kagome forgot all of her martial arts training, her ability to fight was basically just flushed down the toilet as her eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't believe what Yusuke had done to her. She could hear people laughing and cheering as they formed a tight circle around her and the siblings. Kagome glanced around. She felt so helpless as her vision began to blur, where were her friends? Why hadn't they come to help her? Someone had just spit on her. 

Kagome looked from face to face hoping for just a glimpse of a friendly expression-not one. The tears were spilling down her cheeks, dripping onto her T-shirt by the time, she had spotted her friends; they were at the back of the crowd pushing and shoving, trying to get to her, but the mass just wouldn't let them near her…on purpose. She could see some people even holding Spike back as he frantically tried to reach her, screaming death threats at his captives. The last person she saw was Kouga, before her sight finally went too blurry to see. He was trying to pull people out of the way but they pushed back. Kagome could hear his voice echo in her ear "GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY. THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, BASTARD."

Yusuke knelt down in front of Kagome and smirked, "How sweet she's crying. I didn't now bitches had feelings."

"Yeah." Sakuya chimed. "The whore's not as tough as she acts."

Yusuke went to spit on her again when he felt a fist meet his face. He fell backwards as warm blood trickled down his chin. He looked up as shock filled his facial features.

Kagome felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she made out a black figure kneeling down beside her. She still couldn't see real well, but it was getting better. She didn't know who was beside her, all she could see was a black blur, but she was already grateful to whoever it was.

"What in the hell." Yusuke's eyes filled with rage as he realized who had just dented in his nose.

Kagome could hear Sakuya shriek in shock, "You're siding with her…you trader."

"Shut up." The black blur snapped. It was a guy's voice, with a strong husky-sort of harshness to it. He sounded really angry, almost furious. Kagome recognized that voice; well it sounded incredibly familiar. She still couldn't see who it was but she knew she had heard his voice before…it sounded so…so obvious, like it was on the tip of her tongue.

Sakuya glared angrily at the figure before her as she repeated herself. "I can't believe you're defending her…how can you tell me to shut up, your own girlfriend."

Kagome's mind froze instantly _your own girlfriend_…no it couldn't be.

"Inuyasha you jerk." Sakuya whined.

Kagome's eyes widened as that voice in her head finally found a face. She immediately wiped the tears from her eyes with her hoodie sleeve and looked up into her black blur's face, Kagome watched in astonishment as the black slowly formed into raven colored hair and a black T-shirt. INUYASHA!!!!!! There he was, knelt down beside her, with an arm around her shoulder and a napkin in his hand. 

"Here." He handed the napkin to a very stunned Kagome, and then turned back to glare at Yusuke. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yusuke?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? What are you helping trash like her for, Inuyasha?"

"She's not trash." 

Silence.

"Inuyasha I'm your girlfriend…how can you do this to me?" Sakuya shrieked.

"Shut up, Sakuya."

"Quit telling me to shut up." Sakuya demanded. "How can you touch her after all she's done to me."

"All she's done to you? You're not the one with spit on you."

"Look what she did to my uniform."

"And my pants."

"I don't care what the hell she did, nobody deserves to be _spit on_."

"She called me a whore this morning." Sakuya protested angrily.

"…Yeah well the truth hurts." Inuyasha growled as he slowly helped Kagome to her feet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Kagome grimaced as she glared angrily at Yusuke. "Dumb ass preps." She growled under her breath.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha." Yusuke barked. "I thought you were better than this…helping sluts like her. Boy you've really sunken low. Come on Sakuya we're leaving." And with that he walked away with an outraged Sakuya close on his heels, her nose stuck up so high in the air that it looked like a sky scraper. 

"We're through Inuyasha." Sakuya's nasally voice roared back at him as she stomped away.

A smile spread across Inuyasha's face, "Ah-I'm finally free of some dead weight…you okay Kag?"

Kagome nodded shyly as she looked up at him_, he still has his hand wrapped around my waste, INUYASHA HAS HIS HAND AROUND MY WAIST…and I like it…oh God…Oh God, it's the end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it. It's the rapture_. Just then, Kagome felt a hand tap her on the shoulder; she turned around and smiled at Sango. The crowd had finally cleared allowing Kagome's friends near her.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome smirked and nodded, "I'm alright…just pissed off."

"You know Kagome you could get him for **assault and battery**."

Kagome shook her head; "No…their dad is head of the school board, remember, they always get away with everything-I wouldn't be surprised if I'd get busted for not allowing him to spit on me again, suspension's just not worth it. But don't worry one of these days I'll get them back, I may have to wait until I'm a fifty year old woman but I will get 'em' back." She flashed Sango an evil filled smirk, but that didn't last for long… 

"Wait a second…why in the hell did you help me…I thought you hated me." Kagome growled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head in nervousness "…."

"I knew it." Katsumi giggled. "Inuyasha's a big softie." 

"I am not." Inuyasha moaned.

"Oh-yes-you-are." Spike grinned as he draped an arm over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Thanks man." Spike whispered so no one but Inuyasha could here, "I would've saved her if I could've gotten to her, but…"

Inuyasha smirked. "I know."

~*~*~*~

After everything had died down Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone else had settled back down by their tree, after getting Kagome another lunch of course.

Kagome giggled, as she finally returned to her usual self. Spike and Kouga where once-again arguing over Kouga's base guitar. _Ah! So goes my life._

"Damn it Kouga give it here." Spike groaned as he grabbed the dark brown six-string guitar from Kouga and began to play her, a sweet tune flowing from her until…he hit a string that was off tune. "You're doing it wrong…and you really need to tighten this string-it's off man. Don't you know how to take care of a guitar?" And with that, Spike began to tweak it without permission.

Kouga moaned, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about-hey what the hell are you doing to my baby…give it back you'll break her." 

But Spike didn't listen, in actuality he probably knew more about guitars than anybody did, he had been raised on one. Ever since he was little he had either had a camcorder or a guitar attached to him. In all honesty he was probably better suited for PACK than anyone, but he had refused when Inuyasha had asked him. Spike had done it for Kagome, and everyone within a hundred mile radius knew it-but her. Spike did it because he knew she wanted Kouga to become a punk like them and he had figured that letting Kouga join PACK was the best thing he could do. Spike would do anything for Kagome…maybe even die for her. He only wished he could do something about Sakuya and Yusuke, he had tried many times to beat Yusuke to a bloody pulp, but Kagome had always stopped him. _I'll get him…if it's the last thing I ever do._

Duo just shook his head in despair, "honestly Spike…one-of-these-days." He sighed and tightened his grip around Kitty's waist as she leaned her back against his chest laying her head in the crook of his neck while he rested his chin on the top of her head. He smiled while he pulled her closer, holding her against him as she sat in his lap; he leaned his back against the tree and observed his friends. 

__

Well-well-well Kagome Hirugashi you have three guys obviously in love with you. Kouga who by some miracle became your boyfriend, for now; Spike who has had a crush on you ever since you walked through those doors. And Inuyasha who although he could never admit it has had you on his mind since that day you went to his party, where you unfortunately meet Yusuke, so which one of these eligible bachelors will you choose in the end. 

Shippou took a big bite of his chicken sandwich. "Kagome you're going to 4-C tonight right?"

Kagome giggled and nodded, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full? Yeah I'm going-wouldn't miss it for the world-why?"

"No reason." Shippou gave Kagome the biggest innocent face possible, which she just saw right through.

"What are you hiding, Shippou?"

"Nothing."

"SHIPPOU!"

"Well…I was just wandering when are you ever going to get up on stage and sing…you're really good Kag…and you write all the songs anyway." 

Kagome snorted. "There's not enough alcohol in the world to get me on that stage…no way Shippou you know I have stage fright. Besides that's Katsumi's job not mine."

Duo and Katsumi both protested together as they entered the conversation, "I don't know, Kagome; I think you would be awesome up there, you have what it takes…I've seen you." Katsumi nodded.

"I agree with Kitty…you did great at my dad's Fourth-of-July bash." Duo added as Katsumi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah." Kagome began. "But there was a sugar high involved." 

Katsumi giggled. "You can't hide behind Pixie-Sticks forever. You really should try it sometime it can make you feel so much better-when I sing up on stage it always seems to just wash all my troubles away. And you have been under a lot of stress here lately Kag…I think it would do you some good."

"There-is-no-way-in-hell…"


	9. chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Sing For The Moment!

"No-No-No I wont, there's no way…you can't make me." Kagome moaned as she peered from behind the large black curtain to look at the audience waiting patiently for the band to start, inside the Creepy Coffin Coffee Club. It was exactly nine p.m. and the place was packed, Inuyasha had counted around a hundred-and-twenty heads. 

Kagome turned back around to look at the PACK members glaring at her from backstage, _please no_. 

Katsumi shook her head as Inuyasha spoke for her, "But Kagome you have to Katsumi lost her voice…."

"But why me? Why do I have to go out there?" Kagome whined.

"Because, Kagome," Duo added, "You're the only girl other than Kitty who knows all the words to our songs."

"Why can't Sango do it...she knows most of them."

"Because I can't sing." Sango stated.

"So." Kagome glanced around at her 'friends' hoping one of them would agree with her; no one did. She really didn't want to do this, she hated big crowds, and… and,_ I have stage fright!_

Kouga gave Kagome a hug and smiled down at her, "Don't worry Kag we'll be out there with you-backing you up, it's not that bad, I promise. So will you help us?"

"No." Kagome protested. "I-I can't…NO!"

Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and turned her around, he pulled the curtain a little to the side, just enough to see without being seen. And then pointed his finger out in front of Kagome at one man wearing a completely black beatnik outfit sitting in the corner at a small round table drinking his coffee. "Come on, Kag you have to help us-you see that guy…he-he's a talent scout…come on this is a once in a lifetime chance…we could get discovered."

"All the more reason not to put me out there."

"Please Kagome you have to do this…for me." Katsumi croaked.

Kagome sighed, and then shook her head, "NO."

"Please, Kagome." Duo begged as he fell to his knee's and cupped his hands together pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, but…No…no, and no."

"Please."

"No." 

"I'll buy you a cookies-n-cream frozen coffee." Inuyasha bribed.

"You're kidding right, I can just go buy one myself, I have money you know."

"I'll give you my ENTIRE CD collection." Spike added.

"REALLY, you mean I can have ALL of your CD's?" Kagome's eyes literally popped out of her head in amazement.

"Even my complete Aerosmith collection." Spike vowed.

"Okay…I'll do it…" Kagome shook Spike's hand to seal the deal and then turned to Inuyasha, smirking at him, "but only on one condition."

"Anything." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Can I have my cookies-n-crème frozen coffee before I go out there and sing?"

"Got it covered." Sango took off towards the bar on the right side of the darkly-lighted club. 

The club **was** dark; it was actually a basement to a clothing store up stairs; a huge basement but a basement none-the-less and some how it was bigger than most night clubs were. 4-C was decorated to look sort of like a crypt; it had fake cobwebs and vines hanging from the ceiling and the walls. The floor was hardwood that was somehow stained black and the walls had the same stone pattern as Kagome's bathroom. The bar looked like one you would see in the movies; neon lights and everything, it even had a little bar tender dressed in the outfits you saw in the cinemas, except he was also in a skeleton costume. And all the waitresses, god-bless-their-souls, were dressed in little skimpy maid uniforms; aprons, ruffles, and all. There was only one difference, their cloths were all faded and torn, and their make-up, although they still looked hot in Inuyasha's opinion, made them look like zombies. The place looked like it celebrated Halloween 24/7. 

Shippou excitedly walked in from the back dressing room. "Fifteen minute's guys."

Everyone turned to look at Kagome, who at the moment was in the middle of a seisure. Katsumi rolled her eyes as she grabbed Kagome by the wrist and led her to a dressing room over to the right-wing. And then quickly got Kagome ready. 

The band didn't have a specific outfit or costume but they always went on stage in really-really dark clothing. Katsumi put Kagome in a skin tight black T-shirt that had their band symbol on it, the face of a snarling cartoon wolf foaming at the mouth…Asuka had designed it. A pair of red-n-black stripped open fingered cotton gloves. A pair of tight black, purple stitching, pants covered in chains and zippers. A pair of black converse. Three necklaces; one long one that reached Kagome's chest that looked like some sort of dagger, one that was one of the cross chokers Duo had made only longer-it reached Kagome's collar bone, and one that looked like an oversized short-spiked dog collar.

And then Kitty went to the make-up. She added a lot of black mascara and eyeliner to Kagome's eyes, giving her the cat eye look, and then she added some dark eye shadow, some base powder, and since she knew how much Kagome hated too much make-up, some clear lip gloss. And for the finishing touches she made Kagome put in some non-subscription contacts that turned Kagome's entire pupil sky blue. 

Sango walked in and handed Kagome her frozen coffee, "How's it coming?" She asked Katsumi. 

Katsumi gave Sango a thumb's up before she grabbed one of her own eye pencils and drew a small red star right under Kagome's left eye. She whirled Kagome around so Kag could look in the mirror. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her reflection, "is that me?"

Katsumi nodded and pushed Kagome out the door before she could say another word. As soon as Kagome was out of earshot, Sango turned and looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't really lost your voice have you?"

"Nope." Katsumi grinned, her voice no longer horse and croaky. 

Sango giggled, "you really are a good actress."  
"Why thank you…but this was all Inuyasha's idea. So I really owe all the credit to him." Katsumi grinned as she opened the door.

"Wait does that mean the talent scout…."

"Is an ordinary overweight man drinking his coffee."

"Inuyasha you sly dog you." Sango laughed as she followed Katsumi to the rest of the band where they were waiting backstage.

Kagome sighed as she glanced around at the 'other' members; all dressed similar to her, even Kouga, which was kind of a culture shock, she had seen him dressed like this before…just not so close. Kagome took a deep breath and then faced Inuyasha. "Alright we're going to sing what, at least six songs before the next band starts." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome continued, "I think we should start with, Revenge, and then Bow-Down, Blood shed, Aggravation, Fool-moon, and finish up with Reduced-to-Death…how does that sound?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Well aren't we little-miss-take-charge…yeah that's what I was thinking, Revenge always seems to be the best opener."

"Three minutes…places you guys." Shippou announced from his corner off stage where he did the lighting.

"You heard the man." Inuyasha ordered as he went to his position and sat down in front of his-very expensive-drum set. Everyone did as they were told taking their spots as directed, with Kagome out in front of them, the microphone in its stand in front of her. 

Shippou looked down at his watch as he began the well anticipated countdown, "ten, nine, eight…"

Kagome bowed her head, as she'd seen Katsumi do so many times.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE!"

Anxiously the black torn and frayed curtain slowly began to spread apart until the stage was completely visible to the house. Kagome stood with her head bowed, waiting for her cue to come by Inuyasha. She heard Kouga slowly start playing a gentle tune that seemed to remind you of a lullaby. And a minute later Duo entered; his melody just a little bit louder than Kouga's. 

And then it came; her cue arrived when Inuyasha started. Kagome lifted her head, and as her eyes scanned the many faces of the crowd, suddenly she couldn't move. Her heart began pounding against her chest, her pulse echoing in her ears. She could see their eyes on her, baring into her like knives. Little beads of sweat trickled down her face as her breathing got harder and harder, threatening to burst her lungs. Her knees buckled, as she slowly began to feel dizzy. Everything just seemed to fall apart around her.

She'd completely forgotten the words to her self written song; she just stood there in horror as she watched the crowd stare at her in anticipation. She remained there frozen to her spot all the way through the first half of the song. She tried to sing, but every time she opened her mouth nothing but a shrill squeaky, sound came out. However, inside she had refused to move before she got this right…_even if it kills me_.

Duo looked at Inuyasha worriedly as he continued to play his guitar. Inuyasha moaned as he signaled to a girl standing in the corner to pull the curtain.

The second the curtain was closed everyone rushed to the frozen Kagome. 

"Kagome…Kagome are you there?" Kouga asked impatiently as he snapped his fingers in front of her trying to bring her too.

She instantly snapped out of her stupor and glanced around at the 'other' incredibly annoyed PACK members.

Duo sighed and shook his head in despair; "I told you she couldn't do it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as the booing of the crowd began growing louder, "Come on, I'm not giving up, will try it again…you okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded shakily.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want too." Kouga added. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine…" Kagome whimpered.

Duo looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "you sure?"

"I'm…fine." She snapped. _I may not want to do this but I'm 'gonna' do it, and I'm 'gonna' do it right. They think I can't do this but I'll show them all._

Everyone looked at Inuyasha scornfully for making Kagome do this, before they quickly went back to their spots. Each band member saying a silent prayer as Inuyasha signaled to the girl to pull the curtain open again.

Kagome sighed as she hung her head again; she repeated her prayer over and over again. She silently waited for her cue and when it came, she lifted her head. She looked out at the booing crowd, she could see people leaving, some teenagers were even cheering 'loser' one dude in the corner was even screaming 'come back Katsumi.' 

Kagome's heart sank as a small tear trickled down her cheek. Every part of her wanted to run off that stage and cry on someone's shoulder. She sniffled before she fell silent again, upsetting the crowd even more. 

Inuyasha's anger level began to rise to his ultimate high; not at Kagome, but the crowd. He couldn't stand the fact that she was at the peak of crying; Kagome crying, she never cries, and these stupid people didn't even care…instead they were throwing trash; like empty cups and plastic spoons at her. He really wanted to just go out there and punch the lights out of everyone but instead he just sighed as he did the only thing he knew he could do without being arrested; he started singing; terribly, but he did it anyway:

**__**

I don't know why I put my trust in you

Just to loose it all again

I put my life in your hands

And you just left me there to die

Kagome slowly turned around and glanced at the raven haired, amber eyed boy. A small smile seeped across her lips as his harsh voice filled her ears, _thank you so much Inuyasha_. Kagome took a deep breath as she kept her eyes on him, she could hear Miroku, Kouga, and Duo joining in, but she continued to look at the drummer; leaning against his _horrible_ voice for support. 

And she began her symphony; her lyrics slowly creeping back to her as she sang out, miraculously crisp and clear. Her words were at first soft and sweet as she let the music take over her:

**__**

You broke my heart

And told me lies

Ripping into my soul with you tongue of knives

Kagome turned back to face the now quite and listening crowd before she began to rock her head back-n-forth with a lulled expression on her face. She paused for a moment before she continued to the next verse:

**__**

But baby I'm back

And I just want to let you know…

**_You ain't 'gonna' make it through the night _**

Kagome pulled the microphone from its stand and kicked the large pole over, when she heard the boys behind her stop singing. Her words lost their soft sweetness; and she began to scream out her chorus:

**_Can you hear me now_**

Can you hear me now

Can you hear me now that I am dead

Are you bleeding still

Are you bleeding still

Are you bleeding still now that I am gone

Kagome then began her violent rampage across the stage, just as she had seen Katsumi do all those times, a small smile crossed her face when she saw the shocked and impressed looks on Sango, Katsumi, Spike, Ryoko, and Asuka's, faces. Spike had even almost dropped his camcorder in disbelief. No one thought she could do it-she'd show them:

**_Now that I am dead_**

Now that I am DEAD AND GONE!

Now that I am the nightmare, that smothers your dreams

Like I said sweetie, 'I'm home'

Maybe I wont kill you till tomorrow

But I'm 'gonna' torture you today…

Her voice slowly returned to the soft lulled version of the song, as she watched people in the mosh-pit begin to jump and dance around, as some of the people who had left coming back in. She even saw a few lighters go up:

**_But I'm just here to let you know_**

You'd better watch your back

Cause I'm gonna even up our score…

And then she started to scream again as the crowd began screaming along with her:

**__**

Cause I'm 'gonna' haunt you till you die

I'm 'gonna' 

Make you blood boil

Your skin burn

And your soul bleed

This is what hell is meant to be like

When you break all ties…

Spike looked over at Katsumi with horror in his eyes. He had never seen Kagome like this; he didn't like it, though he could tell he was the only one-everyone else was awestruck. Sure he had heard a cussword come out of her mouth once or twice but this…she was scaring him. Kagome had always been really sweet and innocent, now she was singing about _Revenge_. Though he had to admit she was good:

**_In the darkness of the night_**

I wait for you

You cannot run you can not hide

So wait for me

Shippou watched in awe. Kagome was amazing; she had an incredible stage presence. What could he say…she was awesome. And the mosh-pit seemed to love her; they were acting wilder than ever, despite their previous booing:

**_You sit alone in your bed at night_**

With nothing but your fears to hide behind

I want you to know

You-cannot protect-you cannot defend

AGAINST THE HAUNTING ENEMY

Katsumi sighed as she threw caution to the wind. She quickly grabbed a spare mike out of nowhere and joined Kagome up on stage…she was so proud of her friend:

**__**

Can you hear me now

Can you hear me now

Can you hear me now that I am dead

Are you bleeding still

Are you bleeding still

Are you bleeding still now that I am gone

The two of them danced around, rather seductively getting extra cheers from the men in the swarm as Duo began his famous guitar solo; and Shippou took the opportunity to turn on the strobe-lights and any other special affects he could pull-off. The crowd went wild.**__**

Keep your friends close

And your enemies closer

…Come here baby and

Fear me

The music ended, and Kagome turned to look at Katsumi.

"Liar." Kagome giggled as they gave each other a high five.

Katsumi smiled. "You know it…" and with that the two started the next song, driving the male part of the mosh-pit crazy from having two vixens to stare at-and driving Dou, Spike, Kouga, and surprisingly Inuyasha up-the-wall. Which just left Miroku, who really didn't care…if it had been Sango though; it would have been a different story.

~*~*~*~

Finally, when their gig was up PACK quickly cleared out all of their equipment so the next band could start. And then everyone went down to the bar and got their usual…frozen coffee-the best thing since sliced bread. 

Kagome giggled as she took a stool at the bar in-between Sango and Katsumi, her make-up and clothing back to normal. And took a swig of her frozen treat; that was one thing she liked about this place, no alcohol just coffee. That way the club was open to everybody, not just the twenty-one and older club, 4-C was made especially for high school'ers. 

Katsumi held up her cup. "I purpose a toast, to Kagome for an astounding performance…and for taking a joke like a true sport."

"Here-here." Everyone laughed before taking a sip of their drink and then: "Owe-brain freeze." 

Kagome smiled. "Thanks guys…I just want you to know if you ever do that to me again you will be finding yourselves being fed to the sharks at Sea World."

Kouga gulped. "Come on Kag you have to admit you liked it."

Kagome nodded. "It was pretty awesome, it was kind of scary, and you have to admit my little screw-ups in the beginning weren't exactly…helpful, but after you guys started singing I guess it just came back; and you were right it does seem to wash the troubles away." 

Just then someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder; she whirled her stool around to face her 'taper' before the brightest smile possible spread across her face. "KENJI YOU MADE IT!"

The red-headed bashful boy nodded silently; Kagome could tell it had taken most of his courage just to come up to her, _OH! He's so sweet!_ Kagome carelessly rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big bear hug.

The second she let go she turned to her friends and began introducing them one by one.

"This is Katsumi."

Katsumi smiled and offered him her hand, which he timidly took. "You can call me Kitty."

"And this is Duo." Kagome continued.

Duo smiled and waved, before he gestured towards Katsumi beside him. "I'm her boyfriend." 

Kenji waved shyly, "hi."

"And this is Spike."

Spike grinned, "Como estas?" 

Kenji smiled, "Muy bien."

Kagome grinned inwardly as she continued down the row, "and she's Sango."

"Hi, you remember me from fourth period."

Kenji nodded, "yeah, you hit me in the head the other day with you boa during weapons practice."

Sango's cheeks reddened. "I'm so sorry about that…I, I…thought I had it gripped but it just flew out of my arms."

"It's okay." Kenji laughed as he slowly began to relax. "It was an accident."

Kagome's smile widened as she went to Ryoko, "and that's Ryoko; she's Kitty's sister." Ryoko nodded and Kagome continued: "And beside her that's Kouga; my boyfriend, and beside Kouga is Miroku."

Miroku grinned happily as he openly shook Kenji's hand. "I'm Miroku?"

"The lecher." Sango murmured under her breath.

"…And that's Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha just looked at him for a moment before he sighed and waved. 

"And the little guy beside Inu is Shippou."

Shippou smiled, "howdy ho!"

"And then last but not least, beside Shippou; that's Asuka."

Asuka smiled as her cheeks began to redden, "Hi…I-I'm…."

"In my third and fourth period." Kenji added as his face slowly turned just as red as his hair. 

"You sit in front of me in third." Asuka sighed. 

Silence.

Kagome smirked; _I knew it…I knew it…I knew it!_ "Hey why don't you sit with us." Kagome invited, and then without allowing him to answer she gestured to the empty seat on Asuka's left.

Just then someone walked out on the extended part of the stage (it's called an apron); the curtain still closed behind him. He was tall and gangly, and completely dressed in black and had tattoos from head-to-toe. He had the coolest bright blue Mohawk, Inuyasha had ever seen. Everyone knew him as Hiro Asada, owner of 4-C, and Shippou's twenty-two year old uncle, or also known as Ryoko's boyfriend.

Hiro smiled as he waved over to PACK, "Alright I know everyone enjoyed our last band and their…interesting performance." The place filled with cheers as tons of teenagers pumped their fists into the air. "And I know everyone in here wants some more 'head bangin' music right?" The cheers grew louder. "So what do you think; should I introduce our next band or should I just close up and send you guys packing?' Everyone began chanting boo's and hell-no's. Hiro smirked, "Good that's what I wanted to hear, alright everyone I would like you to meet our next band…I-C-U." And with that he left the stage as the curtain slowly pulled apart again.

Shippou sighed as he got up from his seat and handed his empty glass back to the bar tender, "Well guys I 'gotta' go, more lighting to do…heed my warning-never get a job, especially for family." And with that he walked away.

Kagome shot out of her seat, "I-C-U, I've heard of that band, they're supposed to be really good."

Katsumi nodded. "Yeah, Ryoko's met them before, it's supposed to be a bunch of senior girls from that high school near the mall."

Ryoko nodded her consent before she took off towards Hiro.

Once the band was revealed the music started, and just like Kitty had said it was a group of girls. They sort of had an Evanescence sound to them. They were really good; their music was really fast-pace but in a way, romantic. Kagome felt someone tap her on the arm, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Kouga holding out his hand to her.

"'Wanna' dance?" 

Kagome smiled and nodded as she took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. Other couples surrounded them as they moved to the rhythm. Kouga twirled Kagome around and watched as she moved her body to the beat. 

Inuyasha growled as he banged his fist onto the table, he didn't know why but watching that dumb ass cousin of his dancing with Kagome was driving Inuyasha crazy. "I'll kill him…."

Duo and Katsumi giggled as they ran off towards the dance floor together hand in hand. Closely followed by a very embarrassed but ecstatic Miroku and a red faced but way to-happy-for-words Sango, and then with faces as red as their hair Kenji and Asuka took off after the others, leaving behind two very homophobic males, Inuyasha, and Spike; well at least Inuyasha.

"You 'wanna' dance?" Spike asked offering Inuyasha his hand.

"Hell no…" Inuyasha smacked Spike's hand away as the green-haired youth burst into hysterics.

"Why do you have to be so up tight Inuyasha? Loosen up, live a little…turn you frown up-side down…put a smile on."

"Okay Ronald McDonald you can shut up any day now."

Spike sighed and shook his head in fake disappointment. "You too huh?"

Inuyasha glanced at Spike, "Me what?"

"She got to you too man."

"What in the hell are you talking about. Who got to me?"

"Kagome." Spike muttered. "I kind of figured she was stuck in your head too…she's really good at that." Spike downed the rest of his frozen coffee before ordering another one.

Inuyasha just sat there speechless, he knew it was true no matter how badly he would try and deny it. "That has got to be the most dumbest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. The day hell freezes over is the day I'll date her."

"That's kind of ironic." Spike snorted, "considering you let me stay over at your house that night I got drunk, some funky shit was said that night-or at least that's what I was told…it's alright Inuyasha you're not the only one who she's put a spell on"

Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't know what you see in her Spike…."

"Same thing you do."

Inuyasha grabbed Spike by the collar of his shirt and glared down into his eyes "I don't like her got it? I hate her and her sister. I think they're nothing but a royal pain-in-the-ass; understand."

Spike snorted. "Then why did you start singing for her on stage?"

"Some body had to do something to keep PACK from going to the shit-er."

"Fine…but why did you stick up for her this morning?" Spike added

"Because I felt sorry for her."

"But I thought you just said you hated her…and while we're on the subject," Spike pulled away from Inuyasha; knowing he would never hurt him. "Why did you let her sing on stage in the first place; Mr. Manager, everyone knows you're picky about your band member's…you didn't even want your own cousin to join."

"Because I hate him, everyone knows I think my cousin's a jackass…."

"Because he got Kagome before you." Spike added interrupting Inuyasha.

"Hell no."

"Hell yes…face it you like her…I can see right through that act of yours Inuyasha, you've been head-over-heals ever since that whole incident at you party three years ago."

"I've hated her 'ever since that whole incident at my party three years ago'."

Spike snickered. "Yeah right, don't kid yourself…if you truly hated her then you wouldn't have gotten into that fight with Naraku over her last year in the student parking lot."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. "How do you know about that."

"I'm your friend Inuyasha, I was bound to find out sooner or later…I was hiding behind the Ford Focus."

Inuyasha snarled in disgust as he banged his head down on the table. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"How much?" Inuyasha barked as he lifted his head back up.

"I came around the time he asked you to 'join him' and as an acceptance dare into Youkai you had to trick a selected girl into having 'intercourse' and he just happened to choose Kagome."

"Go on." Inuyasha growled.

"And you went into hysterics and started screaming and said that you could never do that, and so Naraku said fine then if you bring her to him and let him have his way with her he'd still let you in. And then you just completely lost it and screamed bloody murder…" Spike lowered his voice as he leaned in closer to Inuyasha and continued. "And then you turned into a you-know-what and attacked him and told him if he ever so much as harmed-touched-or looked at Kagome you'd hunt him down and kill 'em'."

Inuyasha glanced around making sure no one was listening before her turned back to Spike. "Listen here Nobunaga Matsumoto if any of what was just said between us is ever repeated I'll hunt **you **down and kill **you**."

Spike just smirked and nodded. "What ever you say lover-boy."

Inuyasha growled. "I don't love her, I just don't want people to find out about me being a you-know-what; got it?"

Spike grinned. "Who said anything about love…I just said you liked her."

"I mean it Spike…I don't want anyone finding out about that."

Spike sighed and shook his head. "You really should learn to keep your identity hidden better…like me." Spike turned his gaze to look at Inuyasha and for a brief second his eyes were like that of a primitive animals, red with little thin black slits for pupils.


	10. chapter 10

Okay in this chapter there is a poem that I personally spent the time and wrote (it took me two days to get it how I wanted it) so if you take it I will personally hurt you. Thanks in advance. I love you guys. Oh and by the way, I want to get a girl for Spike. If anyone has any ideas or has a character of their own (that you wouldn't mind me borrowing) that you think would be perfect for him just review and tell me about your character or idea and where I can find them or what ever. And I need one for Kouga 'cause' even though he's dating Kagome this is an Inu/Kag story and I want him to have someone…other than Kagura (cause I hate her but I don't hate Kouga; I'm a Kouga fan what can I say; but Inu definitely comes first.) Oh and one person asked if there is going to be any Kikyo and Naraku bashing, to be perfectly honest yes/no. I'm 'gonna' do a little of Kikyo but not much considering everyone else does that and it kind of gets old but there will be a lot of Naraku hating so Naraku fans be warned…because I don't care how old it gets I hate that guy. Oh and before I forget in this chapter you get to meet the other martial art team members better so I just want to get this out there; yes all the characters (unless noted) are mine. But I did take the character Taki's personality from Vash of Trigun, because Vash rocks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER TEN

My Demonic Little Angel

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot, Spike, I can keep my identity a secret, I've kept it hidden for sixteen years already…I don't exactly need your help."

Spike snickered, "Well you did such a fine job with Naraku…you're right what was I thinking?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "I had a reason for doing that…and besides he already knew I was a you-know-what, he's one too you know."  
Spike grinned as he took another sip of his frozen coffee. "Oh really what was your reason again?" Inuyasha growled angrily at Spike; just daring his friend to continue, but of course, Spike being Spike, he really didn't pay much attention to Inuyasha's warnings. "Could it be that you were trying to protect Kagome…the very same Kagome that we oh-so hate?"

Inuyasha blared at Spike, as he finally lost his temper, "I mean it damn it!" he slammed his fist onto the table, making plates and cups fly into the air, "I've had it…."

Spike sighed unfazed by Inuyasha's outburst, "I know what you're going through, oh trust me I know…but I promise you this, it does get easier."

Inuyasha looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow, his face still scarlet from his anger. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha moaned as he banged his forehead back down on the table and left it there, giving up all hope of silencing Spike. "How does it get easier?" Inuyasha mumbled into the hardwood counter.

Spike grinned before he took the final sip of his last frozen coffee for the night and then continued: "Kagome…is like a ghost."

"Oh God."

"A ghost that haunts you…she's something that you can see but never touch, an angel that you can never have…."

Inuyasha banged his head against the polished wooden counter again, "how in the hell can you compare Kag to an angel…a demon, maybe…Satan himself-yes. But an angel?"

"Oh come off it will you?" Spike groaned as he glanced out at the dance floor and watched Kagome as she giggled at Kouga trying to break-dance. "Face it…Kagome is the girl you always want but can never have…she's the fish that either got away or pulled you off the damn boat…the one that can't be caught."

"You mean a shark?" 

"No…."

"Oh I know…a Piranha!" Inuyasha added sarcastically.

"No dumb ass."

Inuyasha glanced up from the counter top to look at Spike with a raised eyebrow. Which Spike took as his warning to never call Inuyasha a dumb ass again…or else! Spike just sighed as he carefully chose his next words. "I mean it, Inuyasha. Kagome is the girl that you or I can never have…she's the kind of girl that haunts you in your dreams taunting you with reality…she's a…little demonic angel." Spike added enthusiastically for his speech's finale. 

Inuyasha lifted his head and started to rub the large black-n-blue bruise on his cranium. "Are you done yet?"

Spike nodded, "yep."

"Good, 'cause' no offense but that has got to be the worst 'speech' I've ever heard…where'd you get it from anyway, Day's of Our Lives? Demonic angel my ass."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sighed as he glanced around at the band poster covered walls of his bedroom. He had been sitting on his water bed for what felt like hours working on his newest 'project.' 

It was Inuyasha's most well kept secret, and the darkest thing hidden in his 'closet' I guess you could say. In all honesty, it was probably the most embarrassing thing possible, I mean this was something guys just don't do, not guys like Inuyasha. And what was bad was he was good at it…poetry.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief as he read over his poem line for line checking for any mistakes or errors. Ever since he had gotten home from 4-C, he had had what Spike had said at the bar stuck in his mind:

_"Kagome…is like a ghost… a ghost that haunts you…she's something that you can see but never touch…an angel you can never have…"_

Inuyasha moaned as he glanced over at the clock on his 'stickers and glow-in-the-dark-spray paint covered night stand'. "Three 'o' eight." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "damn! I didn't realize it was that late." He sighed as he looked back down at his latest poem. He slowly read over it one last time, he scanned over each line checking it word for word:

**__**

I sit alone in my room at night

With nothing but the darkness to confide

So many thoughts run through my mind

So many thoughts that they burn my eyes till I am blind.

But although I cannot always see her 

I know she's there.

She waits for me

Looking at me with her demonic little glare.

I tell her to go

But she always stays

No matter what…I hate her either way.

She haunts me-dwelling in my soul and mind

But unfortunately, I am the only one who can see her-so I've come to learn over time.

She only has one real true pleasure

And in my view, she'll do anything to have her way-go to any measure.

It is my torture that she oh so desires

She has come to enjoy my suffering-it's almost like my destruction she admires.

She has me shackled-she has me chained.

She controls every part of me making me insane.

Every little fiber of my being…'tis hers I've heard.

I am forced to obey her every command, her every word.

To my every sickness, she is my very cure.

To my every pain, she is my very savior.

She is my blessing…she is my curse

She is my demonic little angel…things could be worse.

So all the agony and sadness that she causes me

Am I sentenced to endure for all eternity?

I have an idea-to cowardly run away and hide

That pathetic thought has crossed my mind before-burning at my eyes.

But as I have learned, the act is literally impossible

She refuses to retreat from me-glaring at me, her eyes mean and prideful.

But although she is not very kind to me, or trusting

And of course, her presence was never really very comforting.

Her memory keeps me company when I feel so alone.

She is my demonic little angel that followed me home.

And although I do not like her-and, she does not like me

I will admit she's a pretty sight to see.

She has an attractive little face

Belonging to an angel of an oriental race.

Her skin is soft and pale.

Her voice is sweet but cold, like a secret-I'll never tell.

Her eyes are dark and dead

That seemed to be full of longing seething hatred.

But of course, I am responsible for her rage 

I was never really all that kind to her in the first place.

Her jet black hair

Brushed, long and silky, with obvious great care

Masks her eyes like a raven colored curtain

Framing her face…so her sadness cannot be seen-of this I am certain.

But it's her soft gentle lips that always seem to catch my eye

Always in her little, smirk full of hate and wry.

I know that deep down in my core

I have set aside a small part of my heart for her

To remain with me forever more

Someday I will learn to understand her and her story

And maybe then…I would no longer have but just a small piece of her-just a memory.

Then maybe-just maybe…I could say that she belongs to no one else but me…

Could possibly-one day…could I have Kagome?

Inuyasha threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling, _why, God why?_ He glanced back down at his latest work one last time and quickly added 'My Demonic Little Angel' at the top for the title. He then ripped the piece of paper out of his notebook, crumbled it up and chucked it at the trash can; missing the circular goal by about three feet. Inuyasha groaned as he glared angrily at the balled up piece of paper on the floor. "Damn you Spike…I swear…I'm 'gonna' kill you."

Inuyasha glanced over at his door as he watched it slowly creak open; he smirked when he saw Rin poke her little head through the crack. He motioned for her to come in before she hurriedly ran up to his bed and jumped under the covers; snuggling up beside her brother; her teddy bear held tight against her chest.

"Nightmares again, huh? Was that monster chasing you again?" 

Rin shook her head violently, as small tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh! No, no, no, don't cry. It's okay squirt. You're safe now." Inuyasha draped an arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his pillow and closed her eyes before she wrapped her small arms around Inuyasha's middle, and held on for dear life. "Night squirt." 

Silence.

Inuyasha looked down at the six year old girl and smiled to himself as he brushed her bangs out of her sleeping eyes. _Dang! She's conked out already. That was fast_. He sighed as he carefully reached over and turned his lamp off, he cautiously sank into his covers; making sure he didn't wake Rin up, gave her a small peck on the forehead, and then he fell silent; floating off to dream world.

~*~*~*~

The next day seemed to just creep by slowly but finally it came and went and then the well anticipated Monday arrived.

Kagome smiled happily to herself as she waited impatiently for the bell to ring, she sat anxiously in her desk glaring daggers at her sister, Kikyo ever-so-often. It was the end of the day, which meant school was almost over…and the first martial arts team practice, Kagome had been excited all weekend about this and it had finally come. 

About a minute later when the bell rang, the loud buzz echoing throughout the noisy halls, Kagome jumped out of her seat and took off at top speed towards the gymnasium.

Once she had changed and was out on the mat she started her stretching as she waited for the other team members to show up; being as she was the first to arrive.

Kagome was just in the middle of leg warm ups when she heard the door open she glanced over to see that Sanosuke was the first to arrive. 

He grinned charmingly as he made his way over to her, "I guess we're the first." 

Kagome smiled at him, she could tell he was one of those confident, laid back kind of guys. "Guess so." She flipped to the other side as she grabbed the heel of her foot, and keeping her leg straight; lifted her foot up over her head; basically doing a split in mid-air.

"That's pretty good…where'd you learn to do that?" 

"Gymnastics." Kagome put her foot back down and offered him her hand. "Kagome."

He shook it. "Sano…hey I know you, you're that girl I saw singing at 4-C the other night."

_Oh shit._ "Yeah that was me."

"You were really good."

"Thanks…I kind of screwed up in the beginning though." Kagome laughed as she began rolling her shoulders back and forth to loosen up her neck muscles. 

"Yeah but you did really well on that song…Fool-moon, I thought it was awesome. Who wrote that song anyway…it kicked major ass."

Kagome smirked inwardly, "I did."

Sano grinned. _Whoa this girls pretty awesome_. "That's cool…."

Sano and Kagome both turned their heads around to see Taki and Daisuke enter.

The purple haired, Taki laughed happily as he waved over at Sano, "Hey man." Kagome eyed the new comers for a moment before she went back to her stretching. He seemed to be the type of person who never acted serious, but could if the situation ever came up. And Daisuke seemed to be the kind of guy that may not look it but could kick your ass if you ever picked a fight with them. They seemed pretty cool.

Taki raised an eyebrow when he noticed the girl standing beside Sano. "And who prey-tell is this lovely young lady?" He walked over to Kagome jokingly and took her hand in his, "Such a beautiful belle…." 

Kagome giggled _Oh God! He has Miroku's charm._

"Oh cut it out, dumb ass," Sano smacked Taki in the back of the head, " she obviously doesn't want you touching her."

"Ouch!" Taki whined as he rubbed the back of his skull, "I don't know what you're talking about…she obviously likes me better than you."

Kagome sweat dropped, these guys were no different than her friends. Especially Taki he seemed to remind her of Spike; which wasn't a good thing.

Daisuke on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the others before he tightened his belt knot and began stretching like Kagome had been doing earlier. "Honestly you'd think I would have chosen better…smarter friends." He sighed to himself.

"What was that." Taki whimpered. "I think he just called you stupid, Sano."

Sanosuke looked up at the ceiling and shook his head in despair, his hands in his sweatpants' pockets. "No I just think you heard him wrong, Taki; I'm pretty sure he called you the idiot."

Taki began feigning hurt, "but I thought you loved me. Daisuke, how can you just say that about me after all we've been through."

Daisuke snorted, "you'll get over it."

Taki fell to the floor in fake tears, "why…why God…why."

Kagome held her sides as she burst into a laughing fit, she could tell she already liked these guys. "You guys are hilarious." Kagome giggled.

"She thinks we're funny." Taki exclaimed happily, "I feel much better now…she can take your place, Daisuke." 

Daisuke just shrugged his shoulders as he began a kata, "fine with me."

Sano sighed, "trust me Kagome, you don't want to hang around with Taki here," he patted Taki on the head, "he may seem harmless, but…."

"Oh! Please," Taki grinned, "You know you love me."

"No, no I don't."

Taki's grin widened. "Oh come now sweetheart you know you couldn't live without me." He added in a shrill girl's voice, trying to sound like an old grandma. "Who else would love you, what with your bed wetting and all." Taki squeezed Sano's cheek. The two boys broke into a wrestling match leaving Kagome to just stand there nervously. 

Daisuke finishing his kata finally fully joined the conversation, "I really am sorry miss," he groaned, glancing down at his 'friends' before he looked back up at Kagome, "I blame it on drugs."

"HEY!" Taki and Sano both shot back, pausing in the middle of their pretzel.

"I'll have you know I've never touched the stuff." Taki whined.

"Same here."

"Oh! Just face it, you two may not have 'touched the stuff' but you're still stupid enough to use it as an excuse."

Taki whimpered as Sano pulled him into a head lock. "Sticks and stone's may break our bone's…" Sano began. But Taki interrupted him before he could finish the old saying.

"But whips and chains excite me!" Taki squealed, sounding ridiculously like a pig. 

Kagome fell to the floor giggling as Katsumi, Ryoko, and Duo entered.

"What's so funny Kag?" Katsumi asked as she sat down on the mat next to the hysterical Kagome. 

Kagome just pointed at Taki, unable to speak because she was still laughing. 

Taki took one look at Katsumi and the biggest grin spread across his face, "Why if it isn't my favorite Kitty cat."

Katsumi moaned, "Hello Taki."

Kagome sighed as she came to the end of her hysterics; "you guys know each other?" 

"Of course." Ryoko groaned, "he's our cousin."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "you mean he's your cousin, Taki…the one your dad talks about so much?"

Ryoko and Katsumi nodded in unison.

"One in the same." Ryoko moaned.

"What you guys never told her about me?" Taki cried.

"Um…duh. No offense but your kind of an embarrassment." Katsumi snapped jokingly.

Taki cheered when Sano finally let go of him, "Yeah well Uncle Kun likes me best." He shot his tongue out at his cousins playfully.

Katsumi rolled her eyes, "Only 'cause' you like X-Files and Star Trek and all that stupid sci-fi junk."

Taki shrugged his shoulders "Works for me."

Everyone turned in the direction of the door to see the burgundy haired girl named Asami, enter; she waved over at Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke!" she jogged over to everyone. And smiled down at Taki and Sanosuke; "Nice hair, Sano." 

Sano glanced up at his hair from the upper corner of his eyes; it was a little messy from his wrestling. He ran his fingers through his shiny jet black hair before he looked back up at the busty girl standing before him, "Thanks Asami."

"Don't mention it," she giggled. "Hey! I know you." She exclaimed pointing at Kagome. "You're the girl that sang up on stage the other night with that band…PAQU."

Duo corrected, "PACK."

Katsumi glared at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, the doors opened as Kenji and Asuka walked in; and to Kagome's delight, they were hand-n-hand. _I knew it…I knew it…I knew it, they're so cute together_. 

Kenji blushed when he realized all the people were staring at him; but Asuka didn't mind. They walked over to the growing crowd and sat next to Duo.

Kagome and Katsumi looked at each other falling into silent giggles.

"So when did this happen?" Duo asked as he eyed Kenji and Asuka's entwined fingers, getting elbowed in the stomach from his own girlfriend.

"Duo you don't just ask question's like that it's rude." Katsumi scorned. 

Duo shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back on the mat, pressing his spine against the floor with his hands behind his head; he just stared up at the ceiling and zoned out, ignoring everyone else around him.

Asuka smiled. "It's okay Kitty."

The doors opened once again as everyone turned to see who else had arrived; in walked Sango and Miroku laughing and chatting to one another; and then a minute later Spike arrived.

And then finally five minutes later in walked Inuyasha and Coach Hiei.

And so the class began.


	11. chapter 11

Okay this I just a little side note so you don't get confused, it has been two months since the last chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Trick-or-Treat! Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat.

Kagome sighed as she plopped down on the couch in her pajamas with a bowl of popcorn in hand. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned the power on before she swiftly began to surf the channels finally siding with some Saturday morning cartoons. She yawned as she glanced over at the clock; nine fifteen a.m. _joy…it's not even ten yet, curse you Kikyo and that stupid alarm clock of yours_. Kagome sighed heavily, she was still a little warn out from yesterdays martial arts team practice, it had been two months since she had made it on the team, she had progressed a lot, she had definitely gotten a lot better, but they still had a month before they left. However, who cares about all that stuff…today's Halloween, the best holiday on the damn calendar. 

"What are you doing up so early Kag," Souta yawned as he stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Kagome and rested his head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him and pulled down the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her little brother.

"Oh you know Kikyo, when she decides to wake up, she gets you up with her." Kagome giggled. 

"You two huh?" Souta asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I heard that." Kikyo growled from the kitchen.

Kagome and Souta laughed to each other as they turned up the volume to the television.

Kikyo sighed as she shook her head and continued with her breakfast making, _honestly when will those two ever grow up? _"Kagome don't you have somewhere to be today?" Kikyo asked as she began to stir her pancake batter.

Kagome turned down the volume for a minute. "What?"

Kikyo growled under her breath as she repeated herself, "Don't you have somewhere to be today?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha's having another one of his Halloween parties at his house tonight, but I wasn't planning on going…why?"

"No reason." Kikyo started pouring her batter into a frying pan. "Though I think you should go…. "

"No way." Kagome snorted. "Not after what happened at the last party of his I went to…."

Kikyo shook her head, as she flipped the pancake in the pan and placed it on the paper plate she had set aside on the counter. "You shouldn't hold on to things from the past so much, dear sister." Kikyo smiled at her stack-o-pancakes as she carried the plate into the living room and handed it to Souta. "Here sweetie."

Kagome looked at the plate with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you call Souta sweetie?" Kagome turned to look at Souta. 

"Since I felt like it…eat up, its not poisoned or anything." Kikyo said smiling happily at her 'family'.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my evil twin." Kagome snorted.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kikyo stated, still smiling. "Honestly Kagome, can't I do something nice for my own brother?"

"Um…yeah, sure."

"So Kagome," Kikyo giggled excitedly. "What do you think…about going to the party. We can go together, sort of like a sisterly bonding activity."

"Alright that's it, you're up to something…what do you want."

Kikyo's smile widened as she sat down on the couch next to Kagome; "I was really wanting to go but…."

"Let me guess, you didn't get invited."

Kikyo nodded as she puckered out her bottom lip, shining her best pouty face, which had taken years to master. "Please."

"Oh not the face, not the puppy dog face." Kagome moaned.

"Please Kagome…I really want to go." Kikyo cupped her hands together as she began to beg.

Kagome took a deep sigh, "Um, let me think…no."

Kikyo just batted her eyelashes as she persisted. "Please Kagome…please."

"Why, I thought you hated Inuyasha…and won't Naraku be pissed off if he finds out you went? AND I thought you hated Halloween."

"Please Kagome…I'll clean your room for a month."

Kagome's eyes widened as she thought of how good of a trade that was, "No…but you know what, I think I will go, just for the heck of it."

Kikyo glared at her sister.

"You know." Kagome smirked. "Just to rub it in you face."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sighed as he walked down the long hallway of his large gated community home. He slowly made his way down the expensive staircase; he was about halfway down when he quickly glanced around making sure no one was in sight before he jumped the railing and took a joyride to the bottom. _That never gets old_. 

He smiled when he noticed his aunt and sister were cooking in the kitchen. Inuyasha walked across the living room and entered the kitchen, smiling cheerfully.

"What might two lovely ladies such as yourselves be up to this morning?"

Rin giggled excitedly as she held up her arms waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. He grinned as he lowered one of his arms, letting her latch onto it before he lifted her up and gently swung her around onto his back. Rin wrapped her legs around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, giggling happily. Their aunt just shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Well someone obviously hasn't lost their charming touch over night…nice boxers Inuyasha." Inuyasha grinned happily as he glanced down at his 'pj's'.

"You really think so…I thought they were kind of revealing…you don't think they make me look fat?"

"Not at all." Mrs. Sumi chuckled as she patted Inuyasha's bare abdomen. "I think the fact that you are fat makes you look fat."

"Ouch…that was harsh." Inuyasha smirked as he heaved Rin off his back and sat her down on the counter before he began to play a round of tickle-monster with her.

"I'm just kidding sweetheart your fat-rolls are very attractive." 

"They're called love-handles." Inuyasha whined feigning hurt.

The two broke out into laughter for a moment before they began discussing the party. "Inuyasha tell me, just how many people are going to be here tonight."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder's, "I 'dunno' around two-three hundred I guess."

Mrs. Sumi let out a heavy sigh, "My dear! That'll be a record for us won't it?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep. So uh…what exactly are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced down at a large bowl that was made to look like a witch's cauldron, sitting on the counter full of peeled grapes.

"Eyeballs."

Inuyasha picked up one of the fleshless grapes and eyed it curiously. "Eyeballs?"

"Yep, it's an old trick me and your dad used to play on each other back when we were young. You see you take a bag of grapes 'an' peel 'em' and then put 'em' in a bowl." She gestured to the oversized bowl beside her, as Inuyasha followed along with her instructions. "Next; you take somebody and blindfold 'em'; you have to make sure they can't see or else the prank's ruined. Then you take one of their hands and stick it in the bowl and tell them its eyeballs. People always fall for that joke; it's been around for years…since before I was around, you know the stone ages. I swear the first time your father got me with that trick, I was mad at him for weeks, refused to talk to him, and when I did, I told him he was the worst brother in the world…those were the days. Oh! Did I mention it's a great way for picking up girls? How else do you think your father meet your mother…one of my own Halloween parties." 

Inuyasha grinned. "Cool."

She took a deep breath, "yep…you see your mother and I both worked at that law firm and this was about the time your father was getting his big break as a lawyer, so the two of them; God-rest-their-souls, got to talking about business. And I guess they just hit it off; because they were married about a year later...but that's enough down memory lane, have you started on the decorations yet."

"Nope."

"Well hurry up boy, we don't have all day." 

"I'm on it." Inuyasha gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek; "The decoration's and stuff are still in the hallway closet right?"

Mrs. Sumi nodded. "Yeah, and I went and bought us more streamers and fake spider webs from the store yesterday, I left them in the den. Oh! And that friend of yours…Katsumi she brought over some of her stuff for us yesterday, she said they were props from a play or something, I laid all of her stuff in the garage. That girl goes all out, can you believe she brought us a real life antique coffin."

"Good…what about the DJ did we find someone for that? I still want PACK to play some of our songs but…I mean if it's too much money we can play all night…."

"I understand sweetheart…it's your party and you want to enjoy it, money's not a problem."

"Thanks Aunt Misao. I asked the school DJ but he said he was booked…do we know anybody who could, my friend Spike could but you know Spike…" Inuyasha grinned as he stuffed a skinless grape in his mouth.

Mrs. Sumi smiled, "your uncle's on that right now. One of his client's son works at a night club downtown, I think he said he could do it."

"Sweet." Inuyasha rushed off back upstairs and headed towards the hallway closet. He quickly stopped at the bathroom door to glance in at his brother, while he washed his face, in his silky maroon pajamas. 

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru scolded as he kept his gaze at his reflection in the mirror, refusing to look at his brother. "Having another one of your ridiculous Halloween costume parties again I take it?"

Inuyasha growled. "So."

"What sort of monster shall we be parading as tonight, dear brother?"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha sneered as he glared seethingly at Sesshomaru.

"I thought that perhaps instead of putting on the mask, you could take it off…why don't you take your necklace off Inuyasha and show them what you really look like."

Inuyasha's heart stopped as he glanced down at the black rosary beads draped around his neck. He hadn't taken the beads off since he was born. He depended on them way too much to remove them. They were made especially for people with his _problem_. Without the necklace, he was different. They were his life line.

"No way Sesshomaru…you know what'll happen if I do."

"Oh come now Inuyasha, be a man,"

Inuyasha snorted, "and this comes from a 'man' who wears makeup to hide his pimples…I mean identity…Mr. Albino."

Sesshomaru finally turned to look at Inuyasha. If Inuyasha hadn't known his brother, he would have been shocked. Sesshomaru's face looked different than it usually did. His eyes were no longer red; from where he had taken out his colored contacts, they were amber now, just like Inuyasha's, except with cat like slits for pupils. His cheeks had three purple slashes on each side of his face, and he had a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead.

"At least I do not try and conceal my true blood, I've accepted who I am…I am proud of **what** I am."

"A freak." Inuyasha hissed.

"A demon." Sesshomaru snapped. "And so are you, we all are You, Rin, Aunt Misao, Uncle Jin, Cousin Kouga, and Myself, not to mention quite a few of your friends as well."

Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger. "Go to hell, Sesshomaru." And with that, he stomped off to finish with the decorations before the party started.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was just in the middle of heaving the heavy coffin up the garage stairs that led into the kitchen when the door bell rang echoing throughout the great house. Inuyasha moaned as he set the casket aside and took off to the front door. 

Inuyasha turned the doorknob and opened the door only to be bombarded by his friends: Katsumi, Duo, Miroku, Asuka, Kenji, and Spike. (No Sango and Kagome they are together somewhere else.)

"Well Inuyasha we're here to help." Katsumi exclaimed as she eyed the pile of decorations in the middle of the living room floor just waiting to be hung.

"Actually." Duo smirked as he set his guitar case down, "she was just worried something might happen to her 'precious' coffin." 

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Whoa…nice getup Inuyasha, I'm totally 'diggin' the rubber 'duckies.'" Miroku chuckled as he glanced down at Inuyasha's boxers. "Very chic."

Inuyasha's face turned twenty shades of red when he realized he hadn't changed out of his 'pj's' yet and there was girls there, _oh well it's not like they haven't seen it before._

"Gee thanks Miroku now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Yes just what I always wanted…so where do you want us to set up the equipment?" Miroku gestured to his folded up keyboard under his arm.

"Down stairs in the basement."

"The basement?" Duo questioned as he picked his guitar case back up.

"Yeah Kouga and Shippou are down there already working with the strobe lights." Inuyasha motioned towards the basement door, which was hidden behind the staircase.

"Rainbow's here?" Katsumi asked excitedly. She loved that little guy.

"Yeah he got here an hour ago, his uncle's letting us borrow a lot of his props from 4-C so he's in the basement now putting everything in place."

"Why are we having our bash in the basement." Miroku asked as he readjusted his keyboard, making sure that he didn't drop it.

"I'm glad that you asked." Inuyasha smirked as he shut the door and led everyone to the basement; "We owe our moving to Sesshomaru…he showed his ass 'I'm not going to be able to have my beauty sleep' so we had to move everything down here."

"Awe man." Katsumi whined, "remember last time we had it down here…."

"That was the first time Kagome ever came." Spike growled, finishing Kitty's statement. 

Everyone stood at the foot of the stairs in silence. Kagome had over the years become to be like family to everyone; they felt sorry for her because of what happened. Sure during normal conversations she acted like it was no big deal and that she was glad it happened but deep down you could tell those damn rumors had destroyed her, especially over the most recent couple of months, everything seemed to be really hitting her hard. Spike had been the first one to notice it; when Kagome had gone up onstage a few months ago, when she sang that song _Revenge_ everyone knew she had written that song about Yusuke, and when she had sang it, it was like it had become her. Those rumors that were spread about Kagome had ruined her reputation. The people who had started those rumors had basically ruined Kagome's life all together. People ruin lives. _Rumors ruin reputations._

"I say we get that asshole Yusuke, Sakuya, and all their damn friends back once and for all. Let's kick some ass…who's with me?" 


	12. chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

If you don't I won't care. I'll pull down you underwear. 

Kagome giggled as she stuffed another piece of candy into her mouth. She glanced around Sango's average sized brightly lighted bedroom. There were trophies everywhere. Kagome glanced over at Sango as she walked back into her room from her bathroom wearing another one of her 'possible costumes'. For the past hour and a half, Kagome and Sango had been having a costume parade, searching for the right outfit for Inuyasha's party tonight.

"How do I look." Sango sniggered as she glanced down at her 'Morticia Adams' getup. 

"Very scary...though I think you should lose the wig." 

Sango nodded and removed the long silky black fake hair from her head. "How about now? Is that better?" She quickly jumped into a Marilyn Manroa pose cracking Kagome up.

"Very sexy-sexy, now all we have to do is straighten your hair a little at the bottom and it'll be perfect…I brought my sister's flat iron, though I have no idea how to use it." She pulled the devise out of her book bag and handed it to Sango.

Sango smiled as she unzipped the long form fitting black dress and slipped it down to her ankles, swiftly kicking it off before she grabbing another costume lying on her bed and took off towards the bathroom. "Don't worry I do, thanks for bringing it like I asked." Sango called.

"No prob."

* Fifteen Minutes later. *

"I'm so glad you're coming with me tonight, Kagome. It's just not the same without you there." Sango walked back into the room dressed like some kind of dark goddess; she had her hair pulled back into a bun with multiple ringlets left down framing her face, her makeup was dark but clean and simple. Giving her a frozen and empty look to her, rather like the undead. Her dress gave the impression of being from like the Greek mythology. It looked like a black sleeveless toga decked with a purple shawl tied around her waist and over one of her shoulders draping across her chest, and covered with extra fragments of wine colored fishnet wrapped around her like a spider web. Sango's face and bare arms sparkled lightly with the tint of glitter. 

"Well…what do you think?" Sango twirled around so Kagome could see the back. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at it. "I think it kind of looks like some kind of evil goddess, don't you think?"

"I LOVE IT…where did you get it, I want one." Kagome glanced over at her pathetic dog costume lying in the corner. "I wish my costume was that pretty." Kagome growled under her breath as she thought about the cool Kimono Shippou had brought her, she had wanted to wear that, but Kikyo had in the middle of her rage at Kagome for not letting her go to Inuyasha'' part had ripped one of the sleeves off. Kagome had beat the crap out of her, but that still didn't change the fact that the Kimono was ruined until she could get it fixed.

"Good." Sango said smiling mischievously. "Cause it's yours."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What?"

"What…I'm going as Morticia Adams along with Miroku, my husband, Gomez; I just had to make sure you liked this outfit before I gave it to you."

Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sango's waist, hopping up and down happily. "It's mine?"

"It's yours."

"Thank you so much it's so pretty." Kagome released Sango and smiled admiringly at her friend and **her** costume. "What would I ever do with out you?"

"God only knows…Kagome, are you sure you're alright with going to Inuyasha's party, after…"

"What? After the whole Yusuke thing…no way. I'm totally okay, I mean it, I'm glad it happened." Kagome flashed Sango a fake smile. "Besides if I hadn't said no to Yusuke and he hadn't have said all those things to all those people I might've never met you. And I'd rather have you, and Miroku, and Katsumi, and Duo, and Spike, and Asuka, and Kouga, and Shippou, and Kenji, and even Inuyasha than anything else in the world…you guys are my **family**."

Sango sighed. "But Kagome he's done so much to you, how can you be so merciful. If he'd done all those things to me, I would have…I don't know what I would have done…I would have hired a hit-man to go after him or something, I wouldn't just let him get away with it. I couldn't just act like it was nothing. You can't just forget that he tried have you beaten, Kagome; he, and half of his friends from Youkai tried to kill you almost. If you're not going to do anything at least let me kill the bastard for you."

"How did you know about that?" Kagome shrieked. 

"I'm your friend…Spike told me…come on Kagome, please just let me hurt him."

"How did Spike find out?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Please…I know I can take him."

"No! It's all in the past, even though I admit I want him dead, I'm not going to start a war over it…that's what he, Naraku, and all of Youkai want…a reason to fight. They just want me to be scared of them, and I refuse to do that. I'm supposed to stand up to my fears…aren't I?" Kagome hugged Sango before she quickly changed the subject. "So where did you get this costume anyway, it's so beautiful."

Sango sighed. She new what Kagome was trying to do, part of Sango just wanted to persist the on the matter at hand, but she decided to just give up and follow Kagome's hint. "I made it in Economics class last week."

"Sweet."

~*~*~*~

Katsumi cautiously readjusted the arm of the lifelike skeleton she had hung up in a corner of the ceiling before she carefully climbed down her ladder and stood off at a distance to observe her 'masterpiece'. They had really done a good job on the decorations it would have put Spencer's to shame. So far, they had at least an ocean of fake cobwebs draped and hung in every corner of the room and dangling from the ceiling, some was even arranged on the floor near the base of the walls to add that 'abandoned' look. The casket, Katsumi had brought was sitting in the corner opposite the doorway with an incredibly hideous skeleton, with all of his guts still intact, standing up inside it. And that was just the beginning.

"Very cute, Kitty." Spike laughed as he glanced up at the 'bird shooting body of bones' that Katsumi had hanging from the ceiling. 

"I thought it was befitting." She gave him a big smile. "How's the stereo equipment coming?"

"Why don't you listen for your self…Shippou hit the music."

"As you wish." Shippou flipped a switch and pushed up the volume button. "And God said 'let there be sound'."

Suddenly the large, hardwood floor, black painted walled, basement filled with the echoed sounds of witch chackels and people screaming, the hum of bat's flying and monsters moaning followed by a song played by some loud anonymous band. 

"Awesome! You guys rule…you really hid the speakers well I can't see them but it sounds like they're right in my ear." Katsumi twirled around as the loud music engulfed her and she began singing along. 

Spike grinned as he gave Shippou a thumb's up. "Well we have one happy customer."

"Hey Inuyasha." Katsumi giggled during a pause in the chorus. "Just how many people are coming tonight anyway?"

"I 'dunno' around two to three hundred I guess, why?"

All of a sudden, the music stopped as piercing silence filled the room.

"What?" Katsumi shrieked, bursting everyone's eardrums.

"Yeah, I pretty much invited half the school, but I know not all of 'em' are going to show up since Nanami Masaki is having a party at her dad's nightclub tonight too."

"Yeah but three hundred…you've never had that many people here, I mean like a hundred and fifty has always been our maximum."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders as he handed Duo a rubber bat to put beside the fake dead body lying on the floor against the wall. "Well now it's three hundred." 

"How in the heck does a bunch of misfits like us have a party and all of a sudden three hundred people just show up...people who don't even like us." Katsumi gasped.

Miroku grinned, "I think we owe our popularity to Mr. Gigilo over there." He motioned to Inuyasha, getting a smack across the head in reply.

"Seriously, Inuyasha." Spike groaned as he collapsed to the floor, dog tired from all the 'work'. "How did a bunch of WEIRD-O's like ourselves get so many people at our party?"

"Simple." Asuka sighed as she laid down on the floor next to her boyfriend, Kenji and lied her head on his chest, her camouflage pants meshing with his black ones. "People may not like us but they like our parties."

Miroku sighed as he flopped to the floor resting his back against the only 'web free' wall. "Am I the only person in here who thinks we should charge a five dollar admission fee."

Everyone raised their hands.

"Yeah well at least everything is done." Kouga moaned as he took a seat on one of the basement steps.

Duo nodded as he fell to the floor like so many of his friends had done already, staring up at the black ceiling decked with hanging bats and streamers. "So what about our Yusuke problem…he is coming isn't he Inuyasha."

"Him and his sister…I made sure of it."

"Good." Duo sighed. "Everything's going according to plan."

Katsumi giggled happily. "He's going to wish he'd never heard Kagome Hirugashi's name…I love vengeance, It's so…so…so vengeful."

"AMEN!"

~*~*~*~

Kagome and Sango grinned excitedly as they drove up to the gate entrance to Inuyasha's subdivision. They handed the man in the small building their invitation and he let them pass. They slowly drove around until they found a parking space in the parking lot across from Inuyasha's house. The second they were parked the girls hopped out of the car and took off at lightning speed towards their party. 

Kagome walked in the 'left open' front door and glanced around at the huge living room, she was amazed at how much had changed since the last time she'd been here; the high ceiling was even higher than she remembered it. 

Kagome felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned around to see 'Gomez' smiling back at her, with his 'wife' by his side. "Party's this way Kag." Miroku grinned. "My don't we look lovely tonight." Miroku took Kagome's hand in his and gave it a small kiss.

Sango giggled. "But darling she didn't even speak a word of French." She added in a dramatic voice taking on her costume's character.

Miroku chuckled, "Ah yes…that is because no one can speak it like you do 'Tish'."

"Such a charmer isn't he?" Sango snickered to Kagome as they followed 'Gomez' to the basement.

~*~*~*~

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed when she reached the final step. She took a few steps onto the hardwood floor as she marveled at the room's scary décor. It was amazing; she had never seen a place this well decked out, only in movies. "You guys did an awesome job. Is that Katsumi's coffin over there." She pointed at the skeleton stuffed casket. 

Miroku nodded. "Yep. You know Kitty, 'If it's for the spirit of Halloween'..."

"She'll do anything." Kagome and Sango chanted. 

~*~*~*~

Spike from across the dance floor in the basement watched restlessly in his pirate costume, as he waited for just a glimpse of Kagome. He had on the capri pants, the long socks, the buckle shoes, the eye patch, the loose sleeve white shirt, the sword at his side held up by a belt, and a black bandana on his head; biker style. The second he saw her he felt like his heart stop. She looked…beautiful. He had never seen Kagome with her hair up in a bun with the loose ringlets hanging down framing her face; like she had it now, it suited her. And her costume was beautiful, he thought it fit her perfectly. In Spike's eyes, she looked flawless.

Spike tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha turned around in his Jason costume; his ski mask on top of his head, to look in the direction Spike was pointing in. His jaw stopped at the sight of Kagome. 

"Wow…she looks…." Inuyasha trailed off in his stupor; staring at Kagome in awe. 

Katsumi giggled, twirling around in her rag doll costume. She smiled at Inuyasha, forcing the fake stitching she had painted on to stretch, "Watch it Inu, you're drooling on yourself."

Duo snorted, "That's an understatement."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Nice sunglasses."

Duo smirked as Inuyasha eyed his Matrix costume. 

"I thought so." Katsumi wrapped her arms around her boyfriend before she shot her tongue out at Inuyasha. "He's my superhero." She giggled.

"Since when did Raggedy Ann date Keanu Reeves?" Inuyasha murmured under his breath.

"I heard that." Katsumi and Duo snapped.

Shippou sighed, from his spot behind the snack table, where he was running things. "Oh come on! You guys suck." He quickly handed some anonymous person a can of Pepsi before he turned back to his friends. "Why do I have to run the stupid concession table." He frowned angrily at his friends in his bartender skeleton uniform that he had borrowed from his uncle. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome closely following Sango and Miroku headed over to the others. Kagome smiled happily; she didn't know why but she felt so pretty in her costume. She grinned, at the others.

"Kagome…" Spike began, as he looked her 'costume' up and down. _Yeah right._

"You look beautiful." Katsumi commented. 

"Thank you." Kagome blushed.

Asuka grinned in her red hot devil costume; "Where'd you get your costume?"

"Sango made it…I like yours."

Spike smirked finally taking his eyes off Kagome. "It's befitting ain't it, I think horns suit her."

Asuka glared daggers at her stepbrother before she turned to her boyfriend, Beetle Juice, or once known as Kenji. "You'll beat him up for me won't you?" She asked jokingly, playing off his bashfulness. Just as predicted Kenji's cheeks turned bright red, as he stood there speechless. She giggled to herself.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, to see a vampire standing behind her; she smiled, as Kouga held out his hand to her, and she took it smiling all the while. "My dear Dracula, you look positively horrifying."

"Why thank you my dear goddess."

Kagome giggled, "oh please **dead** sir, please by all means call me, Kagome."

"Ah! The goddess Kagome; please let me have a taste of you 'I want to suck your blood'."

Kagome smirked to herself as she tilted her head to one side revealing her neck to her vampire boyfriend, "There you go, go on and take a big bite."

Kouga's jaw dropped at the sudden seductive confidence in his girlfriend. "Well aren't we the eager one."

She smirked.

Inuyasha growled inwardly. _Damn him…she's mine. Holy shit! Where in the hell did that come from?_

~*~*~*~

The night ensued filled with dancing and temper fits on Inuyasha's part, he sat on the sidelines watching; rag dolls and men in blacks, devils and Beetle Juices, Adams families, and vampires and goddesses; dance the night away with a pirate at his side.

"What did I tell you." Spike sighed as he pulled his bandana over his eyes and leaned back in his fold up chair. "The untouchable."

Inuyasha glared at his snoozing friend before he reached down, grabbed a leg of the buccaneer's chair, and yanked it out from under him. Sending Spike to the floor with a loud yelp. Inuyasha smirked, as he leaned back in his own chair and laughed at his fallen friend, "what was that, I couldn't quite here you over the noise?"

Spike murmured under his breath, "jackass."

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku came running over to his other friends, "he's here."

Inuyasha and Spike both turned to look in the direction that Miroku was pointing in.

"Yusuke."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay peoples, I hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Okay, I wish you guys would review and tell me what I should have them do to Yusuke and Sakuya…I have an idea but I personally think it's kind of stupid. Also I still need some girls for Kouga and Spike.


	13. chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Kicking ass and taking names.

Kagome giggled happily as Kouga twirled her around the music pounding in their ears. She smiled up at him, her smile burning into his eyes; Kagome looked beautiful tonight. He's heart began pounding wildly; he knew Kagome may be his girlfriend but she could never truly be his, _damn it_. Kouga wanted nothing more than to just sweep her into his arms and make this moment last forever, but he knew deep down in his soul what was to come.

Kagome laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around her vampire's neck. But Kouga couldn't take it any longer, "Kagome I've got to go get something out of my car…I'll be right back." He quickly took off up the stairs, leaving Kagome standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. He had to get away from her, now. He knew about Inuyasha's and the others plan, and even though they were only trying to help, he knew how upset Kagome was going to be.

~*~*~*~

Yusuke sneered proudly as he glanced around at all the girls in the crowd. He glimpsed from face to face; sticking his hands in the pockets of his bright orange jailbird costume; he spotted her, Kagome. There she was standing in the middle of the room all alone just begging for him to come to her.

Yusuke licked his lips as he arrogantly strode over to her, elbowing his way through the crowd.

~*~*~*~

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha growled, as he watched Yusuke slowly make his way towards Kagome. "Who left her unattended." He snapped glaring at Miroku. 

Miroku panicked. "I don't know. I told Kouga to stay with her at all costs, but…."

"Then where the hell is he?" Inuyasha growled.

Spike screamed, "I'm 'gonna' kill 'em'!" He tried to take off after the jailbird, but Miroku and Inuyasha stopped him, each one grabbing one of Spike's arms.

"Not now…not if you want to stick to the plan."

"What do you mean stick to the plan?" Spike shot back, still trying to jerk away from his captors. "What do you want me to do just let him at her?"

"No." Inuyasha growled, "but we should just let it play out."

"Play out my ass. I don't give a shit about the damn plan let me go…or I'll take you down too."

Inuyasha snorted as he threw Spike down into a chair and held him down. "Do you really think you can take me Nobunaga?" 

Silence.

"Didn't think so…now I don't care how badly you want to beat the shit out of him; so do I. But if you take one step near Yusuke or Kagome I'll personally make sure you won't be able to move for months. Got it?" 

Spike glared at Inuyasha loathingly for a moment, and nodded. "Fine! But if anything happens to her."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll kick my ass. Whatever you say…Black Beard."

~*~*~*~

Kagome gazed down at the floor, suddenly finding her black flip-flops incredibly entertaining. She didn't like being surrounded by all these people alone. 

"Well, well, well."

Kagome lifted her head, hoping to see Kouga; but when she saw the face of the man before her, she let out a small gasp. "What the hell do you want." She snapped; clenching her fists tightly, her nails digging into her palms. 

"Why aren't we the feisty one?" He reached out and traced a finger down her cheek, "such a pretty face."

Kagome glared at him seethingly. _How dare he even touch me…I'm 'gonna' break his neck._

~*~*~*~

"He's touching her damn it." Spike screamed.

"I'm 'gonna' kill him, come on Spike you hold him down and I'll beat the shit out of him till blood pours out his ears." Inuyasha ordered.

"Finally!" Spike jumped out of his seat and followed Inuyasha. They didn't make it ten steps when they heard Kagome scream.

~*~*~*~

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome shrieked as she coiled her fist back and then released, smashing into Yusuke's face, breaking his nose.

"My nose!" he shrieked as he humped his back over cupping his face with his hands. "My nose."

"I've had it with you and your dumb ass sister." She rammed her foot into his stomach, forcing him to hunch over more.

"I swear to God if you come near me again..." She grabbed him by the hair and pulled, making him look up at her with his blood covered face and busted nose. She punched him again. "That's for starting my rumors." She then side kicked him in the chest. "And that's for spitting on me." And then for her finale she kicked him in the shin, then in the groin, then elbowed him in the face, and then pulling her hand back, and let it go thrusting her palm into his jaw, knocking him to the floor. "And that's just cause I felt like it. Jackass!"

She dusted herself off and then stepped over him, and headed towards the door, when she heard a shrill girlish voice call out her name. "Kagome." Kagome turned around to see Sakuya kneeling beside her brother. A small smirk spread across the goddess's face. 

****

But I'm just here to let you know

You'd better watch your back

Cause I'm gonna even up our score…

"Well, well, well." Kagome sneered maliciously, "If it isn't my favorite cheerleader."

Sakuya shakily stood to her feet in her witch costume. "How…ho…how, dare you hurt…hurt my broth…." She stuttered.

But Kagome didn't even let her finish before she punched Sakuya right between the eyes. The witch staggered backwards before Kagome leapt out and kicked her in the head with a crescent kick, knocking Sakuya to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, did you say something." _Yes._ Kagome turned back around on her heals and headed for the stairs, tears trickling down her cheeks, she'd done it, oh how she'd done it. But the bad thing was she felt good about it.

~*~*~*~

Spike and Inuyasha both turned to look at each other in shock. Before…

"Yes, hell yes." Spike cheered. "That's my girl. That's the Kagome I know and love!" He turned to look at a complete stranger, and grinned, "I taught her every thing she knows."

Inuyasha just stood there in a frozen shock, he didn't know Kagome had the balls to do that…that was 'freakin' awesome. That was way better than their 'shank 'em' in front of everybody' plan.

~*~*~*~

Kagome stumbled up the stairs and into the living room, blindly running into someone. 

"Oh dear, are you alright?" The kind voice of an older woman swept over Kagome. She recognized that voice as Kouga's mother, Misao Sumi.

"I…I'm fine, Mrs. Misao." Kagome sniffed. "Where's you're bathroom."

"It's right up stairs. Kagome dear, are you alright."

Kagome shook her head violently "No." She took off up the flight of stairs towards the bathroom. Unable to see well, she slowly staggered down the hall winding in and out of the large house until she opened an anonymous door; not caring exactly where it lead; just as long as she could be alone.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha took off after Kagome leaving behind a proud Spike, who at the moment was jumping around telling everyone 'that's my girl,' and an astound Miroku who was just standing there with his mouth hanging gaping open. Inuyasha ran up the stairs, accidentally colliding with his aunt at the top. "Which way did she go?" he asked frantically as he helped his aunt to her feet.

The frightened woman just pointed up the stairs, before Inuyasha took off in the directed direction.

~*~*~*~

Kagome fell to the floor as she rolled up into a ball, crying into her knees. She felt something under her on the floor; she slowly teetered to the side as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha growled as he ran around the halls opening every door in his path, calling out Kagome's name.

~*~*~*~

Kagome sniffled, whipping the tears out of her eyes as curiosity caught the better of her and she began to uncrumple the paper. She slowly began to read it aloud, line for line: "**_I sit alone in my room at night_**…."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha growled impatiently as he turned a corner and pursued down another hall checking every door, until he came to his bedroom door. Something inside of him told him that right now he should turn back and run like hell.

Inuyasha slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open, making it creak at the hinges. He stepped into the black room and glanced around with his keen eyes. There she was, sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out…with his poem.

~*~*~*~

Kagome's heart stopped when she heard the door knob turn, she clenched her eyelids down tight as she pressed herself against the wall, praying not to be seen. When she heard the door open, she cursed herself as she held the crumpled paper up in front of her, hiding behind it, pointless it sounds now, but at the time it seemed like the thing to do. Kagome heard footsteps ricocheting against the poster covered walls. She slowly glanced up to see the face of her intruder. Inuyasha, her sudden fear washed away immediately as she on impulse leapt to her feet and ran to him; wrapping her arms around his middle, sinking her tear stained face into his shirt. "Inuyasha." She whimpered.

"It's okay, calm down. You just kicked major ass you should be happy."

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes as she held up the poem. "Who wrote this?"

Inuyasha looked at her in silence, mentally kicking himself for not cleaning his room for the past two months. _Damn it, why does this shit always happen to me._

"Inuyasha." She asked again, "who wrote this?"

"I don't know." He growled returning to his old self. "Probably your stupid boyfriend, Kouga…this is his room." Inuyasha added, lying like a dog.

"Oh." Was all she could say before she wrapped her arms around him again, she didn't know why but she wanted to be alone, and yet she wanted to be held. 

Inuyasha sighed knowing all too well how he could stay like this forever, "you 'gonna' let go of me some time tonight?" he barked.

Kagome sighed, as she slowly released him, "sorry." She whispered as another silent tear trickled down her cheek.

"Sorry, for what?" 

"For this." Kagome growled before she stomped down on his shoe smashing his toes as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed his foot and began hopping up and down in pain, "what the hell was that for, wench?"

"That was for being an ass, and what did I tell you about calling me names." She roared before she smacked him across the face.

Inuyasha glared at her angrily; _well things are back to normal. _"You didn't have to hit me." He growled.

"You deserved it." She spat, pulling back her hand; threatening to do it again. "Why did you come up here in the first place, I want to be left alone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think you've had enough violence for one night." He reached out and grabbed her wrist, "settle down, Kag."

Kagome glared at him, "settle this, asshole." She smacked him across the face with her other free hand. "Just go away and leave me alone."

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes as he grabbed her other wrist with his other hand, "this is my house you know. Come on, let's go back downstairs…where I'm safe…from you."

Kagome glared up into his eyes for a moment before a small smile spread across her lips; "this is your room isn't it?"

Sweat drop, "no."

"It has to be." She pointed over to a poster on the wall that had Inuyasha's name on it. "Besides Kouga's house is next door."

Inuyasha moaned as he hung his head in embarrassment, "yeah, it's my room."

Kagome looked up at him puzzled, "but how did you get Kouga's poem."

Sweat drop. "Um…he left it…"

Kagome's smile widened, "it's the sweetest thing I've ever read." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay I know that the person that reviewed my story asked if I would have her kick Sakuya's ass (which she did) but I thought it would be cooler if she kicked Yusuke's too. Well just review and tell me what you think. Oh and the lyrics to the song in chapter nine are mine, I wrote them for my friends band, and I got lazy, so instead of writing a new song for the fanfic I just used it.


	14. chapter 14

Okay to those who have reviewed my story so far I want to say thank you, and to those who haven't well pooh on you. Alright, now even though this is incredibly corny and so over done, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Fairyangel24**, because she has commented on my story so much (it makes me happy.) Also I would like to thank **gala** for reviewing me quite a few times as well…and also to the people who asked why Kagome was so dense about the whole poem situation. I couldn't help it, I thought it would be funny, something so obvious that it was right in front of her and yet she was still clueless. Oh and to the good person who asked why Kouga had been such a coward and had run away with his tail between his legs. In all honesty I really didn't think about that…I just knew that I wanted Kagome alone; so basically I wanted him to leave…but if it helps I guess you could say he was afraid of his girlfriend's foreseen rage. You have to admit a girl can be incredibly terrifying when she's angry, I'm sure all the guys who are reading this fic are nodding their heads right now…hey wait, what the heck is a guy reading this story for? *Giggle*. (For those of you who don't know me, that last statement was actually a cruel joke to a guy friend I have who is reading my story…you know who you are…LOVE YOU MAN!) Also to the person who commented that they think Kagome and Spike should end up together (I think it was gala). To be perfectly honest in the beginning I wanted this to be an Inu/Kag story but the farther along I get the more I fall in love with Spike…so I am seriously debating making this an Kag/oc. But I am pretty sure all the Inu fans out there are really wanting to kill me, so I believe I'm just going to stick to the original plan**. Unless I get like thirty new reviews saying, "we want Spike," **so although I agree with you, I guess I'm just 'gonna' keep it Inu/Kag unless I get those Spike reviews…but thank you. And finally I would like to thank all the _smart_ people who added my story to their favorites, (notice the emphasis on _smart_…just kidding, I really mean _cool_ people.) Hope you enjoy my story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Demon discovery.

"Come on, Kagome let's go back down stairs." Inuyasha offered as he held open the door.

Kagome smiled as she leaned over and gave Inuyasha a small peck on the cheek, "Thanks Yasha…I feel way better."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned bright red, "no problem...it only cost me my foot." He laughed.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't be…I didn't need it anyway."

"Hey, how come you never take these off?" Kagome asked as she reached up and fingered the black rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck.

__

"I thought that perhaps instead of putting on the mask, you could take it off…why don't you take your necklace off Inuyasha and show them what you really look like."

Inuyasha's heart sank, _if I showed Kagome what I really am she'll freak._ "I never really thought about it." He whispered.

Kagome smiled, "they're pretty…can I see them?" She went to lift the string of beads over his head but Inuyasha jumped back.

"No way!

Kagome gave him a strange look. "Sorry I asked."

Just then Spike came bounding into the room; "we've got trouble." Kagome took one look at Spike and let out a loud scream before she fell to the floor; Inuyasha turned to Spike angrily.

"What do you mean 'we've got trouble'…what's wrong?"

"Youkai." Spike held up a piece of paper with the symbol of a dragon wrapped around a sword printed on it. "They heard what happened to Yusuke and Sakuya...they're waiting for us at the school parking lot."

"Seems they had a spy." Katsumi growled from behind Spike, as she held up an unconscious teenage boy by his collar; which just made Kagome shriek again. She stared up at the faces of her friends in horror. They were different; Spike had fangs, claws, pointy ears, and dog like eyes. And Kitty had fangs that bared out from her mouth, along with black and white cat eyes, and…cat ears, at the top of her head? Even though it was Halloween, something inside Kagome was telling her that this was no joke.

"They're calling us out." Spike growled his voice sounding like some kind of wild animal. "They have a hostage…if we don't go…they'll kill her."

"Who's the hostage?"

Silence.

"Who's the damn hostage?"

"Kikyo."

Inuyasha snarled, "damn it…we're a bunch of teenagers what the hell is he trying to start a war for?" He punched the wall beside him, his amber eyes flashing red; before he turned back to his friends, "I'm 'gonna' kill Naraku!" 

Inuyasha glanced down at the frightened Kagome,_ well this is it; she's finally going to find out. DAMN YOU NARAKU. You just had to ruin my life didn't you…she's never going to want to speak to any of us after this…if we survive. And I can't leave her here; they're after her…and I can't just drop her off somewhere either, there's no telling 'what'll' if she's out of my sight…but I can't take her with us; that's just like handing her over to them…I have no choice. Damn it. _"I'm sorry you have to see this, Kagome." He picked her up by her arm and gently slung her onto his back; she was too frightened to protest. And since Inuyasha was the only one who still looked normal, she felt safer with him.

"You're taking her with us?" Spike asked worriedly, "Kagome won't be safe."

Inuyasha glared at them, "she won't be safe anywhere; she's the one who took down Yusuke and Sakuya in the first place; she's the one they're obviously after. Katsumi go get Duo and the others."

"I'm on it." And with that, the cat demon dressed like a rag doll took off to follow her orders.

"Spike, you follow me…it's demon time." Inuyasha held his breath as he reached around his neck and gently pulled the black beads over his head, the fear building up inside of him from Kagome's possible reaction.

Kagome watched in horror as his glossy raven hair slowly faded away, turning to a silky winter white. The pupils of his amber eyes narrowed into thin slits. His nails grew long and sharp. His teeth grew to canine fangs. And his ears slowly retracted into his skin before two husky like dog ears pushed out from the top of his silver mane. 

"Oh my God! Inuyasha you've got something on your head!" Kagome shrieked as she tried to jump of the white haired boy's back but he easily stopped her, his strength increased greatly now that he was in his true form. "What happened to you?" she shrieked as she pushed against him, trying to pry away. 

Inuyasha's heart felt like it was being ripped in two, "I'll tell you on the way, now let's go." He headed for the door as Kagome began kicking and screaming.

"Put me down, jackass." She wailed.

"We're not going to hurt you, Kagome." Spike whispered calmly as he and Inuyasha leapt down the stairs passing a group of giggling girls who were heading into the party completely unaware of what was happening. "We're your friends remember…it's me Spike…come on, Kagome, don't you recognize me."

"Sp.…Spike." Kagome stuttered before a small smile etched across her face.

"And I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled, "good now that we've got that taken care of will you shut up." He dashed out the front door and headed down the lighted subdivision street towards the school.

Kagome nodded shakily as she wrapped her glittery arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried her face into his snowy hair. _It's my friends,_ was the last thought that passed through her mind before she blacked out.

"How is she?" Inuyasha snarled as he made a quick leap onto the top of a house and began jumping from roof to roof, off towards the school. 

"She's passed out." Spike called out just a leap behind Inuyasha. "I think the shock was a little too much for her."

_It's a fairy tale really; something that many have been told but never believed, just like the story of Peter pan or Cinderella. But the stories of demons and how they once reigned this world couldn't be more truthful. They still inhabit this earth, living breathing creatures with superhuman strength and animal like appearances. Most of them are harmless; all the dangerous and treacherous demons that threatened humanity were slain years ago in the feudal era by powerful women, called mikos. And the rest of the demon race was left to live in peace with humankind; who are completely unaware of what could be living right next door._

The story goes, that one great miko, the last miko to ever live, named; Midoriko ensued in an enormous battle that ended all hatred between the demons and humans. She killed all whom stood in her way, taking every demon down with her until she could issue peace. It is said that she killed millions of demons, almost whipping the race to extinction before they took her own life, dragging her to the gates of hell with them. In a passage of an ancient scroll found in the believed tomb of the ill-fated miko, it tells of another powerful woman to come. A miko who will inherit the great power of Midoriko and put a stop to the ever continuous civil war of the demons who still wish for the destruction of humanity. THE LAST MIKO.

Inuyasha readied himself when he came to the last rooftop before the school. He stopped at the edge and carefully laid Kagome down on the dark green shingles. "Watch after her, Spike." Spike nodded as he knelt down beside the black haired goddess, "Don't come down until Kitty and the others get here; when they do…tell Shippou to stay with her."

Spike nodded. "You're not going to face them alone are you?" He glanced over at the group of demon teenagers standing around in the school parking lot. There had to be at least twenty of them, jumping around and cutting up. Spike immediately spotted Naraku leaning against a car in the middle of the demon swarm.

"Just stay with her until Kitty gets here." And with that, Inuyasha jumped off the roof, landing in an old lady's flowerbed.

~*~*~*~

"Man when are they 'gonna' get here." One boy groaned as he flopped down to the cement beside his leader, Naraku.

Naraku glared icily at the boy before he replied, "give them time." 

"I think we should just go over there and crash their party." Another boy sitting on top of one of the cars groaned before he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and began to flick it on and off, watching the flame in awe.

"That's what I'm saying." A girl sneered as she twirled a crowbar in her hands, her demon reflexes catching it easily.

"Shut up, all of you." Naraku barked, "we have company." His lips curled up into an evil smirk at the sight of the white haired intruder. "Inuyasha."

"Naraku."

"Well, well, well; you did show up after all…you look well."

"You too." Inuyasha growled as he glared at the girl hanging on one of Naraku's arms. "And you…Kikyo."

She giggled and waved at him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I really am." She feigned sympathy.

"I'm sure you are." 

"Where's your little **pack**, dog boy." The girl with the crowbar hissed, before she stuck her snake like tongue out at him. 

"That's enough, Nanami." Naraku barked, forcing the girl to shudder at her name. "You needn't be rude to our guest...though it is true…he's far to weak without his little friends."

"Oh really? Well then you were just acting that night I kicked you ass."

Naraku's glare narrowed. "Get him."

Suddenly the mass of demonic creatures leapt out and began attacking Inuyasha. The girl with the crowbar, Nanami; ran up at incredible speed and slashed him across the chest with her metal weapon. Inuyasha stumbled backwards but quickly caught his balance before he jumped high into the air; dogging her second attack. Two tiger like demons jumped into the air each swiping at Inuyasha with their sharp claws. He easily dogged the first and punched him in the face; but the second; a tigress, rammed her razor sharp nails into Inuyasha's side slicing into his skin.

Inuyasha yelped in pain as he collapsed to the cement. Six demons ran up and grabbed him, holding him up for their leader to have a taste. "Here boss." Inuyasha tried to shake them off, but there was just too many. He was only able to push off about three and they just kept coming back.

Naraku strode over to Inuyasha, a smirk spread across his face as he pulled a Swiss army knife out of his pocket. "Where's the girl, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just smirked at him, "that's for me to know and you to go 'da' hell!"

Naraku's anger began to boil inside of him. He lifted the knife close to Inuyasha's face, and traced it down his neck; "I can smell her…she's near. Along with another one of your dumb friends…where are they; where are they hiding?" 

"Kiss my ass."

~*~*~*~

Spike watched in horror as Inuyasha slowly began to loose against the masses. He wanted more than anything to jump down there and help his friend, but he had to stay with Kagome. She was who they were after. _Kagome…Inuyasha, Kagome…Inuyasha, duh! Kagome._

Kagome's eyes blinked opened as she stared up at the pirate, her eyes reflecting the stars in the night sky. She slowly lifted her head.

"Spike." She whispered, as she stared up into his eyes. 

"Shh." Spike ushered, trying to keep Kagome quite.

Kagome nodded, before she turned to look out at the parking lot just in time to see Naraku pull out a knife and trail it down Inuyasha's neck.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Spike smacked his hand over Kagome's mouth; but it was too late they had already been spotted. 

"There they are!" One of the tiger demons howled.

Suddenly four demons soared up on top of the roof. Spike grabbed Kagome and shielded her with his body by standing in front of her. "I thought I told you to be quite." He groaned.

Kagome stood there speechless, off in her own little world, unbeknownst to everyone else, something was happening…inside her, like it was taking over, seeing all these demons, and her friends in danger had triggered something within. She felt her heart begin to race, she could hear what sounded like drums pounding in her ears. She fell to her knees as her vision began to cloud up into black nothingness. Kagome called out Inuyasha's name again but it just echoed out into the now silent oblivion. 

The four demons attacked Spike all at once, _why in the hell did we bring her with us, Inuyasha? Boy you really screwed up._ Two of them grabbed Spike by the arms and held him down as he kicked and punched trying to keep them away from the goddess behind him. Then one of the demons sliced his sharp claws across Spike's chest, Spike fell to the roof's surface in pain as the forth demon sneaked past the demonic pirate and grabbed Kagome, jumped off the roof, and took her to his master.

Naraku sneered hungrily down at his prey as his lackey laid the motionless Kagome down on the cement next to Inuyasha's feet. 

"Kagome." Inuyasha gasped. He started kicking and punching trying his best to get to the raven haired girl, but he just couldn't get rid of his captors, they kept coming back.

Naraku motioned to the six demons that were holding down the silver haired demon to let him go. The second Inuyasha was free he fell to his knees and stared down at the goddess before him. "Kagome…" he reached out and touched her cheek. The instant his skin contacted with hers, Kagome's eyes snapped open. She slowly sat up, not even looking at Inuyasha until she was on her feet. Inuyasha stared up at her; something was horribly wrong, her entire eye was a soulless sky blue, and the way she moved, and her scent had changed; it was like she was possessed or something. And he didn't know if it was just him or was she glowing…purple? Kagome glared at the demons, all the demons. Her cold eyes jumping from face to face, until a small smirk carved across her face.

A miko who will inherit the great power of Midoriko and put a stop to the ever continuous civil war of the demons who still wish for the destruction of humanity. THE LAST MIKO.

"What a bunch of pathetic weaklings." Kagome spat, her voice now older and more mature, sounding superior almost. 

The two tiger demons looked at each other before breaking into a laughing fit, "weaklings…" the tigress laughed. "Look who's talking little girl."

"Demons…" Kagome growled, "you can be such worthless beasts." 

Naraku looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "watch your tongue." He pointed his knife at her to emphasize his threat.

Kagome smirked as she took a step closer towards him, "you dare defy me…please a useless piece of metal will not protect you against me."

"That's it." Nanami screamed, "you don't talk to master Naraku like that." She took off running after Kagome, just as she'd done to Inuyasha, her crowbar held over her head. Nanami jumped high in the air before she brought her crowbar down on the 'smart mouth goddess'.

"How futile." Kagome chuckled as she lifted her hand right when the crowbar came close to her, all of a sudden a purple force-field shaped like a glass dome encircled her, freezing the crowbar in place the second metal touched purple. Light blue lightening shot out from the area where the crowbar meet force-field, leaping out and electrocuting the demon girl into a piece of **unconscious** charcoal. "It's amazing what a miko can do…isn't it?" she giggled as she turned to Naraku. "Inuyasha…go help Spike." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha nodded, as he leapt to his feet and took off to obey his command. (Good doggy.)

Naraku glared at Kagome as her purple dome faded away. "Well I'll be damned…the last miko…is Kagome Hirugashi." The demon chuckled.

Kagome smirked as she slowly began to walk towards him, the cement literally rippling like water with her every step. "You." She growled. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson." Kagome tightened one of her fists as a yellow laser sword flowed like a stream from her arm. (AN: like the one Ryoko has in Tenchi Muyo.)

"Are you demon enough to face me?" She screamed, before she took off running after him, suddenly five demons jumped in her way shielding their boss.

Kagome just ripped through them, throwing **unconscious** bodies left and right, She had almost reached Naraku when Kikyo jumped in-between her boyfriend and her sister. Kagome glared at her sibling before she stretched her hand out in front of her, and mentally locked on to Kikyo. Kagome threw her arm to the side and just like a puppet Kikyo lifted up into the air and flew out of the way, to the side that Kagome's hand had indicated. Kagome stepped forward glaring up at Naraku before she let all her anger out by thrusting her sword into his stomach. He just shook his head in disappointment as he grabbed her sword and yanked it out of his gut throwing it to the side before it vanished. 

"Is that the best you can do, miko? You are forgetting, I'm a demon…these wounds will heal." 

Kagome smirked as she stepped back and stretched her arm out in front of her; a bright green light began flowing all around her targeted energy source at her palm. "Take this asshole." She screamed before she pulled the trigger and watched as her green energy shot out at lightning speed blowing right into Naraku's arm, just barely missing his heart. "Oh darn I missed."

Kagome reaching out both her arms catching the already stunned Naraku by surprise, and locked her brain waves onto him just like she'd done her sister. Kagome giggled as Naraku slowly began lifting up into the air, hovering above everyone's heads. And then she let him go thrashing him into a car at top speeds, forcing the car to catch on fire. She lifted him back up again with her telekinetic powers and threw him down onto the cement. "Was that better…did **that** hurt?"

Kagome made her way towards the now beaten and bruised Naraku. He sat up looking at her with horror. She put her hand down in front of his face her palm parallel with his forehead. "I could kill you now." She growled. 

It seemed like time just stood still for that brief moment as she stood before Naraku, threatening to take his life. Kagome closed her eyes, wishing nothing more but to be somewhere else but here. She had never killed someone before, and had always planned not too. She let out a heavy sigh as she retreated her arm to her side.

"Kagome…" Kikyo whispered as she ran back to Naraku's side.

Kagome turned around taking about five steps away from the pile of comatose bodies, a bright black glow surrounded her before she slowly began floating into the sky of her own accord. A heavy wind began encircling her undoing her hair from her bun before her long tresses got caught up by the wind and began whipping all around her. She closed her eyes and hung her head. She used all of her concentration through her mind as she slowly began to telekinetically flow from demon to demon, blacking out their minds to unconsciousness, one by one each demon fell to the cement in a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Spike stood side by side in shock as they watched all the other demons collapsing for no apparent reason.

"Are they dead?" Spike whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "after what I've seen tonight…I wouldn't doubt it."

"But they're just falling over."

~*~*~*~

Kagome let out a deep sigh once she had reached the last mind, she felt her head begin to pound; _so this is what a hang over feels like_. Kagome opened her eyes, now their normal shade, and then she fell to the cold ground in exhaustion, staying there for the remainder of the night. No sooner had the last body fallen did Kitty and the rest of the Calvary come running in for battle. 

"What in the hell happened here." Duo asked as he walked along the unconscious bodies, checking someone's pulse every so often. "They're all alive…hey Kagome." Duo exclaimed when he discovered his friend among the piles of demons, he quickly rushed to her side.

Kitty glanced over at a near by roof top and watched as Inuyasha and Spike jumped down and ran over to the group.

"You should have seen it." Spike exclaimed enthusiastically, "she was all passed out and then all of a sudden she just went all Jedi…" he began jumping around like he had a light-saver in his hand.

Duo and Miroku looked at each other and sweat dropped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before he looked over at the only psychic demon of the group. "Asuka do you think you could do a little mind erasing."

Asuka nodded as she stepped up to plate, "everybody?" she asked rolling up her sleeves to prepare for the dirty work.

Inuyasha nodded. 

"Even Kagome?" Duo asked as he heaved the girl in mention into his arms.

"We're 'gonna' have to." Spike sighed, "she'll never look at us again if she remembers what happened."

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha, knowing he was always the one who made the decisions. "No. Leave her be."

"But…" Spike began.

"I said leave her be." Inuyasha barked. "She doesn't deserve that done to her…it's like lying…besides it probably wouldn't work on her."

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked as he took his girlfriend from Duo and held her close to him, staring down at her gentle face. 

"I think we've found ourselves a real live miko." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, yes I know that chapter sucked, it was terribly written and way too hard to understand…and yes I know I didn't make Kagome seem all that powerful; but I promise my story will get better. See you guys soon.

Summary for next chapter: things are finally returning too normal after an unforgettable Halloween. Kagome is trying her hardest to adjust with her new powers but things just seem to keep going wrong between her and the silver haired half demon…_I can't stand that jerk._


	15. chapter 15

Okay folks I did a little research…yes me the lazy bum did some research, go figure. But anyway yeah I went and found out that I spelled light-saber wrong (and I probably just did it again) but I would like to thank the person who corrected me. It was appreciated, so (again with the over done corny-ness) I would like to dedicate this chapter to that person and to all the persons who waited patiently for my next chapter. I would like to apologize for taking such a long break. You see I got a new computer for Christmas from…Santa (don't ask) and so it took me awhile to get everything set up because this is **my **first computer. The last one was sort of a family one, you know. And since we get a special Internet service (it's free) and since my dad lost the 'freakin' disk…well, you get the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Now That That's Over, Back to Life as Normal…I Hope.

"Okay let me get this straight…your all demons. Including me?"

"No." Katsumi sighed for the millionth time that morning. It was Sunday, the day after Halloween and everyone was over at Inuyasha's house taking down all the decorations from the party that they had all pretty much missed. "You're not a demon, and neither are Sango and Miroku."

"What are they again?" Kagome questioned, still trying to process everything, she'd had an incredibly eventful night last night and things still hadn't fully sunken in yet. I mean she had discovered an entire race of demons living right under her nose. _How would you react?_

"I'm from a family of demon hunters." Sango stated as she continued to sweep the hardwood basement floor, occasionally hitting Miroku in the head with her broom.

"Wait. Hold up. Let me get this straight…you're a demon hunter…" Kagome glanced around at her demon friends, "and you're all demons; demon…demon hunter, demon…demon hunter. Something about that just doesn't sound right."

Sango smiled, "I only kill **bad** demons…well actually I don't kill demons at all…demon hunters pretty much died out a couple hundred years ago. Besides, in this day and age I might get arrested for murder."

"Yeah…I can see your point. What about you, Miroku 'what're' you? Are you a demon hunter too?"

Miroku grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Nah, I'm a…"

"A pervert." Sango snapped at him as she handed him the dustpan and forced him to hold it while she swept her trash into it.

"No…" he whined. "I'm from a dynasty of…."

"Lechers."

"No…monks." He declared proudly.

"Oh! Whoop-de-do." Sango murmured under her breath. "You can do some stupid spells and incantations…or hit things with a lame ass staff. A lot of good that does."

"I heard that." Miroku whimpered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So I'm a demon hunter too right, I mean that's what I am, I kill demons…I can't be a monk…they're all men."

"No you're not a demon hunter or a monk, you're a miko." Katsumi moaned from her perch at the top of a ladder, as she continued to pull down rubber bats from the ceiling.

"What's a miko?"

Sweat drop.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Duo sighed.

Kagome shook her head no. "I kind of blacked out."

"They are special women who get special powers just for the killing of demonic creatures…." Duo continued, "all demonic creatures good or bad. Basically they were made to be hit-men for demons just like…."

"Us!" Spike gulped.

Everyone slowly began to back away from their miko friend.

"Oh come on, I couldn't do anything like that to you guys…" Kagome smiled up at all her demon friends, giving them her best puppy dog eyes humanly possible.

Asuka sighed as she plopped down on the floor taking a small break, "so does this mean Kagome's more powerful than all of us…combined?" 

Everyone turned to look at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. 

"I mean…" Asuka began, "I mean she's like some kind of prophecy or something."

"She's the last miko." Kenji whispered bashfully.

"Wow." Miroku chuckled, "Kagome's a living breathing celebrity."

"Okay…" Kagome sighed skeptically. "I'm a…a…miko and you guys are demons…what kind of demons are you exactly?"

Katsumi groaned as she steadily climbed down the ladder. "I'm a cat demon."

"And we're wolf demons." Kouga and Spike exclaimed in unison as they paused for a moment in the middle of their most recent war over Kouga's guitar. 

Kagome eyed them curiously, "like werewolves?"

"You could put it like that…yeah I guess we kind of are…" Spike sighed. "Except its full time instead of every full moon and with out all the fur."

"And Inuyasha here is a dog demon…half dog demon…" Duo said smiling as he laid a hand on one of Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Half demon?" Kagome questioned.

"My mother…" Inuyasha painfully began. "Was human."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow, "so…why does that matter?"

A small smile spread across Inuyasha's face. "It's why I have to wear these." Inuyasha groaned as he fingered the black rosary beads around his neck. "Because my mother was human…I'm not full blooded…and because I'm not full blooded, I can't change my appearance to make me look like a human like everyone else can. I'm stuck in my demon form unless I have these beads on."

"Well that's stupid!" Kagome grumbled, "you'd think since you have human in you you'd be the one able to switch your appearance back and forth."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Go figure."

"Okay." Kagome giggled, "what's everyone else?"

"I'm a psychic demon…I'm stuck looking like a stupid human twenty-four/seven." Asuka stated before she repeated her sentence in her head and mentally kicked herself for sounding like a jerk, "no offense Kagome…."

"None taken…so what are you, Kenji?"

"I'm an ice demon." Kenji whispered timidly.

"An ice demon?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

Kenji nodded before he lifted his hand up, holding his palm out flat, parallel to the ceiling. A small circle of ice began hovering over his palm; slowly growing larger and larger before Kenji reached up and grabbed it with his other hand. Kagome watched in awe as the perfectly round ball of ice gradually retracted into his skin.

"Cool! I wish I could do that." Kagome gasped. "What about you Duo, what are you?"

"Fire demon." He held out his index finger and to Kagome's surprise a tiny flame emitted from his fingertip, just like a lighter.

"Awesome…and Shippou?

"I'm a pure bread fox demon." He announced proudly before he quickly reverted to his true form.

"Cute!" Kagome giggled as she picked up the now stuffed animal sized Shippou and began petting his fluffy tail.

Shippou groaned, "I get that a lot."

Kagome smiled, "you're adorable…but not as cute as Inu's ears." She reached down where Inuyasha was sitting at the foot of the stairs and gently pulled his necklace off, making sure he didn't mind. She watched in amazement as Inuyasha slowly turned into the white haired demon she'd seen last night.

"I wish I had a pair of these." She sighed as she timidly stretched her hand out and softly touched one of his ears. They felt so soft, like a puppy's ears. She giggled when Inuyasha made one of his ears twitch, making Kouga growl jealously in the background. "I wish I was a demon…hey Inuyasha how are your injuries…I don't see the bandages I put on."

"I took them off."

"WHAT!?" Kagome screamed, forcing all the demons with sensitive hearing to cover their ears. "Inuyasha you had a gash in your stomach…what are you, an idiot. I mean it was bad enough that you refused to go to the hospital but taking off your bandages…you might get an infection or worse." She smacked him on the back of the head in frustration.

Inuyasha growled at her in pain. "I'm a demon, dumb ass." He lifted his shirt up to show the skin where his wound from the tigress had been. "I heal quickly."

Kagome eyed the now scareless flesh in amazement.

Asuka rolled her eyes before she changed the subject, "So Inuyasha what did the police mark down last night as?"

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Well since last night was Halloween the cops figured it was just a bunch of kids trying to vandalize the school. And since you erased everyone's memory and put in false ones; Naraku and his gang think they were trying to sneak into the school and trash the principal's office, when one of their cars blew up and knocked everyone out."

Kagome's face turned bright red from embarrassment. "Oops I guess I got a little carried away."

Asuka giggled. "I will admit you did make a mess of things." She smirked as she thought of what Inuyasha said. "It may be annoying at times but being a demon definitely has its advantages." She stared down at her hands and grinned evilly, "Naraku and those nitwits of his don't remember a thing…thanks to me."

Kagome groaned, "I wish you would have made Kikyo look like she had gone to help Naraku and his gang…everyone in town thinks she went to stop them."

"What?" Asuka gasped.

"It's true, because the stupid bitch is such a goody-goody when the sheriff **escorted** her home, they told my mom she was a hero. He said that she had heard what her boyfriend was going to do so she had ran to Naraku's side to **save** him. The stupid principal even called this morning saying his was having a plaque made and put up in his office in her honor…God I hate her!"

Duo glanced at Kagome worriedly, "Kagome it may seem like a bad thing now but as long as they don't remember the truth…you're safe…because trust me if anyone other than us finds out what you are…"

"They might try to kill you." Kenji stated gently, barely above a whisper.

"You'll be in major danger." Katsumi sighed. "You're a legend…and even though it seems cool, you're still something that demons fear." 

Duo groaned as he began rubbing his temples with his index fingers "I think it's safe to say that until we can figure things out, one of us should be with Kagome at all times."

"But I don't need a babysitter." Kagome whined.

"Oh yes you do." Spike reached up and draped an arm around Kagome's neck "who else is 'gonna' protect you?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." By impulse Kagome reached out and touched Spike's arm, mentally concentrating her powers on her fingertips. Spike let out a loud yelp the instant her flesh contacted with his.

Spike jerked away from Kagome and began rubbing his burnt mark. "Holy…how in the hell did she do that?" He growled glaring at Duo. "She burnt the hell out of me." He removed his hand to see a blister on his bicep in the shape of Kagome's hand, and then watched as it slowly faded away, his demonic healing factor kicking in.

"She's a miko you dumb ass." Inuyasha scolded.

~*~*~*~

The next day Kagome sighed as she slowly elbowed her way through the school's heavy hallway traffic. She glanced back at Miroku, who was following close behind her. _I don't need a damn babysitter._ Kagome turned a corner before she walked into her first class. Kagome collapsed into her seat with a heavy sigh.

"What a long weekend, huh?" Miroku sighed.

"Damn straight." Kagome grumbled, "if I never see Halloween again it'll be too soon."

A girl sitting in front of Miroku turned around to look at the unknown monk and miko. "Did you guys hear what happened this weekend? The whole town is talking about it." She giggled excitedly. "I heard that the police fount a bunch of the Youkai members including Naraku lying in the middle of the school parking lot unconscious…not to mention that Yusuke and Sakuya were both attacked at that big Halloween party."

Kagome and Miroku glanced at each other with knowing looks.

Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw Inuyasha walk through the door…with three girls hanging all over him, the three Takahashi triplets, Yuni, Yuki, and Yugi. _Oh God does he ever take a break._

~*~*~*~

At the end of the day when the martial arts team had its practice, Coach Hiei stepped into the gymnasium with a mean scowl on his face; he looked angry, really angry. He glared over at his students as he cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that one of our members has been…arrested, breaking one of our rules: no criminal record. Unfortunately, I was set to the task of finding a replacement for Mr. Onigumo; normally in this situation I would have to have another audition throughout the school…but considering our lack of time I've decided otherwise. My…ex-wife and I have decided to have my daughter transferred from Los Angeles where she lived, to come down here to live with me." About the time, he had finished his sentence a teenage girl with long beautiful black hair and deep green eyes stepped through the gymnasium doors.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the girl as she walked up to her father's side. Luckily for her she hadn't gotten her fathers genes, she was average height. She was incredibly…gorgeous. Her shiny black hair cascaded over her curvy body._ Not fair._ She had the kind of figure you always wished for, her skin was soft and simple…just the right tan, not to light or too dark. But one look at her face told you she received her father's anger. 

She had on a black T-shirt with a Picture of Pat Benetar on it, a red denim vest, a pair of short denim shorts that were making Spike drool, and black flip-flops. 

Spike turned to Kagome with the biggest grin on his face. "I think I'm in love."

"My daughter," the coach announced proudly. "Rei Akita, I'm positive she will be a great asset to the team."

Spike smirked, _more like** ass**-set is what I'm thinking._

"I've personally trained her since she was five years old…so I know she will not let this team down. Oh and it has come to my attention that yet another one of our members had an interesting weekend." He glared over at Yusuke who was cowering in the corner farthest from Kagome. "Now even though his offense cannot legally have him removed from the team…ah hell, Yusuke over there got his ass kicked by a girl Saturday night."

Everyone's jaw dropped before the room suddenly filled with laughter.

The coach glanced over at Kagome and winked, "I told you, you had a unique style." He whispered so only they could hear.

"Matsumato." Hiei snapped startling everyone into a dead silence.

Spike popped out of his little fantasy world of Rei. "Yes sir."

"Onigumo was your sparring partner was he not?"

"Y-yes…sir." 

"Good…Rei will be taking his place."

Spike gulped. "Yes sir."

Rei walked over to him throwing her vest and flip-flops to the side before she pulled a rubber band out of her short's pocket and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. And then she surprisingly gave Spike a sweet smile…_so she is nicer than her dad after all._ "I'm Rei." She grinned as she offered Spike her hand.

"I'm Spiky…Spiker…Spike, I mean Spike."

She giggled. "Hi Spike."

"Alright team! Today we will be practicing grappling." 

Spike's face turned bright red…_oh God_. 

~*~*~*~

That night Kagome sat on her bathroom floor the door locked behind her, she stared up at the coffin shaped medicine cabinet; she could hear the telephone ringing. It had been going off the hook ever since she had gotten home, all were calls from people praising Kikyo. It was nerve racking. 

Kagome sighed as she hugged her knees. Her and her mom had gotten into an argument over Kikyo being 'mommy's favorite.' And Mrs. Hirugashi had been so fed up with her youngest daughter that she had told Kagome that she wouldn't pay for Kagome's martial art's trip to Texas. It was three hundred dollars and the money was due tomorrow, that was all the money Kagome had. _I guess I won't be going to the anime convention after all._ "God I hate my sister!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay I'm not trying to brag but I know I'm a pretty okay artist, and I like drew a picture of what Rei looks like in my head and I put it on this web site. So go here if you want to see it: 


	16. chapter 16

To the person Sam, who said I could use their character, YOU RULE! ! ! ! But unfortunately I've decided to go at a different angle with the story, what is it you ask? You're just gonna have to wait. But thanks to that person, that was totally awesome…but just in case…Sam if you're reading this, please email me with like a biography of your character…I'm not totally sure I wont go in the angle I had originally planned. So with the overdone cornyness: this chapter is dedicated to 'Sam' who ever you are. All 'righty' folks I did a little more studying…yes, yes, I know; hell must've froze over. But I found out that November ends on the 30th and not the 31st as I thought. I had planned for Kagome and everyone to stay in Texas for a grand total of four days November the 29th, 30th, 31st, and December 1st. So I hope that you will understand my little (mistake) because I intend to continue as I planned; adding on an extra day, it's an AU I can do it. I know I know I'm an idiot, I'm sorry. I blame staying up till six in the morning watching the anime DVDs I got for Christmas. Hey has anyone ever seen Nightwalker, or Full Metal Panic…they kick ass (my little gift to **ME**/ cost a pretty penny though.) I love FMP it's totally cool; Kurz Weber *drool* I have no idea why I like him…I guess it's because I've always loved the funny, flirty, air-headed anime characters. He's cool, and Kaname is really awesome too. I love her personality. I think I might just have to have them enter at the competition. OH! Sorry I'm rambling…I do that when I'm sleepy, on to the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Work Hard for the money.

Kagome groaned as she heaved her bag up the stairs of the chartered bus, in her black pajamas and fuzzy slippers I might add.

"It's too early in the damn morning for all of this." It was six o'clock in the morning…and on a Sunday. _Dear God has anyone ever heard of sleep_.

Kagome let out a shrill screech when she dropped her bag on her foot. But, since Kagome and Kikyo were the first ones to arrive no one heard her, _thank God_. The bag wouldn't have been so heavy if Kikyo hadn't put so much of her stuff in there. And it was **Kagome's** suitcase.

Finally, the day had come for the martial art's trip. Kagome had trained incredibly hard for the last four months and ever since Halloween, two months ago; Kagome had…how you say received an even bigger boost in the strength department. 

Over the last couple of months, Kagome had done a lot of research on demonology and on the history of mikos. It had been incredibly hard considering most of the information on them had been destroyed in the early seventeen hundreds. It turns out that during that time any book or artifact referring to demons were considered part of witchcraft and outlawed. But to Kagome's relief there had been a few on the Internet and many of her friends had had a few…sort of like family heirlooms. 

Kagome had also learned a lot from her grandmother Kaede.

__

The old woman sat in her rocking chair in front of her cozy little fireplace; her cane close by her side. "The last miko say ye?" Granny Kaede sighed as she stroked the soft fur of the sleeping kitten in her lap. 

Kagome nodded.

"I know much of the feudal era…and I know of your kind, child." The old woman picked up the small ball of fur and handed the kitten to Kagome before Granny Kaede slowly and cautiously stood to her feet, immediately reaching for her trusty cane. Kagome watched as her grandmother wobbled over to her large bookcase against the wall. She pulled out a small old looking book and wobbled back over to her rocker. Kaede sat back down with a heavy sigh from her old age. "I also know of your destiny…much is meant for ye my child. There are so many things that ye must go against. A battle unlike any other." The elder Hirugashi handed Kagome the book.

Kagome timidly flipped through the torn and tattered yellow pages, not really looking for anything in particular.

"I can only pray for ye…" a silent tear trickled down her wrinkled cheek. "That book ye hold in your hands is a book that has passed through our family for centuries…that book was written by one of our ancestors…another miko as it were. In it is a journal of her life, and of yours."

That got Kagome's attention. "Mine?"

"The last miko to ever live until now; Midoriko. Ye are her descendent. Many know of her story and many know of her foretelling of a miko to come…but none know that she had even chosen her follower."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "I'm mentioned in here?" she held up the leather bound book.

"Not thy name…but that ye would have her blood flowing through ye veins and that ye would come when the demons would yet again arise another blood war...she knew who ye were to be." 

"Demons…blood war?"

"Not many have realized it yet…but demons…many black hearted demons are beginning to rebel against the treaty they have achieved with mankind. They want to kill us, child."

"But how is that possible?" Kagome screamed. 

"It's not." Kaede sighed. "Not as long as you have the power within ye…the power inside thy soul."

"But…but I don't understand." 

"You won't child…you won't." Granny closed her eyes painfully. "But it is true. The demons will be attacking, they will, and ye must stop them…it is my…grandchild's destiny." She glanced back down at Kagome, forcing the tears to vanish. "Do not worry my child…" she smiled reassuringly. "I have read Midoriko's journal many times in my years, and in it, it tells of thy battles, of thy heroic victories," a large smile seeped across her cheeks, "and of thy survival. In that journal, it is promised that ye will live on. And have a happy life."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you…grandmother."

"Thou are welcome…but ye must promise. Very few know of demon existence or of mikos for that matter…you must tell no one…of who ye are. Not even thy mother."

"Um-yes ma'am."

Kagome staggered to the back where she planned to sit with Sango. True enough Kagome had learned a lot from that book, and Kagome was sure that she would have learned a lot more from her grandmother had the kind old woman not passed away only shortly after. Kagome had been told that her grandmother's last words were a prayer said for 'the coming miko'. Kagome had cried for weeks and she would still start crying now if someone mentioned it. But what had really upset Kagome was that Kikyo had acted like she didn't even care, her own flesh and blood was gone, and 'gloomy girl' wasn't concerned. 

Kagome had just gotten her bag up on the rack above her seat when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to face the only other person on the bus, Inuyasha. He put his hand over her mouth when he noticed Sano and Taki run through the fold up door laughing at the prank they had just played on Daisuki.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her off the bus, he cautiously checked around to make sure no one else was watching before he dragged her to the back of the long vehicle, turning the corner. There the two of them stood all alone.

Kagome glared at him. "What in the hell could you possibly want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Kagome snorted, "proposition?"

"It's Kikyo…I'm sick and tired of her, she's getting on my damn nerves…ever since I got here she's been following me around and telling me of how she saved that damn Naraku of hers. I want you to help me get her back with her own medicine."

Kagome's attitude perked up a little, anything to get back at her sister would make her feel better; it was mood lifting. "And just how do you suppose we do that?"

"By making her jealous…" Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills, "I heard you can't afford to go to that anime convention of yours...It's what a hundred and fifty dollars for a ticket. I'll pay you." 

Kagome eyed the money longingly until: "Wait a second I know where this is going."

"I want you to act like my girlfriend."

Kagome glared at him, "no way in hell!"

"Come on Kagome…you're the only person who can do this."

"Oh please…it's not like I've heard that one before…why can't you just go ask someone else…."

"Well number one you're her sister so you know what gets under Kikyo's skin best, and two you're the only girl here who's not with their boyfriend."

Kagome thought for a moment. It was true; Asuka was with Kenji. Sango oddly enough had started dating Miroku a week ago. Katsumi was with Duo. Ryoko was coming down to Texas with her boyfriend, Hiro; he had even closed down 4-C for the week just to come watch his girlfriend fight. Asami was dating Sano now. And then there was Rei…she wasn't dating anybody but it was obvious that Spike had a huge crush on her. And it would break his heart to see Inuyasha hanging all over her. Not to mention the fact that…well Rei wouldn't do it. That just left Kagome and Kikyo…Kagome **really** wanted to go to that convention. She was only able to save up thirty dollars. _I'm poor. So, sue me…No! Wait don't._

Inuyasha waved the money in Kagome's face bringing her back to the harsh reality. "Well?" He asked impatiently, "do we have a deal."

"You mean you're actually serious about this?" Kagome sighed as she crossed her arms and glared angrily at him.

"Yeah…I'm serious…so are you going to help me or not?"

Kagome glanced at the money uneasily. "Well…I don't know. Just how long would we be keeping this charade up?"

"Just for the trip…on Thursday when we get back I planned on dumping you."

Glare.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, you can dump me…."

Kagome stared at him skeptically. "I'm still not sure…"

Inuyasha moaned. "And I won't tell Kouga."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kagome sighed before she snatched the money away from him. "Only on one condition…you are not to touch me…in any way!"

Inuyasha smirked. "What ever you say, but…since you made a rule I'm going to make one of my own…you have to at least let me hold your hand."

"Hold my hand?"

"What? We'd have to make this look believable, but just to make sure I don't get cheated…" he took one of the hundreds out of her fist, "half now-half later. And, just for a little added bonus; every time we make Kikyo turn green in the face I'll put in an extra ten for you." Inuyasha held out his hand. "Deal?"

Kagome growled under her breath, "fine…but if you're not satisfied with your merchandize, don't come crying to me, cause you're not getting any refunds, dog-boy."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Deal?"

Kagome moaned as she shook his hand, "deal… but remember I'm your 'girlfriend' not your whore. Don't get any funny ideas…and if you dare I'll rip your dick off…got it?"

Inuyasha gulped before he held out his hand again for Kagome, "coming **Honey?" **He smirked when Kagome took his hand in hers. _I love the power_. Just seeing the torture in her eyes was heavenly enough. _I'm definitely going to have a good week_.

Kagome moaned as she followed Inuyasha around the bus, hand in hand_. Oh God! I've sold my soul to the devil_. Fortunately, for her no one paid any attention to Kagome and Inuyasha as the 'couple' entered the bus and climbed all the way to the back where Kagome had left her things. And to Kagome's relief, Sango was sitting with Miroku. _Great…now I can save the humiliation for later._ As long as Kagome's friends didn't see her holding hands with Lucifer, she was happy. It's not that they would think low of her it's just…they would fall over dead from laughing so hard. 

Kagome growled at Inuyasha, as he was just about to crawl over and sit down. "I don't think so. I get window seat." She pushed him out of the way angrily and took her 'space'. 

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he took his own seat next to his girlfriend for hire.

The coach stood up at the front of the twenty-seat passenger bus, quickly taking role. "Alright I will go over our agenda before we leave. We will be arriving probably around midnight tonight. When we do, you will split up into your reserved rooms." He quickly flipped through the papers on his clipboard before he continued. "Alright four to a room…Sango, Asami, Kagome, and…Kikyo room B-79." 

"Damn it." Kagome growled under her breath. "Why did I get stuck with Kikyo?"

"Ryoko, Katsumi, Rei, and Asuka; B-78. Spike, Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Sanosuke; room B-80. Miroku, Daisuke, Duo, Taki; room B-81. Kenji you're with me."

Kagome glanced at poor Kenji sympathetically.

Inuyasha glanced over at Spike with a smirk, both having one thing in mind: _torment the hell out of Yusuke_.

"Now to explain to the new comers what the tournament schedule is like." He quickly handed a stack of papers to his daughter; who was sitting with Spike I might add.** _L_**; is for the way you look at me. **O**; is for the only one I see. **V**; is very, very extraordinary…

Rei quickly passed the papers around before she stood up at the front of the bus, letting her father sit down. Kagome stared down at the printout she held in her hands. 

"Please look at the top of the sheet where it says Day one/ Monday November 29th: Competitors conversion in peace-center lobby." Rei announced proudly. "What this means is that basically every one of us," she motioned around at all her fellow students. "Have to meet in a special room rented out by the tournament's sponsors. In there, we basically just have a tournament wide party with all the other teams' members. I'm not sure why they do this exactly…but it's always been fun. But before we party we have to get registered first. You'll get to meet some really fun and interesting people from all over the country. And the party lasts all day."

Kagome smiled _wow that seems really cool_.

"Alright now if you'll skim down to Day two/ Tuesday November 30th: Sparring competition/ entire tournament. What it means by entire tournament; which I'm sure you already know; is that every student has to enter in this event. It's mandatory."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He'd already heard all this crap before…it was annoying, _let's just get on with it already_.

"Next." Rei continued. "Day three/ Wednesday November 31st. You'll notice that there is a small list under that. Number one is Sparring continued/Top 100. This of course means that because day two's event was so large they had to continue it with the final remaining one hundred fighters. You know blah, blah, blah."

Kagome giggled until she saw Hiei give his daughter an angrier glare than usual. Rei was certainly nothing like her dad.

"Okay number two is Grappling." Rei grinned down at Spike, knowing that he was entered in that event. "This is of course only for those who decided to enter in this category. So that means that everyone else can just sit around and watch or you can be a sourpuss and go get something to eat at the concession stand or whatever. But, you are **not **allowed to leave the building without permission. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Next, number three Katas. This of course is a mandatory event for all **black belts.** That means that anyone without this color belt," she pointed to her shirt. 

Kagome sweat dropped. Rei was acting like she was talking to a bunch of three-year olds. 

"Well you can just sit around and watch again. Fourthly is the Weapons division…and again this is only for those who signed up for this event, so again everyone else is just supposed to sit around. And finally down at the bottom. Day four/Thursday December 1st. It says the first event is the Style Off. I wish I could explain this event, but I am afraid they did not have this last year when I competed…but it does sound incredibly hard from what I've read. It says that those who were chosen for this event…well basically have to be able to do anything and everything when told…at like the drop of a hat. So I would like to wish Kagome and Kenji the best of luck." 

Kagome smiled.

"And then last but certainly not least…" Rei pumped her fist into the air with excitement.

She was definitely one of those annoying chipper morning people. _I hate happy people._ But you know what's weird, Rei's not a happy person. She's actually a lot like Kagome. Rei only acts like that around her dad…to aggravate him. He hates happy people too.

"Those greedy jerks finally give us what we deserve, our just rewards for our hard work and dedication…trophies!" And with that Rei sat back down. The coach at last stood up.

"All right. As I have said before. I do not care what you do after five when the tournament ends everyday. But I want each and every one of you back in your rooms by ten. No exceptions. I know that this is being lenient considering you're just a bunch of teenagers but in all honesty…I really don't care. Just as long as you don't do something stupid…I hand picked all of you, and I've trained with all of you. I know you're smart and responsible kids. I know you'll make the right decisions. And finally, there will be no changing rooms; you will stay with who I assigned you with. Needless to say I don't want a guy to mysteriously wander into their girlfriend's room. And again I repeat. In your rooms by ten lights out at ten thirty. You need to be ready and on the bus by nine o'clock every morning. Do I make myself clear?"

The entire bus nodded before the coach took his seat up at the wheel.

Kagome felt the vehicle jerk as Coach revved up the engine and took off, leaving the school behind. 

Kagome sighed as she leaned her forehead against the window and stared out at the fluorescent sunrise. _This is going to be a long trip_. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who was currently sleeping_…awe how…evil_. 

Asuka peered up over the top of her seat and smiled down at Kagome, "you need rescuing?" she asked as she glanced down at the black haired boy.

Kagome shook her head no before she quickly filled Asuka in on 'project: green faced Kikyo.' 

The second Kagome finished her story Asuka practically exploded. She literally fell on top of Kenji in her giggling fit. And to Kagome's embarrassment, even Kenji was chuckling. 

"I've got to go tell Sango and Katsumi." Asuka giggled.

"Fine." Kagome whimpered, "just make sure you don't let Kikyo hear you." Asuka nodded and took off up the aisle. Kenji turned around shyly and smiled.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm fine." The second she said that Kagome heard Miroku and Sango burst into laughter. "Just peachy." Kagome grumbled before she leaned back against the window when an idea caught her. Kagome remembered one time when everyone had had a sleep over at Sango's including the guys. Kagome recalled the morning after, she wasn't going to get into details but she could still see Inuyasha's face, it had been so red from embarrassment. 

Kagome cautiously pulled the armrest up before she picked up Inuyasha's legs and laid them in her lap. She remembered her no touching rule but this was worth it. Kagome then crawled up next to Inuyasha and lied down beside him; she gently slipped off his black baseball cap and placed it on her own head before she wrapped her arms around his middle; laying her head on his black Rolling Stones T-shirt. 

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open he glanced down at Kagome, "I loath you." He growled.

Kagome controlled her urge to giggle as she kept her eyes closed.

"Oh God" Inuyasha gulped. "She's asleep." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when he suddenly noticed Kikyo staring back at them from two seats up on the opposite row. Inuyasha smirked when a light bulb flashed on upstairs; "you brought this on yourself, Hirugashi." He whispered before he reached up and gently began rubbing Kagome's bare arm with his fingers, softly tracing invisible shapes on her skin with his fingertips as he stared out the window, watching Kikyo out of the corner of his eye. 

Sure enough, Kikyo's face turned red then purple then green. _SCORE! _

Kagome's blood began boiling. _He's touching me, that asshole's touching me._ But for some odd reason she couldn't move, she was literally frozen in her position.

__

You know you're the one laying on top of him, right? 

Shut up! 

Sorry, I'm just stating the facts. And besides…you know you like it.

Oh! I do not…you…you…Grrrr! 

Kagome's got a boyfriend. Inu and Kag sitting in a tree: K…I…S…S…I…N…G.

Why you little…

Nah-nah-boo-boo!

Kagome closed her eyes. Even though her conscience was telling her other wise, she was tired, and…and, well she was comfortable. And with that, Kagome drifted off to Never Land. 

Inuyasha glanced down at the calm and peaceful girl in his arms; he had to admit that even though he hated her to no end, she was pretty. 

He slowly began to run his fingers through her soft silky raven ponytail. A small smile edging across his features. _Demonic little angel_. He couldn't help but smirk. _Maybe Spike was right…damn_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay I learned yesterday that my link to the drawing I did kind of messed up. So if you really want to see it, type in three W's then the dot and side7 dot com (sorry I had to write it this way but it wouldn't show up if I didn't. Then go to 'search' at the top and when that comes up type in: blackcat7 in the username section of the artist search then when that comes up it will show the link to my gallery. Go over to the side all where it says 'total images' click that and it will come up to all the drawings I have posted on this website of my drawings, go down to the bottom until you find one labeled: Rei Hamby (named in memory of an old friend.) And there you go, just click that picture and it'll give you a bigger view. 

Pictures of Spike and Co. are to come.


	17. chapter 17

To the person who sent me their character for Taki (thanks…hehe) I've been debating…and I like the idea you had of her being Kenji's sister…so I'm 'gonna' use it. But it's going to take me awhile to get her in there, because the plot and climax of the story are just around the corner, so it's going to take some work figuring out how to wiggle her in. Okay the point of this chapter (since it hasn't one at all) is to start the setup of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. And too slowly have the mentioned two fall in love. Also the mentioned building in this story is false…even the tournament is false. (That goes to the person who asked me that.)

Sion Barzahd is Sion from the Playstation 2 video game called The Bouncer. All right for those of you who've never played this game…what are you stupid? Just kidding. If you are wandering, I know Sion's name doesn't sound Japanese but I promise you in the game he looks just like any other anime character. (Only cuter-sorry he's my favorite character of all time…I couldn't help myself.) If you seriously don't know who he is, just drop into the review section, leave your email address and I'll send you a picture of him…if you don't feel comfortable leaving your email address then email [psycokitty15(at) aol (dot) com] me and I'll email you back…but not before you review, o_-. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Oh how do I hate the…let me count the ways. 

Kagome sighed as she dug her face deeper into her _pillow_. It was hard and warm, but comfortable. It had a tranquil earthy scent. Kagome felt something brush against her cheek. She couldn't help but smile as she felt her bangs being brushed away from her face. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze was fuzzy at first, but once her weary eyes focused on her surroundings, she realized she was in someone's arms. Kagome subconsciously glanced up to see Inuyasha's sleeping face. Kagome smiled up at him in her drowsy state.

Kagome had no idea why she was letting him touch her. But for some odd reason she…she liked it there. She would chew him out later. Kagome laid her head back down on the dog demons T-shirt before she drifted back off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Miroku glanced around his seat to see how Kagome and Inuyasha were doing. The biggest grin possible slid across his face. 

Miroku hastily tapped Sango on the shoulder and then pointed at the back seat 'couple'. Sango followed Miroku's gaze when the evilest smirk possible burned into her cheeks. 

"Awe…how cute. They're sleeping together." Miroku sighed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You know they're just acting to piss Kikyo off."

Miroku nodded, "yeah, but don't you think it would be funny if they got together in the end."

Sango shook her head no, "No, I think it would be bad…" She leaned in close and whispered in Miroku's ear. "I'm not so sure it's safe. I mean it's okay for humans and demons to mix cause I mean Inuyasha's parents did it. But…"

"But what?"

"But I honestly don't think it would be a good idea to mix demon and miko blood…I'm afraid something bad might happen. Like their child might, you know…die. Or even worse, something terrible might even happen to Kagome."

Miroku looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't say anything about having kids…I just thought they would make a cute couple."

Sango sighed. "You and I both know that those two are perfect for each other. What do you think could happen if they did end up…well, you know, falling in love**.**

Miroku nodded sadly. "First comes love, then comes marriage."

"Then comes Inuyasha with a casket."

~*~*~*~

Kagome was just in the middle of a really good dream about Brad Pitt as a vampire; you know that movie Interview with a Vampire? He was just about to tell Kagome that he loved her when Kagome felt her body jerk and she fell to the harsh reality of the bus floor. 

Kagome moaned as she glanced around at all the other people moaning in pain from the harsh halt. The bus had stopped.

Rei quickly stood up in front of the teenage mass. "Ok folks we're stopping for some gas. If you need to go to the bathroom, please do so now. We won't be stopping until lunch." 

Kagome glanced down at her watch: Ten thirty. 

Inuyasha stood up before he hastily grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up on her feet. "You alright, Kagome?" 

"Yeah."

"I'm 'gonna' go buy a bag of chips or something. You want anything?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "no…I'm fine."

"You sure? I don't mind."

Kagome smiled. "Can I have some gummy worms."

Inuyasha smirked. "Candy hmm? And you haven't even had breakfast. Well aren't you the little rebel." And with that, he disappeared off the bus leaving a banged and bruised Kagome behind.

Kagome glanced around the bus; half the people had left. Kagome smiled and waved over at her sister. Kikyo just scowled at Kagome. _Ha…in your face…in your eye!_

Katsumi giggled as she leapt back to the back of the bus and wrapped an arm around Kagome's neck. "My Kagome. I didn't know you were such a 'lil' player…you pimp you."

Kagome smirked before she hung her arm around Kitty's shoulder. " P-I-M-P." Kagome laughed in a mocking voice.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha groggily pushed through the gas station's glass doors and paced up and down the short aisles until he found a bag of Potato Chips and Kagome's gummy worms, his CD player at hand; the music blaring into his ears. Asuka giggly ran up and jumped on Inuyasha's back wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her legs around his waist. She removed his headphones and whispered evilly into his ear. "How's my favorite dog demon?" 

"Hey Asuka." Inuyasha moaned, not really paying much attention to the monkey on his back.

"Well gee aren't we the grumpy old grandpa." Asuka laughed as she slid off his back and handed him his headphones. "So…since when did you and Kagome get so friendly?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he examined a pack of tempting caramel candies. "I didn't know we where."

Sweat drop.

"I was right." Spike snickered loudly as he walked up next to his stepsister. "I knew I was right that night Kagome sang at 4-C…" Spike began poking Inuyasha's cheek irritatingly. "Inuyasha's in LOVE…and don't deny it either."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders again. "I didn't deny anything."

Asuka and Spike looked at each other excitedly, "AWWWEEEEE!"

"Just not with her." Inuyasha interrupted without even glancing away from his caramels.

Asuka and Spike both sighed in unison. 

"Oh come on." Asuka groaned.

"I dare you to say that to **my** face **with** a straight face." Spike challenged.

Inuyasha turned around and stared Spike right in the eyes…

~*~*~*~

__

Damn it! Inuyasha growled as he stomped across the pavement towards the bus. _I really hate those two._ Poor Inuyasha had failed his little tribulation. _Spike and Asuka are never going to let me live this down_.

~*~*~*~

That night Kagome sat on her bed alone in her hotel room. It had been a pretty weird day, what with acting like she was dating Inuyasha. _Dear God what was I thinking_. But for some odd reason he was all she could think about. It was as if his image was burned in her mind, his laugh and voice rang through her ears, and his scent flowed through the air around her. "DAMN HIM!" Kagome screamed as she chucked her pillow across the already trashed room. 

Kagome moaned as she collapsed on her back and stared up at the ceiling. _I have a boyfriend already, what am I doing?_ But even though she told herself how foolish she was acting she couldn't help but close her eyes and dream about the day she had had with him today. Kagome winked open one eye and glanced up at the clock, eleven thirty. God it was good to get off that bus. Kagome had a cramp in her back from where she had been sitting all day. _I suppose I'm just acting foolish. God help me_.

~*~*~*~

Sango, Katsumi, and Asuka blindly walked along the hotel hallway side by side by side, chatting away about what ever came to mind. 

"I think it's funny." Katsumi laughed. "I mean come on just think about it. I can see the newspaper headlines now." She joked. "Extra-extra read all about it. ' Worlds Worst Enemies Patch Things Up and Talk about the Up Coming Wedding'."

Asuka burst into giggles. "I have to admit it's something I never would have suspected…Kagome and Inuyasha…."

Sango sighed. "Although I think it's not a very good idea…I think that even though they've hated each other since day one…I agree with Miroku…they are suited for each other."

Katsumi nodded. "Yeah. I know what'cha mean. Those two act like they despise one another. But, they do have a lot in common."

Asuka pumped her fist in the air. "I think we should try and hook 'em' up."

Sango stared at the carpet floor skeptically as Katsumi pushed the elevator call button and began waiting for it to arrive. "I don't know you guys…what if I'm right…I, I'm scared for Kagome." 

And just like clockwork, Sango heard a small ding before the doors separated. The trio pilled into the metal box and pushed the level three button. The doors closed slowly after a pause for any other passengers. And then the elevator jerked up to it's requested floor before the doors parted like the Red Sea and let the girls escape. 

Katsumi placed a hand on Sango's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Sango…I bet it's nothing. I'm sure nothing could happen."

Sango smiled. "Your probably right." But that still didn't change the fact that she was worried about her friend. 

~*~*~*~

The next day Kagome quickly got up at exactly seven o'clock. She hurriedly jumped in the shower, right after Kikyo was done. Kagome quickly washed her hair and body before she jumped out and let the next person in line go. Kagome hastily dried her self off and blow-dried her hair, occasionally readjusting the towel wrapped around her body. 

Once she was dry, she ran out of the bathroom and over to her corner of the room where all her things were pilled up. She pulled out a pair of black denim jeans, a red short sleeve T-shirt with an advertisement for West Coast Choppers, and her favorite pair of black converses. Kagome put on all her cloths, black bra and underwear first. And then pulled her hair back into a ponytail before she put on her small amount of makeup. Miraculously getting all this done before eight. 

Kagome ran out the door grabbing her key on the nightstand on her way. She glanced around and smiled when she saw Spike walking out of his room. "Shall we **_Mrs_**. Matsumoto?" Kagome giggled as she held out her arm to him.

Spike laughed. "Why thank you kind sir." He linked his arm with hers before the two bound off for the hotel's continental breakfast on the first floor. "So…" Kagome giggled. "How're you and Rei doing?" 

Spike's cheeks turned bright red before he hung his head, shielding his eyes with his bangs. "She doesn't like me." He sighed.

"Nonsense." Kagome assured. "I think she thinks you're cute." Kagome reached up and pinched Spike's magenta cheek in a motherly way. "My baby boy's all grown up." She cooed. 

Spike just rolled his eyes as the two made their way down the steps and headed off towards the free buffet. "Kagome…I love you to death. But I swear sometimes I want to kill you."

Kagome laughed. "Same here."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sat alone at his table in the corner of the hotel's miniature restaurant. He kept his gaze on the smoke flowing over the top of his hot chocolate. Inuyasha subconsciously stirred the mix with his little red straw. He never even noticed the waitress standing before him until she cleared her throat.

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his daydream and stared up at the girl.

"May I take your order, Hun?" 

Inuyasha gazed her over; she looked to be about thirty or forty. She reminded him of his aunt, Misao. 

"Uh…yeah, I guess I'll take a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit."

The woman smiled. "Alright-y then." She took the menu from him and left, leaving the black haired boy to his meditation. It was then that he noticed Spike and Kagome come gallivanting through the door, laughing together. 

Inuyasha shook his head in despair, until the second his eyes locked onto Kagome he felt like his sulky depressed mood just vanished. _God I hate her._

"Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed happily as she drug Spike over to the dog demon in camouflage's table. "Mind if we sit with you?" 

Inuyasha shook his head no; "I don't care." And instantly Kagome took one of the spare seats forcing Spike into the other.

"Me and Spike were just talking about that time he rode his moped off the roof of his house and into his pool." Kagome snickered.

Inuyasha grinned at the memory of that incident. It was one for the ages. 

"I don't see why you think it's so funny. I've still got scares from that." Spike whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're the idiot who pulled the stupid stunt…I wish I could have done it…I bet it was awesome."

Sweat drop.

"Uh…so, what's this big party thing that we're going to today supposed to be like, Inuyasha?" Spike asked hastily trying to change the subject, fearing that Kagome might try and sky dive off the table or something.

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head as a smirk spread from ear to ear across his face. "It's the best place to pick up girls."

Kagome glared at the black haired ego freak. "Inuyasha…you-you, uh you PIG! Is that all you think about is sex."

"Feh."

~*~*~*~

Later that day

Kagome stared up at the large glass dome in awe as she stepped out of the parked bus. The Peace-center was truly a beautiful building, with its shiny glass mirror like exterior. It was huge, larger than almost all the tall skyscrapers surrounding it. It was an emporium. 

"It's big ain't it?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced down at the 'nicer' Hirugashi. 

Kagome only nodded, her eyes still glued onto the dome. 

Inuyasha smiled. "It's said that you could fit four football fields stacked on top of each other in there. According to the places web site they have over one hundred and fifty rooms in there and ten arenas."

"Are you sure this is a peace-center." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha nodded. "Texas State Peace-Center…biggest one in the world." 

"Okay people." Rei announced as she took her spot in front of the Deep Forrest High Crowd. "Let's go." She ushered leading her fellow team members through the glass double doors. 

The coach speedily walked across the lobby and up to the registration counter. A scary snake looking woman peeked her head over the counter to stare at the short man. She had big round glasses that magnified her eyes to the size of apples. And her hair was pulled back in an incredibly tight bun on the back of her head that made it look like her hair was going to rip out at any second. "May I help you." She growled sternly, almost in a rude manner.

Coach Hiei just smirked as he handed the woman a stack of papers. "We're here for the tournament…Deep Forrest High School."

The woman nodded as she quickly typed away at her computer. "I see…here." She handed Coach Hiei a piece of paper. "Sign at the bottom.'

He amazingly obeyed his order.

The Serpent snatched the paper from him once he was done. "How many people are in your party?" 

Coach Hiei turned around and counted the heads. "Nineteen."

The woman tossed over a pack of wristbands; you know those ones that once you've snapped it on it never comes off until you cut it. He absently handed them to his daughter, keeping one for himself, and she passed them out. 

"The tournament is held in arena four; third floor." The lady snapped before she disappeared back under the large counter.

"This way." Rei announced, once again becoming their tour guide. 

The small group followed the rude viper's directions taking the steep stairs all the way to the third level. They wandered around for a few minutes before they finally fount a door labeled arena four. The team entered through the doors, their jaws dropping at the sight of the large cluster of people in the room. They room was massive but it was the decorations and the crowd that really got your attention. 

The room or arena was made to look like a dance club; there was at least two to two-hundred and fifty couches strayed around the walls, and there was a polished dance floor in the middle. The place was lightly lit; most of the light was the strobe lights centered on the dancing mass. And at the front of all this there was a giant stage with a band playing their hearts out to the crowd.

Kagome glanced over at a fore wall seeing a free concession stand pilled high with pizza boxes.

"Somebody pinch me." Kagome sighed as her eyes hypnotically locked onto the disco ball.

Asuka nearly made poor Kenji faint when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out onto the dance floor. "Come on lets dance."

Kagome uneasily staggered over to an empty couch and collapsed onto the plush cushion. "…"

Inuyasha smirked as he stood before her, red lights beaming behind him. "Is it too much for 'ya' already? Feh." 

Kagome gazed up at him in bewilderment as he sat down on the seat beside her. "You…you don't understand. I…I didn't know it was going to be this big." She stuttered.

"So…does it really matter."

Kagome shook her head, finally letting everything sink in and returning too normal. "Well yeah…the Style Off, stupid. I was kind of hoping I could win."

"Nah…don't worry about it…" he leaned in softly whispering in her ear. "Besides Miss miko…it's not until Thursday. So don't sweat it." And with that the amber-eyed boy stood up and walked away leaving the perplexed Kagome behind.

Kagome watched the Inuyasha's retreating figure until it was completely lost in the crowd. Just when Kagome was going to stand up Ryoko and Hiro sat down beside her, putting Kagome inside a sandwich.

"Why so glum chum?" Ryoko asked enthusiastically. 

Hiro smiled, "if I'd known Kagome, I would have seen if I could have gotten PACK up there." He notioned towards the band singing on the stage. "I think you should try singing at 4-C again sometime. You and Katsumi seemed to nock the socks off of my customers."

Kagome smiled at the twenty-one year old blue Mohawk wearing man. "No thank you, Hiro. It was fun and all but I made a promise to myself to never do that again."

He smirked as he ruffled her hair. "Ah come on Hirugashi you're like a sister to me. I would never force 'ya' squirt." 

Kagome sighed as she bushed her frizzy hair back down. 

Suddenly the band stopped playing as the lights shot up, blinding the teenage mass. Kagome watched as the band stepped back and let a tall man walk up to the microphone. The man was, dare I say it…gorgeous. He had sleek shoulder length black hair. And surprisingly pale skin. But it was his cloths that fascinated Kagome. He had on a long flowing red velvet overcoat. A silky off white shirt with lacy sleeves and collar, fancy black pants, and black leather dress shoes. He looked like a noble man from the seventeenth century; he had vampire stamped all over him…although he had a large silver cross dangling from around his neck.

He smiled out at the multitude. "Welcome." His voice echoed. "To the annual High School Martial Arts Tournament…."

Kagome leaned over towards Ryoko. "Who's that?"

Ryoko just smiled. "That's Dante Doi. His company sponsors the tournament."

"Wow." Kagome gasped. "He sponsored all of this…he must be filthy rich."

Ryoko snorted. "You have no idea."

"How old is he?" Kagome continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Some where in his mid twenties…he's handsome isn't he?"

Kagome nodded. "Hell yes." 

"**I am delighted to see such a crowd**." Dante continued. "**What an excellent turn out**."

"**Yes**." The woman beside him cheered. She was an attractive woman, but her cloths were just a little revealing. Her body was incredibly curvy. She had on a tight black blouse that she had buttoned only about once or twice, showing off her abnormally large cleavage. _Dear God it's like the Grand Canyon_. And her olive green mini skirt was way two short, advertising her long tan thighs. She wore black fishnet pantyhose and purple high heels. She looked to be maybe twenty-nine thirty. She had bright curly red hair; I mean really curly red hair. And to top it all off she was decked out with jewelry**. "I agree with Mr. Doi…I do believe I've never seen such a crowd with so many potentials**."

"Potentials?" Kagome asked. "Who's that lady?"

"That's Demona Sigfreed…she's a really famous talent scout."

"Talent scout? Scout for what?"

"For everything." Ryoko exclaimed dramatically. "Movies, magazines, advertisements, she even turned the guy who won two years ago into a pro boxer…she's like the god of professionalism."

"Professionalism?" But Kagome's question went unanswered.

"**Wouldn't you say so Sion**?" Demona asked motioning for the boy behind her to step forward. He did so stepping from out of the shadows and into the spotlight. 

Kagome's eyes locked onto him. He was hot, no doubt about that. And he only looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. "Who's that?" Kagome asked eagerly.

Ryoko smirked as she kept her eyes on the stage. "That's Sion Barzahd. He's the winner of last years tournament…can you believe he's only sixteen. He's the youngest person to ever win; he's a junior. Most of the time it's always been an upper classmen…but he won his sophomore year."

Kagome's jaw dropped as she eyed him. He had spiky brown hair and a lean and yet well tanned muscular body. His cloths suggested he had had a rough upbringing. And almost as if on instinct Ryoko added: "And shockingly enough he's an orphan. I read about him on the tournaments web site. He lives with Demona now, in his biography it says that he lived alone, and that he had to pay for everything by himself before he won last year." Ryoko turned to Kagome and smirked. "Now he'll never have to work again…but get this…when he was a **freshman**, he lied about his age so he could become a bouncer for a bar…how cool is that?" (You have to know the game to understand that…sorry…if you want that's another thing I can email you about.)

Kagome nodded, still eyeing his apparel: a black Led Zeppelin T-shirt. A red jacket with no sleeves and a navy blue hood, denim capris with multiple chains hanging from them, a pair of black Vans tennis shoes, and a black dog collar with a cross bones tag. (For game critics…I know that's not what he wears in the game, and that he's actually nineteen…sorry but I didn't know how to describe his outfit properly and I thought that his actual age would be too old for my story…please forgive me.)

Sion just nodded, he had a sad and sulky look to him, and yet even though Kagome was sitting faraway from him she could tell there was great anger in his eyes. 

Demona eagerly continued: "**well I would just like to say that I wish everyone the best of luck. I hope you enjoy the festivities**."

Kagome glanced over at another man standing beside Sion. The man looked well…like a sleek greedy crook and that was putting it lightly. "Who's that guy, Ryoko?"

Ryoko sighed. "Only the biggest rat to ever live. That's Gore Leblanch…he's the guy who owns the Peace-center."

Kagome glared at the man. He had a cocky look to him; she didn't like him already. He had long dark brown hair that he pulled back in a ponytail. His face was long and narrow, and covered in scares. And his cloths looked like they were covered in mothballs. He wore an ugly 70's dark brown Swede suit. A Hawaiian print, button up under shirt under his jacket. Brown pants that matched his Swede jacket. And steel toed cowboy boots. He looked like a bad Saturday Night Fever Extra. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay Dante Doi, Demona Sigfreed, and Gore Leblanch are mine. But if you want you can have Gore…or Demona…I hate them, but Dante's mine. Sorry I based him on one of my favorite anime characters (Shido from Nightwalker, if you've never heard of it you should check it out.) I bolded what the people on the stage were saying…just so you wouldn't get them mixed up with what Kagome and Ryoko were saying, and so you would get the feel of them speaking over the intercom. 


	18. chapter 18

Well, since no one emailed me, or put in the reviews that they wanted me to email them because they had never heard of Sion Barzahd…I guess everyone knows who he is. ^__^ He's a "hunka, hunka, 'burnin' love"…hehe. I was just wandering, my friend said I was an idiot for getting crushes on anime characters…and now that I think about it…um, that does sound pretty ridiculous…oh well. Who cares? Not me. DUO MAXWELL FOREVER! ! ! (Don't ask). But anyway, yeah peoples, Sion is going to be a pretty important part of this story, and if you don't know who he is…you'll probably end up getting confused. So don't hesitate to ask me, I'll gladly send you a picture and some info. ^__^!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

People meet and people part.

Kagome watched as the four incredibly wealthy people walked off the stage, cueing the lights off and the band to start playing again. "Well," Ryoko sighed, standing up. "I think it's about time I did a little exercise. Come on Hiro." Ryoko grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and pulled him off onto the waxed dance floor, calling back to Kagome on their way: "See 'ya' later."

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. It was surprising just how bored she was. There was nothing to do but talk to people, and most of the them, from Kagome's observation was either dancing or…dancing. Kagome wished Kouga was there…just to you know, keep her company. That's what a boyfriend was supposed to do…hey speaking of _boyfriends_, where in the devil was Inuyasha.

Kagome felt someone sit down beside her, at first she didn't pay them any attention until she realized who it was. It was that Sion guy that had won the tournament last year. She couldn't help but stare at him from out of the corner of her eye. He looked so…so cool. But being of the female species, Kagome did the girl thing; she pretended that she didn't see him until he noticed her first. And since he was doing the guy thing, ignoring her until she acknowledged him, the two teenagers sat there in silence, really _awkward_ silence.

Sion had no idea why he had come out into the crowd. He normally stayed by Demona's side, catering to his guardian's every need, but for some odd reason, since he wasn't allowed to leave Demona, he had sneaked out why she was not looking and had purposefully lost himself in the crowd. It had only taken him, for what felt like seconds, to get bored of the crowd of giggly girls, but when he noticed a pretty girl, with a punky style much like his own, sitting alone, he couldn't help himself. He needed somebody to talk to, although there wasn't much of talking happening between them. 

Finally, Inuyasha came walking up to his 'girlfriend' a real sour expression on his face. "I hate this place." He groaned standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle when she noticed a hand print on Inuyasha's cheek from where somebody had slapped him.

"Are we doing the Miroku thing now?" Kagome laughed as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." He growled sarcastically. "All I did was tell the girl my name and she bitch slapped me."

"You probably did something to her in a past life, or something."

Glare.

"Or maybe it's because you acted like you usually do…you were probably rude to her." Kagome smirked. " 'Hey you whore dance with me.'" Kagome mocked in a deep voice imitating her 'boyfriend'.

"You know just for that I ought to cut your pay in half."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You **are** pathetic." 

Inuyasha glanced over at Sion who was off in his own little world. "Who's this guy…" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, _how dare he be rude_. "I'm not sure…he hasn't told me his name yet." _Even though I already know who he is_. Kagome turned and smiled at Sion warmly. "I'm Kagome." She shot a nasty glare at Inuyasha. "And this is Inuyasha…" _the man whore_. "What's your name?"

"Sion." He face was emotionless and yet sad at the same time, in a way he reminded Kagome a lot of her sister; only, he seemed a 'helluva' lot nicer. 

Inuyasha glared down at Sion's face, and then it hit him. This was the guy who had beat Inuyasha for first place last year; he could still remember that final and faithful match…that he had lost.

Inuyasha turned and glared down at Kagome. "Come on, Kag." 

"No way…I don't want to move. I want to stay here and talk to Sion." She flashed him a warm smile, which he partially returned.

Inuyasha stared down at her. "Do you want me to not pay you at all?"

Kagome smirked. "Do you want me to tell everyone at school that you were desperate enough to **pay** me to **act** like your girlfriend."

"Like anyone would believe you."

"Why shouldn't they when I have witnesses."

"You do not."

" 'Wanna' bet."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Ten minutes later.

Inuyasha sighed, giving up on any chance of victory; knowing Kagome would end up winning the argument anyway. "Fine, whatever. You win."

Kagome smirked in her triumph. "Good dog."

Inuyasha collapsed in the seat next to Kagome, on the opposite side as Sion. "Have you seen your sister, Kikyo?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope…but I guess we should go find her."

"Find her…why?"

"Cause I want more money, numskull. Come on lets go." Kagome wearily stood up and took a deep breath, readying herself for her performance before she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, lacing her fingers with his; pulling him up off the sofa.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked away. But right before they were completely engulfed by the mob Kagome glanced back at Sion, just in time to see his eyes lock onto hers. Kagome smiled sweetly and waved to him, getting a small smile from him in return. Neither aware of just what fate they had been dealt with one another very soon into the future.

"See you later, Sion."

~*~*~*~

"You know, Inuyasha you don't have to be such a jackass." Kagome sighed as the two made their way towards the concession stand, mano y mano. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he grabbed a Pepsi can from the cooler and handed it to Kagome before grabbing one for himself. "Yeah, yeah…whatever you say…**mom**."

Kagome glared at him, as she tightened her fingers that entwined with his, surely crushing his hand, forcing Inuyasha into a chain of four letter words.

Kagome glared at him. She was just in the middle of debating whether or not she should give him a black eye for cussing like a sailor when she spotted Kikyo talking to a group of boys. "Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and pointed in Kikyo's direction. "Here's our chance to make her turn really green." And without even needing an answer Kagome finished off her drink, threw the empty can away and grabbed Inuyasha's soda chucking it half empty into the trashcan. She grabbed both of Inuyasha's hands and pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

Kagome stood in front of him impatiently, waiting for him to place his hands in the particular places that suited for the up beat dance pulsing in the background. "Well. Do you even know how to dance?" She groaned just as the pop song ended and the melody of a slow song lured through the speakers. _Of all the luck. But I guess there's no turning back now._

Inuyasha's cheek turned bright red as he nodded.

Kagome just rolled her eyes as she took his hands and placed them on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "You are **really** pathetic."

Inuyasha just sort of nodded, he had no idea why he was so embarrassed. It was like he had never touched a girl before. It was like he'd forgot all his years of experience with girls and just got dropped back to square one; he could barely remember how to dance, let alone talk. _I'm S.O.L_. 

~*~*~*~

Coach Hiei stood at the door, watching his team with his keen eyes. And without having to turn around Hiei sensed a figure sneaking up behind him, and without having to even see the figure's face he knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Kurama." Hiei's old acquaintance Kurama Yohko; probably Hiei's only friend in existence. They had gone to college together, but neither had seen the other in what felt like centuries, though they commonly kept in touch, sending letters and emails, although most of them were from Kurama. Hiei was never the sentimental type to really have a friend, the responsibility, in his opinion, was a waste of time. But Kurama was never viewed as a waste to Hiei, he was an…oddly enough, cherished friend, and don't get me wrong, Hiei sent his share of letters too.

After college both men had pursued the same career, martial arts trainers, and then, both went into the school team coaching, though Hiei was a coach full time; while Kurama had become quite the business man, and had taken coaching as a mer hobby. It was evident that Kurama had been the more successful of the two.

Kurama smiled as he stepped up beside his colleague. "It's nice to see you too, Hiei." Kurama stuck his hands in his silky white pants suit pockets. His long magenta hair flowing around him gracefully. "It's been a long time hasn't it? How many years would you say it has been since I last laid eyes on you?" It **had been** a long time, since their sophomore year in college.

Hiei glanced over at the green-eyed man beside him. "Hell if I know."

Kurama just smiled. "I must say, you always did have a way with words."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, glancing around, making sure no one was watching them when he finally turned to talk to Kurama. "Speaking of words I need to have a few with you." Hiei had made a discovery, and he knew it was something that Kurama must know.

Kurama nodded. "Of course."

"Alone." Hiei took another glance back at the teenage mass.

Kurama gestured towards the door. "Lead the way."

Hiei walked out of arena four and stepped across the hall, he glanced around making sure no one was watching before he pushed open the door to another arena and walked in. It was empty. As soon as Kurama had entered Hiei shut and locked the door behind them.

"I've found her." Hiei sighed, dropping his stone cold act.

Kurama looked down at the short man with raised eyebrows. "Found who?"

"The miko."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Are you positive. What is her name?"

"She's one of my team members, Kagome Hirugashi."

The green-eyed man nodded, having heard of all of Hiei's team members from a letter he had received at the beginning of the New Year. Kurama stared down at Hiei. "Are you for certain it's really her?"

"Yes." Hiei nodded as he took a seat in a spare fold up chair sitting absently against the wall of the good-sized room. "I've known for quite a while now. Ever since the first day of school, I knew she was special; from the first time I saw her fight. I could sense she was not a demon, and yet she had incredible strength. She could fight Osuwari evenly matched…"

"Osuwari?" Kurama questioned. "Inuyasha Osuwari" another student who had been mentioned in Hiei's letter. "Are you sure she could match him, he's from a very strong dynasty of demons."

"I know what I saw. And he is…**was** the strongest member on my team."

"You must be mistaken…" Kurama protested. "I don't think it's possible for a girl like the Hirugashi I saw in the picture and profile you sent me, to nearly beat a powerful demon like Inuyasha…he comes from such a predominant family. His father…"

"His father was a great man." Hiei snapped. 

"Yes I remember him fondly." Kurama thought for a moment, was it possible for them to have expected too much of Inuyasha? "But that still doesn't change the fact that Inuyasha is **half human**…maybe he's weaker than we had predicted." Kurama thought aloud, his mind elsewhere. "When I looked at the profiles of your team members…this Kagome Hirugashi of yours didn't seem very out of the ordinary…Inuyasha?" 

"He almost won last years tournament…Inuyasha's incredibly strong. His impure blood has nothing to do with his lose to the girl. Especially since his father…"

"I will admit the boy has noble blood in his veins." Kurama sighed. " But can we really conclude that someone with strength like his can be beaten by a girl of Ms. Hirugashi's stature?"

"A miko." Hiei growled. "She's the last miko."

Kurama shook his head. "How can we be for certain…I'm sure her battle with Osuwari was nothing more than a fluke." He added. "Not to mention you know the Osuwari demons…they refuse to battle a person with their full power…it's like they want a bragging right when they win."

"I **know** what I saw. The girl nearly beat him fair and square with equal strength. And he gave it all he had…and that's not all I saw."

Kurama took a seat next to his old friend. "Go on."

"Ever since an incident on Halloween, the girls abilities have grown rapidly. And ever since that night, she and a bunch of her friends have stayed after school in the gym just to train her. They think they're alone, but I've stayed behind and watched them when they didn't notice. It's her Kurama. I know it. She took out all of her friends during a practice fight…and with an energy blast from her hand."

Kurama sighed heavily. "Energy blast. No normal human can generate that kind of attach. Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Hiei nodded, still glaring in his angry unwavering way.

"Then it must be her." Kurama sighed, having trouble letting it all sink in. "We must find a way to protect her. Where is she now?"

Hiei pointed to the door. "Dancing…."

"She's here?" Kurama's eyes widened. "You brought her here? This place is crawling with demons…I don't believe it is safe for her here."

Hiei stood to his feet, returning back to his strong willed self. "She's not in danger." He dusted himself off and straightened the tie of his navy blue business suit.

Kurama sighed, knowing Hiei's ego was at risk, and the short man would do anything to defend it. "Of course she is. But please tell me you at least have someone guarding her…Rei's following her around isn't she?"

"No."

"Oh God." Kurama began messaging his temples to release the stress. "I will never understand you, Hiei. At least tell me the rumor that's going around isn't true?"

"What rumor?"

"The rumor that you're letting your kids stay out late and do whatever they want…when most coaches are making their students stay in their hotel rooms. Even I am not so trusting towards my team. They are teenagers. Everyone is talking about the teacher who's lost their mind and actually trusting their team." 

"I am."

"…"Kurama was speechless; there was nothing he could say. 

"And before you even say it, no, I am not insane." Hiei exclaimed sticking out his chest proudly. 

Kurama sighed in aggravation at his friend's blunt stupidity. "You do realize what you are doing, do you not?" 

"She's a miko…I have faith in her. And I trust in her."

Kurama nodded. "I suppose you have a purpose for your leniency on behalf of you late curfew?" Kurama turned on his heels and walked up to the door. "Maybe you are right…maybe it's us as demons who should be cowering in fear…she's a miko after all." He gazed over his shoulder at his old and long time comrade and flashed him a kind smile. "I pray you are making a wise decision. But…though I could be wrong…could the reason you're letting her stay out at night possibly be because you hope she will step up to the plate and take her duty as the last miko."

Hiei nodded. "If the girl was prophesied to kill demons then she should kill demons."

Kurama smiled as he unlocked the door and stepped out. "I see where you are coming from, but just know this my old friend…the fate of the world is inevitably in your hands. As unbelievable as that sounds, my words have merit to them. If the Hirugashi girl is the last miko…I guess you could call her the key to our destiny, and her safety lies within your grasp. " He stood holding the door open until Hiei had exited. " I trust you, my old friend. I know I shouldn't but I do…I may think you're going about this all the wrong way. But I believe **you believe** in what you are doing. Who knows…" Kurama smiled. "You might actually end up saving us all."

Hiei smile widened, a rare occurrence for the stoned face, two foot 'midget'.

"I would much like to meet her." Kurama smiled, saying a silent prayer in his head for the girl's safety.

~*~*~*~

Kouga sat silently in his desk, completely ignoring his teacher as the short old man chatted away about God knows what. 

He Stared down at the incredibly crappy drawing he had done, okay so it wasn't as good as one of Asuka's drawings, _so shoot me_. He couldn't help but wander what Kagome was doing; he wanted more than anything to be with her and the rest of the team, than be stuck in this boring hell whole. _Note to self: life sucks_. His thoughts pondered to what she was doing at this very second, probably having the time of her life, and completely forgetting about her poor and pathetic boyfriend who was still stuck at school, waiting for that damn football game that prohibited him from joining the martial arts team. _I wander what she's doing right now_.

~*~*~*~

Kagome moved slowly in unison with Inuyasha atop the dance floor. She couldn't help but stare at his bright red cheeks. "So…" she giggled, "the great Osuwari does get embarrassed, I'm impressed."

"Feh." 

Her smile widened, and just when she was beginning to enjoy herself, along came Spike. 

Spike moved his way through the crowd, his video camera at hand, taping all the couples…and every pretty girl that came in his path. _Okay, so Miroku was rubbing off on everybody these days_. 

Spike cam up along side Kagome and smiled, backing up just enough to get the girl in complete view of his camera. "Is my lovely lady having a pleasurable time."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's face turned disgusted as they glared at each other. 

"I'd rather be dancing with Naraku." Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha taking the hint nodded. "What you think I'm enjoying this, first off, I don't even like you; and second off, I'm having to pay you…and I hate you." He glared over at Kikyo, making sure that the 'torture' that he was having to endure was not for nothing. Sure enough, Kikyo was surrounded by boys, but her attention was locked onto Kagome's back; the evil twin's face changing through the colors of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and then as black as sin. _Houston, we have made contact…it's affirmative. Mission accomplished. _

Spike, noting the tension in the air rising em-between his two friends took the cowards way out; ran like hell with his tail between his legs. 

For what felt like eternity, Kagome and Inuyasha danced away, both purposefully tripping the other, and stepping on each other's feet. The second the song ended the meanest smirk possible burned across Kagome's lips as a guy came up to her side and asked her to dance with him. 

Kagome accepted, throwing evil glares back at Lucifer, leaving the poor devil to stand all by his lonesome, devoured by jealousy. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled up at the boy, and when she suddenly realized who he was he face turned bright red. During her anger at Inuyasha, for crushing her toes, she had accepted the offer, not really taking notice of just who the new boy was. 

But now as she thought back, by the way he had asked her, it had been painfully obvious. "I don't remember your name…but would you dance with me."

Kagome stared up into the silent and sad face of Sion Barzahd. Part of her was flattered and embarrassed as hell, and the other part felt rather uncomfortable with him. She knew nothing about him, and it wasn't like she had a crush on him…she had a boyfriend…two _boyfriends_. But there was something about him, something that made Kagome have a rather edgy attitude towards him. She didn't know why, but even though he looked harmless, she felt almost threatened by him, and if not by him, by some other force that possessed him. Ah who am I kidding? 

Kagome's smile widened. "Thanks for saving me from that idiot back there." She glared icily back at Inuyasha; who at the moment had caught Spike and was about to pound the living day lights out of him.


	19. chapter 19

Hey cool, people actually seem to be liking Spike. I've always loved him, hehe. I think it's funny how he's always there, either ruining the moment or cussing out Inuyasha…either way, he's so sweet. I'm thinking about putting him in the other story that I am writing. What do you think? I'm glad some people like Rei too, I think she's perfect for our green-haired…moron. But anyway. *__* I thought I was the only person in the world who liked the movie Interview with A Vampire, nobody at my school has seen it, heck some people have never even heard of it ::cough:: Katie ::cough::, I no longer feel alone. Okay I read a story the other day where a girl said she wouldn't update her story until she got ten reviews, my first thought was 'how pushy?' but…I can kind of see where she's getting at now. You work so hard, and people read what you have put blood, sweat, and finger cramps into, and they most of the time just don't review. It kind of annoying, not that I am complaining or anything, from the reviews that I have received have been nothing but pleasurable, and I've even made a few friends from people who went and emailed me. HEY GUYS! ! ! But anyway, yeah…review…or (dare I say it) I won't update…. T__T. Why do I feel so mean now? Oh well, who cares? Not me. Lol. Also, if you guys like Dante, I have put him in the other story I have started. Only he is more of a main character in that one. I haven't gotten very far on it, just the first chapter, but as soon as I finish _Rumors Ruin Reputations_ I'm going to devote all my time to that fic, _Ecstasy_. Hope you enjoy this chapter, cause there's only like four or five left to write.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Discovery.

"You got the whole bus ride on videotape?!" Inuyasha screamed into Spike's ear. 

Spike only smirked. "Yep. The whole sweet and tender love seen is frozen in time." He held up his camera. "It's a true masterpiece…and I caught it all…the whole 'lovey dovey' hug seen, and much-much more my friend…coming to a theater near you."

Inuyasha grabbed Spike by the collar of his bomber jacket. "Listen hear, Matsumoto. You destroy that damn thing…or I'll tell Rei **what you did last summer**."

Spike's eyes widened, it wasn't the moped incident, oh no my friends, this was far worse, this was…just plain out embarrassing. Picture this Spike and his ten-year-old niece, at a Britney Spears concert in matching pink shirts with an image of the pop star's face on the front. It had been Spike's punishment for failing Algebra. 

"You wouldn't." Spike gasped.

"Oh I would, and I've still got the picture you're mom gave me to prove it."

Spike gulped. "I…I don't have the bus footage on this tape."

Inuyasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Elaborate." He growled in a sarcastic tone. It wasn't often that Inuyasha used big words, but when he did you knew he was mad, not just the mad that he normally was…he was far beyond that when he was mad enough to act sophisticated. And the longer the words got…the madder you could tell he was. _Super-caly-fragelistic-expe-ala-docious_. 

Spike whimpered ever so slightly as Inuyasha's face grew redder and redder and whoa…steam was beginning to pour from his ears. "I changed the tapes out last night. The bus ride's footage is back at the hotel…but I 'kinda'…"

"'kinda' what?" Inuyasha's eyes grew narrower and narrower, until it looked like they were completely disappeared. 

"Lent it to Sango…"

"You mean you don't have it anymore?" 

"Yes…she wanted to see you and Kagome hugging and…I didn't think anything of it, so when she, Katsumi. And Asuka asked if they could see it, I just gave it to them, and then when I…."

"Spike."

"Yes?"

"You better run like hell, because when I catch you……"

Spike didn't wait around to hear the rest of Inuyasha's sentence before he bolted as far a way from Inuyasha as possible, who intern followed him in hot pursuit. Screaming threats all the way. "I'm 'gonna' kill you!"

~*~*~*~

Demona sat flirtatiously on the couch opposite her two male companions inside the large waiting room behind the stage. Her legs were crossed, showing off as much thigh as she could get away with. She couldn't help but smile at the attention she received from Gore, but much to her disliking Dante seemed to be ignoring her completely. He always did that when she tried to seduce him. Her purple eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she took a new approach, she stood up and walked over to Dante Doi, taking a seat in his lap and draping her arms around his neck. Her smile widened at the uncomfortable look that passed across his face as he turned and looked in the opposite direction of the woman's…_ro**bust**ness_. 

"Do you mind, Demona?"

The curly-haired woman merely giggled to herself, leaning in to give Dante a slight nibble on the ear. "What's the matter, sour puss?"

Dante stared over at Gore, who at the moment was drooling. Dante wanted to snarl. He hated Gore; he was like a rat, with his long narrow face and beady eyes. 

"Please Ms. Sigfreed, I would like to ask that you contain to our simply professional relationship." 

"Well aren't we the business man?" she whispered in his ear

Dante moaned; his hands lying limply by his side; never once reaching up and claiming the woman like he knew he could do.

Demona only giggled, "Oh come on…" she pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "You know you want this…." She licked his neck, her tongue trailing downward.

"That does it." Dante growled pushing her off of him. He hated Demona, hated everything about her and her sinister ways. She was beautiful, he would give her that much, but she was too…too wild. With the way she dressed she was commonly thought to be a hooker standing on the side of the street. And what was worse in Dante's opinion was that the woman knew she could have any man she wanted…she could even have Dante if she really wanted to. Over the years he had known her she had led him up to…_things_, and then denied him at the last second, always leaving Dante wanting more. It had come to a point that he had started acting like he thought she was a disgusting creature, but it seemed that she saw right through that act…she always did. He may act like he hated her, but she knew, deep down, he loved her. 

Demona pouted, putting up her own little show, one of disappointment, but in reality she was beside herself with satisfaction. She knew that by pushing herself on him, she could make him squirm. It was a thrill to her, even if she truly had no interest in him at all. Just making him sweat under the collar was like a game to her. 

Gore stared at Demona, part of him was readying up to watch a little _entertainment_, and the other part of him was annoyed that it wasn't happening to him.

"So." Demona's voice finally changed from her seductive tone to her serious one. "What do you think, Dante? Do you think that this is the year…the one the miko's going to finally come out of hiding and show her face."

Dante shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to ignore her. "I don't know…you're the one that killed the last one, why don't you tell me…and besides…we don't know that she'll actually come to this tournament that we set up, heck for all we know she's probably not even alive yet."

Demona snorted. "Well excuse me…I swear, Dante, if I didn't know any better you were going gay on me…you're not going to go all self righteous are you?"

Dante chuckled to himself. "Gay? Me? No. Self righteous huh? I can assure you Ms. Sigfreed that my intentions are the same as yours…I too want the miko dead. But you can't help but listen to the voice of reason. Every year it's the same routine, but never a miko. I'm beginning to wander if we should just pack up and try a different tactic to lure the girl in. Because this little plan of yours…" he snagged a faulty glare at Gore, "isn't working at all. We've been pulling off this little charade tournament of yours for years now. And we still have nothing to show for it."

"We've become filthy rich." Gore protested.

Dante snorted. "I'd rather have the dead body of a miko than riches."

Demona leaned in and traced her fingers along Dante's chest. "You sounded so sexy when you said that."

Dante rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him once again. 

She whimpered from rejection but continued on with the topic at hand…"are you disinterested with my body already?" _some topic_. "After all those nights together, Dante…."

Dante groaned. _Nights? What nights?_

Gore quickly countered, seizing the opportunity to possibly get a little action. "I think it's perfect," his eyes scanned her all over. "Such perfect skin, and curves, and…and…and."

Demona suddenly felt the need to cover herself up. She didn't much like Gore. He was an Elvis Presley 'wanna' be. "It was not you that I asked." She snapped.

Gore sighed as he undressed her with his eyes. 

Demona ignored him, knowing what he was doing but not being bothered by it. Why not let the little fool have some fun?

"Can I not have a serious conversation with either of you." Dante growled, throwing glares at the other man and woman in the room. "This is serious…" he turned his glare once again on Demona, "and it does not have anything to do with intimate relations, we have a problem on our hands that needs dealing with."

Demona sighed. "I don't understand it, I killed a miko, big whoop, but then she sends some kind of curse on me." She cleared her throat and then proceeded in a mocking tone: "you will never be rid of me, I shall send my wrath for you again someday you retched, foul, demon, before you die I shall send my reincarnation to smite you. Beware, for I will have my revenge." She dusted her skirt off. "Can you believe that damn Midoriko? She called me retched and foul. Do you know how long and hard it was to kill that damn bitch? Three freaking years?" Demona threw her hands in the air. "I had to hunt the damn whore down, fight her like over a hundred times, which she almost always escaped. You have no idea how many people and villages I had to kill and destroy just to lure the damn miko out." Her temper was rising. 

Dante just sighed. "It was over five thousand years ago…get over it." 

"No." Demona snapped. "I've been searching for this damn miko that Midoriko prophesied for so many damn centuries…it's like she sent me on a wild goose chase, but I am not giving up. Oh no."

Gore chuckled, "it's a shame I wasn't alive back then, I would have killed Midoriko for you.'

Demona shot Gore a nasty look. "I did a fine job thank you very much. I wasn't the only one who was hunting for her, but I was the one that killed her after all."

Dante smirked. "And you're the one she's sending another miko after. It's kind of ironic if you ask me."

The demoness stuck her nose up in the air. "Better me kill her before she kills me. That's why I refuse to close this tournament down. It's the perfect place for that damn miko; it's crawling with demons, all gathered together in a building for her to pick them off…all we have to do is sit and wait for her. Heck, the damn janitor is a demon…she can't resist the chance, it's too great of an opportunity, there's more than over four thousand demons in that arena, it's like a freaking breading ground." 

Gore nodded his consent. "I agree with the lady."

"Do you two ever listen?" Dante moaned, messaging his temples. "What if she's not even alive yet?"

Demona only smiled. "Then we will keep going with business as usual. Until then we will wait for her."

"How do we even now she'll come here, she may be a miko, but there are too many demons here for one girl to handle."

Demona smirked at naïve little Dante. "Because." She sighed simply. "Midoriko, before I ripped her face off, told me the miko would distinctively come after me and avenge Midoriko's death…the girl has to come here…because I am here."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Dante sighed. "How do you know she's not just going to show up one night and slit your throat? How can you just assume that the girl goes to high school; is on the martial arts team, let alone the fact that her school might not even have a martial arts team; and then she makes it and has the funding to even come here? You know you are taking a wild stab in the dark with this tournament."

"I don't know she'll come to this tournament." She shot at him.

"Then what is the point of continuing it?"

"We have to make a living somehow." She screamed, making Gore momentarily jerk out of his seat and land on the floor. 

Dante snorted. "With a **stolen** body like yours, you could make a fine prostitute, and hey…you've had plenty of practice."

Demona's eyes widened, loosing all aspect of her normal confidence and being replaced with shock and hurt. _Stolen? _It was true her body was not her own. But that didn't change the matter that his comment hurt her none-the-less. Demona was a different type of demon, not like the ones you see while walking down the street. She was a Digestaria Monioa Demon, a very rare demon that survives by devouring other demons and humans, and using their body parts to make her own fleshy corpse. Her arms, and legs, and stomach, and organs, and eyes, and mouth, and hair belonged to her victims before she had ripped it off of their remains and adjoined the ligament to her own body. As a matter of fact, her face had been purposely taken from Midoriko. But that didn't change the fact that Dante had more or less called Demona a whore.

"If it weren't for this damn tournament, Dante. You'd still be in the alley feeding off mice…you damn vampire." She spat. She knew calling him a vampire would be as equal of a crude remark with the one that Dante had said. Vampires the most frowned upon form of demons there were; made from the specific dead corpse of a human…a mere meal ticket to a demon like Demona. Normally if a highly sophisticated demon like Demona and a measly little vampire like Dante were in the same room it would have been considered flat out outlandish. It just never happened. 

Dante stood to his feet. "Quit being such a stubborn ass, Demona. Knowing you, the girl is right under your nose."

"Excuse me, I think I would have noticed if a miko was near me or not. I'm not **blind** you know?"

"Then please by all means, pray tell me where that Precious Sion of yours?" Dante snapped, rushing out the door and slamming it behind him.

Demona's eyes widened as she glanced around the room for Sion. "Where has my baby gotten to?"

~*~*~*~

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be flattered or not that Sion had asked her to dance. But she smiled up at him none-the-less, dancing away as the music played, although not in as formal a fashion as she had done with Inuyasha, his hands were placed in…more friendlier places. 

He had the most innocent face though, she couldn't put her finger on it. But there was something about him, something raw, something different from anyone she had ever met. There was…pain? It was the weirdest feeling Kagome Hirugashi had ever had, she didn't know how, but her miko instincts kicked in, and it was like just by touching him she could feel his pain, not the kind of pain she was accustomed too. Like when you fall and hurt your ankle and then cry out for your mommy, who rushes to your side and makes it better. No, this had death, death written all over it; there was no mother to cry to, never had been and never will be. But that wasn't it, as her skin continued to stay in contact with his, she became more and more aware of him…she saw murders, visions of them, pulsating into her, there were lots of them…they were endless. They were painful. She saw a preteen boy staring up at a man with bloodstained hands, the body of a young girl lying on the floor. Kagome didn't recognize her, but she seemed so young…she watched as the boy screamed, running to the girls side. 'Dominique.' And as the little girl and boy faded away into nothingness. She saw another murder, one more gruesome, and then another, and another, and another. They were endless and all of them had been done by that man…each death growing more horrible than the last…and all of the victims were…girls. She saw a woman be decapitated and then stuffed into a duffel bag. 

Kagome's brain began swelling, pressing against her skull. She instantly jerked away from Sion, her heart pounding as her smile faded away into a horror filled expression. Normally she would have been concerned of him thinking she was acting like an idiot, but after the images she had seen in her head, she didn't care, she was scared, not of him, but of his memories buried within his skin. 

She wanted to scream, 'what are you' but she held it in…in each murder she had seen a man and an innocent little boy cowering in the corner, who seemed to grow older with each passing dream…until she saw him now, as he was, standing before her. 

"Sion…" Kagome whispered, her hands shaking slightly…Kagome had never seen a murder before…and in the last five seconds…she had seen more than she could keep count of. 

"Did I do something?" he asked, taking a step closer to her, he didn't understand. He hadn't offended her had he? He had in no way touched her without her consent. 

Kagome shook her head slightly, "no, no, no…you didn't do anything." Her statement had a double meaning. That little boy hadn't killed those women. She had distinctively seen him beg and plead the man to stop…Sion?

She kept backing away, accidentally bumping into people behind her. She wanted to ask Sion about what she had seen, but her conscience had come back, _I'd sound like an idiot…'seen someone die lately?' that's not something you just ask somebody, and what if it was my imagination…what if I'm wrong and all that was just a daydream? I would look like a freak…he'd probably go tell the judges that I'm not mentally stable to be in the competition. I'd sound like a psycho…meant for a psychiatric ward. And what if it wasn't just a dream…what if all that really happened? _

"Kagome?" Sion asked, praying to God that that was her name.

She slowly succumbed to her fear, backing away even more as he reached up to touch her arm. She winced when his skin grazed across hers, her heart pounding…but then she realized…there wasn't anymore…pain. There…there wasn't anymore… anymore…memories. He was…touching her…and…and…she didn't see…any…murders. Had she been seeing things? Was it just a figment of her imagination? What had happened? Who was he? What was he? That little boy, Kagome didn't know how she knew, had been human. She was positive of it. But staring up into Sion's face was keeping her guessing. 

"Did I do something wrong, miss?"

Kagome shook her head frantically, her knees buckled, and she would have collapsed to the floor had Sion not caught her, lifting him up in her arms bridal style. 

"Do I need to take you to a nurse, Kagome?"

She shook her head again. She tried to tell him she was fine but when she opened her mouth…nothing came out. _Why can't I speak?_

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, but he didn't buy it, he knew something was wrong. "At least let me take you backstage and let you rest on a couch or something?"

"I…I'm fine." Kagome squeaked in a horse voice. Sion looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _Oh God! He probably thinks I've got some kind of disease or something?_

"You know, I don't want to be bothersome…but I can tell you're lying. People don't just all of a sudden fall apart for no reason."

_Oh great…I fell apart? I knew he figured I was some kind of mental patient._ But Kagome's mind wandered, wandered to those murders, she had seen so many deaths, so many bodies…Kagome had just seen a lifetime of pain flash before her eyes, and it wasn't even her life. But then the question appeared, how was it that she had seen Sion's past? All she had done was touch him, what had happened?

Kagome suddenly didn't feel so good, seeing all that gore was making her feel like she had to throw up. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Sion…" her voice trailed off. "I don't feel so good."

Sion nodded, instantly understanding…since her face was turning a sickly green. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, just as Kagome simultaneously passed out; he worked his way, weaving in and out as fast as he could. He was about halfway to the stage when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see…Inuyasha. Sion smirked, he remembered Osuwari; he remembered Osuwari well. When he had fought Inuyasha last year in the tournament it had probably been the hardest fight Sion had ever had to fight, Inuyasha was a good fighter, a great fighter…he had deserved to win first place last year, even if he had taken home second. Not that Sion had cheated or anything, it had been a fair fight. 

"Where are you taking Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. He still thought Sion had cheated.

Sion shrugged his shoulders. "She's sick, she passed out."

"Where are you taking my girlfriend." A low primitive snarl crawled up from the back of his throat.

Sion looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. _Hadn't Inuyasha and Kagome been talking earlier about her being his **fake **girlfriend?_ But he reluctantly handed the strangely pretty girl over to the raven-haired boy. "Come on, follow me. We need to lie her down somewhere."

Inuyasha had no idea why he had gotten incredibly angry when he had noticed Sion carrying Kagome; he didn't know what force had possessed him to actually confront Sion about it either. But he had done it. Normally he would have just shrugged it off and continued to have fun at the party, but when had seen Sion carrying Kagome's lifeless body he had instinctively ran to her side. And know he cradled her in his arms, following Sion to wherever he was heading.

Kagome moaned slightly, whimpering words that Inuyasha couldn't understand. Her head hung back, with her extra long hair slightly grazing the floor. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered trying to bring her back to life. He wanted to shake her but he knew that wouldn't be wise. 

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered; her head still hung back, and her eyes still close. "Murder." Her voice was different. It sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. It was like a ghostly faint whisper.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. What? Had she just asked him to kill somebody?

"I…" She trailed off, her lips slightly parted, as her eyes slowly slid open_. Not good_. Inuyasha noticed her eyes had changed, back to like they had been on Halloween Night. It wasn't Kagome anymore…it was the miko. Her eyes were empty and dead. And her face was visibly paling. "I saw…dead bodies…everywhere." 

Inuyasha gulped as Kagome slowly lifted her head. _Not good, not good not good. This is not the time or the place to go all miko on me, Kagome_. "What are you talking about?" he stopped, only a few steps in front of the stage.

Kagome's face turned to Sion, who had immediately stopped when he heard her say murder. 

"Is…is she…ok?" Sion gaped at her. _She knows?_

"It's okay little boy," Kagome went out to touch Sion, but this time he was the one to jerk away in fear. "Thou shalt not be afraid…ye are safe with me. I will protect thee from thy father. Come little child." Kagome stepped out of Inuyasha's arms she reached a welcoming hand out for Sion, but he backed away again. 

"…" Sion's eyes grew larger and larger. He turned to Inuyasha. "What kind of demon is she?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer that. "Uh…um…I…uh, demons…there's no such things as demons."

Sion looked at Inuyasha skeptically, before he grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her and Inuyasha around the stage, he led them into one of the many rooms behind the large platform that had been rigged inside the arena. He shut, locked, and double bolted the door shut flipping on the lights. He stared at Kagome.

She was staring back at him with a blank and empty face, before she reached up for him once more. "Ye loved her did thy not?"

Sion stared at her in wander, now that he could be alone with her...he just stood still and listened to her.

"That girl…" Kagome continued. "Dominique…she was the last victim who's life thy father claimed."

Sion nodded. "How do you know that?"

Kagome only smiled in a motherly way, her features still soulless. "By thy skin. It's washed…with her blood. Ye are not alone child…do not fear me. Take my hand." She held her small hand out to him. But he didn't take it.

Inuyasha on the other hand was about to have a heart attack. _What's happening to her…why has she reverted to her miko form? This is_ g_reat just great. This is what we need, someone else knowing Kagome's a miko. This is not good…we're so totally screwed. Oh so screwed_. 

"What is she?" Sion asked, staring over at Inuyasha, who just shrugged his shoulders; sweat poring down his face. 

Kagome's eyes reverted over to Inuyasha, her pupils slowly growing darker and darker. She instead held her hand out to him. "Come to me Osuwari…" her voice was still giving Inuyasha the chills. What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do? 

"I'm not a fool." Sion spat at Inuyasha. "I know this girls a demon…I know what demons are…hell I am one. Tell me, what kind of demon is she?"

Inuyasha racked his brain, as he picked the reluctant Kagome back into his arms and laid her on a couch he had spotted in the room.

"She's a Readalia Pasokaldia Demon." He lied through his teeth, making the name up off the top of his head. "They're uh…mind reader demons."

Sion nodded, buying into the lie completely. 

Kagome still lying on the couch stared up into Inuyasha's eyes. "Let me save him. He was just a small boy…I saw bodies…dead bodies…of women, all the women he ever loved." She turned her gaze over to Sion. "thy father…he killed everything, thy mother, thy sisters, thy aunts, thy cousins, thy neighbors, thy friends,…thy love. Sion Barzahd, thy father took everything from thee…ye hated him. That is why ye killed him. Sion stabbed his father when he was sleeping…" 

Sion gulped. She knew everything, and he didn't want to leave, even when she was pouring out all that he had been through for everyone to hear. He just wanted to know, it was like he knew she could help him…demon or no…she could save him. 

"Do not fear my Sion…I know what ye are. Ye have endured pain, and yet ye still keep all thy past bottled up and locked away, eating at ye from the inside. Ye act as if nothing ever happened, but it is there, 'tis thy pain, 'tis thy past, 'tis thy end. Ye continue to blend in with the crowd, the mortals. But ye are different, ye are sad, burdened with memories that can not be forgotten. Let me take them away. Let me erase them. Let me protect you…let me make you mortal again. Ye sold thy soul to forget…but they are still there…I can help you."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, getting slightly frightened himself. "What's happening to you?"

Sion peered over at Inuyasha. "You mean this has never happened before?"

Inuyasha shook his head, never tearing his eyes away from her. "no **it's** happened before, but not for just no reason at all…I, I think I should take her back to the hotel."

Sion wanted to protest, he wanted to learn more…more about Dominique, about the girl Sion had loved, and then his father had killed her. He wanted to learn even when he never mentioned this subject, he wanted to know. He thought that maybe if this girl, if this Kagome could do something like this she could do the impossible and contact Dominique, but that in itself sounded way stupider than he wanted to admit. This girl knew everything about him…something he himself knew nothing about.

Kagome went to touch Inuyasha. "You." She sighed her fingers tracing over his cheek. "I know you…."

Inuyasha groaned. "It's me, Kagome…it's me Inuyasha. You know; the lying, cheating, two-timing, jerk. I'm the asshole, remember?"

Kagome smiled. "Will ye help me protect the boy if something happens to me. He doesn't know."

Okay now **both** Inuyasha and Sion were curious.

"Doesn't know what?"

"He's only a child…he's too young."

"Too young for what?" Inuyasha persisted.

"For fate, destiny, and death." Kagome let out one last breath, turning to look at Sion one last time. "He's just a little boy. I have to protect him…he'll die." Kagome's eyes closed slowly, as she lost all signs of consciousness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*__* Oh, things are finally getting interesting. What's happening with Kagome? Is she okay? Is she going to get found out by Demona? What's Sion going to do or say? What is Sion? All these questions will **not** be answered in the next chapter…I'm so mean. But you will find out some things so stay tuned. 


	20. chapter 20

Is it just me or did my story suddenly take a serious turn, and I think about a couple chapters back my writing style changed just a little. Hehe…oops, o__~ 

Okay here's a little quiz; in this chapter I used a line from a movie…the first three people to find it and can identify what movie it's from I'll give you a doggie biscuit…and a shout out. Hehe.

To you guys who are seriously wanting me to just hurry up and get Kagome and Inuyasha together are going to be pleased. That's all I can say without giving the next couple of chapters away. But none the less…hehe. Something's going to happen…and it's a big surprise.

Oh and…GACKT IS SO HOT ! ! ! ! ! hehe. If you listen to jpop or jrock you should know who he is. ^__^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER TWENTY

Water…if it conducts electricity…can it conduct…a kiss?

Inuyasha clumsily collapsed on the bed in-between Kagome and Duo, the gang was all gathered inside Kagome's hotel room, discussing the events that had occurred earlier that day. Katsumi, Asuka, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Duo, Kenji, and Spike all sat around Kagome, who at the moment was still a little shocked at what she had been told she had done.

Katsumi locked the door, making sure no one could just absently walk in on their conversation. The room was silent; everyone was just a little too frightened to speak. They were afraid of what has, and could happen to Kagome. And what measures they might have to take to ensure her safety. At first everyone just stared endlessly into space until Miroku of all people finally decided to speak. 

"So what…what exactly happened, Inuyasha?" The monk questioned, knowing that since Kagome couldn't remember a thing, the half-demon was the only one who could give any answers.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…she was fine, and then the bastard touched her, and she just went haywire." He threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

Kagome glared at him. "Now I know that's not true…I remember the part where **_I_** touched Sion, and then saw all these, these things…images…or like…like visions."

"Visions?" Katsumi asked.

Kagome nodded, clutching tighter onto the blanket rapped around her. "Yeah…well not exactly visions, more like memories…I know it was Sion's father, his father murdered a lot of people--and I remember he did it all in front of Sion when he was just a little kid. He even tried to make Sion help him kill this one girl…her name was…um…Dominique…I think." Kagome was fighting back tears, she didn't want to cry, but she felt so bad for Sion. She subconsciously leaned over and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder for support. "Then I remember getting sick and Sion telling me he was going to take me to the nurse or something and then…that's when I blacked out again…like I did on Halloween."

Everyone nodded, having remembered that night very well. 

Kagome continued. "And then the next thing I new I was lying on the bus…with Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked, he had taken Kagome; after asking the Coach's approval, out to the bus, telling the short statured man that she had eaten too much pizza and had made herself sick. Inuyasha couldn't help but get a little warm under the collar when he remembered he had stayed with Kagome on the bus, by her side for the remainder of the day…just the two of them. "I don't remember anything else I said or did between that."

Katsumi sighed, "I think I have a good idea of what happened." All eyes were on her, as everyone gave her their undivided attention. "Kagome, you didn't by any chance bring that book your grandmother gave you, did you?"

Kagome nodded, as she reached down to her suitcase at the foot of the bed and rummaged through the mess before she pulled the book in mention out, it had literally become her Bible…and she refused to part with it. 

She handed the late miko's journal over to Katsumi, who intern flipped through the pages, it seemed like hours went by before Kitty, triumphantly found and read a passage: "It says here: 'there have been many times when I felt that my own power was to great for me. It happened again today, I nearly destroyed an entire village in my struggle with a Digestaria Monioa Demon, who went by the name Demonatikyo. In my haste I lost complete control of my body. I fear what this change is doing to me. Perhaps it is within the boundaries of my inner demon, the demon that haunts me and eats me alive from the inside. I do not understand, for I remember nothing from my battle with Demonatikyo. Only that when I awoke from my slumber did I find that I had won and she had fled. I am terrified that I might never understand, never remember what is taking over me. What if something terrible happens when I lose control someday; if I so easily tried to destroy a village today just to kill a demoness, what other measures could I possibly take to ensure the kill. I have become a monster because of my heritage, I can only pray that the gods will protect me. And if I am not worthy of their haven, then may it lie with the people and innocent demons alike that I try to sacrifice…'" Katsumi paused, glancing up at everyone. "I remember skimming over this journal entry when Kagome first showed me this book…it seems Midoriko had the same problem Kagome has now."

"What do you think she meant by her 'heritage' being the blame?" Miroku whispered. "Do you think she really went through the same problem Kagome is going through?"

"What problem?" Kagome snapped. "What is it…what's happening to me?" She glared at all the faces in the room. "Well?" She snorted, before she collapsed back against her bed's headboard.

The room was silent. No one knew how to answer her question.

"So no one can explain what my little 'problem' is…what my little 'blackout spells' are? We don't know anything about them." She closed her eyes passively. "We don't know whether its bad or good, for all we know it could be nothing." 

Katsumi went to protest but Kagome continued, not giving her a chance.

Kagome stared over at Katsumi angrily "So that little paragraph or whatever you just read means nothing…it sure as hell didn't give me any answers. What else does it say in that damn book?" She growled rather rudely. She had read it many times…but she just wanted to see how Katsumi would react.

"Nothing else on this particular subject." Katsumi flipped through the last remaining pages. "It ends a couple of days later…she doesn't mention her power taking control of her or anything. It just continues to go on and on about a demon named Demonatikyo…"

"See…" Kagome began. "It's nothing…if she didn't write anymore about it than it's probably just some stupid--"

"Nothing?" Katsumi accidentally shouted, her eyes flaming. "You threw Naraku into a car and could have killed him."

"So." Kagome smirked. "It's not like he wasn't going to do something to me the second he got his hands on me…he was planning on hurting me, Inuyasha, and Spike anyway…he was going to kill us…what I did was self defense."

"Yeah it was this time…but what about next time…how do we know you're not going to do the same thing to one of us?" Katsumi blared.

"I didn't hurt anyone this time." Kagome argued. "As a matter of fact, Inuyasha told me that the whole time all I talked about was trying to protect Sion…not rip his bloody head off. I could never hurt you guys…you're my friends."

The room filled with silence 

"I'm worried…" Katsumi sighed. "I'm worried about you, Kagome…I don't think…" _here it comes, what Kagome had been afraid of for the last couple of hours_: " I don't think…you should be in the…tournament."

"What?" Kagome screamed, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

Katsumi groaned rubbing her tender feline ears in aggravation. "I think you should fake sick, and stay here at the hotel. It's just too dangerous for you…you were lucky enough to fool Sion and make him think you were a demon. But if this happens again…we can't protect you, and I know for a fact, that half the people who were in that party today were demons…and most likely half of them will want you dead…do the math, Kagome. That has to be in the least - over five hundred people…er, demons. That's to much for us to handle."

"No way." Kagome protested throwing her arms in the air and accidentally ramming into one of Inuyasha's sensitive ears. "There is no way in hell I'm just going to sit around in this damn hotel room for four days all by myself…I worked too damn hard to make it on this team. I practiced my ass off…I trained way too hard to just come up here and sit around and do nothing. There is no way in hell. I can take care of myself…I could take all those demons if I had to, look at what I did to Naraku…he's still in the hospital for crying out loud."

Katsumi's brows furrowed. "Kagome…this isn't a game. It's real life…your life. Midoriko herself couldn't take down that many at once. Why else do you think she's dead? It only took one…one demon came along who just happened to have a little more power than most and that was all it took to take Midoriko down."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome groaned.

"Don't you know anything?" Katsumi sighed. "This demoness, Demonatikyo…she's the one that killed Midoriko. It only took one demon to put Midoriko six feet under."

"So…" Kagome snapped.

"So…what if a really powerful demon just happens to come along? You could get killed…"

"Well then I'll just have to make sure no one finds out what I am."

"What if you loose it again? And this time actually let out you're a miko…it's just too risky." Katsumi growled, baring her feline fangs in her anger.

"Then I'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen again won't I?" Kagome was loosing her's and everyone else's temper; she was yelling at her friends, which was something she didn't want to do, but she refused to do what they requested of her. 

"How can you?" Katsumi screamed, finally going over the edge, this was the first time she had ever had to yell at Kagome. She felt bad about it. 

"I don't know." Kagome practically sobbed as she collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. "I don't know…but you can't make me stay here. You just can't. It's not fair you guys get to go and I have to stay here all by myself." 

Inuyasha took the stage, placing a hand calmly on Kagome's back. "I'll stay."

Everyone stared over at Inuyasha in shock. Had they just heard him correctly?

"Wha…?" Kagome whimpered as she stared up at him. 

"I said I'd ditch the tournament to stay here with you and keep you company so you wouldn't have to be here by yourself. You don't need to go…it's not safe."

"Are you serious? You'd actually stay here? The great Osuwari has a heart?" Kagome gasped, all signs of tears erasing from her face.

"Now even I have a hard time believing this." Miroku snorted from across the room. "All you ever talk about, Inuyasha; is how you should have won first place last year and how you're 'gonna' claim it this year…are you actually aware of the words that have just escaped from your own mouth? You'd willingly 'ditch' the tournament?"

Inuyasha glared angrily over at the rat-tailed boy. "I know what the hell I said…and what I'm doing. If Kagome has to stay here…then damn it I'll stay with her. She's right…it's not fair for everyone else to go and she have to be alone."

"No." Spike stepped in. "You go Inuyasha…we have to win first place this year…and you're the only one who can actually win for us, you're the only secret weapon we have to win with. Me, I'm just dead wait…I'll stay with her…you just go win that first place trophy and medal."

Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and stood up, glaring down at everyone. "I've had it…no one is going to stay with me…cause I'm going to this tournament…and I will not let you stop me." She glared from face to face to emphasize her point. "Not any of you, or you'll find yourself in the hospital with Naraku. **_I_** am going to bring that damn first place trophy home. I **_will_** be in that Style Off…even if it kills me-"

"Which it will." Sango broke in. "If anyone finds out who you are…they'll be the devil to pay."

"Then I'll just have to make sure no one does then won't I?" Kagome slammed her foot down. She really hated arguing, but she had to, she just had to be in the tournament.

Suddenly the room filled with noise as all hell broke loose and everyone started in a giant argument that Kagome could not make heads or tails of. This seemed to go on for what felt like years, as Kagome stood in the center of the angry swarm. 

"THAT IS ENOUGH." 

Everyone turned to the source of the outburst, in shock, because it wasn't who they had expected. Kenji stood beside Kagome, his face red in temper and a vein popping out of his forehead. _Whoa…and he used to be so shy_. "I've had it." his voice was crisp and clear ringing within the now silent room. "Can you people not shut up for just like one seconds?"

"…"

"It's not fair for her to have to stay here…and it's not fair for anyone to have to stay here with her either. She goes to the tournament, got it?" Everyone nodded. _Talk about your voice of reason_. "We just have to keep an extra sharp eye on her…and keep her as far away from Sion Barzahd as possible. Kagome," he turned his daring glance at her, "unless you are fighting…you are to be with one of us at all times. Understood?"

Kagome nodded. 

"Good." He placed his black fingernail painted hands in his pocket, quickly learning of his sudden character change, he returned to shy old Kenji again. "I'm…I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to yell…."

Kagome jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you…" She giggled. She knew that after seeing him scream, no one was going to argue with him or persist the matter, which meant his word was final, which meant she was going to the tournament. "Kenji…you rule!" She smiled finally releasing him. 

Kenji, on the other hand, his face was getting redder and redder. "I uh…you're welcome." He croaked.

Just then a sudden knock broke the rooms tension. Katsumi dashed to the door and unlocked it, just in time to see Taki poke his head in through the crack.

"We've got a meeting in the Coach's room…" a smile spread across the purple-haired youth's face. "He ordered us gees." 

~*~*~*~

The next day Kagome walked hand in hand with Inuyasha, much to her dislike, through the front doors of arena 4. Kagome's heart stopped as she stared at the dramatic change the room had undergone since she had last seen it yesterday. The stage no longer had band equipment like drums and amplifiers and guitars and microphones now there was a large table littered with men and women dressed in business suits, who Kagome guessed were the judges. The room itself was no longer empty for the dance floor, it was now filled with small platforms with matted surfaces and a rope fence around the upper half…they were boxing rings. There was at least twenty boxing rings lined in rows in the room. Kagome also noticed that the fold-up bleachers were now pulled out to their full extent, people already sitting on them.

Kagome subconsciously grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm in excitement. The couple, like the rest of the Deep Forest High School team proudly walked into the arena decked out in their new matching gees. The uniforms were jet black with loose fitting pants, and since it was so hot, a matching T-shirts instead of the usual long sleeve top. The T-shirt's themselves weren't anything special, the front was plain but the back had their school's mascot and name printed across the shoulder blades. 

The arena was already partially filled as each team gathered up together and began stretching or praying or whatever they usually do to get ready. 

Coach Hiei motioned his team over to an empty spot on the bleachers. He smiled, a rarity in itself, at the team that surrounded him, each student clad in their black martial arts gees. Kikyo stood beside the short man, her clothes in their usual form, she had been offered a spare gee, but had refused since it had been black. 

"Alright guys." Rei giggled excitedly, wrapping her upper body around Spike's arm. "This is it."

Hiei rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Hands in."

The group of Deep Forest High School students all gathered around in a tight circle, putting their hands in the middle. 

"One…two…three…Fire Cats Rule!" they threw their hands in the air in a victorious and determined sort of way. 

Kagome collapsed down onto the wooden bleacher and slipped off her sneakers, just as everyone else was doing. She tightened her junior black belt around her waist, making sure it was good and tight before she pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail, the red-streaks she had highlighted the night before showing through her wavy locks. 

She smiled over at Sango, who had purple strips within her own hair. Kagome and Sango had always done stuff like this together, dying their hair was a symbol to them of their _best friends for life_ bond. 

Inuyasha stood up and stretched out his arms high above his head. He glanced over at Katsumi, who at the moment kept glancing wearily over at Kagome. Inuyasha could tell Kitty was worried about her miko friend, so was everyone else…but…well, no one wanted to argue with Kenji after seeing him get angry. _It was just plain scary_. Inuyasha let out a sigh, after what Kenji had said Katsumi had confronted our raven haired hero, telling him since he was pulling off this stupid boyfriend-girlfriend stunt with Kagome anyway, that he was to stay with her at all times this week. That in itself sucked, but seeing as the Disturbed concert was tonight, Inuyasha didn't really care…nothing could get him down. He was going to go see his favorite band in concert in just a few hours…he was on top of the world. 

Kagome glanced over at the concessions stand that was located right beside the judges table. "Come on…I want to get a bottle of water before the preliminaries." She grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm, trying to pull the stubborn boy along but he resisted.

Inuyasha pulled off his hat and placed it with the rest of his stuff. "Hold on, Bitch. Give me a second."

Kagome glared at him icily for calling her the unmentionable name again. But she just let this one slide as she made her way towards the concession stand with him following close behind her, refusing to talk to him. 

The two walked off leaving the rest of their team behind. Kagome could feel eyes on her as she jumped down the rows of bleachers and then onto the waxed floor. At first she was confused at why people were staring at her until she looked back and saw Inuyasha. 

It was girls, nothing but fan girls._ Figures_. Three of them were all crowding around Inuyasha, giggling happily. "You're Inuyasha Osuwari, right?" One girl exclaimed.

Inuyasha's face turned bright red as he nodded. "Yeah…."

"You were in the tournament last year!" She screamed excitedly. 

Inuyasha nodded once again. "Yeah…."

"I watched you fight." She coed. "I think you should have won…"

"You were so amazing." Another girl added.

Kagome rolled her eyes. S_o what…he has fans…I don't care…let them fawn over him, it's no skin off me nose_. She continued on her way towards the concessions stand without him. _I didn't need him anyway…oh shit_. She stopped dead in her tracks. _I gave him all my money to put in his wallet so I wouldn't loose it_. She turned to glare after him as he…signed an autograph. _Dear God he's got a big ego_.

"Inuyasha." Kagome growled. "Are you coming?"

The three girls suddenly paused their worshipping of our hero to stare down at Kagome. "Who's she?" The third girl questioned with an upturned nose. 

"That would be…my girlfriend." Inuyasha sweatdropped. _Okay so she's not really my girlfriend, she dates Kouga…and hates my guts she's just pretend dating me to get money…but I can dream can't I…uh…did I really just say that?_

"Oh…" the three groaned in unison

"She seems mean." The first girl whispered.

Inuyasha sighed. "She's um…just having a bad day…."

"That's no reason to take it out on you." The second girl purred while the other two nodded.

Kagome tapped her bare foot on the ground impatiently. 

"Uh…" Inuyasha sighed, thanking God that Kagome was out of earshot of him. "It's kind of my fault…I uh…called her a…bad name a minute ago." He whispered.

"Oh…" the three groaned in unison again.

"Well…um, yeah…I 'gotta' go." He handed the second girl her autograph as he made his way to Kagome's side. He reached down for her hand, to take it in his own but she just pulled it out of his reach. "Kagome…" He sighed. 

"I'm not talking to you, you asshole…" She walked up to the counter of the concessions and ordered her water. When the bottle was laid in front of her she stared over at Inuyasha expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to pay for it?" Kagome half growled, almost sounding like a demon for a second.

"Um…no. Besides I thought you weren't talking to me?"

The girl working the concessions stand stared at them in bewilderment.

"You have all my money." Kagome spat. "Pay for my damn water."

"Um…let me think…no."

"Now." Kagome ordered. "Or at least give me my money."

"Not happening. Get the drink yourself."

"How am I supposed to buy my water…when you have all my money?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're just going to have to dehydrate." 

Kagome grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt. "If you don't give me my money I'll tell Kikyo everything."

"If you don't let go of me I'm going to just keep all the money and call the whole deal off…you can just be someone else's bitch."

"After all I did for you…after all the crap of yours I've had to put up with so far…I swear to God if you don't give me my money I'm going to pound the shit out of you."

"Ha." Inuyasha snorted. "If I hadn't offered to pay you, you wouldn't have agreed to date me, so don't give me that 'all I did for you' shit." (Imagine what that poor girl working the concessions stand is thinking right about now.)

"Ugh…" Kagome snarled disgustedly, as she stomped away from him. It was amazing at just how easily those two could get into an argument in no time flat. 

Inuyasha smirked as he handed the money over to the girl behind the counter. "I love it when she's angry at me." He laughed. "Funny how riled up I can get her, ain't it?" 

The girl only nodded nervously as she put the money in the cash register. 

Inuyasha jogged over to Kagome and waved the bottle of water in her face, before he cockily unscrewed the cap and took a big sip. He handed it over to Kagome and smirked at the disgusted look on her face.

"Awe come on." He chuckled. "I don't have cooties."

Kagome just stared down at the now 'contaminated' water. 

He couldn't help it. "Is the poor little Kagome afraid of a little germs?"

Kagome shot him a nasty glare.

"I figured as much." He reached out to take 'his' water back when Kagome surprisingly took a large sip of it. His face lit up. "You know you just swapped spit with the 'devil' right?"

Kagome nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I'm going to hell because of it." She handed the bottle back to him and took off towards Sango's direction.

Inuyasha stared down at the clear liquid. _That was just like…kissing right?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehehe…I'm so cruel…don't worry folks…the Inu/Kag pairing is just about to reach it's peek in the next chapter…so no flaming me for having such a lame love seen…it's 'gonna' get better. I just don't want Kagome and Inuyasha to just like be all of a sudden a couple (even though they sort of already are…sort of) I want to give it a realistic value, where it's believable and easily relateble. See you soon. ^__^ oh and even though I've already said this it needs repeating: GACKT IS SO HOT ! ! ! !

Oh and this is something that, according to one of my reviewers, also apparently needs repeating since they asked where they were from:

SPIKE is my own character

REI is my own character

SION BARZAHD is from The Bouncer. 

^__^ Sayonara….


	21. chapter 21

Since the last chapter was so short and sad… I've made this one e-x-t-r-a long. So enjoy. 

Nobody got the quote from the movie. It was "if anyone finds out who you are…there'll be the devil to pay." Spoken by the character Rolland in the movie "A Knight's Tale" in like the first three minutes. Tsk tsk tsk…I'm very disappointed. Lol.

Oh and please forgive me about the miss spellings this chapter that occurs in Shido's dialogue. I was just trying to show that he had an accent. (You'll understand what I am talking about when you get there.) And just in case you absolutely can't understand what he says, I'm going to put a translation beside it in parentheses.

Shido O' Reighley is my own original character (although I did copy the first name from Nightwalker. But the Shidos look/act/and are nothing alike.) 

I can not elaborate at this time…but upon recent events, I need prayers…I need a lot of prayer. For my best friend in the whole world. So please if you believe in prayer…pray for me and my friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Kagome's first. Hehe.

Kagome smiled warmly at Sango as the two girls walked over to a space in the bleachers separated from everyone else. "Oh…I'm so excited." Kagome exclaimed giggly.

Sango smiled and nodded before she suddenly frowned. "Sion alert…Kagome duck."

Kagome instinctively turned completely around so Sion Barzahd couldn't see her face as he walked past her.

Sango sighed after a few seconds. "Coast is clear."

Kagome turned back around and stared after Sion's retreating figure. "Am I the only one who felt really stupid doing that?" Kagome snorted.

Sango nodded. "Yeah…I don't know how we're going to keep this up for three more days…the guy's practically everywhere…it's almost impossible not to run into him."

Kagome's brows furrowed. "I really shouldn't be here should I?" She sighed. "I just want to fight so bad. And I didn't want to be cooped up in that stupid hotel room all by myself."

Sango patted her best friend on the shoulder. "It's ok Kagome…everything's going to be alright…I'm pretty sure nothing that bad can really happen, Katsumi and everyone else is just overreacting because they're so worried about you."

"Sango." Kagome traced her toes over the waxed floor.

"Hmm?" 

"There's something I sort of forgot to tell you guys."

"What is that?" Sango turned to look Kagome in the eye.

"The first time when I turned into a 'you know what'…it was because I was about to start fighting with Naraku…what happens if I turn into a 'you know what' while I'm fighting in the ring?"

Sango's face fell. She hadn't thought of that. "I…I don't know. It's not to late to fake sick and back out now, you know?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…I should probably do that. But I'm not going to let it get to me…I will conquer this thing." She flashed her best friend a fake smile. "I can beat it…and everything's going to be alright…I just know it."

Sango smiled back at her wearily and nodded. "_A star shining bright_…."

Kagome caught on, continuing with their oath of friendship that they had formed in the eighth grade. "_Either day or night_…."

"_I'll be there 'til the end_…."

"_For my best friend_…"

"You know…" Sango laughed. "When we were young that used to sound so cool, but now that I think about it…."

"It sounds like something Barney would say to BJ?" Kagome giggled.

"Yeah…I purpose a new pact." Sango held out her pinky for Kagome to take it. "First thing we do when we get home, is we make a new and better friend oath."

Kagome hooked her pinky with Sango's. "Why can't we just do it now?"

"Because…this is a promise…a promise that no 'you know what' is going to happen, and everything is going to be okay. We're promising that we're going to make it home safe and sound…with first place medals around our necks and trophies in our hands. Agreed?"

Kagome smiled genuinely, "agreed." _Little did she know…that might be the last time Sango would ever get to see Kagome smile_.

~*~*~*~

Demona stood beside Dante and Gore just behind the curtain of the stage where the judges were. "You guys ready?" She smiled, fixing Dante's tie of his black pin stripe business suit. "I always did love a man in uniform."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Go talk to a mailman." He snapped, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"I would sweetie, but I killed him last week."

Dante shot her a nasty glare. "Another one? What was your reason this time? That's the third mailman of your this year."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Got hungry…though…if it makes you and your stupid goody-goody self feel any better, the bastard gave me a stomachache."

Dante stared at her disgustedly. "How can you just kill someone for no reason, Demona? He's an innocent bystander. If you don't quit just randomly killing people…the police are going to get suspicious…they'll start linking the bodies directly back to you." He felt like he was going to be sick.

She only smiled gracefully at him. "What bodies?"

Dante practically choked. "Demona." He snarled. "What happens when the police come to arrest you?"

She flashed him a devilish look. "I'll kill them too."

"Don't you get it? The world's not like it used to be…you can't just kill for no damn reason anymore…science, technology…weapons…because of these things demons have become equal with the humans…"

Demona stopped him there. "How dare you speak such blasphemy. I was raised in this world with humans as mere meals…I was alive at a time where mortals were viewed as dogs…do you here me? Dogs." She spat poking him in the chest. "I was also alive when vampires first came into existence…because the humans were flourishing, so much so that we, demons, were leaving leftovers. We made you just to keep the population of the humans under control for us. Vampires are only around because my kind needed you to…take out our trash. You were created to serve as our faithful army of mindless bloodsuckers…so don't you talk to me as if you think you are better than me. I have seen it all…I am one of the oldest demons living on this earth as we speak…"

"You don't look a day over twenty-five." Gore broke in, receiving a glare from the red-curly haired demoness. 

"Foul creatures." She snapped taking her anger out on Gore now. "I was alive when your kind came into existence as well…demons formed from the body of animals. A snake demon…" she snorted, "the lowest of the low. Do you know why you were brought into this world as well?"

Gore nodded, having heard her speech many times before but she told it again anyway.

"We created you from the bodies of animals so we could have slaves…obedient little pets to do our bidding. Demons like me, demons who crawled straight out of hell and onto this rock of earth are responsible for trash like the two of you. So how dare either of you speak to me as if I was a common demon just like the two of you…I am far more powerful than either of you can imagine. And this world is going to change. The remainder of my kind are going to start a revolution…and bring back the days that I was born into…a greater world than either of you have or ever will see."

Dante snorted. "Whatever you say, Ms. Sigfreed."

She slapped him. "This world will change by my hands. I'll prove it to you." She hissed.

"How can you prove such a thing if you said yourself that I would be dead, 'have or ever will see.' But in my opinion…such a world can never exist again…not as long as the last miko lives." Dante snorted, intentionally making Demona's temper soar. "And I personally hope she kicks your ass."

"You bastard…I knew you were a traitor to your kind and to me."

The vampire chuckled. "A traitor huh? I can promise you Ms. Sigfreed, I too do not want the miko to just come in and wipe all demons from the face of the earth…I much like life…a traitor to my kind I am not…nor to you. You have known all this time my truest and deepest feelings for you, Demona…you have known all along. And I honestly don't care if the miko takes and kicks you back into hell…right before I kill her…and save my 'kind'."

She blared at him and then, surprisingly smiled. She leaned up and traced kisses along his neck, tangling her fingers in his long silky black hair. She rapped her body seductively against his, pressing her breasts against his suit's chest. She felt him subconsciously tremble at her touch. "I thought so." She giggled pulling away from him. "A vampire in love with a devil…something that was once forbidden…that just makes it sound even more arousing don't you think?"

Dante literally turned the other cheek, refusing to look her in the eye. "Get off me." He snapped.

She just smiled as she grabbed him and pulled him through the curtain, with Gore and Sion right behind them, each one with a small microphone in their hands. 

Demona walked out first onto the large stage in front of the crowd. "**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**" her energetic voice echoed through out the arena. "**Welcome to the tenth annual Martial Arts Tournament High School Division**."

The swarm filled with cheers and whistles from the men present. _She may be evil but she's hot._

"**Glad you could all make it…this year looks promising…we have a nice lineup. I would like to take this time to thank our sponsors: …**" 

~*~*~*~

That was about the time that Kagome started ignoring Demona Sigfreed to stare down at the pamphlet the teenage girl held in her hands. Kagome skimmed over the list of names for the fighters who were matched against one another and what boxing ring they were fighting in. Luckily Kagome didn't see her name on the first round list; she was in the fourth who were to fight the winners of the third, who fight the winners of the second round who fought the winners of the first round. (Understand? It's ok I'm confusing myself too, it'll become clearer later on in this chapter) But she did see Miroku, Rei, and Inuyasha's name in the first row. 

She smiled over at Inuyasha who was in the middle of practicing moves with Spike. She couldn't help but watch them, especially Inuyasha, those fan girls earlier had been right. Inuyasha was so graceful…you wouldn't think it with the rude way he usually acted. But when he was kicking and punching, it was in a skillful fluid motion that entranced Kagome. It was amazing, she knew Inuyasha had been born into a family that was big into fighting, his father had been a professional boxer…Inuyasha had been learning and taking martial arts classes ever since he was just a little kid. That's what Spike had meant by 'secret weapon' most of the people who won these things, like the tournament, were people like Inuyasha, they hadn't been training for just a few years, they had been training for their whole life. She knew even as a miko there was no chance she would actually win, and it really didn't matter to her. She just wanted to at least compete. She was an example of what Spike had meant by 'dead wait' as well. These were the people who just happen to be a little good…_good for nothing_. They weren't that out of the ordinary, they were just like everyone else...normal. 

Inuyasha suddenly swung his foot around, catching Spike off guard, hitting the green-haired boy in the stomach with a hook kick. Spike fell into the bleachers. Kagome giggled as he tried to stumble back onto his feet but finally had to have Inuyasha help him up. Kagome heard Spike groan, "great…you just couldn't wait 'til I was in the ring…you just had to beat the shit out of me now?"

Inuyasha snorted as he jumped back into a ready stance. "You know members from the same team don't fight against one another. Besides you need to be ready, Matsumoto."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"For this." Inuyasha side kicked him, but this time Spike blocked it with his arm. "See." Inuyasha smiled. "You need to be prepared…best thing to do is train."

Spike whined, collapsing to the floor. "I've trained for the last…two years. Give me a minute to rest damn it."

Inuyasha shook his head and 'gently' kicked Spike in the side. "It's a bad sign that you're getting tired already."

"Tired of you." He grunted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked over to where Kagome and Sango were sitting; placing himself in the middle of the two girls he wrapped an arm around each female's neck. "You two ready?" Inuyasha smirked.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, not really all that excited. "Whatever." But Kagome was more energetic with her answer:

"I was born ready."

Inuyasha laughed. "Really now? Care to prove that to me in a…small fighting match before I have to go to the ring?"

Kagome glanced over at Spike who was still sprawled out on the floor with people stepping over and around him. "Not really."

"Ah come on." Inuyasha persisted. "Is the big bad mik…er…girl afraid of little 'ol' me?"

Kagome glared at him for almost saying the m-word. It was forbidden as long as they were at the tournament, just incase a demon with keen hearing might pick up on what they were saying. "I don't want to."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine then, Missy. Have it your way."

Kagome just ignored him and his arm draping around her shoulder, to stare back down at the pamphlet. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He stared down to where her gaze was directed. 

"If there are only…" She glanced up at the boxing rings to get a quick count, "twenty rings, how come there are a hundred people listed to fight in the first round. Since there is only twenty…wouldn't that mean that only forty could actually fight in the first round?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I can really tell this is you first time."

She stared at him, not sure if she should be offended or not.

Inuyasha just pointed past her, at two large doors that were swung wide open. People were pilling in and out continuously, more so than any other door in arena 4. "There are three arenas that they use for the tournament. We're in the smallest one…the largest one can hold up to sixty rings."

"Whoa…so that's where they're having the rest of the fights?" Kagome eyed the doors, why hadn't she noticed them earlier?

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep." He glanced down at his watch just as Demona Sigfreed finished her never-ending list of Sponsors.

~*~*~*~

"**Now let the tournament begin…all fighters listed in the first division please make your way to the boxing ring that has been assigned to you now so the preliminaries may start.**" Demona ended there. 

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha stood up, checking his name on the list, he had ring 32. That would be in the next arena. 

"Hey Kagome? Would you hold my watch for me."

"Yeah sure."

He removed his watch and turned around to hand it to Kagome, who took it, stuffed it in her pocket and smiled. "Can I go and watch you?" She asked, giving him her infamous puppy-dog face.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure…whatever. I don't care." 

The 'couple' turned to stare down at Sango. 

"You want to come too, Sango?" Kagome's smile widened, hinting to her best friend that she wanted her to tag along.

"Not really…I need to do a little stretching, plus I promised I was going to watch Miroku." She stood to her feet and glanced over at Miroku who was stationed at ring 14. 

Kagome groaned and nodded, "ok," before she took off after Inuyasha, who had left a minute ago after collecting all of his sparing pads and equipment. 

"Aren't you excited?" Kagome giggled happily.

Inuyasha just sort of shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his way through the doors that lead to arena 5 and boxing rings 21-60. "Not really…I've done this all before. No big deal."

Kagome held onto the sleeve of his shirt so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. She eyed him; she'd never really noticed how strong he was. She didn't know where this sudden realization just popped up at but…as her skin occasionally brushed against his bare arm, she could feel his muscles. It sort of gave her a weird feeling, like she was inferior. She didn't like it. Sure he had called her dumb names and picked on her…and even poured milk on her head in seventh grade, but he had never made her feel inferior…_I think_. 

"Inuyasha…" She called after him when they had finally gotten through the doors and were making their way towards ring 32. "What's the name of the guy you're fighting against?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders once again. _God he's doing that a lot today…it's getting annoying. _"I didn't check. Why?"

Kagome smiled as she stared down at the pamphlet she clutched in his hands, she opened it, scanning down the names for who Inuyasha had been paired with. And there it was…Inuyasha Osuwari/Jinn Tsuda. "Hey have you ever heard of…Jinn Tsuda?"

Inuyasha froze instantly. "Repeat that name." He growled harshly.

Kagome, having not had her eyes on where she was going bumped into the back of him. She eyes him suspiciously for his sudden reaction to Jinn's name but she repeated it anyway like he'd asked. "Jinn Tsuda."

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed under his breath almost dropping his foam shin pads.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kagome groaned as Inuyasha pulled her towards the ring labeled 32 by having a cardboard sign with the specific numbers hanging from the rope railing. 

"I fought this guy last year."

"Oh…is he hard to fight or something?" Kagome called after him.

Inuyasha snorted. "Are you kidding me? The guys a peace of cake…but well…he's a little sour at me."

"Why?" Kagome scowled at him. "What did you do? You didn't cheat did you?"

"Of course not." Inuyasha snapped. "I just well…hit him a little hard…and um…."

Kagome's glare grew more dangerous. "Inuyasha, spit it out."

"I sent him out on a stretcher ok."

Kagome gasped. "You didn't? And you didn't get disqualified?"

"Of course not. It was in the tenth round…where almost anything goes…and it was his own fault…he was given a chance to forfeit when I gave him his first injury but he just persisted. Stubborn jackass." Inuyasha cursed. 

Inuyasha stopped in front of the ring, walking up to the referee assigned to his match. 

"Number ID." The female referee pulled out a clipboard from under her table, a male judge standing beside her.

Inuyasha glanced down at the numbers stamped on his hand. "415." He read aloud.

The referee checked the list and nodded. "Inuyasha Osuwari right?"

Inuyasha nodded as he pulled on his arm and shin pads and then threw his helmet over to Kagome, "hold that for me."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha hopped up over the rope and onto the matted boxing ring floor. The referee and judge stared after him in bewilderment. 

"Are you sure you don't want your helmet, son?" The judge sighed.

Inuyasha nodded as he began stretching out a little. "It's the reason I lost last year." _Damn thing fell over and covered my eyes…I would have seen that damn kick coming if it hadn't been for that_.

The judge went to protest but the referee stopped him. "It doesn't say in the rules he has to wear padding." She smiled, "besides, I remember this boy from last year." She flashed him a wink. "He knows what he's doing."

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her; he just kept his eyes on Kagome, who was talking to a fighter in the ring closest to his. Inuyasha smiled down at her as she giggled at what the other fighter was whispering to her. Inuyasha didn't think he would ever understand Kagome. For such a social outcast she could be so friendly.

"So what's your name?" The guy fighter laughed as he leaned over and stared down at her. Inuyasha glanced over to the guy to see if he recognized him, but he didn't, though he did realize why Kagome had went to talk to him. He must have been from their hometown because he was wearing a 4-C shirt.

"Kagome." She laughed.

"Kagome eh?" He smiled. "I'm Kyo." 

Inuyasha just drowned them out, going back to stretching, that's when he saw his opponent making his way towards the ring. Inuyasha gulped, he wasn't afraid of the guy per-say…it's just the guy was so big…like a whale…or something. 

Jinn grabbed onto the rope and pulled it down so he could step over it and onto the ring, forcing Inuyasha to hold onto the railing so he wouldn't go falling on top of Jinn as the boxing ring teetered over to one side. It seemed like an eternity before Jinn crawled into the ring, staring over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sweatdropped. _How'd I get myself into this?_

The referee crawled underneath the lowest rope and scrambled in between the boys. Many matches had already started, because Jinn had taken so long (probably couldn't fit through the door) theirs was starting late.

"Inuyasha." Jinn exclaimed, almost cheerily. _Okay…so maybe he's not mad at me about that whole stretcher thing_. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Inuyasha just nodded as he took his ready stance. 

The referee stood in between the fighters, "alright boys, I want a clean fight. You know the rules, no kicking below the belt, no 'dirty' blows. Got it? The match last three rounds, five minutes per round. The man with the best score wins. You get three points for hits to the torso area and five for a knock in the head. Understand?" 

Inuyasha and Jinn nodded. 

The referee jumped out of the ring, bringing the whistle that hung around her neck to her lips and then she blew, signaling the fight had started.

Kagome abruptly ended her conversation with Kyo to run over and stand next to the referee of Inuyasha's match. "Did I miss anything?" Kagome asked keeping her eyes on Inuyasha as he leapt in the air to do a roundhouse kick. 

The woman shook her head, her whistle still resting on her lips. "Nothing yet."

"Any idea on who's winning?" Kagome wrung her hands together as she watched Inuyasha get slung against the floor by a kick from Jinn.

"To early in the game, sweetheart." The referee gave Kagome a slight smile. "But I saw Inuyasha Osuwari fight last year…there's no need to worry about your…your _brother_?" She guessed.

Kagome shook her head; her eyes still locked onto Inuyasha. "Boyfriend." She corrected.

The female referee smiled. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Missy. Inuyasha's quite the legend at this tournament…everyone knows who he is."

"Why's that?" 

"Cause of what happened last year…you know he almost won didn't you? Not something anyone expected from him, he was just a first-degree black belt then, and he was going against some pretty hefty competition…. I'm 'talkin' fourth/fifth degree black belts."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Wow."

The woman nodded. "Yep. Quite the tough spirit in such a minor… don't think I could ever forget a kid like him."

Kagome smiled. "Go Inuyasha!" She cheered.

Inuyasha leapt back from a kick from Jinn, _how can such a fat person move around like him?_ Inuyasha ran at him and jump-side kicked Jinn in the chest, knocking the boy to the floor just in time to hear the whistle signaling round one was over. Inuyasha retreated to his side of the ring and leaned over the rope to steal a sip of Kagome's water. 

"You need to watch out for Jinn's kicks, Inuyasha." Kagome instructed. "He keeps punching you and you block…but when he kicks you, you're not paying attention…that last kick was too close. He almost hit you."

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't get it though…the dude should be renamed 'the fridge' or something cause he's so 'freakin' huge…how is he able to move around like that?"

Kagome glared at him. "You shouldn't make fun of him because of his size." She scolded. "It just proves that it doesn't matter how 'different' you are…you can do same things that everyone else can do if you set your mind to it."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yes Father Hirugashi."

Kagome snorted right back at him. "I'm no priest, now remember what I said."

Inuyasha nodded as he turned back into the ring and jumped back into his ready stance. "Ready to get your ass kicked, Jinn?"

Jinn just smirked. "It's an awfully small target compared to yours…you sure you can hit it?"

Sweatdrop. "Uh…yeah. Sure." Inuyasha pulled his hands up to guard his face when the second whistle sounded. 

The boys stood still for just a brief moment and then they shot off, each throwing a back-kick. Inuyasha hit his target and dodged Jinn's blow by jumping to the side as 'the fridge' came around with his leg. And instead of hitting Inuyasha, the back of Jinn's ca-ankle collided with the metal pole that held the ropes up.

Inuyasha smirked cockily as he jumped up into the air and brought his fist down into Jinn's face. He stumbled backwards from Inuyasha's blow, but quickly regained his balance. 

"Now that actually hurt." Jinn snapped rubbing his new swollen jaw.

Inuyasha just ignored him as he on impulse jumped onto the railing and then up into the air, flipping over Jinn's head, he did a spinning-back-kick and hit Jinn in the back of the head as the whistle sounded, ending the second match. Inuyasha cursed himself inwardly for doing the flip. _Damn it_. He growled as he glanced down at the rosary beads tucked under his shirt. _That was just a little too demon…you're like a walking advertisement, Inuyasha. 'Look at me…I'm a demon' keep it together. People are going to figure it out if you don't quit showing off_.

Kagome on the other hand hadn't noticed Inuyasha's sudden show of agility. "Go Inuyasha!" She cheered up and down as she glanced over the judge's shoulder at his score sheet. Inuyasha was winning. _Yes_. 

Inuyasha stomped over and demanded the water; Kagome handed it over still smiling. Inuyasha could definitely tell this was her first tournament if she was getting excited in the preliminaries. He sighed, smiling down at her. She looked so happy, and although he'd never tell her…he kind of liked having her cheer his name. 

"Kick his ass." Kagome screamed. 

Inuyasha leaned over the rope and smiled down at her. "You're quite the cheerleader you know that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She hated cheerleaders…too snobby.

As Inuyasha leaned over more he hadn't realized their faces were close to each other's, and neither did she, their faces were just centimeters apart. Kagome gave him a thumb's up. "Good luck!" _And you thought they were going to kiss_.

Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks." He returned once again to the center of the ring for the third and final match. The whistle blew as Inuyasha jumped into his ready stance. He stared at Jinn. Inuyasha hadn't even broken a sweat yet, but poor Jinn's forehead had turned into a water fountain. 

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome cheered. "You can do it." 

The whistle rang, Inuyasha and Jinn both stood still, frozen to the floor beneath them. Inuyasha waited for his chance, the moment Jinn let his guard down Inuyasha was going to end this here and now. 

Jinn finally getting inpatient made his own attack. He swung his arm around, slamming his fist into Inuyasha's blocking arm. But that was all Inuyasha needed. He gave Jinn an upper cut, knocking him to the boxing ring floor. There was no need for another whistle to end the match, Jinn was out cold. It was over. Inuyasha loved kickboxing, it was like anything and everything went. A big smirk spread across his face as Kagome jumped up and down excitedly, cheering his name. He crawled under the rope and down onto the floor, just in time to have Kagome jump him. 

She jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their faces once again only inches apart, _and she was clueless_. "You did it." Kagome squealed. 

Inuyasha sweatdropped. Yep, he could most definitely tell this was her first tournament. "Uh Kagome…don't you think you're over reacting just a little?"

Kagome just smiled and hugged him. "You were amazing." She praised.

Inuyasha's arms still hung limply by his side as Kagome wrapped around him. Something about this position just didn't seem right, though…he kind of liked it…_bad Inuyasha bad_. He mentally kicked himself as Kagome jumped off of him. He could tell she was having way more fun than he was, but he kind of liked seeing her happy.

The judge to Inuyasha's match came up to him and smiled, "well done son." He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder before he walked off to the next ring. That was how this tournament worked. Two students were assigned to a ring; the victor progressed to the next round with a new fighter. The winner of that fight would stay at the ring again to fight a fighter from the fourth round and so on and so fourth it went for twenty more rounds until only a hundred fighters were left. Then the next day the sparring competition would finish off with the remaining hundred, rounding down to the 'official winner' of the tournament. And then the competitions for grappling and weapons and so forth began. But it was the sparring part that was the most important; all the others were just to add variety. Most people were only entered in the sparring and katas competitions, just because they were required. And as for the judges, they rotated from ring to ring, judging a different match each time; this was so they wouldn't grow biased towards a particular student, as was the same for the referees. But Inuyasha kind of liked the idea of him fighting in the same ring the whole time…it made him feel like he knew his surroundings better when he fought. 

The female referee walked past Inuyasha and Kagome, flashing them a small smile as she went.

Inuyasha collapsed to the floor; "this is going to be a long day." He moaned.

"You're not getting tired already?" Kagome giggled as she kicked him in the side, just as she had seen him do to Spike earlier.

Inuyasha winced and glared up at her. "No…of course not. I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

Kagome smirked, even though what he said was true, she couldn't help but pester him. "Please." She laughed. "You're sweating like a dog."

Inuyasha snorted as he closed his eyes and embraced rest. He had ten minutes before the second fighter, referee, and judge showed up. There was a ten-minute break between each round, which was enough time to collect a little more energy.

But unfortunately Inuyasha's next opponent hadn't read the rules. An average sized boy made his way over to Inuyasha's ring. He had long shoulder length light blond hair that spiked downwards and bright-bright sky blue eyes. He had an attractive face…and chest. 

Kagome tried her best not to stare at his shirtless form, but it was hard. _Give the girl a break…I would have done it…and so would you_.

"You Osuwari?" His voice was unique, it had a slight Irish accent to it, and his tone was very mellow it wasn't harsh or kind, but a very strange mixture of the two.

Inuyasha, whose eyes remained closed, just nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

The boy smirked, "I'm Shido, 'remembur' me?" (I'm Shido, remember me?)

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. _Shit_. Was today a bad day for running into old faces or what? Inuyasha leaned up onto his shoulders. He remembered Shido…_man this is going to be a hard fight_. Shido had been one of the final one hundred fighters last year just like Inuyasha.

The half demon moaned as he collapsed back flat onto the hard wood floor. "Yeah I remember you."

Shido smiled. "I never 'thaught' I'd see 'de' day that me and you would e'er fight again…but I tell 'ya' I've been 'hopin' I'd get the 'chaunce'." (I never thought I'd see the day that me and you would ever fight again…but I tell you I've been hoping I'd get the chance.)

Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling uncomfortably. "Same here, Shido."

Shido collapsed onto the floor next to Inuyasha, it truly had been a while, a whole year. Unbeknownst to the very confused Kagome, Shido and Inuyasha had somewhat a small and very bleak past. Not a bad one to say the least…they had had a blast. The two had made quick friends since their fighting rings had been positioned beside each other. And in the end, it had been a hard fight when they inevitably had to fight one another. 

"I suppose 'ye're' entered in this new event, the Style Off?" Shido laughed. "Yer're a shoe-in 'tah whin' it…if 'ye' can still fight as good as 'ya' did 'laust' year." (I suppose you're entered in this new event, the Style off? You're a shoe-in to win it…if you can still fight as good as you did last year.)

Inuyasha snorted, as he pointed to the still confused Kagome. "Nah, I'm in the weapons competition…but she's in the Style Off or whatever it's called."

Shido turned his gaze over to Kagome; he eyed her slightly, making her feel uneasy. "'Bah' she's ah, ah, ah…" (but she's a, a, a…)

"A girl." Kagome almost hissed.

Shido shook his head, waving his hands in the air as his defense. "Oh no, Miss. That 'whatn't' it at all. I was just 'commentin' on yer belt…it's an awfully low belt 'considerin' what all I heard 'abou tha' people who are in 'dis' Style Off. I was told there was 'sum purty' hefty 'compatition' like in 'da' 'furth' and 'fif' 'dagree' blauk belts." (Oh no, Miss. That wasn't it at all. I was just commenting on your belt…it's an awfully low belt considering what all I heard about the people who are in this Style Off. I was told there was some pretty hefty competition like in the fourth and fifth degree black belts.)

"Oh…" Kagome suddenly felt really bad for hissing at him.

"'Ye most' be a 'grate foighter' if yer 'Couch' put ya in 'et'." (You must be a great fighter if your Coach put you in it.)

Kagome's smile widened. "Thanks."

~*~*~*~

Demona Sigfreed flipped through the student roster. She sat next to Dante at the main judges table, but unlike her colleague she wasn't paying attention to the fights that were taking place right in front of her. She just looked up to smile and nod at people ever so often, or to watch Sion proudly as he signed autographs from a few feet in front of her. He had become like her son. Demona sighed, rubbing her hands over her high cheekbones. 

Work to her was exhausting. She readjusted her reading glasses as she skimmed down the list, searching for only one name: Kagome Hirugashi. After what Sion had told her about his encounter with this Hirugashi girl, Demona had been _very_ interested in meeting her. Ok so Sion hadn't exactly told her about Kagome…she had read his mind when he was sleeping last night, she had just wanted to see how his day had been when she had stumbled upon the memory of Kagome. _So what_? She had read his mind without permission. But it was his fault for not coming and telling her in the first place.

"A demon of this magnitude..." She sighed, pulling her glasses off and messaging her brow, "would be quite an alley." She stared down at Sion as he signed an autograph and blushed because a girl kissed him on the cheek. Demona wanted to meet this girl, if according to Sion's memory, all she had to do was touch him and it seemed she could see his past. Which was quite extraordinary since Sion had sold his soul to Demona just so those memories of his father could be erased, Demona had put an omission spell on him. And no average demon could break such a complex hex. As a matter-o-fact, she didn't know of any type of demon that could break one of her spells. _Strange…very strange indeed_. Not to mention…she'd never heard of a demon who could read peoples past either

If this girl could do such a thing…could it be…could she be just the thing Demona needed to finally find that wretched last miko?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I know I promised that there was going to be fluff in this chapter but I sort of made this chapter way too long, so I ended up having to cut it down to three chapters instead. So your fluff is in the third one, chapter 23. I'm very sorry…you can flame me if you want to…I can understand.

Just please…pray for my friend…I'm so scared for her.


	22. chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Kiss me once shame on me. Kiss me twice shame on you.

Demona stared dumfounded at the papers below her. "I found it." She practically screamed.

Dante glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow from a few seats away from her behind the judges' table. "Found what?" He leaned over to see the name Ms. Sigfreed had highlighted: Kagome Hirugashi. "Who's she?"

Demona smirked, "She's our savior." 

Dante stared skeptically at the name. "Savior?"

"Hey she's from the same team as that Osuwari boy." Gore announced.

"What was your first clue?" Demona snapped curtly.

Gore, unaware of the sarcasm in her voice, "they're listed under the same high school."

Demona snorted, "I definitely don't keep you around for your brains do I?"

Gore shrugged his shoulders. "Nope…just for my good looks."

Dante choked back his laughter. For a bitch and an idiot…his two comrades were never dull.

Demona shot Dante as nasty glare. "Do not mock me…you don't realize just how important this girl could be to us. She can read minds, break spells made by a demon as powerful as me, and can see a person's past just by touching them…she could be just what we need."

"She sounds like a miko or something to me. I've never heard of a demon that could do that." Gore exclaimed.

Demona slapped him over the head with her clipboard. "You imbecile she's obviously not an ordinary demon…she must be a descendant from an original demon…like me." She announced rather proudly to the two men on either side of her.

"Knowing you…she's probably one of your descendents." Dante coughed.

Demona glared at him. "Did you just call me a harlot?" 

"The truth hurts." He shrugged his shoulders.

She just pressed him a seductive smile. "I know you don't mean that." She leaned over and licked his neck. That shut him up. Dante's back stiffened. She'd just done that in front of thousands of people. 

Gore groaned as he stared down at the Hirugashi girl's name again. He gazed down to find out what match she was to enter in. "Says here she's 'gonna' enter in at round five…boxing ring…33."

Demona glanced down to check behind him. "He's right." She sighed with a smirk. "I would much like to go watch her fight."

"But we're still on round two."

Demona's red eyes rolled. "No shit Sherlock. I know that. I mean I would like to go watch her _when_ she fights." 

"Oh. I still think from what you said, she's got some sort of weirdo power…not no demon I ever heard of…" Gore crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly. 

Demona just rolled her eyes until she thought for a moment. "Gore."

"Yeah?"

"I think you might be on to something." Demona's mind did back flips in her skull. Midoriko was the only person who had ever been able to break one of Demona's spells. Demona sat there staring at the table's grainy surface. Could it be? She had been looking for the miko for centuries. She had opened up this tournament in order to find her, but had never actually thought it would work. Could this girl really be the miko? Was it even possible? Was Demona mistaken? Was it possible for a demon to have that kind of power? Miko power. "Nah, she's demon…but what kind of demon?"

Gore snorted. "Are you in denial woman? I'm a snake demon…I know the low-down on all other demons. This girl ain't one of them. And you should know that…" he began to mock her, "Mrs. I'm-a-demon-who-created-all-other-demons. If your kind was so smart and made us for your slaves then you sure as hell should know what kind this girl is. But of course you don't know that do you? Why you ask. Because she's not one that's why."

Dante's jaw dropped. Gore's actually smart. Holy shit. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome nervously watched as the second set of judge and referee made their way up to ring 32…Inuyasha and Shido's ring.

This time it was two males. The referee smiled at the two competitors. "You ready boys?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, glancing over nervously at Shido. "I am…you?"

Shido smiled, stretching his freckled covered cheeks. "Ne'er been more excitod." (Never been more excited.)

The ref smiled as Inuyasha and Shido crawled under the rope and up onto the center of the ring. He announced the usual announcements that every referee was obligated to do before every match and then blew the whistle.

Kagome watched eagerly, her heart pounding. 

Inuyasha punched Shido but he dodged, throwing a hook kick at him. Inuyasha jumped to the side, he came around with an incredibly fast and accurate back kick and to Kagome's amazement Shido was there, and then he wasn't. She didn't see the Irish boy jump to the side, dodging Inuyasha's blow with quick ease. Kagome's face fell. It was only the second round for Inuyasha and this already didn't look good.

"Still as fast as e'er." Shido Laughed. (Ok, forget the translation thing…it's tiring, from now on just imagine he has an accent. I'm lazy and it's got to be annoying to read.)

Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome noticed that he was extra specially dedicated to this match, more than she had seen in a long time. He swept over to the side and in one fluid motion kicked Shido in the side. Shido jumped into the air, and for a brief second was airborne.

Kagome's jaw dropped, as her miko intuition kicked in and she immediately realized…he was some sort of flying demon. She hadn't yet learned all the technical terms for each type of demon and so forth...and as a miko that was kind of pathetic in her view, but as she stared at Shido…she suddenly knew what he was, a Windocotsu Demon a.k.a. A wind demon in today's slang. Kagome shook her head…she didn't know where all the random thoughts and facts were coming from…was it the miko inside of her? She didn't like it.

Shido jumped in and kicked Inuyasha in the side. Inuyasha stumbled momentarily and then jumped in on his own attack, bringing his fist into Shido's face. Kagome's eyes grow like saucers as Inuyasha's punch smacked Shido right between the eyes. The whistle sounded. 

The black haired boy leaned over and smiled down at Kagome. "After that punch…I think I might actually have a chance to win." He glanced back at Shido, who was stumbling over to his corner.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "That's the spirit!"

Inuyasha took the last sip of her water, and then rushed out into the center of the ring again as the whistle sounded.

Kagome watched eagerly as the match ensued. She jumped up and down screaming Inuyasha's name at the top of her lungs while pumping her fists in the air. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome sat silently alone in her hotel room, sprawled out on her bed. She stared up at the stucco ceiling for what felt like eternity as the digital clock on her desk flashed 8:07 in green neon. Kagome had had a very weird day. Weird indeed. And it wasn't because she'd spent a good part of it being Inuyasha's cheerleader, that wasn't it at all…but it did have to do with him. Oh God she'd really screwed up this time. 

Kagome had watched when at the end of the final match with Shido Inuyasha had been kicked clear across the ring. He'd landed on the floor…motionless. Kagome could remember just how badly she'd lost it when she thought something bad had happened to him. Of course she had felt like a huge idiot when three second later he was back on his feet and winning the match.

Kagome sighed. It was the _kiss_ that had 'ruined' her day…and her chances of making it to the finals. 

_Kagome leapt out and kicked her opponent in the side. It was Kagome's first fight. They were on the final match and it looked like Kagome was winning. She could feel eyes on her as her opponent went to punch her but Kagome blocked it. _

Kagome heard her name being yelled she gave a furtive glance over at ring 32. It would be her luck that her and Inuyasha's rings were side by side. Kagome saw Spike and Inuyasha laughing away. She glared at them.

Kagome gave her opponent, Kyo as it would happen to be, a hard punch in the face, surprisingly knocking him to the floor. The final whistle sounded as the judge ran up and announced Kagome as the winner.

Kagome let out a squeal. "I won?"

She leapt over the rope, jumping up and down hysterically. Spike of course catching everything on camera. Kagome ran up and gave her favorite wolf-demon a big bear hug. She'd never won anything in her life. It felt good…like winning the lottery good. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hmphed as Kagome ran up and jumped him. The girl seemed to him like she'd been knocked off her rocker. She'd only won one fight and she was acting like she'd just won the tournament. Inuyasha had won five fights already and you didn't see him making a fool of himself.

Kagome snaked her arms around his neck as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hip. "I won!" Her cheeks were red from smiling so hard. "Can you believe I won?"

"Oi…it's not that big of a deal…people do it all the time." Inuyasha felt uncomfortable with her on him…or maybe it was because Spike was videotaping the whole thing but Kagome didn't seem to notice just how seductive she was making herself look. Which is totally unlike the little innocent Kagome that he knew. 

"I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won." She chanted excitedly.

"You're over exaggerating." He sighed. "You're making a fool of-" he was cut off as by impulse Kagome leaned in and gave him a 'victory' kiss…on the lips. It was a five-second kiss, but it was long enough for Inuyasha to hear people 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing' in the background. Was it just him or was she kissing him? Oh my God.

Kagome didn't know what had come over her…hell at the moment she didn't even know what she was doing. Her excitement over winning had taken over her.

Spike's heart fell for like a brief millisecond until a huge grin spread across his face. He turned the camera on the 'lovebirds' this was the perfect blackmail opportunity.

The second Kagome was done she jumped off of the raven-haired boy and did the same thing to Spike, except for two things. One, she didn't jump on him. And two she gave him a kiss on the cheek…not the lips.

Kagome was jumping around giving every John Doe that came within a hundred-mile radius a hug when she suddenly froze. She turned to stare at Inuyasha in horror as he touched his lips in disbelieve. Had she really just kissed him? 

Kagome inhaled sharply before she let out a blood curling scream. "OH MY GOD!"

Inuyasha glared at her, part of him felt hurt by her sudden repulsiveness, but he refused to show it. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me lung cancer?"

Inhale…exhale. "OH MY GOD! Why in the hell did you kiss me?" She snapped at him, knowing deep down inside that it was actually her fault. 

"What the fu-" He glared at her. "You did it not me…don't blame me for this. This is all your fault."

Kagome just ignored him as she stuck her tongue out and tried to whip the 'Inuyasha germs' off with her sleeve. "Ewe…I got dog breathe."

Glare.

Kagome sighed. Needless to say…that had pretty much 'ruined' her day. After that she just couldn't seem to fight. She'd lost her next match after that one. She knew she wasn't going to win but still…it would have been nice to actually make it a little farther. 

She rolled over on her bed and gazed glassy-eyed down at the floor. She felt guilty. Guilty for what she had done to Kouga…she'd cheated on him. How could she have done such a thing?

Just then the bathroom door opened as Sango walked out in her bathing suit. The demon hunter smiled at Kagome. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" she chuckled to herself. She'd already seen the tape Spike had made of the 'kiss' five times so she knew exactly why Kagome was acting so depressed.

"Of course I'm not ok." Kagome whined like a baby. "I've scrubbed my lips so hard that I think they've fallen off."

Sango giggled. "Why don't you come to the pool with me? The hotel manager said he cleaned out the water this afternoon so it should be sanitary." She giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Nah I think I'm just going to lye here and bask in my self hate." She exclaimed in a dramatic voice.

Sango smiled. "Ah come on…a little swimming will do you some good. And besides everyone's down there…hell even Kikyo's there."

"All the more reason for me to stay right here and let my life rot away."

"Oh come on." Sango pleaded. "If you're worried about Inuyasha or Spike being down there don't worry…they're both going to that concert or whatever tonight together. They won't be there. Please will you come with me?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Thanks but I think I'll take a rain check. You just have fun with Miroku. I'm gonna stay here and think for awhile."

Sango pouted as she wrapped a towel around her waist. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks anyway though."

Sango just smiled as she waved bye and then left, gently shutting the door behind her. "All be back soon." She called.

Kagome slowly sat up and stared down at the phone; she was all-alone. She hadn't spoken to Kouga since she had gotten to Texas. And yet she knew that was all for a reason. She felt guilty about what she was doing, and what she had done. She felt like doing this whole 'girlfriend' thing on Inuyasha was cheating on him…and she was in a way. Not to mention that damn kiss. 

Kagome reached down and picked up the receiver, the dial tone echoing through out the silent room. Kagome punched in her **real** boyfriend's number and waited patiently until she heard the familiar voice. "Hey…I need to tell you something…do you promise not to be mad at me?" She whimpered.

"Kagome?" His voice crackled over the line. "Is everything ok? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Yes."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha glanced at himself in the mirror an evil smirk spreading across his face. He was in his usual black attire…well actually even more; it was the night of the Disturbed concert, _Finally, _and he wanted to look as gothic as possible. _Mission accomplished_. He sighed as the memory of that stupid kiss fluttered into his brain. He was hard pressed on forgetting that incident but it just didn't seem to want to go away. It was haunting him and he hated it. He wanted to know why she had been so grossed out after kissing him…did she really hate him that much? He let out a small sigh. It would figure the only girl in the world that he actually wanted would undyingly hate him_. Wait a second…where in the hell did that come from? When did I ever say I wanted her?_

Inuyasha just pushed everything out of his mind, making it as blank as possible before he grabbed his wallet on the nightstand and stuffed it in one of his many pants pockets. He was not going to let her ruin his concert night. He had even so far as gone and worn his 'special' pants. Inuyasha really liked these pants, they were bondage pants, not the really tight kind…but the really lose and baggy ones that drag on the floor. But that wasn't what made it so special, he had worn these pants to another concert once, and the lead singer of Kitties had poured her coffee all over him by mistake. These pants were worth a fortune…especially since that band had broken up.

He snatched up his room key, and quickly ran out the door. 

He glanced around the hall for his concert buddy. "Where the hell is Spike?" Inuyasha growled. "I swear to God if he doesn't hurry up…I'll leave him." It figures, every concert Inuyasha had ever been to it had been with Spike…and it would be the one that was most important to him that Spike would disappear. Inuyasha hadn't seen him since they had gotten back to the hotel.

Inuyasha glanced down the hall towards Kagome's room. _I wonder if Asuka's in there…she'll know where her brother is._ Aware that he was just using Asuka as an excuse to check on Kagome; he briskly jogged up to the door and knocked. 

No answer. 

He rapped the door again. 

Silence.

Inuyasha tried the doorknob; it opened. "Hello anybody here?" 

He cautiously peeked his head through. Knowing good and well he was about to enter the lair of the deadly female. 

At first glance he didn't see anyone, then he noticed the sliding glass doors to the balcony open. Inuyasha tiptoed across the lush carpet, before he stuck his head out the door and glimpsed around. There was Kagome sitting on the cold cement floor with her legs tucked in and her face buried in her knees, the harsh wind whipping at her hair and pajamas. 

Inuyasha was at first just going to leave and not bother her, but he didn't make it two steps when he heard Kagome sniffle. Though despite his incredibly guilty conscience he took another step towards the door, that was when he heard Kagome burst into tears, probably sobbing into her hands. She deserved to be left alone after what she had done to him? Giving him lung cancer…right?

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled under his breath. "I'm 'gonna' miss the concert." He glanced down at his watch: Eight thirty. "Great…I only have thirty minutes to get there." _I'm going to kill you Spike; this is **all** your fault_.

Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he made his way outside and took a seat next to his girlfriend for hire. "You all right?"

Silence.

"Hey I asked you if you're alright." He growled. "The least you could do after what you did to me today is answer."

"Eat shit and die." Kagome spat, her face still dug into her knees.

"…"

"Just go away and leave me alone." Kagome sobbed before she burst back into tears.

Inuyasha, completely forgetting about his usual hateful self began panicking. He hated it when girls cried. "No, no, no. Don't cry." He went to touch her, but she just glared up at him. 

"I said go away and leave me alone, damn it."

"No."

"Now…just leave me alone."

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"Please." She sobbed. "I just want to be alone. Please."

"No way…not till you tell me what's wrong."

"Go away!" Kagome screamed before she dug her face back into her knees.

"NO." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, her cheeks were moist and her eyelashes were misty from her tears. "I said 'not till you tell me what's wrong.'"

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he traced his fingers across her cheeks and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have got to be the most stubborn…person I've ever met." He smiled down at her, only to see her look up at him sadly, tears trickling down her cheeks once more. He wiped the drops of cold water away again and sighed. "So what's wrong with you anyway?" 

Silence.

He groaned, giving it up. He stared down at the cement floor and black metal railings in hush. Suddenly he felt Kagome lean her head against his shoulder. "It's over." She whispered.

"What's over?"

"I don't know why…" Kagome rambled. "I…"_sniffle_. "I…called…Kouga."

"Did that bastard say something to you because of what happened today?" Inuyasha growled. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like he had to protect her.

Kagome shook her head violently; she wasn't sure why, but she felt…like she could tell Inuyasha anything…and he would listen. And knowing Inuyasha he would use this as an excuse to beat the snot out of Kouga…whether it was really for Kagome's sake or not. And she didn't want that. 

Kagome felt oddly safe with Inuyasha by her side. Although she hated the big egocentric jerk at times, she did like him; he definitely had his moments. Like now. "**_I_** broke up with him…"

"Why...?" 

"I don't know why. I just did it. I guess…it's…because…of…you."

"Oh?"

"I just…I just feel so guilty you know? Like I'm a bad girlfriend who's been cheating on him. Which I have. He doesn't deserve to have that done to him. I don't understand…what wa-was I thinking?" She stared up into Inuyasha's eyes. _What was I thinking kissing you?_ Kagome whimpered on the verge of bursting into tears again. "It's funny huh? Little 'ol' Kagome…the girl with her head in the clouds and thinks she can do anything; little Ms. Miko's feeling sorry for herself."

Inuyasha subconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

And there the two sat together in silence for what felt like hours until Inuyasha finally took it upon himself to tuck her in bed. He stood up and lifted the exhausted and half asleep girl into his arms before he carried her into her hotel room. He hesitantly laid her in the already unmade bed and tucked the covers around her. She smiled drowsily up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Inuyasha just smiled stupidly. "I guess a dumb, pig headed, cocky assholes like me can actually have a heart too."

Kagome giggled before she closed her eyes. "You're going to miss your concert." She yawned. Inuyasha glanced down at the clock on the nightstand: Nine fifteen. He sighed; it was too late now it had already started fifteen minutes ago. Spike had probably already left without him…thinking that Inuyasha had ditched him and went on ahead. 

"Nah…I think I'll just stay in here and talk to y…" Inuyasha stopped when he noticed Kagome was already asleep. 

He smirked. _It has to be the Osuwari charm_. He tiptoed silently across the room and walked out the door; shutting it behind him once he had gotten in the main hotel hallway.

Inuyasha gazed around the empty hall. Everyone was gone…it was just Inuyasha and Kagome now. And she was asleep. Inuyasha gave a heavy and depressed sigh as he walked up to his room and unlocked the door, kicking his way through the mess on the floor. He didn't feel like swimming anyway.

He carelessly pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the growing pile of dirty laundry in the middle of the floor. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants from the _hopefully_ clean pile of cloths and quickly changed into them. 

Inuyasha collapsed on the bed, folding his arms behind his head; his eyes roamed around the room for a good thirty minutes, until he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He grumbled.

"It…it's me." Exclaimed a sad voice.

Inuyasha shot up onto his feet when he recognized Kagome's voice. He opened the door and stared down at the short girl. "What's wrong? What is it?" 

Kagome stared down at the floor, refusing to stare the raven-haired boy in the eyes. She didn't want to sound like a scared little baby, but… "I was wandering if I could stay in here with you?"

Inuyasha stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Little Ms. goody-two-shoes is wanting to break one of Coach's rules? No one's allowed to go into anyone else's room you know?"

Kagome gazed up into Inuyasha's eyes, regretting it the second she did_. He has such pretty eyes_. Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded, which just made Inuyasha smirk cockily, that's when Kagome noticed Inuyasha was shirtless. Her cheeks turned bright red. 

"Come on in." Inuyasha laughed as he held the door open for her. Kagome bashfully walked into the messy room and sat down on the edge of the nearest bed to the entrance. "Make yourself at home…I'll be right back." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it before he slumped down to the floor. His heart beat racing a mile a minute.

"Oh my God…what in the hell am I doing?" 

Inuyasha growled angrily as he heard Spike's voice echo through the tiled bathroom. _You know exactly what you're thinking you horny bastard you_. 

"Shut up."

__

Inuyasha's 'gotta' c-r-u-s-h! Kissy, kissy!

"No I don't! And even if I did she could never like a monster like me."

__

Oh puh-lease. Get over it you **mamby pansy** mama's boy. She obviously likes you, moron! 

"No way. And **even if** she did; she doesn't like the real me." He yanked angrily at the rosary beads draped around his neck.

__

Oh good God, somebody shoot you and put you out of **my** misery. Have you forgotten who we're talking about here? This is Kagome, dumb ass; she **used** to date Kouga, it doesn't get any worse than that. Besides remember, she said she thought your ears were 'cute' and…she gave you a kiss today remember?

"You've got a point there."

__

Face it lover boy. You love her…and for some odd demented reason she **likes **you back…you won Osuwari. 

"Yeah right…I can't stand her, Spike; remember?"

__

Sure…that's why you tucked her in, let her into your hotel room, and your having a conversation with a voice in your head in the **bathroom**. Take care of her…if you don't I swear to God I'll hunt you down and kill you. Got it…oh and by the way you're missing a kick ass concert. T-T-F-N!

~*~*~*~

Kagome stared uneasily at the floor, never letting her gaze falter, not even when she heard Inuyasha exit the bathroom. 

He stuffed his toothbrush back into his duffel bag; he had learned from last year's trip to never leave your toothbrush lying around or it'll turn into the toilet brush. He turned to Kagome and smiled, his heart pounding in his ears. "So…uh, hi." _How stupid can you get? 'Hi'? _Spike mocked in Inuyasha's head. 

Kagome stared up at the dog demon in disguise, his eyes locking with her's. 

_She looks so sad_. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened her back, forcing herself to act her age. "I'm fine." She laughed cheerfully. But Inuyasha saw right through her little show.

"It's okay, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed as he sat down next to her. "I understand if you don't want to tell me. It's okay." He smiled at her. "Sometimes you just don't want to share things…or don't want other people to find things out. Like today's little kiss incident…I sure as hell would have liked for no one to have found out about that. People are going to be laughing at you and me until they put is six feet under. But thanks to Spike and his video camera…that's already been taken care of. I'm not going to force you to say anything."

"I'm really sorry about that." She whimpered.

Inuyasha instinctively messaged her back to comfort her. "It's alright." He bragged. "That's not the first time it's ever happened to me." He laughed.

Kagome smiled genuinely up at him, before she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Inuyasha. You're the only person I know who could joke about something like that like it didn't really mean anything." She giggled. 

"It's nothing." He sighed. "Just a stupid little accident. I don't blame you. Many girls find it hard to keep themselves off of me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Someone's a little full of themselves."

Inuyasha laughed. "Can't blame me for telling the truth."

She yawned as she slowly began to nod off.

"Tired?" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha picked her up and tucked her in his bed. _That's the second time I've done this tonight._

Inuyasha glanced around the room. "I guess I'll crash in Spike's sleeping bag," he sighed to no one in particular.

"But where will Spike sleep when he gets back?" Kagome sighed drowsily.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Here." Kagome yawned again. Inuyasha glanced back at her as she held the covers up for him. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend right? I'd like to see Kikyo's face if she saw us. I'd be filthy rich." She laughed.

Inuyasha gulped as he crawled up and under the comforter. He laid down beside the miko, her back to him. 

"Just remember what I said, Osuwari…don't get any funny ideas, or I'll cut you up into little pieces, stuff you into a gym bag, tie it to a rock, and throw you in the sea. Understand?" 

Inuyasha smirked. That was the Kagome he knew and loved. "Feh." Hey wait…loved?

"Hey…" Kagome turned her head to look at him. "I talked to Kouga about that poem, Demonic Little Angel that I found in your room…"

__

Oh shit.

"He said it wasn't his-"

"It's probably Spike's." Inuyasha snorted. "He came over to my house the week before Halloween, probably left it then. And you know Spike…he still loves you…even with that new girl Rei around." 

"Oh." Kagome didn't know why she suddenly felt disappointed. She turned back around before she finally lost her battle with the sandman and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha on the other hand was wide-awake. 

He stared at Kagome's long raven hair, his heartbeat pulsing through his brain. 

__

I told you, you were a horny bastard.

Growl. "Shut up, Spike."

Kagome rolled over and stared up at him. "Did you say something?" She yawned

__

Oops. Inuyasha shook his head frantically. "No."

Kagome smiled as she reached up and tucked some of Inuyasha's black hair that was in his face, behind his ear, which just fell right back in place over his eye. Kagome giggled. She stared up into his eyes; they were so pretty to her. Kagome reached back up and lifted Inuyasha's necklace over his head. She watched as the _real _Inuyasha came into view, his long white hair, and husky like dog-ears. 

"Much better." She sighed as she stretched out and traced her finger over one of his ears. He made it twitch for her. "They don't seem real." She retreated her hand back to her side to stare back into his amber eyes. "But I like you better this way." 

Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat. This was why he knew he…liked her so much. She accepted the fact that he was not just some face in the crowd. She didn't mind that he was different, sure she hated him either way, but it wasn't because of what he was or what he looked like. It was because of how he had treated her in the past. If he could take it back he would do it in a heartbeat, he never would have called her all those mean names or poured that milk on her head in the seventh grade. He would have treated her like…like Spike treated her. Inuyasha didn't deserve a girl like her. Spike did. Spike loved Kagome, and treated her like a queen, never calling her bitch, or whore, or witch, or anything.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He didn't deserve to have her lying beside him. He…he'd done a lot of stuff over the years, things a mother should never know. And that hurt Inuyasha more than anything, all those nights he'd spent with girls…all those drinks he'd drank, those cigarettes he'd smoked, that blunt that had been passed to him, and his mother was up in heaven watching him do it all. And yet, as he stared down at Kagome, he knew she was so innocent. She was so naïve, she had no clue just how bad the world really was. Everything was peaches and rainbows with her, she didn't know of what happened in the underbelly of the world…and Inuyasha did…he'd seen it…been part of it. It was something he never wanted Kagome to endure, he wanted to protect her from what he'd been through, protect her from sex, murder, drinking, smoking, drugs, rape,…everything.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes grew deep and sad. "Inuyasha?"

He sat up. He couldn't do this. He was a 'horny bastard' and he couldn't be near Kagome…not now - not ever. He couldn't hurt her. He was afraid he was going to take advantage of her. 

Inuyasha went to get out of the bed but Kagome caught him by the arm and brought him back down next to her. "What's wrong?" She looked at him worriedly. 

Inuyasha just glared at her. "Let go of me." He snarled.

But Kagome refused. "What did I do to make you mad this time?" She snapped.

"Nothing." Inuyasha jerked out of her grasp. "I just can't do this."

"Do what…?" Kagome grumbled and then an idea popped into her head. "You, you didn't think I was going to…going to, to sleep with you did you?" She sounded so serious that it scared him.

"Of course not." Inuyasha growled baring his fangs. "I couldn't do that to you."

Kagome's brows furrowed. "Oh…so you're still in love with Kikyo huh?" She traced her fingers over the floral design of the comforter.

Inuyasha turned around to stare down at her. "Hell no. I hate her. What gave you that idea?"

Kagome snorted. "Cause…you said you couldn't…well you know what…not that I want to." She exclaimed waving her hands in the air to prove that such a thought hadn't crossed her mind, "I just assumed that since you said that you couldn't…you were saving yourself for her or something…so I figured you still loved her. Plus this whole 'make Kikyo jealous' scheme…I just figured…" 

"You figured wrong." He snapped harshly but regretted it the second he saw the hurt look on her face. Inuyasha fell back onto the bed; his back turned to her. "No Kagome, I don't love Kikyo…only a mother could love a girl like her."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Don't forget that happens to be my twin sister and my mother you are talking about."

Inuyasha laughed. "Sorry. It's just…I know you've never done anything like _that_ and since well…since you're a…a…a…"

"Oh just go ahead and say it already." Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not a dirty word you know? I'm a virgin. I get the point."

Inuyasha chuckled. That would be another reason why he liked Kagome, she was always so blunt and honest about things. "Yeah you're a v-word, and I'm not. I couldn't hurt you, you know." He sighed. "I may be a heartless bastard but I'm not that heartless."

Kagome grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. He stared into her eyes; they seemed full of unreadable emotions, happy? Sad? Angry? He just couldn't read her.

"Do you really mean that?" Kagome asked, her tone professional.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Seriously?"

He nodded again.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"You really mean that? I mean no bullshit, just straight up truth? You could never hurt me…in that way? Never? Not in a million years?"

"I meant it, ok. I can't hurt you…I may act like I could care less but I could never let anything happen to you. I meant every damn word. Does that answer your question?" he smacked himself in the head. In the immortal word of Homer Simpson. "Doi_._"_ That was way too much info…nice going there Inuyasha…why don't you confess your undying love while your at it._

Kagome fell silent. She couldn't believe this. This wasn't the asshole Inuyasha that she knew. What was happening to him? Was he going gay on her or something? What did he just say? That he cared about her? Kagome snorted as that thought lingered in her head. Inuyasha…care…about her of all people. That sounded almost stupid. He had hated her, and she had hated him ever since they had first met each other. Neither of them would have believed it if someone had have told them on the first day that they had met, that in just a few years they would be lying beside each other in a bed. And as that thought came into Kagome's mind she suddenly shuddered. She hadn't realized it, but the fact of the matter was…Inuyasha was sitting in a bed just a couple of inches away from her.

"Listen, Kagome…I never really meant…all those…mean things…I've said. I'm…sor…sorry, I never…should have…said them. And that instance in seventh grade with the milk-"

Kagome couldn't take it any more; she closed her eyes and leaned in on impulse, pressing her lips against his and cutting whatever he was saying off. Her lips were soft as they traced against his. She didn't care if he hated her or not, no guy can refuse _that_. 

Inuyasha froze. _Is this really happening? Am I dreaming or are we…?_

It was a soft kiss; not much unlike the one they had shared earlier that day. They lingered there, just barely kissing in a soft almost story book sort of way. Inuyasha was frozen solid. He didn't know how to react. Kagome grew impatient.

Kagome's hands were cold as she reached out and placed one on his cheek, cupping it in her palm, triggering Inuyasha. He started kissing her back as he reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair. He was accepting her. She crawled closer to him, as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha's heart was pounding into his chest. _She's kissing me?_ This was way better than any concert. _This is the best dream I've ever had. Somebody pinch me._

He loved everything about this moment, from the way her skin felt against his to the way her breathing fell into rhythm with his. He smelled the air, his demon senses picking up an abrupt change in Kagome's scent. A scent that sent off a red flag in his head.

He suddenly pulled away from her. "Kagome are you sure about this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why…you don't want to?"

Inuyasha shook his head frantically.

The last miko furrowed her eyebrows. "Was that a yes or no?"

"A yes…no, no, no. I mean no. Oh God you have no idea how bad I want to." He groaned, as he hung his head, shielding his face with his bangs.

Kagome giggled. "Ok…I'll take that as a yes." She took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her before she leaned back in and kissed him again.

"But…but…but…" He mumbled against the pressure of her lips against his.

"Oh just shut up already." She leaned in, cupping his cheeks in her palms, her lips roamed all over his, as she nibbled them slightly. Kagome had no idea what she was doing or how she knew to do it. She just let her body take control, loosing her mind in the process.

Kagome giggled, as Inuyasha succumbed to her and began trailing his lips down her neck. Her skin was soft and smooth and smelled like cucumber melon. He loved the way she smelled, so sweet and tangy. He laughed inwardly. Kagome felt his hands wander from her hair onto her shoulders and then down her back, resting at the hem of her tank top. She could feel him slowly lift her shirt upwards and as his lips separated from her for merely a second he pulled it off of her gently and tossed it aside, revealing Kagome's silky black bra. Her heart was pounding. He was going to be her first. Was that something she really wanted? Yes. She hadn't realized it until now but it was something she wanted more than anything. She hated him at times, but Kagome had…dare I say it…fallen in love with Inuyasha. She was willing to do this; she was scared…terrified. Afraid of what it was going to be like. Was it going to hurt? Would her first be painful? Could it truly harm her like some people say? She didn't know…but as long as Inuyasha was there she felt safe. She oddly enough trusted him. She felt like things were going so fast…too fast…but it was her fault. She'd just broken up with Kouga and now look what she was doing.

She leaned back in, claiming his lips as her own, she cooed as he pressed with more force against her kiss. Inuyasha pulled away from her again and stared into her eyes. That was it…the look in her eyes, the smile on her face. That was when he knew he had fallen in love with her for real…no questions asked. His heart felt like it was on fire. He'd found the only girl he'd ever truly loved. He only wished that she felt the same way about him, he wanted her to love him back more than anything in the world. Inuyasha smiled, if he couldn't have her heart…he could at least dream. He could dream that as he touched her, the craving that his demon senses detected from her were for him…and not for _that_. He could lie to himself, telling his inner demon that she was his. 

Kagome sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. "Is something wrong?" she whispered. 

Inuyasha just smiled, a genuine smile, which was something she had never seen from him before. There was no cockiness to it. There wasn't the egotistical jerk that Kagome was used to, sitting before her. Just Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha, dog-ears, white hair, fangs, claws, and all.

Inuyasha wanted so badly to tell her everything. Tell her everything about him, everything he felt, everything he wanted; but he kept it all in. He'd always bottled up his emotions, ever since he was just a little kid. And as much as he wanted to just pop the cork and let it all spill out…he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt or what he was thinking about. Spike was right. _Spike? Right? That's gotta be a first_.

Kagome sighed as she stared down at the comforter, "have I done something bad? I mean I'm new at this but-"

Inuyasha reached out and brushed his hand over her soft cheek. He just had to touch her…he couldn't keep his hands off her. "Kagome…are, are you sure? Sure you want to do this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Have sex?" _Again with the bluntness_. "Would you quit asking that?" She giggled. "It's my decision…ok? So quit feeling all guilty, got it?" 

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome bit her lower lip. The thought of backing out had crossed her mind, but, it was something she wanted to have with Inuyasha so bad…she couldn't take it anymore.

"But…" Inuyasha began. "Are you sure you want to do it like this?" He stared around the incredibly messy room. "It's your first time…don't you want to have it in some fancy place with the frilly pillows and candles everywhere?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Frankly I…I never thought about it."

"Are you sure you want to do it with…m…me?" Inuyasha stuttered. He was starting to annoy her._ Why can't he just shut up and do it already?_

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." She sighed messaging her temples. Was _this_ always supposed to give you a headache? 

"I…I can put my…my necklace back on…" He suddenly became very aware of just how horrible of a monster he was. (Yeah right. We all know he's a hottie either way). He didn't feel right…didn't feel worthy to be the one to take her purity. But all he wanted was to make her happy.

A large smile spread across Kagome's face when she finally realized what was going on in the half-demon's head. He was self conscious of his demon form…_awe how cute_. Kagome shook her head, "Nah…I think I have a fetish for dog ears." She crawled over to where he was sitting; she sat in front of him. Straddling his hips with her thighs. She gently grazed her fingers over his neck and Adam's apple before she pulled his chin up to her, she bent in and kissed him, at first the kiss was soft and gentle, but it grew hungrier and hungrier. 

Inuyasha roamed his hands up and down Kagome's back, fumbling with her bra fastener as he gently laid her down on the bed. He stared down at her, as she stared up at him. _God she's so pretty_. _Damn it._ He growled as he eyed the bra that was still positioned around her chest. He never could figure out how to get those things off_. Why are they always so damn complicated?_

Inuyasha couldn't believe he was doing this. And even as he bent down and kissed her again, a small voice in the back of his head was telling him it was all a dream…of course that could just be Spike throwing a temper-tantrum. _Hurt her and I'll kill you damn it…hey, hey, hey…you shouldn't be doing that. This story's PG-13…whoa…Inuyasha, where'd you learn that move…sweetness. You 'gotta' teach me that…me and Rei could you know…do a little dance. Get down to night. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. _(Hehe a pun from the guinea pig in Doctor Dolittle, I love that movie. I can almost picture a little chibi Spike dancing around in that cage.)

"Kagome?" He asked one final time. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She just smiled. "It's ok."

Kagome's cold fingers reached up and entangled into Inuyasha's white silky hair as he slowly and cautiously climbed on top of her, fearful of harming her. Suddenly, even though he was right on top of her, he felt like the world was between them, and he wanted to be closer to her than anything. 

Kagome traced her fingertips over his chest; she could feel his heart beat when she eased over his heart. It was slow and fast at the same time…almost like one of the rhythms from a PACK song. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling his lips into hers. She felt…alive, it was a weird feeling, but suddenly she wasn't scared anymore. Her pajama covered legs were entangled with his sweat pant covered ones. She eased her body under his even more, their kisses growing deeper and deeper and more intimate with each passing second. She wanted to be part of him, it was a strange rush of feelings, but she instinctively wanted to know everything about him. 

Inuyasha groaned primitively as his hands edged deeper under the covers and reached out and touched her soft and sensitive hips, his claws gentle tickling the area of skin under her belly button and above her underwear._ That did it_. His demon senses picked up a sudden urge within her as she arched her back into him. He'd found her secret spot. Inuyasha smirked; that is until Kagome nibbled the crook of his neck. _Damn she's good for a beginner_. She'd just found his sensitive secret spot as well. Every part of his body suddenly began to tingle. 

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

He began messaging her waist with his thumbs. He was so close to her, he could feel her around him. Surrounding him as she tightened her grip around his neck. Kagome's legs snaked around under the covers, wrapping around Inuyasha's hips for the second time that day.

Inuyasha kissed along her neck, and then trailed down to her collarbone, taking in her scent as he went. Her smell was intoxicating; she seemed to have an aura around her. It was so, so pure and so, so very innocent. _Innocent…oh shit_. 

Inuyasha jumped off her, leaping halfway across the room. His heart visibly pounding out of his chest as he landed on the floor. He'd almost done it. He'd almost taken advantage of her. He cursed himself. _Shit. Damn it. Inuyasha you asshole, jackass, dumb ass, lame ass, you stupid bastard. How could I have almost let that happen?_

Kagome gazed at him, the emotion of hurt plainly present. "Did I…did I do something wrong?" She pulled the comforter up over her, even though she was still in her bra and underwear, she suddenly felt very naked. "Was I that bad?" She practically whimpered

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." He almost blurted. "Trust me…you were very good. Great. Almost had me wandering if you were actually a pro." _Wrong thing to say_.

Kagome's eyes fell. "Oh." Had he practically just called her a slut?

Inuyasha hung his head angrily. "How could I let this happen? Damn it."

Kagome gazed down at the part of the comforter that covered her feet. "Oh…so, you…you…do still…um, love my uh…my sister." Kagome all of a sudden felt like crying again. _This is the second time I've cried tonight because of a guy…all in just one hour…that has to be a record_. She snorted. 

Inuyasha stared up at her as tears trickled down her cheeks. Was she crying because of him? Inuyasha walked over and sat down on the bed beside her, he went to comfort her but she jerked away. "Leave me alone." She snapped.

"No…" He gently eased his hands over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just can't…"

"Kikyo should be back from the pool by now." Kagome sobbed. _Since I'm not as good as her why don't you just go screw her instead?_

Inuyasha felt like punching himself, and he knew if Spike ever found out about this…he'd do it for him. Boy was Spike going to be mad, mad that Inuyasha had the chance to sleep with Kagome or mad that he had hurt her and had made her cry again. 

"I don't want Kikyo…" Inuyasha trailed off, he wasn't ready to tell Kagome, tell her that he l…o…v…e…d her and only her. _Damn that word can be a bitch to say._ He had fallen in love with Kagome. He wasn't sure why or exactly when. Hell this was all new to him. But even though he knew he loved Kagome, God how he loved her, he couldn't let her know. Maybe it was because he was afraid of how she would react, or maybe because he didn't want to hurt her yet again. It was becoming a bad habit. Kagome deserved someone who was just as innocent as she was. 

"Then what _do_ you want?" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha sighed. "Something I can never have."

Kagome looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. What had he meant by that? And then another idea popped into her head, _something he could never have_, "You don't have a crush on Sango or Katsumi do you?"

__

Sweatdrop. "No." He laughed, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh. Hey quit laughing at me, it's not funny." She growled.

"The hell it ain't." Inuyasha managed to call out from in-between laughs as he held his sides. "Can you actually picture me dating Katsumi, or Sango for that matter? God Miroku and Duo would skin me alive."

Kagome groaned as she pulled her shirt back on and collected herself. "I don't have to stick around for this."

Inuyasha stood up and barricaded the door with his body. He didn't want her to leave, not on a bad note. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered, hanging his head and shielding his eyes with his bangs.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, though her anger was still visible in her eyes. "Sorry, sorry for what? You almost got a little action, consider yourself lucky, because it's the last you're ever getting from me." She tried to push past him but he didn't move. "Am I just going to have to jump off the balcony to escape from you?" She snapped.

"We're on the fourth floor…there's no way you'd survive." He whispered.

"A risk I'm willing to take if you don't get out of my way." She held her hand out flat in front of his face, threatening to use her miko powers and blow his head clear off.

Inuyasha downheartedly moved aside, giving her a clear exit. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Kagome."

"Hurt me?" She laughed bitterly as her fingers grasped around the doorknob. "Remember, I'm the girl that hates you? You could never hurt me, Inuyasha. Never."

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "It's all my fault."

Kagome opened the door and shook her head. "I kissed you first. It's my fault. Just consider yourself rebound." She walked out and shut the door behind her. Walking across the hall and opening her own door she found her room empty. Kagome closed the door behind her and locked it before she slumped down and cradled her knees, crying into her pajama pant's bottoms. "What have I done?" she whimpered. "What am I going to do?"

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There, there, there. Don't cry sweetheart."

Kagome looked up to find her self face to face with…Demona Sigfreed from the tournament?

Demona smirked as she leaned against the hotel room's chestnut dresser drawer. She glanced down at her nails passively. "Now, tell me little one." She glared her sinister eyes down on Kagome. "Are you the miko?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. How did she know? "N…no." She stuttered. "What's a miko?"

Demona just giggled. "I can tell you are lying. You've got guilty written all over your face. You wouldn't lie to me? Would you? Kagome Hirugashi." Just as she spoke these words the man, who Kagome recognized as Gore Leblanch walked out with Kikyo unconscious, tied, gagged, and bound in his arms, with a gun pointed to her temple. "Cause I don't like liars." Demona chuckled.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kagome snapped, gathering up her powers as she stood boldly to her feet. 

Demona sighed. "Nothing to her. If I get what I want. Now answer my question, are you the miko or are we just going to have to blow your sister's brains out?"

"Leave her alone." Kagome snarled, she could feel all her power and energy surging within her. Kagome may not like her sister at times…okay hardly ever. But she was family…and Kagome loved her family. She'd do anything for them or protect them.

Demona chuckled, "I thought as much." She slid off the dresser drawer and walked up to Kagome, tracing her manicured fingers over Kagome's cheek. "I tell you what, darling. I'll make a deal with you. Your life for your sisters. You come with us…and I'll let her go free."

"You'll let her go alive." Kagome demanded, sensing the trick Demona had set up and quickly countered it.

Demona groaned, she was a woman of her word…much like Captain Hook from the Peter Pan stories. "You take all the fun out of everything." She motioned to Gore, and he threw Kikyo onto the bed…alive and unharmed. "Now sweetheart, do we have a deal?"

"Who are you people?" Kagome growled under her breath.

Demona let out a heavy sigh. "Why do people always insist on knowing everything?" She ranted to herself. "I'm Demona Sigfreed and this is…"

"Your real name." Kagome snapped.

"Oh." Demona gasped excitedly. "A smart girl, not something I'd expected. I am Demonatikyo…" Her smirk widened at the sudden fear in Kagome's eyes. "You've heard of me." That was more of a statement than a question.

"You killed Midoriko." Kagome smirked. "Well, well, well. We finally meet. I've been waiting for this a long time." Kagome gasped, that hadn't been her words, she hadn't said that…it was the miko. 

Demona sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're supposed to kill me and whatnot. But the way I see it…" She glanced over at Kikyo. "I seem to have a small leverage over you…" She turned to stare Kagome in the eyes. "We made a deal. Her life for yours. You're mine miko." She laughed. 

Kagome just nodded. She didn't know why, maybe it was the hero or maybe it was the idiot in her but she held out her hands signaling for Gore to put the handcuffs he was holding on her. "I'm yours."

Gore hastily made his way over to her and put the handcuffs around her wrists as tight as they could go, cutting off Kagome's circulation. He kept shooting her revolting looks and suggestive glares, licking his lips. But Kagome kept her face strong. Once he was done with her handcuffs Kagome held out both her hands and with a loud yell blew Gore clear across the room and out onto her balcony with her miko powers. She giggled to herself as she turned to stare at Demona; Kagome's eyes sky blue. But instead of threatening Demona like she had Gore, Kagome let her hands fall to her side. "Sorry, I couldn't help it…he sort of creeped me out."

Demona nodded in agreement. "He tends to do that to a lot of people. Now…" she rubbed her hands together, "ready to become a martyr?"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "You know…you're never going to be able to kill me." 

Demona smirked, "maybe not, but I intend on torturing you until you wish you were." She glanced back at Gore as he stumbled into the room, holding his head. "You idiot." She snapped. "I swear it's so hard to find good help these days."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha angrily pulled his necklace back over his head, returning back to the raven-haired human version of himself. He cursed himself for being so stupid, but no matter how many times he ran the incident over and over in his head…he couldn't figure out a way he could have stopped it from happening. _"I kissed you first. It's my fault. Just consider yourself rebound." _Boy he'd really screwed up this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry this took so long. I just couldn't get the chapter how I wanted it…it literally took me five times to get it right, and even then I'm not very satisfied. It's very poorly written, like for instance, how does Demona suddenly realize that Kagome is the miko when she thought she was a demon? See it's very sad…and I wrote five versions and I still can't get it right. That's right…I wrote five versions of chapter 22. But I made it **_e-x-t-r-a_** long to make up for taking such a long time…just like I promised. Thank you to all who prayed for me and my friend. ^__^. She's doing much better…and she's probably really mad at me cause she's reading this fic. Oops. Your Moochy-moo loves you. (Inside joke.) I hope you liked the fluff…first fluff I ever wrote. And I'm sorry I didn't actually write out the final fight between Shido and Inuyasha instead of just describing it like I did. My writers' block is hitting me with full force on this story so it took me awhile. I put up the authors note yesterday and…I felt really guilty and wrote this chapter instead of doing my homework. I'm failing biology because of you. ^__~.


	23. chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Truth be told.

* * *

Spike stood motionless in the dead center of the mosh pit. He should be looking for Inuyasha amongst the crowd…but he couldn't move. He should have been dancing along and screaming; this was the concert of a lifetime…but he couldn't move. He stood there staring off into space, getting bumped and knocked over occasionally but he refused to move.

He had something on his mind and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about something Rei had said earlier at the Hotel's pool before he had left for the concert.

Rei smiled at him as she wadded over to him. She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, but when she noticed he didn't at least give her one back or smile; she frowned.

"Is something wrong?" She leaned in, trying to see into his eyes as he kept his head bowed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine." His words were stern.

Rei's expression dropped. "Spike are you okay?"

He just shrugged his shoulders again, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Spike look at me." She took his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his wet hair; he looked like a little puppy left out in the rain. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." He growled, which was out of his character.

"Spike?" She whispered.

"What?" he snapped.

"I like you…the real you…and I know who the real you is. And no offense but you're acting way too much like Inuyasha right now."

Spike snorted. "He tends to rub off on people."

Rei sighed. "This is about the whole kiss thing isn't it?"

The green haired boy froze instantly. "N…O."

"You're lying." She stated.

"No I'm not." His eye twitched.

"Yes you are…you're eye always twitches when you're guilty."

Damn.

Her smile widened. "I think that's why I like you so much, Spike."

His eyebrow raised. Are we talking about a general like? "You like me because of a kiss between Kagome and…Inuyasha?" his eye twitched.

"No." She giggled. "I like you because you're upset by it."

"?"

She smiled. "The reason I like you, Spike is I guess…because well." She took a deep breath. "I know you still love Kagome…and as much as I wish you…well you know…um…liked me back, I find the fact that you love her sweet. I like the fact that you love her so much that you're stepping back and letting her be with Inuyasha. You love her so much that you want her to be happy…even if that means it's not with you."

Ok now Spike was confused. Rei liked him because he liked Kagome. And he thought the Kagome-Inuyasha-Kikyo love triangle was confusing.

"I like you because you care more about other people than yourself." She gave him a sad smile, which really sent Spike's heart on a downward spiral.

"You like me?" he sounded like a small child during recess.

She giggled and nodded.

"Even though you think I'm in love with someone else?"

"Well you are."

"But that's besides the point. You like me even if you think I…I don't like you back? Now this is theoretically speaking."

She hung her head and nodded. "Kind of pathetic huh?"

Spike shook his head violently. "It's just a little hard to believe…you're weird you know that?" he laughed.

She glared playfully at him before she grabbed his head and dunked him under water. "I'm not the one who's letting some other guy have the girl I love am I?"

When Spike resurfaced he sighed and stared at her. "You know…you're-"

He was cut off when Rei pressed her finger against his lips and silenced him. "I know it's all sudden and everything…and I'm probably making a total idiot of myself but…I like you, Spike…I really do…so I'm willing to wait."

He looked at her in disbelief. Was she serious? "What?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Are you deaf?" She dunked his head under again.

That's it. He couldn't stand it anymore, he loved Kagome more than anything in the world, but he couldn't have her. He didn't understand why he wanted something he couldn't have when he could have something that was in his grasp and maybe even better.

He pushed his way out of the crowd and headed for the exit, nearly getting trampled all the while. He knocked over a few people by accident. He loved Kagome but she wasn't his, he loved Rei and she was waiting for him.

Spike ran out the double doors, apologizing for hitting the bouncer on his way. Nobunaga Matsumato ran down the hallway towards the entrance of the _peace center_, where coincidentally the concert was being held. He was running past the front desk and out the front doors when he spotted a limo pull up to the entrance. He watched for a brief second as Demona and Gore stepped out of the vehicle and then the car drove off, probably going around back to drop off its 'cargo.'

Spike took off at a run, ignoring that sense in the back of his head that was screaming 'there's something wrong with that limo.'

He jogged all the way to the highway and flagged down a taxi.

* * *

Sango, Katsumi, and Asuka giggled amongst themselves.

"How 'bout we have a girls' night in our room, Sango?" Katsumi laughed. "We could spend the whole night talking and laughing…"

"And making complete fools of ourselves." Asuka added.

Sango chuckled. "Sounds fun to me…just let me ask Kagome if she wants to come."

Asuka and Katsumi nodded in unison.

"She's been in a funky mood ever since she kissed Inuyasha." Asuka hmphed.

Sango sighed. "I'm still worried about the whole demon and miko mixing."

Katsumi patted Sango's back comfortingly. "It's alright…I'm sure nothing that bad can happen."

Sango sighed as she slid her key into the lock and opened the door. "I hope you're right-" but the second she actually looked into her room she froze. Asuka and Katsumi standing right behind her just as shocked.

It wasn't the bound and gagged Kikyo who was struggling to free herself that horrified them. It was the message written in blood on the vanity mirror: _We have the miko, if you come after her or tell the police we'll kill her_.

"Oh God." Asuka gasped. "It's happened."

* * *

"Where is she, damn it?" Sango screamed as she slung Kikyo against the wall. "What kind of joke are you trying to pull. Tell me where she is."

"How the hell am I supposed to know." Kikyo surprisingly sobbed.

Sango wasn't buying it, not for one second. "What did you do to Kagome? What did you do to your own sister? Where is she?"

"I don't know." Kikyo cradled herself into a ball and stared down at the floor. "They must have took her."

Katsumi walked over to her, much to the cat demon's dislike, and comforted her. "It's alright…just tell us who took her."

"That lady." Kikyo whimpered. "And…and that man."

Katsumi gave her a confused look. She was trying to be as patient as possible but it was hard. "You're not making any sense. What happened?"

"I was coming to change…I…I was about to take a shower when I heard a voice and then…I saw that-that lady…that one from the tournament…the one with the red hair…the sponsor lady."

"Demona Sigfreed?"

Kikyo nodded her head furiously. "Yeah…she, she asked me my name…and I-I told it to her…and when I did she didn't believe me…she kept calling me Kagome over and over again. And then that man, he put some kind of cloth over my mouth and…and it smelled funny and it hurt my head. And before I knew it I had…"

"You passed out?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Chloroform" Katsumi stated.

"Oh my God." Sango felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't believe this was happening…it felt like something from a bad horror movie that just seemed to rush past her making her dizzy.

"What are we going to do?" Asuka panicked, pacing around the room before she finally collapsed down on the floor beside Kikyo. "Do we go after her? Do we tell anyone? Do we tell the coach? Do we call the police? Do we act like nothing's happened?" she stared up at Sango for answers. "Do we tell anyone?"

"No." Sango stated. "You've read the message…we're not supposed to do anything."

"Then how are we going to get my sister back?" Kikyo wept into her knees. "They're going to kill her…they're going to kill her." She chanted those five words over and over, as she rocked back and forth.

"I think we should tell the coach." Asuka whimpered.

"NO!" Sango blared. "What are we going to do, tell him that she's a miko…for all we know he could be a demon that wants her dead…she's not safe if anyone finds out."

"It's a little late for that." Asuka snapped. "Demona must already know."

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo cried. "Please tell me what's happening."

The other girls ignored her.

"I say we tell the coach." Asuka persisted. "He might know what to do."

"No." Sango screamed. "For all we know he might not even know what the hell a demon is-" Too late. The door, having been left wide opened, let Rei as she was passing by hear their conversation.

The Coach's daughter ran into the room and stared at the warning written on the mirror in horror. _Oh my God…she's actually been kidnapped. I didn't do my job. Dad brought me on this team specifically to watch over her and I got sidetracked over a boy. I'm so stupid_. Rei inhaled deeply before she let out a loud and shrill scream. "DADDY!"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he turned the water off and stepped out of his 'cold' shower, having already wrapped a towel around his waste he went over to the sink to find some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet when he heard a blood curling shriek. He ran out of his room and across the hall. _Kagome?_

But the second he made it to her room he wish he hadn't. He gazed at the message written in red on the mirror. They took Kagome. Who is _they_?

He still stood like a stiff board even when he heard Spike, who had just come back, and the coach rush up behind him to see what all of the commotion was about.

"What's going on…?" The coach froze when he saw the message. He turned to glare at Rei but when he saw her about to burst into tears he decided not to.

Spike froze. He could smell the metallic scent of blood…and it terrified him, as it burned his demon senses. _Oh my God…is this for real._

"Rei…tell me whose blood it is." The coach demanded. His daughter obeyed as she walked shakily over to the vanity.

At first, everyone, except Spike and the coach, was confused on how she would get that answer, but then they saw the skin of her forehead slowly split open, revealing a third eye in the center of her brow. _Her jagon eye_. She, grudgingly whipped some of the blood onto her finger, and brought it up to her third eye. She didn't seemed embarrassed at all as everyone stared at her…she was too worried about Kagome to really care.

Her eye scanned the blood carefully, and as if the red liquid was speaking to her or like she was reading a book she shouted out the answer. "It's not Kagome's…" she continued to 'stare' at it as the answer was told to her. Our DNA holds the book to our lives, telling everything about us…a book that only the jagon eye can read. "It's Gore Leblanch's."

* * *

Kagome was dragged out of the trunk of the limo, pushed into the building, and lead all the way to the peace canter's boiler room. It was damp and cold, she felt her heart slowly shatter a little more as the realization hit her hard in the face. _I'm going to die._

Kagome was lead to a small room off to the side that had two walls made completely of one way mirrors, making her feel like she was in an interrogation room at the police station. The cement walls were all lined up with shackles and chains. And suddenly Kagome felt her ankle being handcuffed to the wall by a long chain. She stared down at the anklet and groaned.

She heard her captives leave her and someone else enter, but she didn't pay them any attention. Instead, she continued to stare at the bondage that held her to the wall. _I could just use an energy blast to break the chain and I'd be free_. She glanced up and found herself face to face with Demona. _I could easily take her…I can escape_. But suddenly her 'heroic' side kicked in again.

"Sorry about the accommodations." Demona chuckled to herself. "But I'm afraid we don't have anything fancier."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt I'm going to be here very long…so what does it matter?"

Demona's smirk spread from ear to ear. "You're different from most mikos aren't you?" She took a seat at the round table that was sitting in the middle of the room. "I've killed over a hundred mikos in my life…fixing to be a hundred and one." She glanced at Kagome's face to see her reaction but there wasn't one. "But I must say…most of them would be threatening to blow my head clear off by now…but you…you're different." She glanced into Kagome's eyes, trying to read the last miko's mind for any signs of fear. There was none. "You know you're strong…and powerful…and yet you bottle it up…if I'd been in your shoes I would have already killed me and ran off…"

"So are you admitting that I am stronger than you?"

Demona's smirk dropped. She raised to her feet and glared at Kagome seethingly, but it just ended but irking her more when she saw Kagome not even deter. "You've also got an arrogant tongue." She went to slap Kagome but Demona's hand stopped a few inches away from Kagome's cheek. Kagome still stood strong despite the threat.

"I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but your little show of bravery isn't impressing anyone."

Kagome stared at her cold. "Why are you putting me down here when you could just kill me now and get it over with?"

Demona's smirk returned. "Because…I want to at least torture you first…" she turned to the door when it opened, there stood Sion. "What do you want?" she barked at him.

Sion Barzahd ignored Demona's angry tone as he brought a plate of food and set it on the table for Kagome. He smiled at her, you could tell he felt guilty for something. "I'm sorry Ms. Kagome...this is all my fault…please forgive me." He went to walk out when Demona grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to face her.

"What the hell is this?" She roared.

"Are you that stupid?" He sneered at her. "Its called food."

"And the reason you're giving it to our prisoner…a miko? She's a monster, Sion. She kills our kind."

Sion pulled away from her. "She's a human being…just like I used to be before I sold my soul to you…and what good did that do me?" He grabbed a chair and threw it at her.

Kagome stood against the wall in confusion.

"You said if I sold my soul to you and became a demon, you'd make me forget everything. You said I'd never even remember what my dad looked like let alone all the murders he did right in front of me. But guess what, Demona. I can still see Dominique's face as plain as day."

Suddenly realization dawned on Kagome. Dominique? That was the name of one of the girls Kagome had seen in her vision when she had touched Sion at the tournament's dance. She remembered…now it all made sense…sort of. She was still completely confused though.

Demona's anger soared. "How dare you! I did as I promised…" she turned on Kagome, "but it was this little tramp of a miko who went and broke the spell."

Kagome suddenly felt sick when she remembered the things she'd seen when she had touched Sion. That must be when the spell broke; now it made a little more sense. Sion's father had been a serial killer, he'd killed a lot of women in front of Sion, then a few years later when Sion met a demon as powerful as Demona he sold his soul to her so he could forget everything his father did to him. And Dominique…she must have been Sion's girlfriend before his father killed her.

Sion's rage stayed firmly planted on Demona, for some odd reason he didn't have the heart to turn it on the miko. "That's bullshit and you know it. If you'd made the spell strong enough maybe it wouldn't have been so easily broken. You lied, Demona…I want my soul back."

Demona felt her heart being stabbed into a hundred pieces, Sion was like her son, and he wanted to abandon her. "But-"

"And if you dare lay a hand on Kagome…I'll-I'll-I'll-" He didn't have any real good threats at the moment. But just daring to come up with one was enough to send Demona off the edge.

"You'd dare leave me after all I've done for you…if it weren't for me you'd still be stuck with that father of yours."

"Please." He snorted. "He died a year before I even met you…you've never done anything for me…and you never will…and I like it that way. I don't need your help…I don't want your sympathy…and I don't want anything to do with you anymore…especially if you harm Kagome."

Demona sat down at the table. "I have to get rid of the miko, Sion. If I don't she'll kill me just like Midoriko tried to do."

Kagome suddenly reclaimed her voice. "I'm not going to do anything to you…so just let me go…"_ or then I will do something to you_.

Demona sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you won't try to do anything to me…but the demon inside of you will. The soul purpose of your existence is to avenge Midoriko's death and kill me."

"Demon inside of me?"

Demona turned to look Kagome in the eyes, realization hit her hard. "You've got no clue who you are or what's living in you, do you?" She smirked…she rather liked the idea of killing a naïve innocent.

"What the hell are you talking about?

"Well, well, well…" she stood up to look Kagome in the face. "I never would have guessed that you were that clueless…allow me to enlighten you on your ancestor…seeing as I knew her…fought her…and killed her. But first…you don't know what's inside of you huh?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Have you ever felt like something took over your body and it wasn't you anymore…it was something far more powerful than even you could ever comprehend?"

Kagome's eyes widened. That happened a lot lately.

"Well my dear, that would be the demon inside you…which you inherited from Midoriko as it were."

Kagome was confused again.

"Do I need to bloody spell it out for you? Most mikos couldn't do what you and Midoriko can…you see…there's a demon living in you…and when you loose control, you're really tapping into it…your inner demon."

"I've got an inner demon? But how? What made Midoriko so special from other mikos?"

"Oh for the love of God…" Demona groaned inwardly. "I figured you were clueless but not this clueless. The reason Midoriko was the most powerful of all mikos was because she had a miko for a mother and a demon for a father…she obtained the best of both worlds I guess you could say. And the same goes for you…you may not have had a miko mother and a demon father, but Midoriko's power was transferred to you. And because you didn't inherit the powers indirectly…your demon and miko are constantly fighting each other for control. Each time you change, you're different. The reason you're so damn powerful is because you've got a little bit of demon and a little bit of miko in you, demon especially since Midoriko's father was an original demon like me. But your powers are not going to destroy each other like most people thought of Midoriko…no, on the contrary, they're going to keep making each other stronger…and sooner or later they'd bond together to form a hybrid. Midoriko had already become a hybrid when I met her; she was literally almost invincible…until I put her in her place. And because of that she condemned me, telling me she was going to send another miko-demon hybrid after me…or a.k.a. you."

Kagome was beginning to understand, she knew why she seemed to always loose her mind…like when she almost killed Naraku…Kagome had had no remorse or conscience, that had been the demon in her…and when she had touched Sion and seen everything and felt like she needed to protect him, that had been the miko. "I understand it all now." Kagome looked fiercely into Demona's eyes. "How do you know all this about Midoriko?"

Demona scoffed. "Her father was my brother…and she was my niece…my idiot of a brother used to tell me everything…but when he dishonored our family by not killing his hybrid daughter…I took it upon myself to do it for him…and so I was condemned by my kindness to my elder sibling."

Kagome snorted. "You think it was a mercy killing don't you?"

"More or less."

At that second, Gore came stumbling in sucking on his finger. "Why'd the hell did you have to cut me, Demona?" He held out his finger to show her the slit on his index finger.

"To write the message you idiot."

"But why me?" He whimpered. "That really hurt. Why couldn't we just use some of your lipstick or something?"

"Because that would have been a waste. Now tell me, where's Dante?"

Gore shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno...I haven't seen him."

* * *

Coach had a team meeting in his hotel room. Everyone was crowded around him; some were a little clueless as to what was happening, as others wish they were.

He stared at each student; with the acceptation of Yusuke…he had left that nitwit out of the meeting and sent him on a wild goose chase for a vending machine. Coach Hiei didn't exactly trust him.

"Alright…as I'm sure most of you are aware…Kagome Hirugashi's been kidnapped."

Sango and Katsumi started whimpering all over again.

"What?" Taki and Sano literally screamed. "What do you mean kidnapped?"

Hiei silenced them with a glare. "Kagome was kidnapped…and for an obvious reason…" he got a warning glare from all the PACK members, they didn't want Kagome's little 'miko' secret known. "Kagome's…the last miko. And she's been kidnapped by a demon called Demonatikyo…a.k.a. Demona Sigfreed."

Taki snorted. "You can't actually be serious…if Kagome's the last miko then I'm Brad Pitt."

"And if Demona Sigfreed is _the_ Demonatikyo…the one that killed Midoriko…then I must be Sponge Bob Square Pants." Sano chorused.

"I'm very serious." He snapped. "Kagome Hirugashi's _the_ last miko and has been kidnapped by _the_ Demonatikyo."

"But how?"

Hiei sighed. "We have to save her…Kagome's the world's last resort…she's been sent to this world to avenge Midoriko and save us…but she's not powerful enough to do all of that yet. If Demonatikyo tries to kill her now…Kagome will have no chance for survival."

"So how are we supposed to rescue her?" Duo grounded his fist into his knees, trying to make his knuckles bleed. "We don't even know where she is…and what if they've already killed her?"

"That's where you're wrong." Rei pointed to her third eye. "I can see the trail they left behind…by following Kagome's scent."

A few of the demons who had good smelling sense nodded, since they could do the same.

"But what are we supposed to do when we get there?" Taki added, he didn't know why exactly he was believing this whole 'last miko's been kidnapped' story but he did.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha growled. "I'm gonna break Demona's neck in two."

Miroku nodded, and then scolded himself. "No…wherever she is…we need to sneak in, sneak her out, and then run like hell as far as we can."

"But that's the coward's way." Inuyasha screamed. "We have to make them pay for what they did."

"We have to at least find her first." Ryoko added from her seat beside her sister.

"And this Demona's supposed to be super powerful…how are we supposed to fight her?" Asuka protested.

"With out fists, stupid." Spike chorused, "we're going to make her wish she'd never heard the name of Kagome Hirugashi."

Kikyo continued to rock back and forth. "They're going to kill her - they're going to kill her - they're going to kill her - "

The room filled with an uncontrollable argument, making the ever-shy Kenji loose his temper once again. "Will you people shut up for one goddamn second?"

Silence.

"Alright." Kenji took charge. "We're not going to wait another second…we're going after her…now." He turned to stare at Rei. "Go start the bus." He turned to Inuyasha, who was still in his towel. "Go get some clothes on, and get your sword. The same goes for you, Sango, get the weapons you brought for the weapons' competition; we're going to need all the help we can get. Everyone else…I want you to divide into groups of three…wherever she is…knowing Demonatikyo, is going to be covered in security guards. We're going to have to scout the area…and find a way in without alerting anyone-"

"But that's the cowards way." Inuyasha growled. "We should just storm in and take the place by force."

"We are cowards." Kenji snapped. "None of us are strong enough to actually fight Demonatikyo…no one. We're going to go in…sneak behind security, and knock them out silently…we'll take care of everyone we see without making enough of a scene to be seen. I have a hunch…if that's Gore's blood…and he had something to do with this…then Kagome's most likely at the peace center."

"Take care of everyone?" Katsumi gasped. "We're not planning on killing people are we?"

"No." Kenji turned to stare at Asuka. "Asuka's a psychic demon…she can knock everyone unconscious by touching them if she wants. That's were she comes in. now…we'll go over everything else on the bus…we're wasting time just sitting around here. Let's move."

Kouga stared dumbfoundedly at the phone that had been ringing off the hook for the last hour. _Kagome - dumped - me -?_

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I got a little sidetracked with my other stories. Hehe…oops. But anyway, I hoped you liked this…hehe…I love it when Kenji looses his temper. Well sorry folks…this took a LONG time to get down and it still sounds oh-so-stupid. But hey…we've only got like three more chapters to go until this story is over and done with. Woohoo. And because It's almost done, I would like to start another story…because I'm one of those people who loves to write (just doesn't have the time or the talent to do it.) I was leaning more towards _Born to be Wild_ myself. I had a lot of good ideas for that one, but now I'm thinking _Once Upon a Time _would be good. It could take place during modern time or his time, whichever one you guys would like. Nonetheless I'm gonna let you guys vote. Choose which story you like, and if it's _Once Upon a Time_, tell which era you want it in…though it's not going to be the feudal era like in the anime…it would be in a more mystical environment. Either send your choice via email or review. Just write in the title of your story and the one that gets the most votes wins. Here's the list of ideas I'm debating on starting:**_Once Upon a Time:_** _Kagome's the geeky girl who loves fantasy novels. But when a group of bullies throw her book into a wishing fountain at the mall, she finds herself face to face with her novel's hero. But is he really the way the book portrays him?_

I can update regularly on this one. It's based on my best friend. (I made Kagome just like her. Sorry for the OOC but I well…never really liked Kagome's personality in the anime. She seemed too weak. So, in all my other stories I always made her a super strong miko or something.)

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**: Kagome's the commander of a battleship. Inuyasha's the lazy-carefree space pirate. What happens when Kagome takes over his spacecraft, making him a prisoner of his own ship, just to take him back home to be tried for treason? Poor Inuyasha. 

This one would be really hard. It's original but I've never been all that good at stuff like this. But I admit the scenes that I had in my mind were hilarious. Though I would not be able to update regularly on this one because I'd have to type the chapter and let my friend check it. (She's an ace when it comes to Star Trek and all that stuff.)

**_Born to be Wild_**: Kagome's the mayor's daughter, raised to be a lady. But when she meets a group of misfits, they persuade her to ditch school and run away with them on the road trip of a lifetime that's filled with car chases, fistfights, and gay strip clubs. 

I like the idea of Inuyasha and his friends who just happen to be well…different, dragging Kagome along on their adventure. I pictured each character to be unique, so that there'd be a character for everyone to relate to. It's a group of unlikely friends who just happen to find themselves getting along. Imagine that. But this one I think I could update regularly on. It's really funny on all the problems they encounter on their journey.

Also…the friend that I asked you to pray for sent this to me when she was reading the story: _Mooch...if I am your friend that u are worried about in chapter 21 I am fine...you know all that I have gone through and that is why you asked people to pray for me and I wanna thank the people who did and I wanna tell you mooch that I love you and your praying helped me get through everything...lylas ::muah::_

Sorry, my nickname's Mooch cause I always mooch food off of other people. I love food. But anyway…she didn't tell me I could put this in my author's note…and she didn't tell me I couldn't…so I did, even though she's going to fry me alive when she reads this. But anyway…she says thanks…bye for now guys…and don't forget to vote.

Oh and one other thing, someone said that Spike got over Kagome quick in the last chapter. hehe...oops. I did make him seem a little too willing to stand back and watch...eww...but you have to remember, that was the Spike that lives inside Inuyasha's head. Not the real Spike. hehe. I'm not giving up much of a good arguement am I?


	24. chapter 24

Hello folks I'm finally back. I am so sorry that I hadn't updated on this story earlier but while I was on vacation I forgot to unplug my computer, and during an electrical storm my modem was fried. Thank God it was all under warranty or else I wouldn't have been able to afford to get it fixed. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my new friend, Ariel (you know who you are. ) Also, because I hadn't updated in so long I will be posting a chapter every other day for the next few days…so keep check on this story frequently. Also before I forget, when I said I was going to write another story when I finished this one, I am adding another possibility to the list. Would anyone like a Rumors Ruin Reputations sequel?

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

The rescue squad: Asami, Asuka, Daisuke, Duo, Hiei, Hiro, Inuyasha, Katsumi, Kenji, Miroku, Rei, Ryoko, Sango, Sano, Spike, and Taki. We're doomed.

"Do not sit there and actually tell me you believe this is going to work." Dante boomed. "How could you be so reckless, Demona?" He began nervously pacing circles inside Demona's office. "I mean you just snatched her out of her hotel room? What were you thinking? That no one's going to notice?"

"Who cares. I have her. That's all that matters."

"You're mad…no you're delirious. Surely to God someone is going to notice she's gone. And what are they going to do? They'll come looking for her. "

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you." She snapped as she continued about her paperwork behind her desk. "No one will link her back to me. They'll never find her. Besides these friends of hers…they're humans and petty demons-"

"You call the Osuwari boy petty? He's one of the sons of Inukai Osuwari…one of the very demons that waltzed right out of hell with you. Inukai was one of the most powerful of your kind. Inuyasha is his bloody son, Demona. The boy cannot be petty."

"He's also the son of a mere mortal whore."

Dante frowned.

"Trust me. Inukai Osuwari was alive for centuries…the man's had more kids than you can shake a stick at…some of them went onto become world leaders. The old bat's wore off all his power in past generations of offspring…not to mention settling down with a mortal. Please. This…Inuyasha is no match." She chuckled slightly. "I bet the boy has no idea who he is. Inukai always was one for 'protecting' people. What you don't know can't hurt you. Inuyasha probably thinks his father was just a plain ordinary demon who took a soft spot for a mortal and married. Married? Can you believe that? Never once have I ever seen a demon actually marry…I've seen them take a human as a mate…but never going along with the human tradition…such incompetence. It's almost like my kind are bending over backwards just to please these little rag toys of ours.

"But trust me." She continued. "Inuyasha Osuwari's nothing. I bet he actually thinks his parents died in a car crash." She doubled over with laughter, pounding her fist on her desk, and kicking her feet back-n-forth, tears waling up behind her eyes because she was laughing so hard. "Oh…oh…my God. A car crash?" She snickered. "Can you imagine living like that? Not even knowing his parents were assassinated. Granted I wasn't the one who put the bullets in their heads. But I was one of the ones who hired the men that did…it's almost cliché I know…ironic in a way. I probably just kidnapped that little brat's girlfriend."

"What if he comes here to avenge his parents or rescue her?"

"Trust me, doll. He would have attacked me already if he thought I'd had his parent's killed while they were on that little vacation of theirs, and as for the girl. I left no indication as to whom took her…they have no clue it was me."

"What of the sister? You said you interrogated a girl who had the same face as the last miko."

Demona suddenly cursed, "shit…I forgot about her. Oh well…they won't get past my guards anyway…they're very devoted to me you know?"

Only because you brain washed them into sex slaves. "Shall I double security?" Dante sighed.

"That won't be necessary…now go and leave me alone…go do whatever it is you do…I've got pressing engagements and business to attend to."

Dante bowed arrogantly before he exited. Cursing every curse he could think of on the woman.

* * *

The Coach sat down in the driver's seat, putting the key into ignition. The bus started off at bang, her engine purring…and then she had a heart attack and died.

"What's gone wrong this time?" Kenji groaned.

"The battery's dead." Hiei jerked up out of his seat. "Does any of you know how to hotwire a car?"

Spike and Sano sheepishly raised their hands.

The coach pointed to another bus parked beside theirs. "Get to work you two."

"Dad!" Rei practically screamed. "Isn't that stealing?"

"And your point is?" Spike laughed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and took off after Sano.

"Duo, I want you to help them, keep a look out or something. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, I want you to go up to my room, in my suitcase I've got a few pairs of ski masks. Get them."

Inuyasha's eyebrow arched.

"Just get them." He turned to Sango." I want you to take Katsumi and most importantly Rei…get a taxi…and have my daughter follow Kagome." He handed Sango a cell-phone. "We'll keep in touch with this." he handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "I want you to call me when you get there. We'll be right behind you guys as soon as we can…but you have to hurry before the trail gets cold…I want you to standby until we arrive, got it? No rash actions…I don't want anyone getting killed. And take Asuka with you…she's a psychic demon…she'll be able to read the place for brain activity…and be able to find out how many guards we have to deal with…if any. For all we know we could end up at the White House."

"How do you know we're going to end up at a big place…why not where she lives like an apartment building or something?" Kitty questioned.

"Because I know Demona…my grandfather fought against her, trying to send her back to hell…she was too much of a rebel and refused to go along with the other original demons. I know her…she'll go with something big - flashy - and filled with traps. Now get going." He ordered. "We're wasting time."

Sango nodded and grabbed Katsumi, Asuka, and Rei, taking off to get a taxi.

The coach turned to Kenji, Taki, Daisuke, Asami, and Miroku. "And you five get the most important jobs of all…."

Taki swallowed hard. He didn't like the look on the coach's face.

"When we get there…I want you four to create a diversion." He told the boys. "If I'm not mistaken…Taki you're an electric demon am I correct?"

Taki nodded.

"Which means if I wanted you to turn a buildings power off you could?"

Taki nodded.

The coach smirked. "Good. And Daisuke…you're a shape-shifter right?"

Daisuke's face stayed emotionless as usual, but his eyes gave away his fear. "Y-yes."

"So if I asked you to turn into an…old woman you could?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Good…and Hayashi?"

Miroku straightened. "Monk…sort of…sir." He sounded like a military wannabe.

"I see…and you, Asami? You're a cameliarion demon correct?"

Asami uneasily nodded. "I'm not sure what that means…but I can turn invisible if that's what you want."

Hiei's grin widened into a disturbing smile. "Alright boys…and girl, gather round…here's the plan."

* * *

Ryoko looked up at the sky worriedly. She was slightly grateful that the coach hadn't given her and Hiro a task other than thrash the hell out of Demona when they got their hands on her. Ryoko turned to look Hiro, who was standing beside her, in the eye. "Do you think we'll get there in time?"

Hiro frowned slightly before he wrapped a comforting arm around his girlfriend. "I'm sure we will, your little sister and the other girls are following her right now. Kagome hasn't been gone long, Ryoko…I'm sure they haven't had time to do anything to her."

Ryoko shook her head as a tear trickled down her cheek. "What if they shot her, stuffed her in the trunk, and are throwing her body off the side of the bridge now?"

Hiro suddenly thought about that. "I'm absolutely sure she's fine. They said she was alive in the note they wrote on the mirror."

"They've kidnapped her, Hiro. What's stopping them from lying? Promise me…please. It'll make me feel better. Promise me Kagome's alive."

"Ryoko, you know I can't promise something like that-"

"Please. Just make me feel better."

He gave her a sad smile before he kissed the top of her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Inuyasha grumpily walked up the steps. He hated all this planning. He wanted to go after Kagome now. He didn't want to play it safe. He wanted to rush in, fight the bad guys, and save Kagome…before something bad happened to her. He had half a mind to steal a car and go after her alone…but that's when he realized he had no idea where she was or where to start looking.

He blamed himself for her kidnapping. If only he hadn't made her mad. If only he had persisted to make things right and apologize…or gone with her into her room or made her stay in his. If only he had protected her.

Inuyasha punched the wall, he could hear the wood crunch and splinter beneath his knuckles. _That_. He thought. _Is exactly what's going to happen to Demona's face when I get my hands on her._

_

* * *

_

Kagome walked as far away from the wall as her shackle would allow. Not even to the door. But at least she could sit down and eat the meal Sion had left her. Kagome picked up the spoon, and began stirring it around in her chicken noodle soup, watching the noodles swirl. Kagome suddenly hit something hard with her spoon. She fished her fingers in it and pulled out a key. So Sion's not a bad guy.

But Kagome just pocketed it and went to her soup. She had no intentions of breaking out…yet. Not until she was able to get as much information from Demona as possible.

It was kind of awkward though, the deeper Kagome got into her meal the more she found. A nail file in the sandwich, a flashlight in the milkshake, and a pocketknife in the spaghetti. What a weird meal.

* * *

Dante sighed as he reclined deeper into his chair, he stared up at the high ceiling of the third floor ballroom. He sweared, the more time he spent in the peace center the more it felt like a maze. It felt like everything was endless; you could get lost in a place like this. You could die forgotten in a place like this. He glanced over at Sion, who was sitting on the ballroom stage twirling the microphone around in circles, and frowned. He hadn't seen or heard Sion come in.

Dante let out a deep and prolonged sigh, having had his meditation broken. He leaned over to the CD player beside him that was pouring out his favorite Mozart and turned it off, finally deciding to speak to the boy. "Did you give her the key and whatnot like I told you to?"

Sion nodded. "Yeah…but I doubt it will do much help…do you really think a pocketknife will defend her against Demona?"

Dante frowned again. "I don't want her to fight Demona…just escape."

Sion gazed at his hands in disgust. "This is my fault, you know? I never should have gone and danced with Kagome in the first place."

Dante shook his head. "It's not your fault…you didn't know who or what she was…."

"But Demona read my mind…I should have put a barrier up or something."

"You didn't know…don't blame yourself, boy. Besides, you and I should have never let Demona live this long in the first place. It's partly my fault as well…I was told to kill her a long time ago before she did get her hands on the miko but I fell-"

Sion stared at him, slightly disgusted. "How can you fall in love with her? She's a creep."

Dante snorted. "Me? I don't understand how you've lived with her for the last year. I can understand the problem you possessed with your father and I can understand…slightly…that you could find comfort in Demona…but why would you sell your soul to her?"

"Because she offered to help. No one else ever did that before."

Dante nodded. "Yes…despite her murderous…sinister ways…Demona does have a soft spot somewhere buried deep inside her. But she's a killer…you must understand this…its because of people she killed that I met her in the first place. I was assigned to assassinate her, you know? She killed my entire vampire clan…but you see she's put a spell on me. I just don't have the heart to kill her…but if she dares harm the miko…I will make myself do it."

Sion nodded. "Same here." He stood up and walked across the dance floor to stand before the vampire.

"The miko's our last chance for survival…she's destined to save the world."

Sion's smile widened. "It's funny though…don't you think? She doesn't seem like the superhero type."

Dante nodded. "I feel bad for her…she may not be very heroic, but you must remember she is the last miko. I harbor much remorse for her…having been born just to die a martyr…the last miko is supposed to finish the job Midoriko started and then…vanish."

Sion felt his heart being stabbed. The room stayed quiet for the longest time until Sion finally decided to speak. "Do you think everything happens for a reason, Mr. Doi?"

Dante arched his eyebrow. "I do."

"So you think…me meeting Kagome, and Demona just happening to read my mind was supposed to happen? Do you think…this is the end for Kagome…she's going to die…after she kills Demonatikyo? This is all supposed to happen?"

Dante stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure. It's not a question that has a specific answer. I guess…it depends on what other unfinished business Midoriko had."

"What do you mean?"

Dante smiled sadly. "Well for instance…Midoriko might have wanted to live a long and happy life…and she'll want Kagome to finish that for her…in which case hopefully Ms. Hirugashi will use the key that we sent her and escape tonight. Or, the only thing left for Midoriko was to kill off Demona…and if that's it then…"

"Kagome's going to kill Demona and die to save…everyone else, like me and you." Sion let out a long and heavy sigh.

Dante nodded. "You and I both know Demona's been thinking about taking over the world so the original demons can rein once again. And you and I both know she's capable of doing it. Maybe this is the 'end-time' described in the prophecy Kagome's supposed to save us from…or maybe perhaps it's another event to come in the far off future…either way. Kagome will die to save us all…there is not enough gratitude in the world we can offer her except giving our own lives to save her."

"Huh?"

Dante stood to his feet. "Sion…people like the two of us are not meant for this world…we're not meant for people as pure as Kagome. A vampire and a boy who sold his soul to become demon." He looked Sion in the eyes. "So why is it that, if we're impure and she is innocent…why is it that the innocent must sacrifice herself for us?" Dante took a long dramatic pause before continuing. "You and I are not cowards, Sion. Neither of us are afraid of death…I know this by the spirit you possess when you fight…if I have to…I'll die to protect Kagome. Will you do the same?" _Mr. Doi would make a great soup opera actor._

Sion thought for a moment and then nodded. "What do I have to loose? Everything that ever meant anything to me died a long time ago."

Dante's smile widened. "Tell me, boy? You say these words…are you willing to back them up tonight?"

Sion shrugged his shoulders. "I said so didn't I?"

"Fine then. If I distract Demona for as long as I can, you go and sneak Kagome out of her cell."

"What about Gore…he's been standing guard right outside Kagome's door for an hour now."

Dante sighed. "Kill him. It's the only thing you can do." He smiled. "This is why we do not deserve this world…taking the lives of others."

Sion nodded. "I understand, Mr. Doi…but what do I do when I release her?"

"Take Kagome as far away from here as possible. Take her back to her friends, explain to them that they need to get out of here, take her home…change her name…and never bring her back here. They must keep their distance from Demonatikyo."

Sion nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. We're all destined to hurt the ones we love aren't we?"

Sion had to physically force himself not to snort. "How are you going to kill her…she's way more powerful than you and me combined."

Dante swept the hem of his jacket away to reveal a sword that hung by his side.

"A sword?" Sion he finally caved in and snorted. "That won't do much good."

"Trust me, boy. This sword was given to me by an elder in a neighboring vampire clan. It was made precisely to slay original demons…like Demona. It may not appear like it does much damage…but it will when she least suspects it. It was welded with the steal from a crucifix that hung in the church, bathed in holy water for seven years, blessed by the saints themselves, and was formed into the shape of the cross." He showed Sion the gloves he was wearing. "Not even I can touch it without being purified and turned to ash."

Sion's eyebrow's arched upwards. "I'm confused."

Dante just smiled and went to walk out of the room but was stopped when Sion called out for him. "Mr. Doi…you say that you're not meant for this world but…you're going to risk your life to save it?"

Dante turned to look him in the eye.

"Good luck, Mr. Doi." _He's dead._

Dante smiled and walked out of the room, probably taking his last look at Sion.

* * *

"Turn left - turn left - turn left." Rei screamed at the taxi driver before he swerved to the right. "Your other left."

He swerved again.

Asuka, Sango, and Katsumi bumped their heads against the roof from the back seat as Rei shouted out directions from the front.

The poor taxi driver was a little weirded out. One: from the fact that Rei had a large eye protruding from her forehead. And since he was human, he didn't understand the demon concept so they had told him it was the newest body jewelry fashion. And two: because Rei had her head hanging out the window sniffing the air with her eye. _Like I said…poor guy._

Asuka stared out the window as the peace center came into view.

"There." Rei pointed. "That's where she is…I can sense her…it's faint…but it's there."

Katsumi nodded, as she completely ignored the fact that there was a human present and reverted to her demon form. "Rei's right. I can smell her."

Asuka grabbed the cell-phone and hastily dialed the coach's number. "The peace center." She screamed into the mouthpiece. "They took her to the peace center."

She heard the coach's approval crackle through the receiver. "Good. Give us a rendezvous point."

Asuka panicked. "What's a rendezvous point?"

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed the cell phone. "There's a mini-mart right up the road. We'll meet there." She quickly hung up and told the taxi driver to pull into the mini-mart parking lot.

* * *

Sano and Spike worked hastily at the wires, connecting the red one to the blue one. Suddenly the car alarm sounded.

"Oh shit. Turn it off - turn it off." Duo screamed from his lookout post behind them.

Sano separated the wires. "Maybe we should have put the red one with the yellow one?"

"It's the red and green ones you idiots." Inuyasha growled as he arrived behind them.

"Oh yeah…hehe." Spike laughed nervously as he did what the half demon had directed. Suddenly the bus came to life. "Ladies and gentleman…we have a ride."

The rest of the Deep Forest High School team pilled into the stolen bus. (With the exception of Yusuke and Kikyo. Kikyo was staying in her room. And the coach didn't trust Yusuke; he was still looking for a vending machine.)

"Where're we going?" Ryoko growled from beside Asami and Hiro.

"To the peace center." Spike announced as he sat down at the driver's seat and drove off out of the parking lot. Hiei was in too much of a panicked mood, as was everyone else, to protest Spike driving…even if he was a madman at the wheel.

"We're all going to fucking die."

* * *

Yusuke turned another hall, the bag of peanuts he had had to go to a gas station for at hand. Yusuke had looked for over an hour…this hotel had no vending machines whatsoever.

The youth walked up to his floor and walked into his room. No one was there. He frowned.

He checked the coach's room. No one.

He checked the pool. Nope.

He checked the weight room. Nada.

The Lounge. Zilch.

The breakfast bar. Zip.

He checked the parking lot. No one. The only people in the parking lot was a bunch of people frantically looking for their stolen bus.

He glanced over to where his team bus was parked, almost worried that they might have left him. No it was still there. "Where is everybody?" To bad the idiot forgot to check everyone else's room, or else he would have found Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome aimed her hand at the shackle where it joined the wall. She really didn't plan on blowing it up or anything, but it was fun to pretend…besides, she had the key so what would be the point in that? She was bored…and since she had a short attention span, playing darts with the knife at the door just didn't have that much amusement in it as it had had an hour ago.

She pretended that an energy blast blew out of her hand, and before she actually realized it, she had actually blown herself free. Kagome panicked. "Oh shit." She ran over and tried to put it back in, but she didn't make it far when the door opened. She glanced back to see the one person she didn't want to see. Gore Leblanch.

He smirked down at her. "Don't even try, sweetheart…there's no way you can break that chain…not even a demon could break it."

Kagome snorted as she stood up and held the broken link in her hand. No words were needed.

Gore's face fell. "How'd the hell did you do that?"

"I'm the last miko you dip-shit."

Gore nodded, he'd forgotten that for a second. "Yeah well…you can't escape…there's no way you can get past me-"

He didn't get a chance to finish when Kagome sent an energy blast that knocked him to the floor out cold.

Sion stood in the doorway with a smirk. "No fair…I always wanted to do that." He didn't even bother dealing with Gore, since Kagome had blasted that problem into unconsciousness.

Sion held out his hand. "Come on, Kagome. I'm going to take you home now."

Kagome stood strong, she felt the sensation that something was taking over her once again, she tried her hardest to suppress it, but it seemed to be growing stronger. Only one question…was it demon or miko? Kagome's eyes went a dark and dead blue. "I've come to kill her…where is my traitorous aunt?" It was the spirit of Midoriko herself.

Sion stared at Kagome in confusion. "Come on, Kagome. We've got to get you out of here before Demona kills you."

"Take me to Demonatikyo."

"Kagome?"

"Her time has come."

"Kagome stop it. You're freaking me out. Please just come on."

Kagome stood firmly. "I will never move from this spot until I avenge mine and my family's death…I will kill Demonatikyo…bring her to me."

* * *

Demona sat at her desk in her office on the peace center's forth floor. She sighed as she went over her paperwork. "I swear to God…what am I supposed to do with this girl? I can't just kill her because where's the fun in that…but I can't just torture her until she wished she was dead…because there's no fun in that either. Blood gets everywhere…on your shoes…and I always end up chipping my manicure."

"You could just let her live."

Demona looked up to see Dante Doi in her doorway, she smirked at the sight of him. "Now you see, there's the difference between you and I…you've always had such a weak heart…."

"Me? A weak heart?" He took the seat across from her, propping his feet on top of her desk. "I'm not the one whose baby-sitting that little brat…Sion…he's a traitor you know?"

Demona waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, yeah - and so are you - you're plotting to run me through with that sword you've got behind your back - what else is new?"

Dante's smirk widened. "You never did hesitate for a second to read my mind."

Demona looked at him over the rim of her reading glasses, "You know you can't blame me. I mean you have been here this whole time to assassinate me…I can't exactly trust you, you know?"

The vampire shrugged his shoulders. "I was beginning to wonder whether you knew the truth or not - it's good to know I can't be trusted."

"So tell me, after all you and I have been through do you really have the heart to kill me - you do love me after all."

He quoted himself. "We're all destined to hurt the ones we love."

Demona nodded in agreement, and like a flash of light she was out of her chair, and had grabbed Dante by the collar of his shirt, holding him with one hand high above her head. "Then you won't blame me for killing you?"

"Not at all, Demona. As a matter of fact - do it - I give you my blessings."

Demona threw him clear across the room, landing with a thud on the floor. But he had vampire strength, so he stood up with ease. He took the sword that he had sheathed by his side and drew the blade, pointing it at Demona. "I'll die before I let you kill the world's savior."

Demona stared at his puny weapon, "You can't kill me with that…toy. You know that…you knew I'm going to kill you before you even came here - and yet you still came to me to defend the girl?"

Dante nodded. "I'll die with a clear conscience."

"What good is a clear conscience anyway? You'll die a forgotten fool - no one will remember the sacrifice you've made - no one will ever even know. I doubt the last miko even knows you're on her side. I bet she thinks you're still plotting to kill her. The same goes for Sion…you're going to die…and no one will ever care."

"I'm a vampire, Demona. No one needs to know I ever even existed."

"Oh how sweet. You think you can die a noble death to repent for your sins." She walked up to him, and gently pushed the sword aside. "You truly are a fool." She leaned in and kissed him. For a moment, Dante felt sheer obis, but then he remembered how horrible she was. She had killed her own brother because he couldn't kill his daughter…Midoriko.

Dante felt a silent tear trickle down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He rammed the sword through her chest. For a brief second Demona looked truly shocked, she hadn't seen it coming, but then she just laughed.

"How stupid." She pulled the weapon out of her and tossed it aside, her wounds healing quickly until there was no sign that she'd even been hurt apart from her blood stained cloths. She grabbed him by the neck again and held him high above her head. "I could have loved a hopeless fool like you." And with that, she threw him to the floor, snapping his neck against the edge of her desk on his way down.

Demona walked over to his lifeless body and sighed, tucking a strand of his raven black hair behind his ear. She smiled sadly at him. "I think I did love a fool like you. Hmm. I always did hate vampires though. They die way too easily." She reached out and took off his red velvet jacket, putting it on herself. "Just for your sacrifice…I'll allow the miko to live for one more day…and as for our son - I mean - Sion. I know how much you favored the boy…I'll let him live…if he promises to never show his face around me again. If he does, I won't hesitate for a second to devour him like I did your clan. Is that understood?"

He couldn't protest.

"Good." She stepped over Dante's lifeless body and went back to her desk to finish filing paperwork.

* * *

"Watch it, Spike." Inuyasha screamed as he nearly went flying through the windshield. "Stay on the _right_ side of the road."

Spike ignored him. He ran another red light and went flying down the freeway. He wasn't wasting any time.

Ryoko and Asami practically hurled on each other. Motion sickness.

"Who in their right mind gave you your driver's license?" Duo screamed as he clung for dear life onto the back of the seat in front of him.

The car swerved another turn, bumping over a railroad track just before the railroad crossing sign was dropped. "Some lady at the DMV did. She was really nice. Though I think she was a little crazy…she was like eighty years old but she kept asking me for my phone number."

"Oh for the love of God." Kenji growled as he pushed Spike out of the seat and took over. The rest of the bus cheered.

"You're just jealous of my superior driving skills, right, Miroku?" Spike asked as he plopped down beside the monk.

Miroku snorted before he was flung into the aisle between the rows of seats. It seemed when under pressure, Kenji couldn't drive much better either.

Kenji maneuvered in-between the rows of cars, moving father and farther down the stretch of pavement, all the while getting flicked off by the drivers he was passing or pushing out of the road and into the ditch.

"Do we really have to drive so reckless?" Asami cried as she hugged her boyfriend Sano as tightly as possible. "Is this really necessary?"

Sano chuckled. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome. I wanna be a race car driver. Right, Taki?"

Taki, who had his head out the window like a dog, barked as his response. "Woohoo."

"Well do we have to do it so dangerously?" Asami snapped. "I'm amazed we haven't been pulled over by the police. Is being in this much of a hurry really necessary?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew red and angry. "Of course. Kagome's life is at stake. What do you think? They're just feeding her pastries and rolling out the welcome mat? They could be abducting her right now for all we know." He shuttered at the thought of Gore taking advantage of _his_ Kagome like that. "I'll kill him."

"Hey look." Ryoko screamed. "There's the peace center."

Coach Hiei, who was already saying his final words in the back of the bus, glanced up to see the top of the large glass dome just come into view.

* * *

Sango, Asuka, Rei, and Katsumi, who had sneaked across the street to the peace center, sat quietly on the bench outside in the parking lot, pretending that they were from the Disturbed concert that had just finished.

"How many bodies do you read, Asuka?"

"Give me a minute." The psychic demon groaned as she continued to read out the peace center's perimeter. Her eyes were closed as her brain waves searched through everything for brain activity. "I can't be certain." She sighed as she glanced at her friends. "There's too many people from the concert…I can't tell whose a guard and who's a drunk college student."

Rei nodded. "Yeah but can you at least give us a body count…any number would help. We need to at least get a guess at what we're up against."

Asuka shook her head. "There's too many. There's at least four thousand at the most. But most of those are undoubtedly from the concert. I'd say around three to four hundred is our actual guard count."

"Are you serious?" The other girls chorused. "That's way too many. Most of those guards are going to be demons…we can't fight that many."

Asuka frowned. "I could be wrong…we could end up with three guards for all I know…but that's the best average I can give you."

Katsumi sighed. "Thanks, Asuka. You did your best-"

"Hey look…here they come." Asuka pointed out at the bus that was flying towards the mini-mart at top speeds. Even though it wasn't their bus she knew it was them. She could recognize her stepbrother's driving anywhere.

The girls ran across the street to the mini-mart to greet them. They, as with a bunch of pedestrians, had to jump out of the way as the bus skidded to a halt just in front of them.

Sango watched as Inuyasha and the others literally came spewing out. "Dear God!" She screamed at them. "Try and look a little less conspicuous why don't you?"

Inuyasha went to shoot her a one-finger salute, but he was too dizzy to even stand up straight. "Fuck you." He collapsed to the cement.

Asuka rolled her eyes, until she saw poor Kenji tumble from the driver's seat. "You were driving?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I got a little carried away."

"Nah ya think? You drive way too much like Spike. How could I have ever considered marrying you?"

Kenji's eyes popped out of his head. "I never purposed!"

"I didn't say you did…I just said I thought about it."

"Alright." Hiei growled as he stepped out of the vehicle. His head was a little dizzy, but he suppressed it. "Are you kids ready?"

Everyone turned to give him their full attention.

The Coach turned to Kenji, Asami, Taki, Daisuke, and Miroku. "You boys…and girl know what to do?"

Taki saluted him. "We're ready, Coach. The plans all set."

"Good boys...er kids…get to work."

The five took off towards the peace center, ready to create their diversion in the front lobby.

The coach turned to everyone else. "Alright…Asuka…scout the area…find out where they have Kagome hidden exactly."

Asuka did as she was told; skimming the brain waves for Kagome's certain frequency. She opened her eyes and frowned. "I'm not picking up a signal…no-no-no, wait…it's sort of faint." She hopped up on the hood of an anonymous car to get a better signal. "She's…she's in the basement…wait…no…that's not her…wait…yes it is." She glanced down at the coach. "Kagome must be turning into the miko in her again like she did on Halloween…it seems like she dies out…and then comes back again. But I definitely know it's coming from the basement."

Hiei nodded. "Lets get going."

* * *

Daisuke whined as he was pulled along behind Miroku, Kenji, and Asami. No one could see them yet, Asami having put a force field around them making them invisible.

"Why do I have to dress up like the old broad?" Daisuke stared down at the form he had shape-shifted into. An old woman.

"Because." Miroku growled as he pulled a ski mask over his head. "You're the only one who can change your body image around."

"So…?"

Miroku and Kenji rolled their eyes. Miroku went to enter into the building but Kenji stopped him. "Not yet…we have to wait for Taki's signal."

Miroku nodded, before he had pulled out the fake gun Asami had conjured up for him out of pencil. Not only could she make things disappear but she could also change their appearance as well.

* * *

Taki scrambled along around the building searching for the buildings meter box. He suddenly spotted it, with his luck, on the other side of the barbwire fence. He rolled up his sleeves, before he held up his index finger before him, he had to concentrate, he'd never really used his powers like this before. He hadn't yet reached his demon prime…he was what you call a 'late bloomer'. Slowly but surly small sparks began to emit from his fingertips. He smirked.

Taki began tracing along the fence out a large enough circle for him to step through. And almost like it was being melted by a welder, the inner part of the circle fell through, letting him pass.

Taki walked up to the meter box, rubbed his hands together creating an amazing amount of friction, and then placed his palms against the cool metal rectangular box. The friction seeped through, and into the metal, forcing the lock that held the box shut to burst open.

Taki's grin widened from ear to ear. "I am the man." He jerked the lid open, and quickly read down the labels.

"Aha." He suddenly spotted a label that read 'Front Lobby'. He flipped the front lobby switch, simultaneously cutting off the power. He began about this task for the rest of the place, before he sauntered off to find all the phone wires.

* * *

The second they saw the lights go out, Asami broke off the force field, now leaving only herself invisible. She smiled to the others, two masked burglars, and an old woman. "Good luck you guys." She whispered. "I'm going to be right behind you. Don't worry. You guys know what to do."

The three others nodded dumbly, looking off into thin air, before they entered the lobby.

Miroku smirked slightly as he held the 'pencil' against Daisuke's temple. "Everybody freeze." He boomed.

Almost on cue the entire place turned deadly quite, everyone's eyes were as big as saucers, everyone's skin was as white as the ceiling, and everyone's jaw was grazing the floor.

Kenji wasn't as confident as his counterparts. He was shaking in a slight fear. But he had to remember. No one had seen his face…and no one was going to. He was going to be safe. If anything bad happened, or if the police showed up, Asami would put the force field right back up and they would escape…he had to be brave, he had to be strong, he had to do it for Kagome. The first girl to ever bother and make friends with him. He thought for the longest time, as Miroku shouted out his orders in the background. Kagome was like the best person he had ever met. He thought of how she had effected everyone's life…and how not one person in this rescue mission of theirs was not sincere.

"I said for everyone to lie down on the ground and put your hands behind your head."

The congregation obeyed.

Miroku turned the gun on the receptionist behind the counter. He felt awfully guilty for being so hostile, but it was necessary, for Kagome's sake…but surly to God they could have found another way around this.

"Come here."

The receptionist gulped as she came out from behind her desk, tears trickling down her cheeks. _For the love of God, why did we have to do it this way?_

"I'm not going to hurt you as long as you do as I say…I promise." His voice was a little too soft for the character he was playing, but he didn't care. He didn't want anyone to cry on his behalf. "Please Lady…just get onto the floor like everyone else and I promise nothing will happen to you. I promise."

She did.

"Now…I want everyone to close their eyes."

No one did.

He sighed as he pointed the gun up at the ceiling, praying to God that this worked, and fired a warning shot. A boom echoed throughout the room, forcing every eye to wench closed.

Miroku half happy, half horrified, turned to Kenji. "These things are actually loaded?" They both glanced up at the hole he had made in the ceiling.

Asami rolled her eyes. "You asked for a gun so I gave you a gun." She hissed into his ear.

"Yeah but I didn't ask for real bullets." He whispered to the area behind him where he guessed she stood. "What the hell did you think I was going to do? Shoot someone?"

Asami grumbled. "Well yeah. I figured a good hole in Demona's head would make you happy."

Miroku sighed. "Well that's where you'd be wrong." He held out the gun, waiting for her to take it. "Fix it."

Asami rolled her eyes. "It's too late now. Thank God it's Kagome's life on the line and not mine."

Kenji's black eyes turned on her, or where he guessed she was. "Don't say that." He accidentally screamed, forcing the entire room to squirm. "She's a good person. Better than you are, that's for sure."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save the antics for later. Are you two going to give Hiei and the others the signal to come in or not? I mean everyone's eyes are closed so no one's going to see any of our faces…especially with everyone wearing the extra ski masks I conjured up from the socks. I think the coast is clear." She whispered so only her friends could hear.

Daisuke snorted in his boy voice. "We have to wait for Taki to cut the phone lines. We don't want anyone calling the police. This place is huge. People could be hiding anywhere."

Asami sighed. "You do realize there is a tiny little invention called the cell phone." She pulled hers out of her pocket to show him when she remembered she was invisible. "Why can't Taki just put up an electricity field around the peace center…blocking out all outgoing and incoming electric currents. Then no phones at all could work."

Daisuke snorted again, this time like an old lady. "You know as well as I do he's still in his baby stages…he hasn't had his demon…or human puberty yet…"

Asami rubbed her temples. "So we're just going to risk cell phones because the brat's too weak…you know any electric demon could pull it off-"

"Stop being so hard on him. You know as well as I do that too much strain on your powers can almost kill you. Give Taki some credit, Asami, he's doing his best. He's a good kid…sure he can be like any other freshman can…stupid…but he's like my little brother…we have to look after him. And that's exactly what Sano and I have been doing ever since we were little kids. Sure he's two years younger than us…and he's a little immature at times. But he's trying his best, Asami. You were just like him too when you were his age."

Asami glared at him, but he didn't see it.

"And I'm sure Sano…your boyfriend, would be saying the same thing-"

"Listen ladies." Miroku interrupted, still chuckling at Daisuke's appearance. "Could we please put this lovers' quarrel aside-."

"Lovers' quarrel? " They both hissed. "I hate him/I hate her."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he pointed out the window. "We've got our sign from Taki."

Everyone turned to look outside; small streaks of lightening were blurring against the glass doors.

Kenji pointed his hand at the door and sent a large stream of ice flowing through the air, crashing and shattering the door, sending his own signal of approval with it. Everything was ready.

All the people on the floor screamed in unison.

"Maybe I should have been the one to give the signal. Oh well." Miroku took charge, an idea popping into his head. "Everyone stand up."

They reluctantly obeyed; staring at the ice covered floor in horrified fixation.

Kenji and the 'elderly woman' gave him confused looks until he told them his plan. He pointed across the hall at a small ballroom that's doors were held wide open.

"We can lock them in there…and just to make sure none of them try and escape Kenji can coat the doors and windows with ice."

The others nodded. Kenji, the now old lady who decided to go evil in front of everyone's eyes, and Miroku started to herd everyone into the room, forcing them to lie on the floor once again.

Kenji went in and sealed every entrance he could find with ice, as he subconsciously searched the crowd for demons…a demon could break through his ice-locks easily but a human couldn't. He spotted only one…it being one of the security guards. He frowned. If the guard was demon than he would have sensed Asami, their fake guns, known the bullets wouldn't hurt him that severely, and that Daisuke wasn't old at all. He frowned even more when he saw the man smirk at him before he lied down on the floor.

But then his questions were answered when the security guard spoke to him through telepathy.

Do you really think you can get to your little miko friend? Kenji saw him laugh. _You do realize, kid; that Demonatikyo is no idiot. She knows you're here. She's known ever since you walked through those doors. She's no idiot…and no weakling either. My Master is going to tear you limb from limb._

Kenji turned to the others; they'd all heard his thoughts as well.

"She knows we're here?" Asami breathed deeply. After what she had heard about Demona, the mere mention of her name frightened Asami.

"Master?" Miroku repeated as they stepped out of the room, and let Kenji freeze the door closed. "Figures she'd make all her bodyguards a bunch of mindless followers of hers. I think the woman has trust issues."

Daisuke, now his normal self, nodded as he pulled on a ski mask Asami had handed him, she also wearing one now that she was no longer invisible.

"Luckily all the security cameras went out in the power so on one will ever see our true faces." She laughed slightly.

The others nodded as they watched the rest of their team come through the front doors. Asuka herself looking plainly exhausted, even behind her ski mask.

I swear. She sent her thoughts out to the rest of the team. _I've never knocked so many people unconscious. It was bad enough on Halloween with Naraku and all his junkies…but I've never had to put an entire parking lot out before_. Asuka stared out of the shattered door where the sleeping forms of all the concert-goers lied.

Hiei turned to Asami. "You did put up an illusion force field around the peace center didn't you?"

Asami nodded. "I did the second we came here. To everyone else just driving by the place looks completely normal."

"And I put up an electrical current around the building too." Taki panted.

Sano, Asami, and Daisuke turned to him in shock. It was these three that knew Taki best, they knew that doing what Asami had mentioned earlier was incredibly hard for their purple-haired freshman.

"Are you serious, little man?" Sano cheered as he ruffled Taki's hair. "That's great, dude."

Taki's smile widened. "Yep. If anyone calls to here or out of here all they're going to get is 'this line is busy.'"

"That's great, Taki." Asami gasped.

Kenji smiled. "'This line is busy' is way less suspicious as the line being dead if you'd cut them."

Taki's smile widened in his praise before Sango suddenly stated the obvious. "If Asami could do an invisibility cloak around all of us…why didn't we just have her smuggle us down to the basement that way? Why with all the robber schemes and putting so many people unconscious?"

Inuyasha growled as he pushed past her and headed towards the hallway. "Who cares…no one got hurt…and besides, confusing the hell out of Demona is way more fun. Now lets go."

'Confusing the hell out of Demona?' Kenji, Miroku, Daisuke, and Asami all looked at each other, remembering what the security guard that they had sealed inside the ballroom had said: _You do realize, kid, that Demonatikyo is no idiot. She knows you're here. She's known ever since you walked through those doors. She's no idiot…and no weakling either. My Master is going to tear you limb from limb._

_

* * *

_

Demona sat in her office angrily staring at the lamp she had on her desk. She picked it up for the umpteenth time and banged it down on the surface of her desk.

"Damn thing." She hissed. "I just put a new bulb in it yesterday."


	25. chapter 25

Okay you know what? Just screw every other day…I'll be posting one chapter a day. Patience is not my best virtue…hell I don't even think I have it. This is going to cut my reviews in half but...that's not what writing is about. . Hope you enjoy this chapter. And as I stated before, WOULD ANYONE LIKE A RUMORS RUIN REPUTATIONS **SEQUEL**? (Just thought I'd get the point across…lol.) If you do…you should thank my best friend…it was her idea…and I promise the second will be far better than the first. I was bored yesterday and started reading my own story…I'm stupid I now. And I realized the beginning of this story, well up into chapter 15…sucked majorly. Hell the whole thing still sucks…but I'm still learning. I've never been real good at stories…I'm better at drawing and poetry. Speaking of drawing…I will be trying to draw all of my made-up characters from this story (Spike, Katsumi, Kenji, etc.) If you want me to, I'll email them to you when I'm finished.

http : blackcat 7. deviantart. com : this is my art site minus all the spaces, or you can just go to my bio and click on homepage…either way is fine.

Also, sorry I haven't done anything on my other stories yet. I'm just on a role with this one and I don't want to stop for fear of breaking my inspiration, so when I finally finish this story I'll get to work on them and start a new one…I always work three stories at once…hehe.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

We Can't afford to Be Innocent.

Kagome still stood stubbornly in place as the lights cut off around her, leaving the only light in the room the white energy flowing from her. Midoriko's energy.

"I said bring the witch to me." Kagome's voice boomed, shattering the one way mirror instantly. But the pieces of glass never hit the floor; instead they became engrossed in the invisible tornado that was whipping around Kagome. The table and chairs lifted into the air and went flying into the wall with such great force that they splintered instantly and were devoured by the tornado.

Sion covered his face with his arms. "Kagome please…stop this. You're not scaring me…and you're not making yourself look powerful either…you're no match for Demona…no one is." _Not even Dante_.

"Do you not hear me, boy? I say bring her to me. She dare betray my family…I never once knew of my relation to her until she finally decided to stalk and kill me. The woman killed her own flesh and blood. She slayed her brother. You dare protect her…I will end your life as well, boy, if you cover for her any longer."

Sion glanced through the wind at Kagome. Suddenly he had a feeling it wasn't Kagome anymore. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Todo." But then it hit him. He remembered over hearing Demona talk about killing Midoriko and all that stuff about the last miko. That wasn't Kagome in Kagome's body anymore…it was Midoriko. It had to be.

"Bring her to me." Just as her voice boomed, so did the wind around her, forcing Sion to grab onto the doorframe to keep from going airborne. "I will kill her…and you."

"You're crazy woman." He screamed. He noticed the irritated look on her face but he still continued. "I mean look at you. You've become the one thing you've always hated. You're a miko right? So you fight against people like Demona…demons…not people like me. You're supposed to fight against killers not become one."

"I take pity for no man, especially one who sells his soul."

Sion's frown increased. He had forgotten about that one little detail. Ok so he wasn't a human being anymore…but he had come to try and save her. That had to have merit for something. I mean he wasn't afraid to die to save Kagome…but wouldn't it be ironic if she ended up being the one that ripped his head off?

"Please…Ms…Miko, Midoriko. Understand. Demona's strong…she's killed so many people…hell she probably just killed the one man that's ever loved her a few seconds ago. Please…for Kagome's sake…the girl inside of you…the girl whose body you're using at the moment…please just let me get you out of her and save you."

To his amazement a slight smile escaped her. "You may no longer be in possession of it but I can tell you have a good heart. But I cannot trust you; you belong to the demon I hate most. I do not hate _you_ boy, nor do I intend you any harm…your demon counterpart does not matter to me…my own father was demon…but as for your soul's belonging…for this I cannot trust you. But I do ask of you to prove yourself to me. Kagome trusts you…you have tried to help her." She threw him the cell's key, but it only got caught up in the wind. "And I know of why you so willingly and foolishly sold yourself. You did it out of pain. Which Kagome brought back again…and yet you help her still?"

Sion stared at her face, mesmerized by her voice. Midoriko's voice was far different from Kagome's…it was more methodic…and yet soothing.

"I will spare you if you take me to Demona…or if you at least direct me to her."

Sion pushed away his thoughts. He had a feeling like a spell was being cast on him, but he just pushed it off.

"No." He screamed. "I will not let you get Kagome killed. I know how this story goes exactly. The only reason Kagome's around is so you can use her to kill off Demonatikyo…and then you don't care what happens to her. I won't let you do it. I won't."

Shock filled Kagome's features. Midoriko was truly surprised by him. "You care for this girl?"

"She's the last miko…of course I do…and in case you haven't noticed…she has a lot more people who do too. There's her family for one." He guessed.

Midoriko frowned. "But that's impossible. I made it so she would never be missed. I purposefully set her into situations where she would have no one. She has no friends. In her family she is overshadowed by an identical sister. She was set into a world of loneliness. There was to be no one."

"Well you're wrong. Kagome has more true friends than anyone I know. She just has to for such a kind person. And just one question. Why on God's green earth would you try and give someone a life like that? I mean come on. Just listen to what you said. You brought her into this world to die, and you didn't even try and give her a good life to remember. You're almost as bad as Demona herself."

Midoriko's face suddenly grew angry. "You dare speak to me in such a manor of hardship. I was murdered because I was half human-"

"Yeah well you're pretty much about to do the same thing to Kagome. I mean yes…kill Demonatikyo…but get a different body…take his," he pointed to Gore's unconscious form pinned up against the wall, "but don't take Kagome's. She never did anything…I don't even know her that well, but I know she doesn't deserve to be smashed around like a toy."

Midoriko frowned slightly. "I see truth in your words…but what is done is done. I cannot change the past nor the future. Kagome's future has been set."

"So you're just going to send her into battle unconscious while you have full range of her body and powers. Sounds to me like death's corrupted you. Dante used to tell me about your stories when I first met him…but when I sold my soul I forgot…but I remember them now. You used to be the kindest miko that ever lived. You used to love every creature. Some mikos hated demons…even the little ones that were so helpless they took the form of animals…but you…because of what you were, you took them in and pitied them. You killed the evil ones, but protected the harmless. Now look at you. You're the demon…at least Demona took pity on me…"

"You? The son of a serial killer. The son of a man who murdered his own wife-"

"Don't remind me." He felt a wave of pain wash over him.

"How can you say she has more heart than me, when I can already tell from your thoughts that she's more than likely slain this Dante, the only man as you put it 'that's ever loved her.'"

"Listen…I admit Demona's pure evil…she killed you for one…which means you have all the right to kill her…hell I'd even cheer you on…but you just don't get it…she's so strong…"

"I see where you're leading with this, boy. You underestimate me."

"She's killed you once, she can do it again."

"She never killed me." Suddenly he heard Kagome's voice, relief washed over him. "Listen, Sion, I'm okay with this. If I die I die…and it won't be Midoriko fighting…it'll be me-"

"But Kagome you're even weaker-"

"Not with Midoriko's power surging in me. Trust me, Sion. I will end her endless reign of terror. I promise you this much…and no matter what there's nothing you can do to stop me…I've already read her location and the directions from your mind. Her office is on the fourth floor, right by the martial arts tournament."

"Kagome." He breathed out her name.

"Do me a favor, Sion, please. Take Dante's body and get it out of here. He sacrificed for me. I want him to have a proper burial. And don't worry…with the description I read from you of his sword. He did not die in vain. I want you to rest easy with these words. Demons…vampires…werewolves…zombies…witches…anything of the night cannot touch Holy artifacts without getting scarred. She probably does not feel it now, her power being almost overwhelmingly strong. But her strength is withering now. She is weak…"

"…Where I am strong." Midoriko boomed.

"Now go…Sion…and be careful."

He stared at her sadly before he obeyed, taking off to retrieve Dante's body…when suddenly he realized he didn't know where it was.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others went storming down through the hall, knocking out as many guards as possible, and locking all lingering pedestrians in broom closets and empty rooms.

"Where the hell are we going?" Asami screamed. "Does anybody have any idea?"

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. "We're just following our noses…or at least theirs." He pointed up front where Inuyasha, Spike, Hiro, and Katsumi were, they were all the demons with keen abilities like animals when it came to…smelling?

"I've picked up her scent." Katsumi shrieked, pointing down a long corridor. "She was here…it's faint, which means she was only here for like a second, but I can definitely distinguish it."

"I'm picking it up too." Inuyasha nodded. It was the first trail of Kagome they had gotten in the building for some odd reason, but since it was Demona they were dealing with she had probably put up all kinds of demon repellents and stuff in this place.

"Where?" Spike grumbled. "I don't smell it."

Inuyasha and Katsumi rolled their eyes, before they jerked his ski mask off. "That better?"

Spike frantically put the mask back on before he searched around for any sign of a camera. "What are you mad? I don't want to be arrested for breaking and entering."

"You do realize this is a public building?" Inuyasha sneered as he followed deeper down the hallway, his nose to the floor.

Spike rolled his eyes as he jogged along behind the dog demon. "Yeah but this is still illegal."

Katsumi sniffed angrily. "It ends here." she growled before she stood up and kicked the wall. There were no doors here. None.

"Where could they have taken her?"

Asuka rolled her eyes, and even though she was utterly exhausted and at the point of using up all her power, she stepped up to bat, searching everything for a sign of Kagome. She found a faint glitter of Kagome's brain waves, along with someone else's in the same spot. Asuka could only guess Kagome was still fighting for control of her body.

"She's moving." Asuka announced. "She's not in the basement anymore…she's on the first…second…third…fourth floor." She frowned. How was Kagome traveling that fast? "She's…she's in the martial arts tournament's room. I can feel her there."

The rest of the team stared at each other. And then upward, towards the ceiling. They were on the first floor themselves.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He took off at a mad dash, in the direction they had came, looking for the stairs they had passed earlier. Who cares what floor she was on, all that mattered to him was getting to her.

Sango patted Asuka's back. "Asuka are you feeling okay?"

Asuka only nodded, before all the mental strain got to her, and she collapsed.

Kenji quickly took her into his arms, having a small stare-down with Spike over her. Spike was a slightly protective person, even over his stepsister who he always argued with.

Kenji was still a little smaller than the other guys, but he wouldn't let his strength be that way. He was strong. He in many ways marveled after Inuyasha. Both were stronger and packed a harder punch than they looked.

Rei gave Asuka a small smile. "She's done a lot more than any of us have." Rei leaned in and touched her jagon eye against Asuka's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"I'm giving her some of my power and taking some of her pain away. I'm trying to heal her quicker…she's too important to loose. You guys go on ahead. This could take awhile…Spike can stay and follow your scent when we're done."

The others nodded and obeyed, leaving Spike, Kenji, Rei, and Asuka behind.

* * *

Inuyasha took off at top speed, almost stumbling right back down the stairs. He didn't need Asuka's help anymore…he could smell Kagome from here…Kagome and someone else. They smelled like Kagome, their scent was even mixed with hers…but Inuyasha knew Kagome anywhere…and this wasn't her…but he did recognize it. It had to be the miko.

"I'm coming, Kagome…please wait for me…and don't do anything stupid. For the love of God, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Kagome stood solemnly in the middle of the boxing rings of the tournament's arena. The lights were off, the only light being her white energy, and the moonlight that seeped through the windows.

Kagome grazed along the floor, not even walking, but flowing. She seemed serenely calm. She let waves of her thoughts wash into the air, directing them towards Demona's office, calling the original demon to her. It wouldn't be long now.

She smiled slightly when she came up to the bleachers where she had been sitting at what felt like a century ago. She felt warm inside. Like everything was known to her. They say death answers all of life's questions. She wondered if this was true.

Kagome felt more control of her body than she had ever felt in her life. But she could never be more wrong. She knew she could win this. She knew it. Demona would die at her hands. Kagome felt disturbed at the fact that she was desensitized of killing Demona. But then again, in her subconsciousness, Midoriko had shown her every body that Demona had ever killed. The list was endless. Kagome would avenge them. It sounded sort of corny to her, killing someone to avenge another person's death. But in the end it just sounded right. Demona needed to answer for her sins, there was no atonement past murder. An arm for an arm, a leg for a leg, and a life for a life.

* * *

Sion kept running, never letting himself get winded. He was running up the stairs as fast as he could when he spotted a shadow just above him, a flash of white lightening. He frowned. _White lightening?_ It was like a streak of white dashing up the staircase, before it vanished behind the fourth floor door.

Sion took after it.

He reached the fourth floor, and swung the door wide open, stumbling into the hallway. He glanced left, then right, spotting a figure in white hunched down on the floor…smelling it?

Sion slowly approached, it wasn't till he was a step away when the figure turned on him.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and snarled at his follower, ready and willing to knock anyone out who stood in his way of finding Kagome. But when he saw the face of Sion Barzahd, he suddenly became very occupied.

Inuyasha grabbed Sion around the neck, and tried to lift him up in the air, but he had to admit Sion was a little too strong to be able to do that to.

"I should have known you had something to do with this." He grinned, as he used his long claws to pluck at the hairs behind Sion's neck.

Sion rolled his eyes and pushed Inuyasha's hand away. "Listen, whatever ill will you hold towards me you need to put it aside right now. We have to help Kagome…she's going to try and fight Demona all by herself…she'll die. We need to stop her…or at least help her."

Inuyasha snorted before he pushed Sion up against the wall and pinned him there. "What kind of idiot do you take me for? You've been on Demona's side all along. You're trying to trick me. I know you are. So don't even try and give me this Good Samaritan speech. I'm not falling for it. Now take me to where they're hiding Kagome."

"She's in the tournament arena you idiot, can't you smell her? Come on, we have to hurry, what if Demona's killing Kagome right now?"

"That's bullshit…I know you're trying to trick me into trusting you, and when I least expect it you're going to beat my head in-"

Inuyasha was interrupted when a loud _bang_ echoed throughout the peace center, coming from the tournament's arena.

Inuyasha and Sion quickly forgot about each other and took off at a mad dash towards Kagome, just as the others arrived where they had previously been

"I smell…Inuyasha…and…someone else." Kitty frowned. "They went this way."

Asami groaned as she followed the others. "At this rate we're never going to catch up with them…it's all you're fault, Daisuke, for falling down the stairs."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah well you're a heavy load to carry…why couldn't your stupid boyfriend, Sano, do it." He murmured under his breath. "And why am I even carrying you in the first place?

* * *

Kagome turned sharply to stare at the doors as they went shattering inwards in a loud _bang_. Kagome could just make out a figure through the dust.

"Well, well, well. I guess there was no trying to escape this huh, Midoriko?" Demona laughed as she stepped into the room.

Kagome smiled weakly. "I'm not Midoriko…not anymore."

Demona sat down on the bleachers beside the area where Kagome was standing. "You amaze me, girl, you really do." She laughed sourly. "I figured Midoriko would send this Last Miko after me while she was in control of her body. I didn't think Midoriko would leave her vendetta with me in the hands of a child."

Kagome glanced out the window and smiled. "I'm no child either, not anymore."

Demona chuckled loudly, "you can't be serious. Trust me, kid, I know Midoriko. You think you're fighting this battle…please, Midoriko's been lying to you. I know her better than anyone. She won't let anyone have me but herself. Death's corrupted her. I can sense it from you. She doesn't care about anything or anyone anymore." Demona smiled, baring her white fangs. "And I have a slight feeling if you'd had more time you could have…taught her the error of her ways." They both snorted at this.

"But…" Demona began popping her knuckles and neck, "too bad you don't have that kind of time." She reached out with lightening speed and grabbed Kagome around the neck. But to her surprise Kagome didn't even wince. There was something about Kagome that irked Demona; something about her had changed.

Demona pushed the feeling aside and lifted Kagome in the air high above her head. She tightened her grip; she could see the indentures of her claws in Kagome's flesh, but Kagome still refused to show any pain.

Kagome smiled before she vanished, disappearing in a burst of wind.

Demona growled angrily, as she heard a child like laughter in the background. She could hear Kagome's voice, but she knew it wasn't Kagome anymore.

Kagome's body laughed. "Can you find me, Demona? Or have you gone senile over the years?"

Demona's eyes narrowed as she searched the arena for a sign of the Last Miko. It was like Kagome was there, and yet she wasn't. _Where is she?_

Demona suddenly laughed: "What did I tell you, kid? You're not in control of your own body anymore. I truly feel sorry for you. You're inhabited by at least three or four spirits. Let's see…there's the demon…that's what's got a hold of you right now. The miko. Then Midoriko herself, and the Last Miko…or you, Kagome. Very confusing, I know. But it makes an interesting story. I remember the first time I saw you I thought your soul was rather large for someone your age…who would have thought that it was because you were possessed?" She smirked.

Kagome just giggled, her eyes were turned totally red, with turquoise slits. She was hiding right behind Demona, but the fool couldn't sense her. "I guess you could say I have a few…inner demons." She chuckled before she mentally reached out and grabbed Demona around the neck, lifting her high into the air.

Kagome laughed like a small child again. "I'm going to suck the life out of you, just like you've done to so many others…"

"…Just like you did to me." Midoriko boomed.

Demona was choking, gasping for air. "I'll…kill…you." She held her breath before she mentally locked onto the force that had tightened around her neck and broke it. The air seemed to shatter like glass around her as she continued to stay airborne of her own free will. Demona was just about to attack Kagome…or whatever she was at the moment, when Inuyasha and Sion came through the already broken down door.

The second Inuyasha saw Kagome alive he was able to breathe easy. "Kagome."

But that wasn't Kagome up there in the air with Demona anymore.

Kagome's body glared down at them, but Demona just laughed.

"I figured you were a traitor, Sion, my son…but I never figured you to do it in such a way…joining links with a half breed." She glared murderously down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snarled. "Let Kagome go."

Demona cackled, "now there's something you don't hear everyday. Please, kid. That's not your little girlfriend anymore…trust me on this one. She's dead and gone."

The second her words ended Kagome instantly sent a burst of wind towards the two boys, sending them flying into the wall. "Leave us." She boomed.

"NO." Inuyasha fought against the crushing tornado that had him pinned to the wall. He slashed out his claws feverently, breaking the tornado into a steady breeze. "I know Kagome's up there somewhere. Kagome! Do you hear me? It's me. Inuyasha. You know, the asshole with no feelings."

Kagome turned her head away from him, directing her attention back towards Demona. "I know no, Inuyasha. Now leave us, or I'll kill you as well."

"I told you." Sion growled at Inuyasha. "I told you we needed to hurry before Kagome's body went haywire. But no. 'I can't be trusted.'"

Inuyasha ignored him. "Kagome doesn't…recognize me?"

Demona laughed, and then turned back to Kagome. "How cute. I'm beginning to really like you, Midoriko." She called out; hoping the miko could hear her. "Making the girl forget her own loved ones. You're a bloody genius. You and I would make pretty good partners."

"Too bad I have to kill you." Kagome screamed as she produced the laser sword she had once used earlier on Halloween against Naraku and his cronies. The sword was black now, not purple; it blazed brightly like a light saber.

Demona smirked as she threw her arms wide open, producing a huge black hole in front of her stomach. "I'm going to devour you again, Midoriko."

Inuyasha and Sion watched in horror as Kagome leapt higher into the air, and then brought her sword down on Demona. Demona blocked Kagome with a blast of black energy from her stomach. It was like watching fire against fire.

Kagome went sprawling into the wall with such great force that it shattered the windows before she fell to the floor with a _thud_.

Inuyasha panicked. "Kagome." He ran to her side, helped her to her feet, blood trickling from her lip and forehead.

Kagome didn't even thank him, instead she called him a nuisance and sent him flying across the room, landing inside of a boxing ring, before she stepped back up into the air, childish laughter escaping from her.

Suddenly the rest of the team, with the acceptation of the few left on the first floor, stepped into the room, awestruck.

"What's happening?" Duo breathed.

"I dunno…Inuyasha!" Katsumi screamed before she ran to his side where he was stumbling out of the ring.

"Boy…whatever I did back at the hotel has really pissed her off." He coughed. "I've never seen anyone hold a grudge like her."

"What are we supposed to do?" Taki asked, sending his question to no one in particular. "We can't help her…none of us can really fly can we?"

"We could always fight them." Sano gulped as a herd of brain washed security guards came bursting into the room with loud shouts and threats. There were at least fifty of them.

"Get down on the ground." One guard yelled as he pointed a gun at Duo.

Duo rolled his eyes, pointed his hand at the gun, and covered the firearm in flames.

The security guard, who Duo sensed was human, threw the gun aside frantically as it burned his hand before he pulled out a pocketknife from his belt and charged. Duo sighed, sending another burst of flames, this time melting the man's shoes to the floor.

Duo glanced around the room, it seemed the rest of the team were doing pretty much the same as he was. He spared one last look up in Kagome's direction before he took on another guard. Kagome was still fighting hard, and getting knocked around a lot, while Demona remained unscratched. Duo said a silent prayer for Kagome before he melted another guard to the floor and punched him out cold.

Kagome was laughing madly. It was like she had gone insane. She danced around, dodging all the blows that Demona sent at her. She knew she was irritating Demona. She could tell by how careless the original demon's aim was slipping.

"Is this the power of the most infamous demon in history?" Kagome dodged another blow.

"You flatter me, sweetheart." Demona beamed before she threw her head back and stared up at the ceiling. The wind around Demonatikyo was suddenly being sucked into her black hole like a vacuum.

Kagome flew higher and out of the black hole's reach, still laughing. "Is this the best you can do?"

But Demona didn't answer; her head was still facing upwards, her eyes closed. She was smiling to herself, while humming some chant that no one could understand over the vacuum.

Suddenly Demona threw her head back down, her eyes blazing red, her power intensifying and making the wind even stronger.

Kagome was caught up in the vacuum and went flying forwards into a steel rafter, slicing across her stomach as she did all she could to hold on and keep from being sucked into Demona. Kagome's cocky smirk was erased. She tried to break Demona's current with an attack but it was too strong. Kagome was afraid that if it got any more powerful the rafter would cut her in half.

Meanwhile on the floor, the others were out of Demona's range, but they were still fighting their hardest against the security guards…and loosing.

Kagome's grip was slipping, and just when she was about to let go, Demona's wind changed, sending all the wind she had sucked in hurling at Kagome.

Kagome felt herself let go, as she was sent backwards into another rafter. Kagome screamed in pain before she felt a falling sensation take over her. She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall when she suddenly felt her body being dragged upwards at blinding speeds, crashing right back into another rafter.

Demona was hovering just below Kagome, laughing all the while as she mentally knocked Kagome around the rafters like a pinball. She suddenly sent Kagome down to the floor, hitting the girl's back on the side of a boxing ring.

Demona doubled over with laughter as she watched Kagome land in the middle of the fighting mass below her. Demona went to telekinetically pick Kagome back up again when Miroku stood in her way.

Miroku bravely/stupidly jumped in front of Kagome, spreading his arms out by his side. He knew he wasn't strong compared to Demona, he knew he was nothing but a monk who could do a few tricks and spells, but he refused to just stand by and watch. He began chanting, and as the words flowed from his mouth, a force began to tighten around Demona's body like bondage. Miroku could only pray that it would hold her long enough for him to get Kagome away. But things never go as we hope or plan.

Demona broke the monk's spell with a simple flick of her wrist. She rolled her eyes. "A monk." She hissed. "What next? Buddha himself?" She sneered at him. If this kid was so eager to protect Kagome then maybe he wouldn't mind taking her place?

Demona mentally picked Miroku up by his arm, and gave him a violent shake. She smirked when she heard a loud bone-breaking _snap_ echo from his limb. She threw him up into the rafters and began twirling him around blindly, not caring where, or when he hit steel.

Miroku winced in pain. _So this is what it feels like to be Kagome? _He felt the skin over his stomach rip as Demona knocked him into a dull edged rafter at full force. He was sure he had at least a broken arm and a few ribs…and Demona wasn't even done with him yet.

Sango completely stopped fighting to stare up at Miroku in horror. It was like watching him die in slow motion. She let out a blood curling scream before she grabbed the nearest object to her, a metal fold-up chair, and threw it with all her might at Demona. She knew she would be attracting Demona's attention onto herself, but it was the only thing she could think of to save Miroku.

Demona instantly turned to stare at the chair as it came flying towards her with impressive speed. Demona just laughed as she held out her hand, stopping the chair in midair, before she sent it hurling back at Sango. It went by so fast that Sango never even had a chance to run, the chair hitting her in the collarbone, nearly an inch away from her throat. Sango was thrown to the floor unconscious.

Demona turned back to Miroku, figuring the boy was no longer among the living, she tossed him to the floor. He landed awkwardly on his wrist with another _snap_, and then he lied there.

Asuka, Rei, Spike, and Kenji suddenly appeared in the doorway. They took everything in, the battle between their friends and the security guards, the bodies of Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, and the laughing Demona who hovered high in the air.

Asuka slowly and cautiously climbed down from Kenji's back. "They're all brainwashed." She growled.

Rei stared at her in confusion.

"The guards. Can't you sense it? Their brain activity is ridiculously low…they've all been brainwashed by Demona." She stepped out, closing her eyes, ready to knock them all out when Kenji caught her by the arm.

"No way, Asuka. You've done enough help…you're going to use up every inch of your power."

Rei and Spike nodded.

"He's right, Asuka. You've done so much more than any of us…you're going to seriously hurt yourself." Rei smiled. "Let the rest of us handle this."

Asuka ignored her. " Do you see Kagome's body over there?"

Rei nodded.

"I won't stop until I'm equal with her. Kagome would do the same for me. She's alive…I can sense her brain waves from here. So are Sango and Miroku. But I refuse to let anything else happen to her or them or anybody else on my account. I have to do this." Asuka closed her eyes, and mentally jumped from guard to guard, knocking each one out as she went. But Asuka didn't stop there, she searched the entire building for remaining brain activity, searching for anyone who she hadn't put unconscious yet and wiping their memory clean of the night's event. And just when she was at the final one…she collapsed, Kenji catching her in midair.

"Come on." Spike ordered Rei. "Let's get Sango and Miroku's bodies out of the way. We don't want them to be trampled."

Rei nodded as she went and helped him.

Inuyasha was standing by Kagome's side when her eyes slowly opened. They were still dark, the demon still in control of her.

He frowned. "Kagome? Kagome, are you in there?"

Kagome only coughed as her reply as she slowly sat up and shook her head of the dizziness. She turned to glare up at Demona, who at the moment was trying to mentally revive her security guards. None moved. But on the bright side, Demona was completely distracted.

Kagome furiously stood up, despite the argument from Inuyasha. She didn't care about him right now…somewhere inside her, where the real Kagome was, there Inuyasha was cherished above all else, but the soul in possession of Kagome's body now wasn't Kagome. Inuyasha meant nothing. Somewhere inside her she loved him, but now he was nothing more than a nuisance.

Kagome, still rooted to the floor, held her hands out above her and directed them at the preoccupied Demona. She pulled as much energy as she could, and sent it souring at Demona, completely catching the original demon off guard.

Demona felt a red-hot streak of pain sear into her leg, it wasn't till she looked down that she realized she didn't have a leg…not any more. Demona suddenly watched as her power drained from her body, before she fell to the floor. She scrambled to lift herself up, to at least get off the floor and into the air, but she was glued to the ground.

Kagome laughed. She watched as Demona tried to crawl over to her amputated limb, but it was clear across the room near the judges table, while Demona was literally lying among the bleachers.

Demona climbed over to a boxing ring, using it as support, she was screaming like a siren, her anger bubbling within her. Never once had she ever been caught off guard and hit…let alone seriously injured. Never once in her centuries of life. How could this happen? She felt suddenly powerless, why was her energy draining from her so quickly and easily? She hadn't used that much of it…and then she remembered the sword.

"That bastard." She screamed. Of course Dante knew he was going to die, and he knew a normal sword would be useless, so what would have been the point of stabbing her in the first place. "That lying, conniving, filthy, son of a bitch vampire…he had a Holy sword. That fucking bastard." She should have read his thoughts more thoroughly before she had let him near her with that sword. Her eyes began flaming red, but she knew she was utterly helpless, the only way she could fix this mess was devouring a demon…but how could she get one to just willingly walk up to her and say 'Here. Eat me, Master.' Demona suddenly wished she'd taken Dante's body and feasted on it. "That bastard. I pray he rots in hell."

Kagome giggled and walked up to Demona, towering over her. She held her palm parallel with Demona's face. "You've had you're time, Demonatikyo." Midoriko's voice boomed.

Demona just smiled, "you've gotten your revenge, old friend…I might just actually have to die because of this little prophecy of yours. But not without a price…" Before Kagome could blow Demona's head off, the original demon brought her razor sharp claws, and thrust them upwards and into Kagome's already wounded side.

Kagome froze as Demona pierced deeper inside of her, before slicing outwards and cutting across Kagome's stomach. That was all it took.

Kagome almost fell over. She stared down at the floor in disbelief. She thought that since Demona was wounded Kagome would have been in control. She hadn't realized she was setting herself up.

Kagome stumbled backwards, before she frantically sent a blast through her hand at Demona, but the attack was weak, it did nothing other than send Demona sliding across the floor, further from her leg.

Kagome continued to walk backwards, away from Demona, but her eyes never left the original demon. Kagome was almost to the rest of her team, where they stood by the door, when she collapsed again in a bloody mess. She wasn't unconscious…but she was slowly loosing her grasp on reality.

Inuyasha, Sion, and Spike, all three instinctively rushed to her side. Inuyasha lifted her up into his arms, much to Sion's protest. But Spike had other things on his mind besides being able to hold her…like actually reviving her.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! Are you there?" He began snapping his fingers, trying to bring her to.

She groggily turned to stare at him. "Spike?" It was Kagome.

Everyone's face lit up. "Kagome!" Not the miko. Not the demon. Not Midoriko. Just Kagome.

"Oh thank God it's you." Spike breathed. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kagome groaned. "Just your middle finger."

"Actually it's my index - but that's good enough for me." He smiled.

Kagome's head lulled slightly as she stared up into Inuyasha's face. "You." She growled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm an asshole…."

Kagome snorted as she tried to climb down from Inuyasha arms, but the second she was standing on her own her knees gave-way and she fell right back to where she started.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Sion squeezed her hand. "Demona's injured…and it looks like Dante's sword really did the trick. Demona's helpless and the only way she can heal herself is if she devours another demon. You're work is done, Kagome. We can finish it from here-"

"DEMONA!"

Everyone turned around to see Gore come stumbling in the doorway.

"Oh shit grab him." Sion screamed, "don't let him get to Demona."

On impulse the team leapt out to grab him, but Gore seamed to slither out of their grasp, and into the air.

He ran to Demona's side. "Demona!"

"Shit. Gore get away from her. Get away…she'll kill you." Kagome screamed but it was already too late.

Demona grabbed Gore's hand and smiled. "Thank you, my love."

My love? Since when did this happen? Gore didn't bother to ask questions. He bent down on his knees, thinking he was going to receive a kiss, but the second Demona's lips touched his he started to scream. Gore was disappearing slowly, his body and soul being sucked into Demona.

Sion, Spike, Inuyasha, and Kagome all looked at each other in horror.

"Where's Midoriko when you need her?"


	26. chapter 26

This chapter dedicated to the one who means the most to me. To the one person who has enough patience to put up with me for eleven years. Melissa a.k.a. Mel - Eberhardy - Ebby - Melly-Whelly - (I'm a cruel person when it comes to nicknames.)

Also folks, I know this story has to be confusing with so many freaking characters...but as you can see, they were all here for a reason.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Till The End of Time.

The second Gore was completely gone, his bleached bones lying on the floor, Demona stood to her new regenerated feet. She was staring at her leg, laughing loudly as she lifted back up into the air.

"We're screwed." Spike gulped as he grabbed Rei and jumped in front of her, shielding her from any attack Demona might try.

"We have to do something." Katsumi growled.

"Yeah but what?" Duo groaned. "She's already almost killed Miroku and Sango."

"They're not dead…" Kenji interrupted "just unconscious."

"But they're not walking around either are they?" Duo snapped. "What are we supposed to do? We can't fight her…none of us can…not even Kagome."

"Speak for yourself." Kagome snapped as she slowly teetered out of Inuyasha's arms, her hand was clutched to her wound across her stomach, but no one seemed to notice. "Demona!" She screamed. _I will fight you._

Demona turned to stare down at Kagome, "Please little girl, you can barely stand, what makes you think you can fight me now that I am completely restored."

Kagome really didn't have an answer. She just glared stubbornly. "I will win this." She told herself. "I have to."

Kagome turned to look up into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. "I'm going to win, Yash. I just have to…or else how are we all going to survive."

"Kagome…."

"It's okay, Inu, I can win this thing…and if I can't then Midoriko can."

"Kagome…don't." Sion persisted. "It's not-"

"Let me guess? Safe?"

Sion nodded but Kagome just rolled her eyes before she turned to look up at Demona. _I can do this_. Kagome slowly began to lift into the air; her arm still clutched to her side, but Kagome didn't make it five feet when her strength gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

"Kagome."

Demona snorted as she flung her arms apart once again and produced her special black hole attack in front of her stomach.

"Just die already, you little brat." Demona sent a blast of black energy hurling towards Kagome.

Inuyasha instinctively jumped in front of her and swiped his claws through Demona's attack, ending it there.

Demona stared at him, "you boy. You are the Osuwari boy are you not?"

Inuyasha growled angrily. "What's it to you?"

Demona just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I can tell by the way that you deflected my attack that you are Inukai's son…there's no doubt in my mind…" She smirked. Maybe she had underestimated Inuyasha. Maybe because Inukai cherished humans so much Inuyasha became his favorite…and if that was the case then Demona knew Inuyasha would have been taught all of his father's attacks, tricks, and whatnot_. Maybe this kid might just be worth fighting after all_.

Demona mentally picked Kagome up from behind Inuyasha's back and lifted the girl high above his head. Kagome wiggled and kicked and screamed but she was going nowhere. Demona tightened her hold on Kagome, making the girl scream in pain.

Inuyasha glared up at Demona, a primitive growl vibrating up his throat. "Leave her alone, Demona. She's not Midoriko…Kagome didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah…right," Demona snorted. "My leg just popped off on its own." She thought for a moment. "I tell you what, Osuwari…if you can defeat me…I'll give you the girl." She smirked. It was time to end this half-breed's life. A waste of perfectly good flesh and demon strength.

Inuyasha didn't wait for her to speak again; instead he leapt up high into the air and grabbed Kagome. He tried to bring her down with him but Demona had her rooted to her spot. Inuyasha dangled from his grip of Kagome's hand as he stared up into her eyes. Kagome winced in pain as she held on to Inuyasha with both hands. She was trapped. This was probably the most awkward moment of his life.

"I'm going to save you, Kagome. I promise."

Kagome only smiled weakly. "Don't kid yourself." Her voice was as weak as her smile, but her words stung. Kagome had given up; he could see it in her eyes.

"I promise." He let go of her, falling to the ground. He readied himself, not knowing how to attack or how to save her. But he had to. Suddenly he felt someone take his hand, he looked down and saw Katsumi smiling up at him.

"We're going to do this together, Inu."

The rest of the team joined hands with the exception of the Coach.

"I don't know how the hell we're going to do it, but we're doing it together."

Hiei stood out from the crowd, blaring angrily up at Demona. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to save his students? It had been hard enough trying to fight the security guards…he had bruises to prove it. "Let her go, Demona. She's just an innocent bystander."

Demona glared down at him, "well, well, well. If it isn't Hiei Akita, the son of the jagon demon Mikato. I can read your mind, fool. Now you of all people I never would have predicted to team up with the Last Miko. A miko assassin…" she snorted "…joining links with Midoriko's reincarnation?"

Hiei's stern glare was unshaking. There was something about him at that moment. Something strange.

Spike turned to look down at Rei. "You're dad was an assassin?"

Rei's cheeks turned bright red. "Yeah…but when he met my mother, Botan (haha…only me) He…went good?"

Spike's smile spread from ear to ear. "Deep Forest High has the most kick ass teachers."

Hiei seemed stern and yet his expression was blank and empty. His voice was undisturbed and yet forceful. It was almost like in that moment he was the assassin again, not the Coach.

Rei parted from the rest of the group to stand by her father, taking his hand. "Daddy…what are you doing?"

He didn't answer her at first, only squeezed her hand, his daughter's hand. "Something really stupid."

Demona watched as the two eagle eyes of the short man slowly evolved into three. The same went for his daughter. Jagon eye.

Demona snorted as she tightened her hold around Kagome even more, literally squeezing the life out of her. Kagome tried to break Demona's mental hold with a chant but it didn't work…if only she had the strength for an energy blast.

Hiei screamed angrily before he jumped into the air, leaving his daughter on the ground. He brought his sword around to slice at Demona but she just laughed, grabbed him around the neck, knocked the weapon out of his hands, and began choking him. He tried to show no pain, but it was nearly impossible. He brought his hand around and in turn grabbed her neck and tried to choke her. Demona gasped for air before she threw him away from her. She glanced around to find the little man but…he wasn't to be seen.

Rei also lifted into the air, bolts of electricity flashing around her as her jagon eye turned bright red. Rei locked onto Demona's throat with a stream of lightening that took on the appearance of an arm. The lightening fried Demona's hair.

Hiei suddenly appeared behind Demona's back, stabbing her between the shoulder blades with his sword. His weapon was different from others of its kind. It was made from the energy of an electric demon. As the blade pierced through Demona, the electricity flowed into her, forcing her to jerk violently. She screamed, before her body became engulfed in a large circular ball of black energy. The sphere knocked Hiei into the wall, and as it grew it pinned him there, crushing him. Rei still held her ground as she produced more electricity around herself and aiming it at Demona's force field, but Rei's attacks did nothing other than bounce off it.

"What are we going to do?" Katsumi screamed. "How are we supposed to attack her? All our best fighters are knocked out cold. Miroku…he's a monk…the closest thing to a miko he have, Sango…a demon hunter, Kagome…The Last Miko, Coach Hiei…and Rei's not going to last much longer either-"

"What are you talking about." Taki interrupted her. "We've still got you guys…and Inuyasha and Sion…they both won first and second place at last years tournament."

Katsumi practically snorted. "Neither of them can do anything…Inuyasha can't reach Demona…not as long as she can fly and produce force fields. And Sion…well I don't know what the hell he is but I'm almost positive that if he's been with Demona for over a year then she's probably got some kind of spell on him or something where he can't harm her."

Inuyasha turned to look Sion in the eye. "Is this true?"

Sion shook his head no. "As far as I know Demona didn't do anything like that to me…she trusted me too much to do it." He lied.

"What kind of demon are you exactly anyway?"

"I'm not sure…I just know that Demona can't harm me…I know I can sometimes read minds, lift things by thinking about it, can turn invisible, walk through walls, and can shape shift into any animal I like."

"Boy you just got the whole package didn't you?" Inuyasha snorted. "Wait…animal? Any animal? Even one that doesn't really exist?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Sion's brow creased.

Rei tried to mentally over power Demona, but she couldn't, and as Demona's force field grew, it hit Rei head on before the girl could move. Rei was electrocuted, and then dropped to the floor.

"I told you Rei wouldn't last much longer." Katsumi snapped. But she had personally had enough. She slowly let her power surge through her, her appearance changing drastically. Suddenly her fangs were like a saber-tooth. Her back hunched over until she was on all fours. Her claws resembled paws, and her tail grew like a whip. She snarled…now in her full…fury, demon form. She was in such a primitive state that she was no longer able to speak like a human…but as an animal.

Everyone looked at each other, their fears rising. They had wished it hadn't come to this. What she was doing was dangerous…when in your full demon form your mind is the easiest to control, although your body is in its strongest peek.

Spike hunched over, his green wolf-like ears suddenly lifting up to the top of his scalp. His nose grew longer, becoming a snout. His fangs bared, glinting in the moonlight.

Inuyasha watched on in desperation. This was when he hated being half human. He didn't have the ability to change into a complete demon form. He was always stuck like he was born when he could be turning into a powerful animal like Spike and Katsumi. But he didn't feel alone; Duo and the others didn't have a full demon form either. Fire demons, ice demons, psychic demons, they always stayed as they were.

Katsumi hissed angrily, her tail whipping around her. Spike stood by her side.

Demona's force field faded away as she stared down at Spike and Katsumi. She laughed.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She mocked.

Katsumi roared before she leapt onto the wall, and began running across it for Demona.

Demona watched as Katsumi jumped forwards and bit into her arm, almost ripping it off. Demona slung Katsumi into a rafter. But to her amazement the 'kitty' didn't come back down. Katsumi instead hid amongst the support beams like a jungle cat did inside the bamboo. Demona tried to read out Katsumi's brainwaves but there were none. She was an animal now.

Spike howled. Before he jumped into the air and grabbed Demona's leg, jerking and gnawing at it violently. Demona mentally locked onto him, and yanked him off of her. She lifted him up by the neck to face her. Spike snarled at her like any wolf would do.

Demona wasn't amused. "You filthy - mangy - flea bag - mutt."

He barked at her, and tried to bite at her face but she was to far away.

"What an animal. I ought to devour you now…" she glanced down at her injured leg. "…You owe me…that's for sure, but…" She smirked evilly. She closed her eyes, and mentally entered his brain. "I have a much better idea."

Spike's snarling and barking slowly died down as his mind was invaded. His amber eyes began to bleed red. And when Demona was finished she released him, letting him drop to the floor. "Good boy…now…attack them." She pointed at Inuyasha and the others.

Asami, Daisuke, Duo, Hiro, Inuyasha, Kenji, Ryoko, Sano, Sion, and Taki all looked at each other in horror as Spike slowly turned to face them.

Spike's beady red eyes pierced through his 'friends' as he snarled at them. He slowly began advancing, obeying Demona's command.

Ryoko grabbed onto Hiro. "What are we going to do? He'll kill us…but we can't harm him."

Hiro growled. "We have to defend ourselves."

"No." Ryoko protested. "We can't hurt him…it's Spike…he doesn't know what he's doing." Tears of fear were forming in her eyes. "We can't hurt Spike…he's my little sister's friend."

Katsumi suddenly soared out of the rafters and landed on Demona's back, catching the original demon off guard. Demona reached around and grabbed Katsumi by the fur of her neck, before she threw her to the ground beside Spike. Demona mentally grabbed Katsumi and pried into her mind.

Katsumi's eyes bled red.

"Help him," Demona ordered.

Katsumi slowly turned around to look at the others.

Ryoko's tears became hot. "Katsumi's…my little sister."

Hiro grabbed Ryoko and pushed her into a boxing ring. "Stay there." He ordered.

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "My Hiro…the hero." He knew she was just as powerful as he was, if not more. So why did he get to be the macho hero and save the day? Men and their egos. They have to be the one to protect their women, it can never be the other way around, or God forbid. "Don't hurt them." She ordered.

Hiro turned to Spike and Katsumi before he jerked off his jacket and threw it to the side. It was time for him to do his part. He had to stop Katsumi and Spike without hurting them. He didn't know if he could do it or not, but he was going to try.

Meanwhile, Ryoko lifted herself into the air, glancing up towards Kagome. "Hold on, Kag…I'll help you."

Hiro, a half-ling like Inuyasha, tossed aside the rosary beads that dangled from his neck.

"Hiro, what the hell are you doing?" Duo snapped.

"I'm going to stop them." Hiro's appearance had changed for the worse. His eyes went bright neon yellow; his pupils became long and thin like a reptile. His skin started to darken to a sickly shade of green, and scales began to breakout all over his body. His pants ripped, letting a long and reptilian tail slither its way out. And his tongue became long and narrow, flicking out of his mouth and into the air like a snake. Reptilianiaria Demon. Hiro bared out his venomous fangs daringly but Spike and Katsumi continued to advance forwards.

Ryoko flew to Kagome's side, where she hung from midair. "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head no. "I can't breath." She gasped.

Ryoko nodded. She pointed her hand at the area where she could only guess where Demona's hold was, before she let an energy blast flow. Ryoko's attack seemed to work.

Kagome suddenly realized gravity as she went falling downwards. Ryoko flew down and caught her.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" She looked at Kagome's wounds. "We need to get you to a hospital…pronto. "

The second they landed on the floor Kagome took off running towards Hiro. "Stop…don't hurt them."

Hiro grumbled as he threw Ryoko off his back. "What do you think I'm doing? This isn't exactly a walk in the park."

Kagome stood beside Hiro, holding out her hands. She wasn't sure what she was doing was smart but she had to help them. She began chanting a prayer in her mind as she let small streams of white and golden energy draw towards Katsumi and Spike. All of Kagome's mental strain was set on waking her friends up from Demona's spell. But unfortunately it left Kagome wide open.

Demona stopped Kagome in her tracks by enveloping Kagome in a dome of electricity. Kagome stared in horror up at Demona as the electricity began to electrocute Kagome very slowly and painfully. Kagome fell to her knees, letting all of the night's tears just come pouring down. _We can't win this. We can't. We're all going to loose - we're all going to die_. Kagome thought about all of her friends. She was going to let them just die? Not without a fight. But she had already fought; she had gashes all over her body to prove it. What am I going to do?

Inuyasha explained his idea to Sion. "All you have to do is…turn into a giant bird that can actually fly, and I can ride…and you can get me up there to kill Demona."

Sion frowned at first. If Demona was in control of his soul, then would he die when she died? He knew the answer and he didn't care anymore. "Why don't I just fight her on my own?"

"Because…I want to do it." Inuyasha bared his fangs in Demona's direction. "I want to end this…now." He spared a glance over at Kagome. It felt like his heart was being stabbed. He hated to see her cry…and in pain. He watched as the others did all they could to free her. Taki even tried to absorb the force field but it only ended up being too much for him and knocking him unconscious. It seemed like they were helpless. It felt like they were helpless.

Sion nodded, but instead of turning into a bird like Inuyasha had suggested, he formed a flat force field under their feet, and used it like some kind of hovering disk to lift them up.

Inuyasha stared down in amazement as the people below them got smaller and smaller and smaller.

Demona was staring at them. Her eyes seemed murderous when they landed on Sion. "You little fool." She hissed. "It's because of you all this has happened."

Sion stayed unfazed.

"I've lost everything because of my kindness to you. I've lost everything…even that treacherous vampire Dante."

"He loved you, you know." Sion's face and voice was emotionless.

"I hate the filthy bastard…it's because of him that Gore is gone."

"No. If I'm not mistaken you're the one who devoured him. Not that I mind. But Dante Doi had nothing to do with it. Dante was a great…person…" _granted a thorough breed idiot, but a good person_.

She snorted, and then with her lightening speed and agility she had grabbed Sion around the neck and lifted him off the disk. Her eyes were redder than he had ever seen them. Her grip was stern; he couldn't breathe at all.

"You." She hissed. "I trusted you. I knew you hated me…but I knew that you also needed me. I did so much for you, boy. And this is how you repay me? By siding with mikos, monks, demon hunters, and half-lings? You make me sick." She tightened her grip even more, trying to snap his neck, when suddenly her arm began to glow. She screamed as she let go of him, throwing him back onto the hovering disk beside Inuyasha.

Sion smirked. "I told you she can't hurt me. It's because she owns my soul. It's like I have become a part of her or something…she can't hurt me without hurting herself."

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief…if Sion could do all these things why hadn't they just let him fight in the first place? But Inuyasha just pushed that out of his head as he grabbed the sword that dangled from his side.

Demona stared at him in disgust, "do you really think that puny weapon will do you any good?"

"You're forgetting something, Demona." Inuyasha growled. "This was my father's sword." He jumped off the disk and into the sky, bringing his sword down on her.

Demona put a force field up and as his weapon hit it the sparks flew. It seemed like it was a matter of wills as they both struggled to over power the other.

Sion took the disk and began flying circles around the dueling pair, looking for a weak spot to attack Demona from. He knew what he was doing would kill him. It was something he had neglected to tell the others or Dante or anyone. If Demona died, he died. He would have to be the martyr. He had never told this to anyone. He felt guilty. If he was so willing to die then why was he afriad of death so much sometimes? It was why he hadn't attacked her himself yet. He knew if he did then he would be the one to suffer not her. He had hoped that the others would kill her without his help…then maybe…just maybe he could live. But it didn't look like it was going to work that way.

He entered from the side, slicing through her force field like butter, his arm took the shape of an ax as he brought it along and sliced at Demona's head. It fell off.

Sion, as he had predicted, fell to the floor.

But Demona wasn't through. Since she was able to catch her head before it got out of her grasp, unlike her old leg which still lied by the judge's table; she was able to put her head right back on. She smirked as she tore her hand upwards, and through her force field, taking hold of Inuyasha's wrist.

He tried to bite at her hand but she just pulled it through her force field, along with his arm.

Inuyasha winced as his arm began to feel like it was being ripped off.

Demona laughed as she kept pulling him further and further into her force field. "Poor little puppy. Why don't you just die like your father?" She jerked half his body through.

Inuyasha screamed.

But Demona wasn't finished. She took Inuyasha's own sword and rammed it through his shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes wrenched closed. But she still wasn't done with him yet. She pulled his head through and leaned in, touching her lips to his.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open; he swiped his free hand across her face, raking his claws over her flesh.

She shrieked, but she didn't release him. Instead she dug her own claws into his already bicep shoulder. "Does this hurt?" She twisted her nails inside of him making him scream again. But he refused to give up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her claws out of him, before he rammed his fist into her nose. She staggered in the air, but caught her balance.

"Half breed." She hissed before she intensified her force field. The electricity around Inuyasha engrossed him. But he still didn't give up. All he could think about was saving Kagome.

"Eat this bitch." He took his sword out of his arm and jammed it into her face. Demona tried to stop it, but all of her demonic energy was set on controlling her force field. She let go of Inuyasha, who just went falling to the floor of her spherical force field.

He hunched over in pain. What was he supposed to do?

Demona pulled the sword out of her, letting her wound heal quickly until only a red scar remained. She murderously glared down at Inuyasha.

"Just for that I think I'll devour your little girlfriend's face…but not before you." She picked him up and threw him into the wall of her force field. He fell with a thud. She picked him up again, but this time she produced a laser sword and rammed it into his chest.

Inuyasha's body by now was covered in bloody bruises. Was this what it was like to be Kagome? _No wonder she seems to go insane when she fights_.

With his last bit of strength Inuyasha took his claws and sliced them across Demona's throat. It did nothing.

She pulled him close to her again, pressing her life sucking lips against his. "Tell your father I said hey."

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha in horror. Was this what she was going to let happen to her friends? Was she going to let them all be devoured by Demona?

"I WON'T LET THEM DIE!"

The entire room froze.

Kagome pushed herself to her knees, even as the electricity crackled around her. She glared through the dome at Demona.

"Demona," Kagome ordered, "It's time you die." Kagome's eyes went scarlet. It wasn't the demon or the miko or Midoriko herself…it was Kagome's anger. Kagome literally walked through Demona's force field, acting as if it were the air itself. Kagome took to the sky with ease. There was something about Kagome at that moment that seemed invincible. Something about her seemed sinister. She was going to win. And Demona was going to die. There were no questions asked.

Demona smirked, as she released the unconscious Inuyasha and tossed him clear across the room, landing against the wall with a thud before he fell silent amongst the rest of the unconscious team members.

Kagome turned her attention to Spike and Katsumi who were wrestling with Hiro and Daisuke, who had shape shifted into a tiger. She pointed her hand at them, sending a burst of wind that blew Spike and Katsumi into a wall with a loud yelp. Kagome said a small chant before her two friends reverted to their human appearances. Their minds back to their rightful owners and their bodies unconscious. Kagome didn't even break a sweat.

It seemed like a lot of the team was unconscious now. Asuka, Coach Hiei, Inuyasha, Katsumi, Miroku, Rei, Sango, Sion, Spike, and even Taki.

"Impressive," Demona laughed. "Not many people could have broken a mind control spell so easily."

Kagome turned her angry eyes on her. "I've had enough." Kagome lifted into the air before she quickly disappeared. Demona frowned as she searched the room for Kagome. She reappeared behind Demona. "Tell me, how does this hurt?" Kagome, who now had Inuyasha's sword in her hands, thrust it into Demona's back. She twisted it before jerking it out and then ramming it right back in again.

She grabbed Demona by the throat and slid the sword right under her chin. Demona's eyes were the size of saucers. Kagome had never been angrier in her life. Kagome took and slit Demona's throat, even though it did no good before she engulfed them both in a force field that seemed to fill the entire room with a blinding white light, destroying everything in it's path, until a large crater was all that was left of the fifth, fourth, and third floor.

"This is for everyone I almost lost because of you…and this is for Midoriko."

The light seemed to swirl with golden mist, and red bolts of lightening. It looked like something out of this world. Something out of a Star Trek movie or something.

Daisuke, Asami, and Sano all held hands completely mystified. This was something they would only witness once in a lifetime. Duo stood by Katsumi's sleeping form. He watched Kagome, never tearing his eyes away, until her force field grew too powerful and he couldn't look into it any longer. Hiro and Ryoko held each other in a corner. And Kenji held onto Asuka's body. These were the only people who remained conscious.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Asami gaped.

Daisuke and Sano nodded.

"I've never seen anything more deadly in my life." Ryoko gulped. "Do you think it's enough?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah…it's definitely enough…."

Ryoko froze. "Kagome's going to…waste up all of her…power." _She's going to die._

The light engulfed Demona, literally ripping her body into shreds. She was gone. At last she was gone. But as she had said 'not without a price.'

Kagome floated in the center of the energy, her eyes closed, the wind whipping at her hair and cloths. And as the white light slowly faded away Kagome lowered onto the floor softly. Her eyes slowly returned to their natural grayish blue tent. She stared around at everything, almost discovering the battlefield for the first time. She was horrified. Had she really done all this?

She turned to stare down at Demona's body before she froze up in horror, her heart pounding in her chest. But she couldn't tear her eyes away, couldn't look away, it was too horrific. She stood there, never moving. She had killed someone; there was no doubt about it. Demona was dead. She had taken Demona's life. Kagome couldn't believe what she had done. The blood of another person was covering her cloths. She felt so impure and dirty. But how had she even done it in the first place?

Kagome held her stomach, pain burning into her side. She had completely forgotten about her own wounds…but she just ignored them. The pain wasn't important…only the dismembered body of Demona that laid before her occupied her mind.

Kagome's eyes jerked over to Inuyasha: he laid across the floor, leaning against the wall.

Kagome's conscious friends stared at her in disbelief…what had happened? What had come over her? Where had this sudden surge of power come from?

Kagome was terrified. Everything was blurry…it felt like everything around her was silent, the world closing in on her. She was too shocked and stunned to speak or move. She was frozen, frozen solid. And time had stopped around her, everything going in slow motion; she could hear her heart pounding against her ribs, her breath getting deeper and deeper. She wanted to scream to scream for all she was worth. She didn't know how life would go on, how she could move from this spot…all she wanted to do was stand there, never move again. And yet it was all over. She was safe now.

Kagome suddenly gasped. The pain in her side grew until she didn't know if it was actually pain anymore. It was numbing. Kagome lifted her hand in front of her face; it was covered in a thick red liquid. She was bleeding…really badly. The blood was pouring from her, staining her clothes on its way down to the floor, forming a puddle. Kagome's eyes darted over to Inuyasha…she saw his lifeless body.

Tears forming in her eyes, Kagome slowly walked towards him; trying to call out his name, but her mouth couldn't seem to form the words. "In…Inu…. Inu…ya-ya-ya… sh…sha." Kagome stumbled slightly, but she kept on pushing herself towards him, reaching out for him. Her strength was draining from her, she could feel it flow away from her along with her blood. She limply reached out for him and stumbled again, but this time, she fell to her knees. She winced in pain, just before everything seemed to go numb again…but it wasn't pain that was on her mind. All she could think about was Inuyasha. She had to apologize. She had to see him smile at her. She didn't know if he was alive or dead.

Taking up all the energy she had left, she crawled towards him, a visible trail of blood followed behind her. She was going to bleed to death, but she didn't care, she just wanted to see Inuyasha's cocky smirk…alive and well.

"Inu…ya…sha." She begged. Kagome was only a foot away from him when everything went dark. She collapsed, lying in the middle of the blood stained floor; her eyes stared darkly up at the half demon's face…and then nothing.

Inuyasha's eyes blinked open; he could smell blood…her blood. The first thing he saw was Kagome's tear and blood stained face. His heart stopped. Was she dead? No…it couldn't be. Inuyasha, forcing his beaten and bruised body to move, reached out, and touched her fearfully…nothing happened. Her body was still warm, but all he saw was blood. "Kagome!" He screamed, as the sight of her wounds finally sunk in.

Inuyasha pulled her gently into his arms, digging his face into her crimson covered shirt. "Kagome…" he whimpered. "Say something." He quivered. "Ple…please…say something. Please, please…" he sobbed, shaking her lightly, praying that he could bring life back to her. "Don't leave me." He grabbed her shoulders, staring down into her pale face. "Please…I'll do anything…just stay here…just stay with me…I don't want you to go. I wrote that poem, Demonic Little Angel…it was me…do you hear me? I did it…not Spike, not Kouga…it was me. I'm the one…" He shook her. "You're not supposed to die." Tears poured from his eyes. "Don't leave me, damn it." He screamed; he shook her again, almost too violently. "I'll do anything…I'm…sorry…I'm sorry okay. Sorry for fighting with you…sorry about all the stupid stuff I said…I didn't mean it. I'll do anything." He burrowed his face into her sleeve. "I promise…just don't leave me…"

Inuyasha whimpered into Kagome's shirt, he didn't want to move. He didn't want to let her go. It wasn't possible. How could he live without her? Inuyasha wanted more than anything to just crawl up into a little ball beside her and lay there until he died.

"Inu……….ya…sha?" Kagome coughed, blood trickling down her cheek. "It's…over."

Inuyasha's head snapped up as he stared down at her with his blood covered face. "Kagome." He gasped, pulling her into a hug. He could smell her blood, burning into his nostrils.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was so weak. "I'm…sor…sorry."

"It's not your fault." He cradled her. "Thank God you're alive."

"Inuyasha, I'm cold."

He instinctively pulled her closer to him, trying to warm her with his own body heat. "It's going to be okay, Kagome." He held her close to him, "Ryoko!" He screamed, staring over at the girl. "Call an ambulance."

She nodded, but inwardly she knew there was no way she could do that. Not with all the precautions they had set up. She stood to her feet, wobbling from side to side, Hiro instinctively helping her. They both looked at each other gravely.

"Come on." She whispered to him. "The mini-mart's just down the road. We have to hurry."

"I'll take you." Sano stood to his feet. "I'm a speed demon. I can get you there in seconds…or I'll go alone if you like."

Ryoko nodded, and almost instantly Sano sped out of the room like lightening, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Ryoko turned to Asami. "Can you take your illusion barriers down from here?"

Asami nodded, and did as she was told.

Inuyasha's face was dug into Kagome's hair as he held her in his arms, savoring his tears of joy. She was alive…she was alive. He couldn't contain his happiness. "I love you." He whispered into her hair, he had said it so softly that she hadn't heard him. _Hurry Sano…oh God please hurry_.

Kagome's eyes closed softly as she slowly passed out; she let out a deep sigh.

Inuyasha just held her closer, not knowing that the best thing to do was keep Kagome awake. He was just glad she was alive and that he could feel her warmth. _She needs rest_. He thought. _That's all she needs; she's going to be fine._

The world around Inuyasha slowly went quiet, the world seemed to become deathly still around him, until he could no longer hear anything. And that frightened him, he suddenly couldn't hear Kagome's breathing, he couldn't hear a heart beat…he couldn't hear anything. He didn't know if she was alive or dead.

Inuyasha grasped onto her. _Oh God please no…don't take her, God…please don't take her from me…I beg you…don't take her away_.

Inuyasha held her as close to him as possible, cursing himself for letting this happen. He blamed himself…he should have been able to stop it…should have been able to protect her, to save her…from herself.

He clenched his eyes shut, saying a silent prayer to himself. _I promise God, if you just let her live…I'll never do anything to hurt her again. I'll protect her. I'll never let anything ever happen to her. Hell, I'll even stay away from her if that's what you want…just give her another chance. Don't take her away, please…please don't. I swear to God, I'll do anything damn it. Just don't let her die. I promise I'll never call her bitch, or whore, or anything…ever again. I promise. I'll do anything. Take my life not hers. Take me damn it…how can you just leave me here without her? It's not fair._ He broke down, crying into Kagome's shirt freely, he didn't care anymore, didn't care what people think, didn't care what he looked like, didn't care how pathetic he looked crying. It didn't matter…he was in love…with someone, as Spike had once said:

'Kagome is the girl you or I can never have…she's the kind of girl who haunts you in your dreams taunting you with reality…she's a…a demonic little angel.'

She was someone he could never have.**_Can you hear me now_**

**_Can you hear me now_**

**_Can you hear me now that I am gone_**

**_Are you bleeding still_**

**_Are you bleeding still_**

**_Are you bleeding still now that I am…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Is she alive or dead? No one knows but me.

Also I'm sorry this story isn't like the typical one where Inuyasha saves the day, _he can do anything and whatnot_......sorry to burst your bubble (actually it's mine) but he ain't God. I had someone email me and ask why Inuyasha wasn't valiantly saving the day. ::snort:: Sorry, but the point of this story, or the moral at least, is that no matter who you are you need friends. Even the great (stubborn) Inuyasha needs them to back him up when he's down on his last leg. That's the point I was trying to get across at least with this story. You need friends to be there for you, and you for them. (Sounds like something off of Sailor Moon doesn't it? lol)

Sorry folks, but I won't be updating for another month or so, been having some problems lately and whatnot...but if you want I'll rethink that. All you have to do is press the button and type away....


	27. chapter 27

God you people are so gullible. You actually thought I was mean enough to leave you hanging like that? Haha. The only reason I didn't update sooner was because my house was being fumigated. Oi. Now I know a LOT of people are mad at me now. But anyway…here you go….

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Miracles Don't Always Happen When We Need Them.

Inuyasha sat in the waiting room. Everything was blind to him, he could see, and yet he couldn't. He bent down, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, as he stared blankly down at the floor. He was so confused, what was going on? He didn't understand what had happened, where he was, or what was he even doing there. He was in a state of shock. Everyone was…especially Spike. Even though Inuyasha wasn't very aware of what was going on around him he could distinctively here muffled cries coming from Spike's direction…if it was Spike's direction.

They had been at the hospital for what seemed like days, even though it had only been a few hours. Most of the team members had been revived and informed of what had happened. Only Kagome, Miroku, and Sion remained unconscious now. Everyone had been treated for their wounds and whatnot, only Kagome, Miroku, and Sion had been taken to rooms. Demona had been pronounced dead on the spot by the paramedics.

Inuyasha was so damn confused that it was driving him crazy even though he wasn't thinking about it…he wasn't thinking about anything. His mind was blank; nothing but Kagome's dead eyes haunted him. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to Kagome, he couldn't comprehend what the doctors and nurses meant by "comatose state" and "she's in a very bad condition" or "coma." He felt like in the back of his head he understood everything…it's just that he couldn't tap into the answers, and he was just left there clueless and in disbelief. He didn't like not knowing what was happening. He was afraid. Mostly for Kagome, but then there were other things. Like how were they going to explain everything that happened at the peace center?

Inuyasha felt Sango's presence before him, he stared up at her, both of her, his eyes were blurry and unfocused, giving him two Sango's to stare right through. She sniffed, tears visibly pouring from her cheeks.

"Tell me Kagome and Miroku and Sion are going to be all right." She growled angrily.

Inuyasha just resumed back to staring down at the tile floor, leaving the poor girl unanswered. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Tell me damn it." Sango cursed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I can't." Inuyasha snapped; a silent tear trickled down his cheek, but with his head ducked it went unseen.

"You asshole." Sango's face was blanched from her anger. "You always have the answers…you always know what to do and what to say…you're always in control. So tell me Kagome and Miroku are going to be okay."

"I can't." Inuyasha sighed, "I don't have the answers, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say…and if I was in control I would have been able to prevent this from happening in the first place. I couldn't even protect her." He sobbed.

Sango fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face into her arms. "Then just lie to me…" she whispered. "Just tell me…I need to hear it. Truth or not…just lie."

"…"

"Please." She pleaded, still cradled into the ball before him, not caring who saw her, or what they thought. She could feel eyes on her, coming from the other people in the waiting room.

Sango heard one old woman tell her friend sitting beside her, "that girl's crazy…she's better suited for the psychiatric ward than a hospital." But Sango just ignored their gossip to beg Inuyasha one last time.

"Please."

He didn't answer her; he just wanted to be left alone with his empty thoughts. Thoughts of what might have been, what could have been…had he just been there to protect her from the beginning.

A doctor slowly made his way over to the large teenage mass. He walked over to Coach Hiei, and smiled comfortingly.

The Coach stood up, accepting his role of responsibility for Kagome, Miroku, and even Sion in the absence of their mothers. "How are they?"

The doctor sighed, removing his glasses, readying himself to tell the bad news. Everyone turned to stare at him, praying inwardly for good results. "The boy…Sion Barzahd is…dead. He died ten minutes ago in his hospital room. We are unsure as to the cause of death…he didn't seem to sustain any fatal injuries…but we'll keep looking into it."

Coach Hiei nodded. He truly felt bad for the boy; he could only wish that he was at peace wherever he was. "And Miroku?"

The doctor gave out a deep sigh. "Miroku is fine. He's conscious and stable at the moment. He has a slight amnesia. He doesn't seem to remember how he acquired his injuries. He has a broken arm, a broken wrist, and five broken ribs…one is completely shattered. But it can all be fixed. We want to keep him over night…we've already done all that we can for him. All that is left is for the boy to heal naturally…but we want to keep him under surveillance just for tonight. To make sure everything is alright before we release him tomorrow and let you take him home. But other than that he should make a full recovery."

The Coach nodded. "And of Ms. Hirugashi?"

"Very critical…it doesn't look good. She's had a severe amount of blood lose. She's unconscious at the moment…"

"Is she going to make it?" Inuyasha blurted out, standing to his feet.

The doctor shook his head. "I doubt she's ever going to wake up, son."

Inuyasha didn't believe him; he wasn't going to settle for this doctor's lies. It wasn't true. Inuyasha refused to believe it. "You're lying." Inuyasha snapped; his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.

The doctor flashed him a small and comforting smile. "I wish I was."

Spike stood to his feet, Rei at his side as she cried into his sleeve. He stared at the doctor as his words began to sink in. _She's not coming back…_he quickly shook that thought out of his head. "Is there any possibility she'll wake up?"

The doctor nodded, glancing down at his clipboard. "If you believe in miracles." He turned to stare Inuyasha in the eyes. The doctor wasn't sure why he chose to direct his comment to the boy with abnormally long black hair, it just seemed like his words were meant for this boy imparticularly. "Prayer." He sighed. "It is all I can advise you to do. I have seen many miracles while I've worked in this hospital…many people who lived when it seemed they should have died. Perhaps it will be the same for Ms. Hirugashi."

"Can…can I go see Miroku now?" Sango whimpered as she staggered to her feet.

The doctor smiled at her. "It is usually not permitted…but I think I can make an exception just this once. We just moved him into room B-12." Sango thanked him before she stumbled blindly towards his room. Everyone stayed behind, knowing that Sango needed to be alone with her boyfriend.

"Can I at least see her?" Inuyasha whimpered, "can I at least see Kagome one more time…" _so I can say good-bye_.

The doctor shook his head, putting his glasses back on. "I would not think it wise."

"Please." Inuyasha whimpered.

The doctor sighed, his mind was telling him that it was against regulations, but his heart couldn't bare to see this longhaired boy's heart broken. "Very well then. But only for a minute. I could get fired for permitting it. She's this way. Follow me."

Inuyasha slowly walked towards him, his heart pounding. _Could this be the last time I ever get to see her?_ No. He pushed that horrible thought away. _She's going to be fine…she's a miko…she's full of miracles. She killed Demona after all_.

Inuyasha followed the doctor blindly around the hospital, weaving in and out of hallways. The doctor stopped in front of room A-43. He turned to glance at the youth standing beside him. "I warn you now, boy. This won't be pretty." He opened the door and let Inuyasha enter before him before he walked in and closed the large soundproof door behind him. He smiled over at a nurse who was changing Kagome's IV. Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome…and it hurt him worse than he could explain. She was hidden behind a curtain that had been pulled all the way around her bed.

"Dr. Hitosama." The nurse greeted him cheerily. Inuyasha didn't understand how people at the hospital could always be so damn happy with patients dying left and right.

Dr. Hitosama ushered the woman out of the room; he turned to the frail white curtain and gently glided it out of the way to reveal an even whiter Kagome sleeping in the bed. Inuyasha's face fell instantly, as he stared at the tubes that were in her mouth and nose, the heart rate monitor giving off a slow and unsteady hum.

"Oh God…" Inuyasha practically fell to his knees as he reached out to touch her, but Dr. Hitosama stopped him, giving Inuyasha warning look.

"That's not very wise boy. Her immune system is very weak…she could easily get sick from you…and then not even a miracle could save her." Inuyasha's heart stopped as he recoiled his hand. He refused to hurt her even more. The doctor smiled slightly, catching the look of horror in Inuyasha's eyes. "You can stay in here…" he sighed rubbing his temples in circular motions. "I'm probably going to loose my job but…I think the best thing for Ms. Hirugashi right now is a familiar voice…talk to her." He urged Inuyasha into a chair that sat beside Kagome's bed, which the boy took. "She may not be able to answer you…but she can hear you…though." The doctor took out a spare mask from a drawer under the sink, it was a mask similar to the one he was wearing, the ones that cover the doctor's mouths and nose so they could not transmit or catch diseases from a patient. "This should help keep her from getting anything from you…and you need to go wash your hands and arms and any other bare skin…there's some disinfectant by the sink." Dr. Hitosama motioned to the bathroom across from Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha stood up, giving the doctor a grateful look before he went in and washed his hands. He came back out with the mask on, "Do I need gloves." His voice muffled through the mask.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't think that is necessary…so long as you promise not to touch her."

Inuyasha nodded as he took the seat next to Kagome, his eyes stared wildly at her almost translucent skin. It scared him, but she was alive…that was all that mattered.

Just then the nurse walked back in, the second she saw Inuyasha she almost fainted. "Doctor." She scolded. "What is he doing in here?"

"It's alright, Anya…he has my permission." She went to protest but he deliberately cut her off. "What does it matter." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear…but Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught every word. "There's no miracle that could save her…let him…and her enjoy what few moments she has left. Let him say his good byes."

And with that they left, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome's body alone.

Inuyasha felt like he was going to be sick. His palms were sweaty, his stomach felt like it was doing summersaults, his hands were shaking, his mouth was dry, his head hurt, his body ached, and yet he was in far better shape than Kagome. Why did she have to be human? Inuyasha hated himself. His demonic healing factor had already kicked in. But Kagome…she had a long ways to go…if she made it.

The boy took a deep breath; if this truly was the last time he was ever going to see her he was going to tell her everything.

"Ok…Kagome…oh shit," he took another breath, "how in the hell do I say goodbye? I've never said a true goodbye before. Not even to my parents." They were gone long before he could have even started one. "Kagome…I know you can't answer me…but I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. I never meant what I said…I've never meant anything I've ever said to you before except…this…Kagome, I've never met anyone like you. I mean, it's like you…you're so positive about everything…even though you try and act like you're not." He laughed bitterly. "You always try and act so tough and in control when you and I both know you're like glass. You're always smiling…even though your life sucks. No offence, but you have to admit it does. I mean all this stuff just always seems to keep happening to you…and yet…you don't deserve any of it. You don't deserve to die. At least not like this. You're supposed to go when you're like in your hundreds and have great-great-grandchildren."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it out of his face. "You always make me smile, you know. It's like every time you walk into a room everything stops…and the whole world isn't so bad…like just seeing you fixes everything. And when we argue…I always feel like some kind of…asshole. I don't know why…I can argue or fight with anyone else and it doesn't phase me…but with you, I always feel guilty afterwards. I hate seeing you upset, I hate seeing you cry, which is pretty ironic considering I'm always the one who ends up hurting you in the first place. And that's not even the beginning of how I feel.

"Do you remember when we danced at the tournament?"

He took her silence as a yes.

"I've never gotten so…so pathetic before. It's like you were different from every other girl in the world and I didn't know how to handle you…okay maybe not handle, but I couldn't act like I usually do. And…and…I hated it. I hated the way you seemed to be able to just wrap me around your little finger. But then…it's like sometimes I can be myself around you more so than anyone…even Aunt Misao…like…like I'm the most comfortable around you. And then there's the way you smell…you've always smelled…perfect. And then there's the way you sleep." He laughed. "Like that time at Sango's in seventh grade when we all slept in her basement. And me and you ended up sleeping on the pool table because Duo and Katsumi had to have the couch and we couldn't sleep on the floor because Sango's mom spilt bleach all over it and on our blankets and pillows by accident. And she hadn't washed them because their washing machine was broken. And Spike slept on the blankets anyway…his hair had yellow spots in it for months. But what I remember the most was how peaceful you slept…even if you did end up on top of me in the morning."

He watched her, hoping for just some kind of response. It didn't matter if it was her eye twitching; he just wanted one sign that Kagome was still there. There were none.

Inuyasha sighed and continued. "The truth is…I…I…I love everything…about you. I love the way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you smell, the way you sleep, the way you dance, I love the way you make me feel when I'm around you. I love…everything. I love how you don't care that I'm a half demon. I love the fact that you don't hate my demon appearance either. Kikyo had a heart attack when she saw the real me. She told me to never take my necklace off around her again. But you…you're different. I love you, Kagome. I love you. You may have hated the real me, but it wasn't because of _what_ I was…it was because of _who_ I was."

Inuyasha sighed as he removed the mask. In a weird way, taking it off was like a sign to him, a sign of acceptance. She was truly gone.

"Kind of funny, huh? You hate me, I love you but I act like an ass around you." He snorted. "You're probably in love with Kouga…or Spike, or that Sion guy." Inuyasha froze. "Sion. Kagome…I've got bad news for you…and there's no good news to follow it. Sion Barzahd is…gone. Kagome, I am so sorry. I know that even though you had just met him…you thought of him as a friend. You thought of everyone as a friend."

He stared down at Kagome's pale hand. Then and there he refused to give up. Inuyasha put the mask right back on.

"I believe in you, Kagome. I know you're strong…and stubborn. You're going to live…and things are going to be exactly like they were…" he paused, after their traumatizing experience it was impossible for things to really go back to the way they were, "…I promise I won't leave. I love you" He vowed before he stood up and grabbed a spare pillow in the supply closet. He reclined the seat as far back as it would go before he laid back down. He didn't sleep that entire night.

* * *

The next day the team came up with a cover story. Which basically said Demona was a serial killer/terrorist who had kidnapped Kagome. Kagome had fought Demona in self-defense, while the rest of the team had formed a rescue squad to safe her. They had not called the police because the note Demona had left behind on the mirror had spooked them. The reason everyone was in such bad shape, and the arena was completely destroyed was because Demona had detonated a small bomb, and she had taken the full blow because she had been holding it. That explained why her body was in complete shreds and why there was a huge crater in the middle of the peace center. It turned out that two days later the foundation gave way and the entire building collapsed into a pile of rubble. No one was present.

The police believed she had done it out of suicide, fearing of prison life if she was caught and convicted, and because of that no one was charged with her murder.

And the story just kept going from there but the police never doubted them. A couple of officers had done a search of Demona's home and found her entire basement filled with bones and other relics from her victims, not to mention thousands of torture devices. She was a sick woman.

Dante's body was never found, apparently vampires' bodies turn to ashes when they die. Sion was declared a hero, the others told of his story and how he had tried to help them.

Coach took the responsibility of calling everyone's families, telling them the same story they had told the police.

The tournament was canceled, never to be opened again. And November 30, 2004 was marked down as one of the most tragic days in Texas history. This being the day of the "Sigfreed Suicide" as the press had dubbed it.

And so life went on, most people finally gave up and went home until only a few remained by Kagome's side.

It had been a week since the incident and yet Kagome still lied motionless. The doctor said he doubted if she'd ever wake up. Kagome had been declared a hero as well. A true hero. It was something she deserved. She had fought until the bitter end. But a small trophy and her name in the papers weren't enough for her friends. They wanted to see her open her eyes and sit up. The doctors said it would never happen.

* * *

Sango entered the waiting room, her eyes red and puffy from the lack of sleep.

"How's she doing?" Miroku asked, readjusting his sling.

Sango collapsed into a chair. "Who? Kagome or her mother?"

"Both."

"Kagome's…the same, nothings changed. And Mrs. Hirugashi…she hasn't stopped crying since she got here on Wednesday."

"That's been eight days."

Sango nodded, staring down at the floor. "Yeah…the poor woman has to be dehydrated."

"What about Inuyasha?"

She snorted. "Hasn't moved from that bloody chair. He won't eat, he won't sleep; he's like a freaking zombie. It's not healthy. Kagome…Kagome wouldn't want him or any of us to be acting like this."

Miroku sighed as he tried to scratch his arm but his cast was in the way.

"Miroku, do you think she's going to wake up?"

He sat there silently, almost pondering the question before he nodded. "Yeah. I do. I really do. But I think when she does she's not going to be the same as she used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"This has been a traumatizing experience, and just think…it was bad for us…imagine how hard it must have been for Kagome. She took more of a beating than any of us…and she's the one that killed Demona…"

"So do you think Kagome's going to be really depressed?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I have a feeling her case is going to be severe too. Far beyond the help of anti-depressants."

"You know, Dr. Hitosama said that if she does wake up - when she does wake up - that she might come out with amnesia."

Miroku smiled. "I wish my amnesia had lasted. Maybe she will get it…that would be the best thing for her. Sure she might not remember us…but in time we could build up our relationships again. They might not be as strong as they used to be…but it would be for Kagome's benefit. And for Inuyasha's…he's still really upset about that fight they had, afraid that when she wakes up she's going to give him the same treatment she gave Demona."

Sango smacked him in the head with her hospital pillow. "That's in no way funny, Miroku. You shouldn't joke about that."

"I wasn't joking."

Sango bowed her head. "I know." She sat there silently for a while before she finally spoke again. "My mom says we have to go home tomorrow. She told me that she can't afford to stay in the hotel another week…and that I have to go home with her. She doesn't want me missing anymore school."

Miroku nodded.

"What about your family? They haven't even come to see if you're alright?"

Miroku smiled sadly. "You know my family…they're hippies. They refuse to leave the 'family' to come see me. They think that if they leave they'll bring me even more bad luck." He laughed. "But I'm allowed to stay here as long as I like…they don't really care much anymore."

Sango patted him on the shoulder. "I don't know how it feels, Miroku…but I do know what it's like to feel alone and abandoned."

Miroku nodded. "I guess…I just…when you leave, it's only going to be me and Inuyasha now. Everyone's gone. Spike and Rei left yesterday, and then the day before that Katsumi, Hiro, Ryoko, and Duo left. And then the day before that…. I mean even Kikyo left to go stay with her aunt and uncle back home."

"It feels like we're abandoning Kagome doesn't it?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, it feels like everyone is…giving up. It's like we don't care about her anymore."

"We do, Miroku, we do. But we have lives…and families…and school…and homes to go to…and this hospital is just so depressing, and so-so far away from home…not to mention it's like a constant reminder of what happened."

He nodded. "The doctor said they're going to fly Kagome by helicopter to a hospital back home on Saturday…so she could be closer to us…and easy to visit…but I don't think I want that…and I feel so selfish because of it though."

Sango laid her head on his shoulder. "You just want to forget? And she reminds you of it."

He nodded. "But so does this broken arm of mine…so in a way it's sort of pointless."

"I feel the same way. But…Kagome would do the same for us…she'd stick around for you…and me. She'd endure all the memories…even the ugly ones."

"I know. But I'm not as strong as her."

"Inuyasha is. He hasn't left her side. It must be so painful to just sit there all day and stare at her. He told me what happened, you know? About their fight that they had just before Kagome was kidnapped."

Miroku nodded. "I over heard him telling Duo the other day…he would have told me but I told him it was between him and her…and when she woke up she'd be mad at him for sharing it with everybody. He just smiled at me and said thanks."

Sango gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet…even if you are a pervert sometimes. I love you, Miroku."

He wrapped his good arm around her. "I know…I love you too, Sango."

She laid her head in his lap and dosed off to sleep as the clock stroke eleven p.m.

* * *

The next morning, Thursday December 8th, things went as usual, Kagome's IV was changed by the nurse. Dr. Hitosama came to check on her. Her few visitors arrived. Inuyasha sat in his chair, never moving - never grieving - never crying - never speaking - never breathing. Kagome's mother cried until the doctors had to force food and water down her throat. Sango went and gave her one last visit. And then Miroku would go and have a talk with a couple other patients. He had started doing this in the children's ward. He played with them, taught them magic tricks, sneaked candy in for them and whatnot. It was a way to pass the time.

It began to snow that day, it didn't stick to the ground, but Miroku found it peaceful to stare at. He liked snow. It could take the ugliest landscape, and with its blanket of white, the snow could make even a swamp look like swan lake.

Kagome received calls, Mrs. Hirugashi answering them all, telling everyone of her daughter's 'progress.' Mrs. Hirugashi swore that she saw Kagome wiggle a toe the day before, and then that morning she said she saw Kagome's lips twitch. No one saw but her.

Inuyasha finally took a shower and then joined Miroku downstairs in the cafeteria for something to eat. He didn't eat much; he mostly just poked at it with his fork. He spoke very little, mostly about the snow, and Christmas, and of his Aunt Misao, who was coming to visit him today.

And when she finally did, she brought the whole family along; she even brought along Shippou.

Inuyasha smiled as he picked up Rin. "Hey squirt." His voice had a sad dragged down rasp to it, and so did his appearance.

Rin scrunched her nose, and even though she couldn't speak he knew what she was thinking.

He laughed sadly. "I smell funny because of the hospital soap."

She smiled and hugged him.

Sesshomaru stuck his nose in the air. "It's a very…indignant smell isn't it?"

Aunt Misao elbowed him in the side. "It's a hospital. What do you expect?"

"How's she doing?" Kouga finally asked.

The rest of the group fell silent to listen.

"Honestly? Shitty. She just lies there…like…a dead body."

Kouga nodded, but it wasn't till that second that Inuyasha had noticed a girl standing by his cousin's side. Inuyasha didn't recognize the girl at first. But then the name 'Ayame' reached his mind. He recognized her from PE in sixth grade.

Ayame held Kouga's hand, but you could tell by the look on Kouga's face that he didn't feel comfortable. Inuyasha guessed it was because of Kagome. At first he was angry with Kouga…but then he remembered that it was Kagome who broke up with Kouga, not the other way around. He still was a little angry, but Kouga knew Kagome better than he did. Kouga had always paid attention to Kagome…when Inuyasha ignored her. Kouga would know what would upset Kagome, and what wouldn't.

"What room is she in?" Shippou asked.

"Come on," Miroku sighed. "We'll show you. But I warn you Mrs. Misao…it's…she's very depressing to be around." _Just look at what it's done to Inuyasha. His spirit has literally been broken._

Misao nodded. Her jovial face was stern, even more so than her husband's as they followed Miroku and Inuyasha.

When they got to Kagome's room they entered. The room was cold as Mrs. Hirugashi and Aunt Misao hugged each other and cried. Uncle Jinn talked with a nurse; Sesshomaru actually looked like he'd seen a ghost. His face was whiter than his hair. Shippou, Ayame, and Kouga just stood there motionless while Miroku tried to entertain Rin. Inuyasha sat in his chair and stared off into space.

It stayed like that for an hour or so, no one really looked at Kagome, they were too frightened to. Seeing her there just hit so close to home. Even Sesshomaru couldn't come up with anything mean, nasty, or hateful to say. Rin 'asked' a lot of questions though. No one could really answer her. She kept wondering why no one would wake Kagome up. Or why Kagome had that funny tube up her nose. Or why Kagome was so pale. The long interrogation just went on from there. She was just about to ask why Kagome was even in the hospital in the first place when Aunt Misao said they should be on their way home.

They left one by one, each giving Kagome a sad look and telling Mrs. Hirugashi how sorry they were, leaving only Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha behind.

Kouga sighed. "I can't believe this happened…I didn't believe it when Sango called me and told me. I still don't believe it…" he turned to Ayame and Inuyasha. "Can I have just a few minutes alone with her?"

Ayame and Inuyasha nodded and left, Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before he walked out the door. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch her…but he didn't understand how a kiss could be harmful.

The second the door shut behind them Kouga turned to stare at Kagome. "Kagome…I miss you, I really do. I can't believe this happened to you. I wish I could have been there to stop it. You had so much ahead of you…you were going to be a great song writer…you were going to loose your stage fright and become a singer with PACK…you were going to go far. And I loved that about you. I loved you. You had such…a future. I was hoping when I came here…I could have talked to you, that you would have opened your eyes. That you could have told me what happened. Why you broke up with me. And just…so many unanswered questions. But I really just wanted to see you smile again…so I would know that you still had that big future that I dreamed of."

He sat down in Inuyasha's chair. "I hope you will wake up. Soon. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to upset you. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I know you would have wanted me to move on…and I did. Sort of. I met a girl…just like you said I would. She's nice. I haven't really asked her out or anything…not yet. I need awhile to try and get over you. If I ever will. But she's helped me…helped me…to get…over…you. God, why do I feel so terrible about saying this. She's…understanding. Like you were. She's a little too chipper and happy sometimes (ex cheerleader) and she even has pigtails…never thought I'd date a girl with pigtails…but she's very…patient with me. I've known her forever…since kindergarten…but I'd never really talked to her till the day you left. Not that I cheated on you, I promise. It was weird. She just walked up to me and said that she heard about me not being able to go to the tournament and that she said it was awful. She said that the tournament was like a chance of a lifetime and I deserved to go. She's a blue belt…she was hoping to go next year but…since it's closed down." He sighed.

"I feel like this is all my fault. Like I knew I could have prevented it. I could have prevented everything…I know I could have. I just want to make you happy. And I can tell…if Inuyasha will just get his head out of his ass…he could. Sorry, but you know he is an asshole…at times. But I think…I think he really does care about you. I know he does. I've never seen him this worked up over anybody before. Not even his parents. That's why I know he's the reason you broke up with me. I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. Never. Besides…I pretty much did the same thing with Ayame. I even took her to 4-C. She used to work there surprisingly enough. She even told me she was there the night you sang on stage. It seems like everybody was there that night, huh? She said it was one of the best performances she'd ever seen. She told me that she liked that little prank you pulled at the beginning when you acted like you were too scared to sing." He laughed. "The funny thing is you weren't even acting.

"I'm sorry if I'm rambling…There's just so much that I've wanted to say. And now I can. I have to get it off my chest. But I really haven't even started-" Kouga froze instantly when he heard a coughing noise. His heart leapt up into his throat. He didn't look at Kagome…he refused to. He was afraid that if he did then his hopes would be shattered. But he was positive of what he had heard.

He heard it again.

He stood up immediately and ran to the door, only glancing back for an instant to see Kagome groan and grab her head.

Kouga burst through the door. "SHE'S AWAKE!"

A couple of nurses looked at him funny until he repeated himself.

"KAGOME'S AWAKE!"

Everyone came running. But no one was as fast as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran into the room, he had to see her. And if Kouga was playing some kind of cruel joke he was going to personally wring his neck. What he saw was a picture that would subconsciously be in his mind for the rest of his life.

Kagome seemed to be fighting to sit up. She held her head and moaned.

"KAGOME YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Inuyasha couldn't breathe, or move. His eyes stayed glued to her as she groggily turned to stare at him.

At first she didn't recognize him, but then he heard his name.

"Inu…yasha?"

The doctor and the nurses pushed past him, quickly going to Kagome's aid.

Inuyasha and the others stood there in the doorway as Mrs. Hirugashi fell to her knees in the hallway and cried tears of joy. "My baby…" she sobbed. "My baby's going to be okay. Thank God." Aunt Misao assisted her as she fainted from exhaustion

"It's a miracle." Dr. Hitosama breathed. "It's…it's a miracle."

The doctor approached Kagome slowly. "Ms. Hirugashi, my name is Myouga Hitosama…you're at the Texas Memorial Hospital…now there's a lot that's happened…."

The second Kagome's blurry eyes landed on the doctor she screamed. "Where is she? Keep her away from me. Make her go away." Kagome began crying.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Please Miss, calm down…Demona Sigfreed is dead. You're safe now. It's all over."

Kagome curled up into a ball, and dug her head into her knees, covering the top of her head with her hands. "Please don't let her come near me." She was shaking. "I don't want to die. She's going to kill me. She killed everyone…get her away from me."

Inuyasha looked worried, but the doctor just patted his shoulder.

"This is typical behavior for someone who went through something like Ms. Hirugashi went through. She's perfectly fine, just a little shaken up. Once she realizes that everything is alright again she'll calm down."

The doctor approached Kagome again very slowly. "Now Miss…do you know who you are?"

Kagome sniffed. "N…o…."

"You don't know your name?"

"It's…Kag…Kagome?"

"That's right. What about your last name?"

"Hirugashi."

"Correct. What about this boy, do you recognize him?" He pushed Inuyasha closer to Kagome's bed.

Kagome peeked up at him. At first she shook her head, she was confused, but then she said his name again. "Inuyasha…."

"What about his last name?"

"I don't remember - Osu…Osuwari?"

"Correct. Can you tell me your phone number?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "867-5309?"

"You got it. Do you know what school you go to?"

"Deep Forest…."

The doctor looked at Inuyasha to make sure the answer was correct. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well she seems to be able to remember a lot of her personal information. She has her memory back…that's a good sign." He wrote something down on his clipboard. "Patient seems to remember everything prior to the incident. Let's see if she recollects what happened. Ms. Hirugashi do you remember the night you were kidnapped?"

Kagome shook her head no violently. She didn't want to remember.

"Ms. Hirugashi you don't remember anything that happened that night? And yet you recall Demona Sigfreed. Is this correct?"

Kagome whimpered.

He scratched something else onto his clipboard.

Inuyasha felt like he was on top of the world. Kagome was awake. But then he felt horrible when he saw just how terrified she looked. He went to her side, even though Dr. Myouga protested.

"Kagome…it's me, Inuyasha. You're safe now. I promise. It's all over."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, he could feel her body racking with sobs.

He rubbed her back. "It's ok. It's ok."

"Is everyone okay?" She whimpered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Everyone's fine. They're at home, safe and sound." He didn't have the heart to tell her about Sion. "You're a hero, Kagome. You saved us."

Kagome's sobs visibly quieted.

"I want to go home."

"Of course." This was so surreal. Inuyasha had just come to terms with the fact that she was in a coma. And now here he was, holding her, and she was awake. This was the best and most overwhelming moment of his life.

Kagome pulled back ever-so-slightly so she could look into Inuyasha's eyes. "You're alive." She breathed. "I thought you were dead." He could see tears forming under her eyes, which he knew, was a rare display for Kagome. She hated showing emotion to anyone, even though she was bursting with it.

"I…I thought you were, too."

Kagome hugged him again; he could feel her body tremble, as she buried her face into his chest. "Promise you won't ever do that to me again."

"I promise."

"Well I think we should be heading home." Aunt Misao announced, ushering everyone, save for Kagome and Inuyasha out of the room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, it's been eight days since Demona died. She's gone Kagome. You're perfectly safe. Everyone is at home, back at school. No one was hurt that badly either. You've been in a coma for a while but everything is okay. It's done."

Kagome sniffed. "Did you really right that poem?"

Inuyasha stiffened. So she remembered. "You remember me saying that?"

Kagome nodded as she clenched her fists in the material of his shirt. "Bits and pieces."

He stroked her hair. "Yeah…I wrote it."

Kagome began to grow slowly calmer from the sound of his voice. "Do you regret it?"

He sat there silently. "No…I don't."

"Do you regret anything? Even before…" he could feel her body shiver, "even before Demona?"

"Yeah…a lot of things."

"Like…what?"

"Like…" it was either win the girl of his heart or leave without an undamaged pride, "like everything wrong I've ever done to you. I'm sorry. But don't worry, we'll take you back home soon." He added as a thought.

Kagome relaxed, she felt sheltered in his strong arms. She felt like this was where she belonged. Her body was so frail and weak, she had to use all her energy just to keep herself from zoning out. "I am home aren't I?" She was home in his hanyou arms.

He nodded.

"I love you…Inuyasha."

With her words he felt like a tsunami hit him full force in the chest. She said she loved him…and that meant…she was his….

"Kagome." He held onto her as tight as he could without crushing her. "I'll never let you down, I promise. I love you." She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Whoa…only one more chapter and Rumors Ruin Reputations is over…it seems like yesterday I started it in English glass.


	28. chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Christmas by the Seashore.

Kagome smiled into _his_ eyes as the fire crackled before her. She could hear her friends in the background screaming, not singing, out Christmas carols like 'Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer' and 'Santa's Coming to Rob Billy Bob' or the all American classic: "Rudolph the Redneck Reindeer." She could barely hear the ocean behind them as its waves lapped against the shore. But she liked this. She loved her friends more than anything in the world.

Kagome felt like the happiest person alive. So much had happened to her over her life, but this was truly what life is supposed to be about: spending it with your loved ones. Her friends were her loved ones; they were her family.

Spike stood up and threw his empty bottle into the bonfire before he screamed. "Whose ready for fireworks?"

Rei sighed as she began messaging her temples. "Spike…you're drunk aren't you?"

Spike sputtered something before he stumbled backwards.

Everyone laughed.

Kagome giggled as Miroku and Duo tried to help Spike to his feet, but their speech was just as slurred as his was, and the three of them ended up striping down and skinny-dipping. They were lucky that it never got cold where they lived in California.

Kagome watched as even more of her friends went and joined the streaking party, until finally only the girls and Inuyasha were left with cloths on. Kagome was embarrassed to see that even Kouga was plastered. Aunt Misao was going to be pissed.

Ayame looked at Kagome worriedly. "Is he always like this?"

"Who Kouga?" Kagome snorted. "Trust me…it only gets worse. I'm lucky to have a guy who's…" Kagome turned to smile at Inuyasha but he was gone, "…mature." Kagome saw him jump onto Miroku's back as the boys tried to stuff a firecracker into a seashell with out burning themselves…in the nude. Kagome's face went scarlet.

"Oh yeah," Sango snorted sarcastically. "Inuyasha mature…never thought I'd hear that one." She skeptically looked at the bottle in her hand. "Maybe I've had a little too much." She hiccuped before she stood up and pulled her shirt off. "If you can't beat em…join em." She took off.

Kagome glanced over at Asuka who was glaring daggers at something; Kagome followed her gaze. Kenji was standing right in the center of flesh as the firecracker went off…this time blowing up a crab. Boy, after a few drinks Kenji became incredibly…open.

Kagome giggled. _Yep…this was the reason for life._

She stared up at the sky peacefully. It all felt so long ago…like years behind her. But on the grand scale of things the tournament had really only just happened. She felt like a new person, like it wasn't her anymore…or like she was watching herself from a distance. It didn't feel real. Kagome didn't feel like the 'angel sent from God himself to save the world.' That was how she was described in a scroll found in Israel by a couple of scientists earlier that month. Kagome didn't feel like the savoir of the world. She didn't feel like she had done much of anything, but then again her life wasn't over with yet. She still had probably many more prophecies to fulfil that she hadn't heard of yet; hell she might even die from one. She tried not to think about that now.

But she really didn't feel like she did much of anything, although there was still a lot of things that happened during the fight with Demona that Kagome couldn't remember. For instance…Sion Barzahd. But she had asked for that, Kagome had asked Asuka the day she had gotten back from the hospital for Asuka to erase most of her memory of Sion Barzahd and Dante Doi. She felt guilty because of it, but she had felt so depressed about their deaths. Kagome may be the Last Miko, but she was still just a human, with many human weaknesses. Sion had been a friend. But Kagome didn't remember him much anymore…only a vague picture occupied her mind…though she did know that he had once existed and helped her…but she never knew what happened to him. She was lying to herself, something she knew she would pay for dearly, but now that it was gone it didn't haunt her much anymore. What she didn't know didn't hurt her.

Kagome, before she had had her memory altered, believed that she hadn't been the one that killed Demona. She had believed that Sion had sacrificed himself. Since if Demona died, Sion would, Kagome had a slight feeling that it could work the other way around. And when Sion's autopsy was done, there was poison found in his system, and a bottle containing the substance was found in his pocket. Kagome had thought that she had killed Demona a little too easily. Kagome believed Demona had been dead by the time she had even started her attack. But those theories had been erased.

Inuyasha ran over and picked Kagome up (in his swim trunks you perv…but you can imagine he's nude if you want) whispering into her ear. "Love you." He kissed her cheek.

Kagome sighed, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Oh well…at least he's showing affection…even if it's at the cost of a hangover. "I love-"

Inuyasha suddenly picked her up into his arms, not giving her the chance to finish her sentence. "Ready to get a little wet?"

She protested, yelling at him and hitting him with her fists, but it didn't deter him as he began to carry her out into the ocean and then threw her into a wave. Kagome glared at him before she charged, jumping onto his chest and sending them both sprawling under water.

She surfaced first, and the second she saw his head break through the water she dunked him back under. She was grinning victoriously when suddenly her legs were yanked out from under her, sending her right back under the salty ocean. She was going to be sore tomorrow; not that she wasn't already from the 'Sigfreed Suicide'.

When Kagome reached the surface again she turned to glare dangerously at her drunk boyfriend. Inuyasha just grinned boyishly at her.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him.

Inuyasha waded over to her, the water now just skimming his chin. "I'm gonna have a bitch ass hangover tomorrow aren't I?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

"And I'm going to end up at your house so Aunt Misao doesn't find out, right?"

Kagome snorted. "Yep…just like last time…just like the last three times actually."

"And you're going to end up sitting by my side the whole time too?"

Kagome nodded. "Unfortunately…this is what I get-"

"I'm sorry."

She snapped her eyes onto his, openly staring at him. She was trying to read his emotions, and see if he really meant his apology, but his eyes were too glazed over to really tell. Either way an apology wasn't an often occurrence with him so it had to be sincere.

"I wish I could be better." His voice was very slurred. "But I wuv you."

Kagome gave out a heavy sigh and smiled. "I know." She couldn't help it, when he was drunk he reminded her of a small child or puppy. So cute and naïve. She just couldn't get mad at him.

Inuyasha looked at her desperately before he glanced down at the bottle that floated beside him. "I'm not very good at this boyfriend thing am I?"

Kagome giggled. "Neither are they." She pointed over at Miroku and the other guys as they started trying to stuff a firecracker down Shippou's swim trunks.

"Yeah but…I'm supposed to be the best…I have to be if I want to keep you."

Kagome looked deeper into his glassy eyes in wonder. "Inuyasha?"

He glanced down into the water. "You can get a better one than me if you want."

Kagome rolled her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him. "Nah…I like the dog ears…_and the muscles_…I don't think I could find another pair of those that love me as much as yours do - my asshole."

He hugged her as tight as he could without harming her, even when he was drunk he knew he had to be easy with her. She was fragile, even if she tried to act like she wasn't. She was especially delicate now, her back, arms, shoulders, legs, thighs, stomach, and chest were all still covered in bruises from the fight, most of them came from being thrown around in the rafters. She was special to him. Kagome was everything, and he was going to keep his promises that he had made when he thought Kagome was dead. He was going to protect her no matter what, even if it meant he could never touch beer again. He was slowly learning what it took to take care of her, and how his actions affected the outcome. If he had a fight with someone right at that second over her in the drunken state he was in…he knew he'd loose. Though he didn't mind that she was so much more work than other girls. Other girls were only out for the good time; Kagome was there for the rest of his life. He knew she was the only girl that could truly make him happy…or be able to put up with him. She was the girl for him.

Kagome's brow creased, just by touching him she could read a few of his thoughts, not all of them, only the ones that he openly thought about. Most of them were about her, and just how much he loved her. But what caught Kagome's attention the most was a small thought he had about being willing to give up anything just to keep her. The realization hit her: this was for real. She'd never had anybody love her with their entire being before. She thought for a moment if her feelings were as strong as his. Most definitely. This was the guy she pictured herself living the rest of her life with, which sort of spooked her a little. She had her whole life ahead of her…she wasn't ready to 'settle down' or anything yet. But then again….

"I love you so much, Inuyasha." She actually cried, which is an emotion she tried to never show anyone.

Inuyasha slightly hiccuped. "I wanna have your baby."

Kagome giggled. "Just how many drinks have you had?"

He started counting them on his fingers…and then his toes. "Three."

Kagome sighed. "I'll make you a deal, I can drink more drinks than you before the night is through. If I win…" She leaned in and whispered something into his ear.

Inuyasha's cheeks went red. "And if I win…can we do the same thing?"

Kagome giggled. "Sure…but only if you brush your teeth. You've got beer and pizza breath."

He burped.

"Yuck." Kagome laughed. "I'm dating a slob."

He chuckled. "It'll get worse over time."

Kagome frowned. "When?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You'll have to stick around to find out." He wrapped an arm around her neck as they made their way back towards the shore.

"Mm-hmm. I can't wait." She laughed sarcastically. _I love you._

_I love you, too, Kagome_.

Kagome grabbed a beer from the cooler, having a slight problem popping the cap off she settled on using her powers and melted it off. She wasn't supposed to use her miko abilities much, not if she didn't want time to repeat itself. But everyone knew Kagome wasn't good at following orders.

She sat back down on her towel in front of the fire and watched as it crackled, entranced by its heat. Inuyasha sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into him and smiled.

"Inuyasha…?" There was a question she had been wanting to ask him but she didn't know how to say it without sounding, greedy, clingy, or needy. "Why-why do you love me? I mean other than being the last miko…there's nothing really all that special about me…."

Inuyasha gave her a strange look, almost like he was stunned by her words. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "No, I mean what is it about me…that makes you love me? There has to be a reason."

Inuyasha reverted his gaze back to the fire. "You don't need a reason to love someone. I mean sure, there can be something you like about someone…but if that something is the entire reason you care about them then it sounds like you're drawn more to that something than that person."

Kagome stared at him through the corner of her eye, there was something about Inuyasha when he was drinking alcohol, sure it wasn't healthy or smart…not to mention illegal, but whenever he drank it seemed like he lost his barriers and the real Inuyasha came out. He even sounded smarter and more intellectual. He was more open, he even said things that made even Kagome wonder…to bad he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. So…Kagome decided to take advantage of that.

"Do you want to know why I love you? I really don't know why. Normally I hate all the lovey-dovey romantic crap…I hate chick flicks and Fabio novels…but with you I feel differently about that. I…I just don't know what it is that draws me to you. But you know I love you no matter what. I always have, I think, or at least since the last day of school last year when you and I got in that fight right after school…."

"You mean the time you pinned me down to the floor and yelled at me to say mercy?"

Kagome's face reddened. "Yeah. I don't know why…but I think something clicked that day." She took a sip of her beer, her first real sip, and practically choked. "Dear God…how can you drink this crap?" She threw the bottle into the fire.

Inuyasha laughed. "Well at least I now know I'm going to win this bet."

She elbowed him, but laughed nonetheless. She knew whether she won or not the outcome would still be the same.

And so the night went on from there. Thank God they were on a private beach for locals only. The boys demolition total went as follows: 3 crabs, 29 seashells, Kouga's guitar, Sango's bra, and Shippou's swim shorts. Kagome and Inuyasha's bet: Kagome had half a bottle of beer. Inuyasha made it all the way to seven. What they did that night in the back of his new truck…it's up to you.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she stared up at the school's entrance. "I can't believe I'm actually going in there."

Inuyasha gave her a funny look. "Its just school…you've been going to it for eleven years…you'll live."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah but…I really don't want to face all these people-"

Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it. "Hope it's not because of me…cause you know I ain't going anywhere…you're stuck with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Ain't is not a word."

"It's in the dictionary."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Whatever." She exhaled and sighed before she grumbled: "Christmas vacation was fun while it lasted. Hey, do you think there's any way no one heard about …about the Sigfreed Suicide?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I doubt it…but Texas is far away…if we're lucky no one even heard about it."

Kagome smiled. "Oh well…back to hell we go." She made her way up the steps cautiously, still hand in hand with her boyfriend…and this time he didn't have to pay her.

Kagome was still incredibly sore from the accident, and the stitches in her stomach still hurt from where she had accidentally ripped them back open at the New Year party they had had at 4-C.

Inuyasha stood by her side, carrying her book bag for her. The doctor had said that he didn't want Kagome carrying any heavy loads for awhile, especially on her back where she'd fallen on to the edge of the boxing ring.

Kagome's grip tightened around Inuyasha's hand as they took their first steps into the front lobby. As they made their way towards Kagome's locker everyone seemed to turn and stare at her, Kagome wasn't sure if it was because she was holding hands with Lucifer or because they knew what happened. No one confronted her about it, instead they gossiped away behind her back. She hadn't even been in the school five minutes and they were already spreading rumors about her again. Well at least everything was back to normal…whether that was a bad thing or a good thing she didn't know.

Kagome leaned in and whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "Why do you think everybody is staring at us?"

"Oh I dunno…maybe it's because its…us…together…holding hands. We're supposedly mortal enemies, you know?"

"Oh…well I never got that memo." Kagome rolled her eyes before she opened her locker door. Her eyes widened as literally hundreds of folded up notes and cards came spewing out onto the floor. Kagome looked and saw a vase of red roses sitting on top of her books; she removed a note that had been stuffed under the ribbon. She read it:

Kagome,

I am so sorry for everything that has happened. When I saw it on the news the only thought that came to mind was 'that could have been me…or even more possibly my brother.' I apologize for everything I ever said and did to you. You seem like a nice person…even if you did break my nose at Inuyasha's party. Lol. I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me.

Sincerely,

Sakuya Kobuyashi

P.S. The roses are from the entire cheerleading squad.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha in astonishment. "Pinch me."

"But you're sore-"

"Just do it."

He did.

"Ouch." She smacked him. "I don't believe this. Here, read this note." She handed it to him. "Can you believe it?"

He read it. "Whoa…and she seemed like a bitch when I dated her…."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Then why did you date her?"

"Because I knew you hated her."

Kagome grumbled something about 'dating a dog' before she knelt down and began picking up the letters. "They're so many." She gaped. "There's like one from everyone." She read one. "This ones from…the PE teacher…and here's one from Kaoru Tomoku…you remember him, Inuyasha? He's one of Naraku's gang members. And here's one from Kaeko the girl in third period that used to make fun of me and call me a barbaric control freak because I beat the crap out of you last year."

Inuyasha frowned. "Just because you had me pinned to the floor doesn't mean you beat me up."

Kagome just giggled. "All these letters are…apology letters. I can't find one that's mean." Her eyes were sparkling, Inuyasha noticed this, she seemed…happy. "Look Inuyasha…here's one with a poem someone wrote…but the writer's anonymous."

Inuyasha smirked…that would be one of his that Spike had put in her locker for him earlier that morning.

Kagome's smile widened when she found one from Shippou, inside was a stick figure sketch of Demona being hung by 'Kagome the executioner.'

Sango and the others made their way over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Wow…are all these for you?" Spike played innocent.

Kagome nodded, "I…I…I don't believe all these people wrote me notes."

Asuka smiled. "It looks like there's one from everyone in the school…."

"Even from Kikyo." Kagome added as she held up the letter.

"Well it looks like those rumors are finally going to be put to rest…and it doesn't look like everyone hates you either."

The others agreed.

"It's all over." Kagome sat down on the floor in the middle of her letters. "It's all over…I'm…free?"

Spike snorted. "Not quite."

Kagome gave him a wry look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The others smirked.

"You'll see…but right now we have an assembly in the gym we have to get to."

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet as she started stuffing as many letters as she could into her book bag, pockets, and when she finally ran out of room she started putting them in Inuyasha's satchel before they took off to the gymnasium.

They took a seat at the very back of the bleachers as Kagome took it upon herself to read more of the letters. She didn't even hear the principal arrive at the front of the congregation. She was too engrossed.

"--I hope everyone had a pleasant Christmas break" The Principal echoed over the crowd. "--I also hope that everyone had enough time to rest and rejuvenate so you can hit those books hard. But this is not the reason for this last minute assembly. It has come to my attention that upon recent events…the following students have been requited for heroic actions--"

Spike's smile erased. "What's he doing?" He hissed in Rei's ear. "I thought you told your dad that this is supposed to only be for Kagome."

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

"--And I would personally like to take this time and recognize them. Couch Hiei!" He beckoned

The Coach stood up and made his way over to the podium, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Would the following students please come stand beside me. Asada, Rei for using her strengths to protect, rejuvenate, and protect others when they needed it. And for using all she had to protect her team."

Rei fumbled down to her father's side, her cheeks flustered.

"Fujishima, Sanosuke…for taking it upon himself to retrieve help for his friends when they were in danger…and for fighting for the life of others."

As he said this Sano sheepishly stood up from his spot on the bleachers to fumble down to the Coach's side.

"Haruno, Asami…for coming up with the resources to make the rescue possible…and for complying in the face of danger."

Asami didn't hesitate for a second to skip down and stand at Sano's side.

"Hayashi, Miroku…for protecting his friends even when he knew he was risking his own life…and yet he still took the place for others and endured the pain selflessly."

Miroku took a deep breath and made his way down to the front.

"Langely, Asuka…for giving everything she had, even when she was on the brink of death…just to secure her friends' safety."

She went and stood by the others.

"Matsumoto, Nobunaga…for complying in the face of danger and for giving everything he had…and then some…even if it meant endangering himself…which it did."

Spike reddened. It seemed like the Coach forgot about the little detail where Demona had mind warped him.

"Maxwell, Duo…for fighting with everything he had and for watching the backs of others."

Duo went to stand by his friends.

"Osagawa, Daisuke…for enduring relentless pain just to ensure that we were able to save the others, and for fighting with everything he had. "

And as the couch went down the line, everyone who he called out went down to get in line, some quicker then others:

"Sagara, Katsumi for giving it her all, even if she knew she would suffer for it and for braving through the fight even when she was on her last rope."

"Sagara, Ryoko for using her abilities to save fellow team members and for having the courage to fight."

"Sakamoto, Sango for sacrificing herself to save someone else, and for endangering herself when she knew she could have been killed."

"Shingumi, Kenji for taking leadership when it called upon him, and for taking uncharacteristic bravery in the face of danger…possibly even death."

"Ishinomori, Taki for using all that he had to help others when they were in danger, even if that meant using up all his own energy…and for fighting his heart out even if he was overwhelmed he still pushed forward."

Taki was the last one down, leaving Kagome alone up at the top of the bleachers. Everyone was staring expectantly now, but she wasn't aware of it. She was still engrossed in her letters.

"And finally…" the coach drawled out. "Would Miss Kagome Hirugashi please stand up."

Kagome snapped her head up at the mention of her name. "What?"

Coach Hiei sighed before repeating himself. "Would you please come to the front and stand here with the rest of the team, Miss. Hirugashi?"

Kagome shakily walked down to the front, taking a spot next to Inuyasha.

He smiled down at her and took her hand in his. "What's wrong with you?" He laughed in her ear. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You're all pale, and sort of greenish…and you got bags under your eyes…speaking of your eyes…they're blood shot." He was only joking but the look Kagome gave him told him she didn't think it was funny.

"Shut up."

"I would like to make a special acknowledgement of Ms. Hirugashi." The Coach announced. "Even though it was her we went to rescue…she ended up being the one who saved all of us. Ms. Hirugashi is a braver person than I could ever be. She endured torture…and just…far more pain, I'm sure, than any of us could comprehend."

Kagome was blushing now.

"Ms. Hirugashi is a strong individual, and I pray that everyone in hear understands this."

Kagome could see all 11,000 Deep Forest High School students staring down at her. She felt her cheeks go hot, her stage fright taking its toll.

"Take a look at these students." The coach indicated to his team. "It's because of them that all semester exams have been canceled."

Suddenly the room was filled with students screaming and jumping up and down.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he looked at her and smiled. "Doesn't look like anyone's going to hate you much anymore huh? In fact…you might just come out of this popular." He laughed.

Kagome's smile widened from ear to ear. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't. I'm just glad that Yusuke's rumors are over…and Sakuya apologized…and…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For…everything. I love you." She had to scream over the crowd for him to hear, even with his demon hearing. Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled back from her just enough to look her straight in the eyes. "Now if you can just promise me that you won't try blasting my head off we can live happily ever after."

Kagome glared at him, even though she was inwardly laughing.

Sango stared over at the couple and frowned. She was still worried about there safety.

Katsumi, seemingly able to read Sango's thoughts just laughed. "Don't worry, Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha are fine…in fact, Midoriko was born of a miko and a demon, and look at her, she became the most powerful woman in history…or was anyway. Kagome's ten times stronger then Midoriko, and as long as Inuyasha's around he'll protect her."

Sango shook her head. "That's not what I meant…I mean their bloods mixing and…."

"Sango chill." Duo chided in. "Kagome and Inuyasha are fine. Like Kitty said, Midoriko was a hybrid…and she turned out fine, really fine, granted she was hunted down and killed by a demented demon…but she was still-"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I get the picture."

Spike cheered before he ran over and tapped on the microphone on the podium "This thing on?" He could hear himself echo in the background so he took it as a yes. "Hey everyone…PACK's singing at 4-C this weekend. It's free-for-freaks-Friday. Everyone's welcome to come…we're even having a special concert. We have a new singer joining the band…Kagome Hirugashi!"

Kagome suddenly went very rigid. "WHAT? Spike you're dead!" She took off after him, literally hurtling over people.

Inuyasha just stood back and laughed. He had a feeling that when he and Kagome got married (don't tell her he was actually thinking about something like that) that Spike would end up being his best man…probably not a good thing, but oh well. That didn't matter now. He was content in the present. He had the girl he loved, his friends, his drum set, his car…he didn't need anything else. "So goes life." He sighed. "So goes…."

Kagome grabbed Spike by the collar. "You die now little man."

Inuyasha snickered. "I need new friends."

* * *

Well that's it folks, it seems like yesterday I started this thing on a whim…and it got a little bit bigger then I would have ever imagined. I started this thing as a 'high school fic' and then in the middle of it I just decided I was going to make the plot thicker. I may do an epilogue, but not likely. Just kidding. I will. Promise.


	29. Epilogue

A really, really short epilogue and I'm sorry. I'm just really occupied lately. I'm currently writing a story called _Search and Destroy_ on , check it out, it's definitely my pride and joy by far. I have a link on my bio page that will take you there, though my screen name isn't the same on I hope you enjoyed this story. I might make…a better epilogue someday, but I just couldn't think of how to end this story, I've been working on it since forever…and now that it's over I'm like…whoa. Ok, for my Inuyasha fanfics…I might be putting them on the backburner for awhile, I'm really sorry, but I'm swamped with stuff right now. But I WILL come back when I've settled into a better grove and work on _Murder Man_ and _Ecstasy_. I promise. I never quit anything; no matter how much I may personally hate it and think it sucks.

If you have a better idea for an epilogue then the one you're about to read, email it to me and I might consider doing it your way. M'kay?

* * *

EPILOGUE.

Spike tapped on the microphone, "Is this thing on?" He got a strange feeling of déjà vu as he heard his own echo. He looked out at the crowd, and although 4-C was darkly lighted he could still make out the silhouette of hundreds of people. He smirked. "Alright guys as you know tonight's free-for-freaks-Friday, so finally that little abnormality of yours comes in useful."

A few people laughed at this.

"Well anyway…everyone needs to get themselves a drink…and yes, we have alcohol and mixed drinks tonight, but I'm sorry, you can't buy any unless you have a stamp on your hand. No exceptions. I don't care if you're dying tomorrow."

He heard a few groans.

Spike sighed; he was still having problems getting used to the fact that he worked at 4-C now, almost everyone did…everyone who wasn't a PACK member. Oh he wasn't a very happy camper at this. He kept wanting to run out into the crowd and jump around…but no, he had to make announcements and tend the bar. He hated working, and the dead guy costume/uniform he had to wear was beginning to itch, but nonetheless….

"In ten minutes we'll be starting our battle of the bands. Thanks…and uh…please throw your trash away. I'm not going to stand around here at three in the morning cleaning your shit-"

Rei elbowed him. "You can't say stuff like that you idiot. Do you _want _to loose your job?" She heard herself over the speakers, forcing her to shutter.

He gave his girlfriend a very sadistic look. "Nothing would make me happier."

Rei laughed. "Suck it up and be a man. How the hell do you expect to support my ass anyway?" the entire room snickered at her words. She had a habit of being hypocritical just to be cheeky.

"Ok folks." She took the mic. "Seriously though, we'll be starting really soon. Buy yourself a drink, sit back, relax…make out with your girlfriend in the corner like there is no tomorrow," she elbowed Spike again earning a few more laughs. "Hey do whatever you want…in a legal sense, to keep yourself occupied…whatever floats your boat and rocks your dock…but don't go anywhere ok?"

She grabbed Spike by the arm and pulled him off the stage as the lights dimmed off, both of them going their separate ways to do their jobs. An underage bartender and a waitress.

Shippou stood at the entrance, checking IDs and stamping a few selected hands, taking cash and giving the few people with bodily distinctions that were able to gross him out free passes.

Meanwhile Sango and Asuka stood in the middle of the mosh pit, handing out flyers for upcoming concerts and things in that genre.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Katsumi, Miroku, Duo, and Kouga stood backstage getting their equipment together and whatnot. And, of course, Kagome was having another panic attack. She was the savior of the world and here she was getting neurotic over singing a few songs in front of a bunch of people. What is this world coming to?

Ryoko was getting all the bands organized, checking names and calling out slot numbers, adding in last minute changes and arranging props along with Asami, who at the moment seemed to be yelling at anyone who crossed her path. Everyone made a note to walk on eggshells around her.

Sano was, unfortunately, trying to buff tables…with Taki…who was finally hitting his demon puberty, but as luck would have it…he kept electrocuting and shattering everything he touched.

Kenji was trying to exterminate an argument between a bartender and a customer, and you know Kenji…he ended up loosing his temper and frightening everyone within a ten-mile radius.

And then Daisuke was up on the catwalk amongst the rafters in the ceiling, working the sound booth and lights.

Everyone was together though. All the people who had experienced the Sigfreed Suicide were there… together, taking Kagome's back and protecting her. They had a feeling it was going to be like this for a very, very long time.

Kagome stood by Inuyasha's side, holding onto his arm nervously.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "Would you chill out, you're the last miko…get a grip…you're making yourself look bad." She burnt his skin with a touch of her finger, making him yelp.

"You know…who needs love and affection from their girlfriend when they can have utter hatred."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know you love me…you can't pull that stunt on me."

He smirked and kissed her again. They stood side by side for another few minutes until Kagome suddenly thought of something, she didn't know why this hit her like it did but she was curious:

"In…a few years…where do you think we'll be?"

He gave her a strange look. "In college…where else?"

She shook her head. "No, no, no, no…I mean relationship wise. I don't want to sound like an obsessed girlfriend or something…I was only curious where…where you see us heading?" she hated herself for asking this question, she really did. She used to vow to herself she'd never be like she was right then, but she couldn't help it. The moment just sneaked up on her.

Inuyasha just laughed. "In college, together…with everyone else…making fools of ourselves. Playing at local bars, going to class, getting into arguments and having sex afterwards…typical couple stuff."

Kagome groaned. "I can't believe God paired me up with you. Fate is against me." But she had to admit…she did like his version of their ending. She pictured it of them heading off into different colleges, seeing other people. Her friends are everywhere else but where she is and she's all alone…she could only hope he was right.

Inuyasha vowed he'd protect her. And he would, he'd stay by her side forever. He felt like some kind of guardian placed in control of a precious treasure worth more then life itself. He'd be right. He'd make sure of it.

"Alright PACK!" Ryoko called. "Get your asses up on that stage!"

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her out onto the dark stage, the others behind them.

Kagome glanced over at Katsumi nervously through the darkness. And Katsumi just smiled back.

"Don't worry, babe. This will all be over soon."

Kagome nodded, and almost immediately Daisuke turned the spotlight on and flashed it onto the group collected on the stage.

Kagome and Katsumi went into procedure band mode, turning into deadly like women with fierce glares and menacing smirks. They waited as the music of their song _Lie to Me_ began in the background, and when their cue came up Katsumi began to sing first, and then Kagome echoed it in the background:

****

I want to hear it, whether it be a truth or a lie,

I have to hear it, tell me my love can't die.

Their voices seemed melancholy and yet dangerously sly, only projecting into the microphone above a whisper, but the silent room still heard every word. They now sang together in full force:

**_He was supposed to be immortal, living his life with me_**

We were supposed to be together forever for all eternity.

So why am I staring down at a rain worn grave?

Why is it that his life I could not save?

I see a face in that tombstone.

I watch that face smile at me as the wind makes the trees moan.

He died for me. He took the pain for me. He took the devil's wrath for me

I don't comprehend why God wants me to endure this agony.

This song had no chorus due to the fact that it was actually a poem, but they sang certain lines more powerful then others to get the full effect:

**_I feel cold tears pour like a creek from my eyes._**

I never even got to say my good-byes.

So why do I even bother living in this lie?

When all I have to do is take my knife and die.

I could bury the blade inside my flesh,

Letting the blood trickle down and stain my dress.

Kagome took the spotlight now with a solo, one that she wasn't ready for and stuttered slightly at the beginning, but it still sounded good to the now jumping audience:

****

Suicide.

It's a choice I have…a choice to die.

I fear death but not as much as I do life,

I had plans, plans of being his wife,

And yet I am a coward, a coward of the lonely days.

I'm sentenced to endure this life of a bloody phase.

Katsumi joined back in here, singing these lines as if they were a repeat of the chorus:

****

Sweet death could kiss me on the lips,

Take it in, take the poison; it's just within my fingertips.

Or over the edge of that cliff I could fall,

Into the oceans waves, waves that maul.

Or that fire, burning its passion into my gaze.

I could let the flames take over me, take me into that crimson maze.

Kagome quieted as Katsumi began to sing her heart out:

****

Tell me my lie.

Take the truth and let it falsify.

Tell me my lie.

Without it in this world I can not survive.

Can't you see?

The pain that is visibly surrounding me?

Don't you want to make it go away,

Bringing me back to the good 'ol' days?

I feel the fire blaring already within my soul,

Taking away the only part of me that made me whole.

Don't you want to protect this little girl?

Protect this little girl from the lonely world?

Kagome joined back in, their voices falling in sync in an almost chanting tone:

****

The only part of my completion is gone. He is gone now,

Gone to take his final heroic bow.

And so the night went on, with Kagome messing up on two songs, Taki electrocuting four customers, Spike and Rei getting caught making out and loosing their jobs. Kenji almost got beaten up for loosing his temper before Asuka came and saved the day with her powers.

Time went on. Month by month the past seemed to get easier and easier to deal with. Kagome and the others graduated a year later before they all headed off to college. A few of them split up, but most of them stayed together for Kagome's sake. They had made a packed together the day she'd gone to the hospital, not only did they promise to never take her for granted, but they vowed to watch over her. Even if they couldn't really protect her, they still had to watch her for the sake of knowing her safety themselves. And so the story ends…only to begin again….

…Two Years Later…

…Inuyasha rolled over and groaned, covering his face with a pillow as the light peered into the room violently.

He glanced over at the girl by his side, his eyes focusing on the tense expression on her face. He lightly shook her until she woke.

"Hey you." She croaked with a groggy smile. "Morning."

He sighed. "Same nightmare again huh?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yeah…same one about that man and boy dying. I always feel like I know them but I can never see their faces." She laughed sadly. "Don't guess you could tell me what it means?" She was taking a wild stab in the dark but you never know.

Inuyasha did know the answer, but she had made him promise a long time ago to never tell her about what happened to Dante and Sion. "Yeah…it a warning to not take for granted the time you have left with everyone because you never know when you could loose them."

Kagome seemed to accept this as she slowly tried to drift off to sleep, but he wouldn't allow that.

"Nope. Up and at 'em, sleepy head."

Kagome shot him a one-finger salute. "Some boyfriend you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What happened to taking me for granted?"

Kagome snorted. "Screw that."

He laughed as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom, where he turned the shower on and stuck her fully clothed under the faucet.

She was awake now. "Damn it, Inuyasha!" she growled as she mentally locked onto him and pulled him right in there with her.

"Ah. Cold."

"No shit, Sherlock."

They took their shower together before they got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria, two buildings across the campus from the dorms.

They collected their food before taking a seat at their usual spot, munching away as they watched the news from the television that hung over head.

Rei, Sango, and Miroku joined them moments later.

"Hey guys." Kagome laughed.

Rei groaned inwardly. "Hey."

Kagome's eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with you?"

Sango answered: "Spike's tried out for a fraternity out of a joke…and last night he got arrested for streaking across campus."

Kagome snorted. "Are you serious."

Rei's expression was furious. "I swear to God I'll kill that boyfriend of mine."

That was all who was left now. Katsumi and Duo had gone to a local technical school, and were planning to get married in seven months.

Asami, Daisuki, Sanosuke, Asuka were all still seniors in high school, and Taki a junior.

Ryoko hadn't gone to college, instead she decided to move in with Hiro and help him run 4-C.

Kenji was taking a year off from college, so he and Asuka could enter together, just like Miroku had done for Sango.

Kouga was dating Ayame now; both of them had gone off together to a college in New York. He going with a football scholarship, and her a volleyball.

It was sad, Kagome felt like some of the major parts of her life were gone now. Like she'd never see half of her friends again, and all she had left now was Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rei, and Spike. She missed everyone, but they had all vowed to see each other every time they could. They had even made plans for a group trip to Cancun on their spring break. And soon Asuka and Kenji would be joining them at the same college. It was only a year away. And then a year after that before Kagome would be able to see Taki again everyday.

And of course, PACK was nothing more then a stage of the past; leaving nothing but fleeting memories of what it was like to watch everyone be together. They were all gone from her now. She cried often about this. She liked to look back and wish she had never graduated, and that they were still back at the beginning of her junior year, practicing for the tournament of a lifetime.

She still had Inuyasha, and she felt like he was all she would ever need, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted her friends.

Sango laughed, pulling Kagome out of dream world. "I can't believe he was dumb enough to go through with his initiation."

"I dunno." Miroku sighed. "I've heard way worse."

Kagome smiled. Sure she'd probably never get the feeling of having things as they used to be, but she could adjust, but never forget.

* * *

You can cry now. It's over. Written very horribly, but done. That's right. Now go on; leave. Nothing to see here, leave a review on your way out…lol. I loved it while it lasted, and I LOVE everyone who read this, added it to their favorites, watched me, and commented on Rumors Ruin Reputations.

I hope everyone enjoyed it, and that there is someone out there I made extremely happy, because that made the whole year it took writing this worth while. God bless.

If you ever just want to talk to me, IM me or e-mail me if you want to. I love having fans to talk to, or people who utterly hate me. It's fun to hear opinions or just get to know you.

This story is in dedication to two people:

Melissa Eberhardt, my best friend since I was five. And Kristina Kuenzler, my hooch for two years now, but the only one to ever get to this close to me.

I will see you guys later through my two other stories, and ones I plan to start in the future when I can find the time.

I love you.


	30. Just For Laughs

**__**

READ THE BOLD!!!!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!

Just thought I'd put this at the back up for laughs. This was an author's note that I had deleted a while back around chapter 22 or something. You can tell it's old because it's right before Demona finds out about Kagome. But I thought you might like to have this. But this is the end, no more. Sorry guys. This is just up to look and laugh at while you reminisce…this is no longer a valid author's note. It's just been put back up to add a light note to the ending. Sorry, but I didn't want to get you guys hopes up for more.

READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!

(This is in no way, shape, or form related to the actual story Rumors Ruin Reputations.)

Kagome sighed as she downed the last of her beer. "That's right folks." She murmured in her drunken stupor. "Due to," hiccup, "complication's beyond our control this story will be temporarily put," hiccup, "on standby."

Spike snorted as he leaned in and whispered to Kitty. "I think, Kagome's-" Kagome fell to the floor, "drunk." They watched as she snored in her coma.

Katsumi giggled as she took a sip of her own drink. "Of course she is, our story is being cancelled. What do you expect?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Do you not listen? It's not being cancelled, she's just sort of having to put it on pause for a while…we'll be back soon."

Katsumi hmphed as she took a large swig of her Budweiser, "You just speak for yourself…the only reason you're not complaining is because blackcat7 liked you so damn much she put you in her other story, _Ecstasy_."

Spike's smirk widened. "Damn straight…she likes me and not you. Nanner-nanner-boo-boo. I'm in another one of her stories and you're not. So there."

Katsumi and her sister, Ryoko, gave him the finger.

"I don't get what everyone is so depressed for." Inuyasha sighed. "It's not like she's quitting _Rumors Ruin Reputations_, she told me she was going to start back in like another week or so when her grades pick up and she can get out of her writers' block."

"Oh screw you, Yash." Duo whined. "The reason you ain't complaining is cause you're in every damn story blackcat7 writes."

"Now that's not true…" He protested. "I wasn't in um…um…ok yes I am but who cares. This story sucks anyway." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest.

Katsumi's catlike orbs rolled. "Please…you just like it cause she's been working more on her other story, _Murder Man_…where you get to be a vampire. Even if you're a big cry-baby during the whole thing."

"I'm not a cry-baby." Inuyasha snapped. "I happen to be a very kick ass vampire, thank you very much. I'm so kick ass…that I won the best vampire award…which Lestat handed to me personally."

Katsumi took another drink to wash her sorrow away. "Please." She snorted. "You have a better chance of getting a date with Buffy."

Taki whimpered from his spot between Sano and Daisuke. "Does this mean I'm not going to get my tragic love scene where I save the world and get the girl?"

Sano rolled his eyes. "You? Save the world? My ass. You weren't even going to get one of those to begin with." He grabbed another can before he popped it open and watched it fizz.

Taki crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Fine then. You're just jealous cause blackcat7 but me in _Ecstasy_ with Spike."

"Why you little." Everyone except Spike, Kagome, Kenji, and Inuyasha jumped him.

Kenji looked at the dog pile with a raised eyebrow and then shook his head in disdain. "Ok since everyone else seems to be too drunk to actually tell you guys anything I'll do it. I'm really sorry but blackcat7 is going through a lot right now. For starters a biased teacher towards gothic students and a grandmother who thinks she's going to burn her house down cause she joined some kind of Satanist occult. This of which is untrue. But yes this story won't be updated for a little while due to a writers' block and messed up nerves. But she did want you to know that she's not dead. Although, seeing as she has already written ahead of herself on her other two current stories, _Ecstasy_ and _Murder Man_ she will be updating on those this week. You should really check them out."

"I think _Ecstasy_ is one of her better works, she made me a hottie." Spike interrupted.

Kitty's anger bubbled over. "You stupid little pincushion. My grandpa's hotter than you."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" Kenji screamed.

Silence.

"Thank you, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. But yes, please check these out, and the author sincerely apologizes for the inconvenience. She says you may flame her as you like."

"No don't flame…I don't like fire." Shippou whimpered.

Kenji glared and then continued where he was. "She says flame as you like, she completely understands. Now on a lighter note she does promise that when she does come back she'll have an **_e-x-t-r-a_** long chapter for you…filled with fluff."

"Hey what's fluff?" Sion chirped before he began to make little dribble noises with his lips and index finger.

"I think Sion's drunk too." Spike whispered to Kitty.

Kitty snorted. "No he's plastered."

"I have a fluffy tail does that count?" Shippou giggled.

Miroku looked at Sango with a raised eyebrow. "Why does it have to be fluff…why can't it be a lemon?" He leaned in to whisper in the demon hunter's ear. "Between me and you."

_Smack_.

Kenji sighed as he messaged his temples. "There should be a law against idiocy."

The room filled with noise as another argument ensued.

Kenji rose to his feet once again. "QUIET!" you could hear crickets in the background. "Thank you, now as I was saying…oh yes. Blackcat7 thanks everyone that prayed for her friend, she says she's doing much better. And finally, blackcat7 wishes you a great day and…"

"You forgot to mention that she's grounded." Inuyasha added.

Kenji's glare iced over. "I was getting to it. Yes, blackcat7 is grounded at the moment from going onto the Internet for nine weeks and is having to do everything from the school's computer in the library for awhile."

"But…" Inuyasha began, but he stopped when Kenji's angry eyes turned on him.

Asuka sighed as she walked up to her boyfriend and looked him in the eye. "Honey."

"Yes?"

"You're doing it again. You're losing your temper...now what did the therapist say? "

Kenji sighed. "Take lots and lots of morphine and…"

"And?" Asuka interrogated. "And what did he say you needed to do if you totally loose?"

"Either start singing 'I Feel Pretty' or chant 'Goosfraba'." He groaned under his breath in embarrassment. (Inside joke between a friend and me.)

Asuka sighed. "Sorry guys, he's having to take anger management classes."

Demona snorted as she 'elegantly' burped. "I can't believe blackcat7's just going to stop writing like that. And I was just about to find that damn little miko too."

Everyone froze. _Uh-oh_. Demona stared over at the unconscious Kagome. "Hey what's wrong with her?"

"Uh nothing." Inuyasha laughed nervously. "She's just a little…sick."

"Yeah." Duo chimed in. "We're just going to take her to the bathroom and see if we can wake her up."

Inuyasha and Duo grabbed Kagome and dragged her out of the room as quickly as possible, with the rest of their friends suspiciously following behind them until nobody was left but Sion, Dante, Demona, and Gore.

Gore glanced down at the piles and piles of empty beer cans that were lying all over the floor. "Hey weren't those kids a little underage to be drinking."

Dante smirked. "It was nonalcoholic beer."

"Oh."

__

Okay yes folks, I think I have pretty much told you everything you need to know up top but I think I might need to say a few things twice. I'm currently being grounded so I'm having to do this in the library during lunch. I will be postponing this story for just a brief term, but I will be back. Also, I will be updating my other stories because I have the chapters saved on floppies. I am sorry for the inconvenience; I apologize to all my faithful readers that I may be disappointing. But when I come back I promise to upload with the longest chapter ever posted on . I really am sorry, I've been trying to write chapter 22 for almost a month now, but I just can't seem to get it how I want it. I must have written at least five versions of it…I truly hate writer's block. It sucks. But luckily this is only happening with this story. You really should check out my other stories. They're written far better than this one. I don't know if you've noticed but the first nine chapters of Rumors Ruin Reputations were sort of pointless and then when chapter ten rolled around it started to actually have a plot. I must confess that even though I started posting this story last year, I started writing it almost two years ago, then on chapter nine I quit until I found When I found I started writing it again. So the reason it sucks in the beginning was because I was like in eighth grade and I'm in tenth now. I don't know if that explains a lot or not.

When I do post the next chapter I will replace this Author's Note. I hope you like my fluffy love scene.

Thanks again! I'll see you soon I promise! Blackcat7


End file.
